We're all in this together once we blah blah blah
by OnyxEuphoria
Summary: We all know the best stuff happens in the group chat...well get ready OR another chat fic no one asked for but you got it anyway bc I know we all wanna see these characters interact more
1. Chapter 1: Snitches and Oblivious Gays

**A/N: Buckle up bc this fic is bout to be wild and unnecessary**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Snitches and Oblivious Gays**

 **(Tuesday 9:57am)**

 **yourmagjesty** added **gunscotch** , **donutqueen, alwayswinning** ,

and 2 others to the group **Superfrans.**

 **donutqueen:** hiiiiiiii !

 **alwayswinning:** u guys hve horrible usernames

 **gunscotch:** ur alwyz losing ? I've nvr seen u win anythng?

 **thethirdolsen:** truuuu

 **yourmagjesty:** burnnnnn

 **donutqueen:** he won that game night one time

 **gunscotch:** wen was this

 **donutqueen:** oh wait nvm that was a dream

 **yourmagjesty:** savage

 **alwayswinning:** yeah but at least my name is catchy wtf is gunscotch?

 **thethirdolsen:** not to agree with winn but I agree I dnt get it

 **yourmagjesty:** u 2 r idiots

 **yourmagjesty:** its a play on the word gunshot

 **yourmagjesty:** she loves guns

 **yourmagjesty:** and scotch

 **thethirdolsen:** oh

 **alwayswinning:** oh

 **gunscotch:** ur so smart babe

 **donutqueen:** wow I had more faith in you guys

 **gunscotch:** idk y

 **alwayswinning:** the disrespect

 **yourmagjesty:** who r the other 2 olsens ?

 **gunscotch:** good question answer her

 **alwayswinning:** its obviously marykate & ashley

 **alwayswinning:** duh

 **yourmagjesty:** …thats a dumb guess

 **donutqueen:** I mean…yeah

 **alwayswinning:** KARA!

 **donutqueen:** sorry but it's true

 **gunscotch:** burn! dumb guess winnyboy

 **gunscotch:** so wats the real answer james

 **thethirdolsen:** …..

 **thethirdolsen:** I thought it was clever

 **yourmagjesty:** I'm dying

 **gunscotch:** ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaahah asddfhhjkll

 **gunscotch:** wat a loser

 **yourmagjesty:** do marykate & ashley know they have a long lost black brother ?

 **yourmagjesty:** here I was thnkng they were twins but nope, triplets

 **gunscotch:** did u help fill in on episodes of full house ?

 **yourmagjesty:** guys

 **yourmagjesty:** imagine how many times they probs switched places on us

 **gunscotch:** it was prolly last week at game nite wen he won scattergories

 **gunscotch:** I knew smthng was fishy

 **donutqueen:** guys be nice

 **thethirdolsen:** y cnt u guys be more like kara

 **gunscotch:** I can hear u laughing from the lab donut girl

 **donutqueen:** ….

 **donutqueen:** snitch

 **thethirdolsen:** I hate all of u

 **thethirdolsen:** also kara Snapper is yelling for u

 **donutqueen:** you're the head of the company! Cover for me!

 **thethirdolsen:** u doing SG stuff?

 **donutqueen:** …yes

 **spacedad:** no she isn't.

 **donutqueen:** really jonn?! The one time you comment in the group and it's to snitch on me?

 **alwayswinning:** she's literally spinning around in a chair & eating donuts w/ Vasquez

 **donutqueen:** Winn!

 **yourmagjesty:** man…the snitching is thicc today

 **thethirdolsen:** well in tht case Snapper said if ur not back in 10 minutes ur fired

 **donutqueen:** oh that's plenty of time

 **thethirdolsen:** but I jst told him you'd be back in less than a minute

 **donutqueen:** whyyyyyyy

 **thethirdolsen:** bc u laughed at me

 **yourmagjesty:** petty

 **gunscotch:** savage

 **alwayswinning:** classic tbh

 **donutqueen:** I hate all of you

 **gunscotch:** she took all the donuts

 **alwayswinning:** #petty

* * *

 **(Tuesday 11:03am)**

 **gunscotch:** guys guess who just called & told me they were back in town

 **gunscotch** added **stayinyourlane** to the group **Superfrans**

 **stayinyourlane:** ayo waddup fam!

 **donutqueen:** LUCYYYYYYYY!

 **thethirdolsen:** LUCE!

 **alwayswinning:** LAY LAY!

 **stayinyourlane:** Hi guys!

 **stayinyourlane:** I told u not to call me that, Winifred.

 **alwayswinning:**...y r u lyke dis?

 **stayinyourlane:** shhhhh

 **stayinyourlane:** so when are we all hanging out? Tonight? Yes? Alex I'm sleeping at ur place tonight

 **yourmagjesty:** *clears throat*

 **yourmagjesty:** excuse me, who r u

 **gunscotch:** oh no

 **yourmagjesty:** state ur name & place of business

 **thethirdolsen:** I love a good show

 **stayinyourlane:** Name: Lucy Lane

 **stayinyourlane:** Place of business: nunya

 **alwayswinning:** classic

 **yourmagjesty:** hmph. A little mouthy.

 **gunscotch:** maggie

 **yourmagjesty:** & how do u know Alex?

 **stayinyourlane:** I'm her certified bestfriend

 **stayinyourlane:** & who r u supposed to be?

 **gunscotch:** lucy

 **donutqueen:** Alex did you not tell them about each other?

 **yourmagjesty:** Name: Maggie Sawyer

 **gunscotch:** …it slipped my mind

 **yourmagjesty:** Job: Alex's girlfriend

 **stayinyourlane:** …. ? ! ?!

 **stayinyourlane:** WHAT?!

 **yourmagjesty:** check and mate

 **stayinyourlane:** ALEXANDRIA DANVERS

 **stayinyourlane:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT YOU GOT A MOUTHY, SASSY, SEXY AS HELL, GIRLFRIEND

 **yourmagjesty:** how do u know I'm sexy as hell….i mean ur not wrong…

 **stayinyourlane:** I looked u up

 **yourmagjesty:** respect

 **yourmagjesty:** and may I say u could almost give me a run for my money in the sexy as hell department

 **stayinyourlane:** pfft

 **stayinyourlane:** "almost"

 **donutqueen:** that's a department I'd want to visit

 **yourmagjesty:** ….

 **stayinyourlane:**...

 **alwayswinning:** ….

 **thethirdolsen:** …..

 **gunscotch:** ….?

 **donutqueen:** ….for friendship. Like a department of friendship….dof…like the deo

 **yourmagjesty:** suuuurrrreeee little danvers suuureeeee

 **stayinyourlane:** ;)

 **donutqueen:** anywaysssss….game night tonight?

 **yourmagjesty:** I'm down

 **stayinyourlane:** been down

 **thethirdolsen:** stay down

 **gunscotch:** always down

 **alwayswinning:** def down

 **donutqueen:** its going down, im yelling TIMBERRRRR

 **yourmagjesty:** u better move

 **stayinyourlane:** u better dance

 **gunscotch:** nerds.

 **stayinyourlane:** hey Maggie, u wanna meet me at the deo?

 **yourmagjesty:** to get an explanation as to y weve nvr met or y Alex never mentioned either of us to the other?

 **stayinyourlane:** exactly

 **yourmagjesty:** omw

 **thethirdolsen:** me too I gotta see this

 **donutqueen:** same

 **alwayswinning:** Alex just threw her phone across the room

 **alwayswinning:** and took off mumbling "I need a place to hide" over and over again

 **alwayswinning:** she attempted to hide in a file cabinet

 **alwayswinning:** it was obviously too small

 **yourmagjesty:** I love a good chase

 **stayinyourlane:** ditto

 **thethirdolsen:** this is gonna be fun to watch

* * *

 **(1:29pm)**

 **thethirdolsen:** Kara where r u?

 **donutqueen:** at lunch

 **thethirdolsen:** we all literally just had lunch together…like an hour ago

 **donutqueen:** ….

 **donutqueen:** snapper sent me to do an interview

 **thethirdolsen:** oh ok w/ who

 **donutqueen:** Lena

 **stayinyourlane:** Luthor?

 **Thethirdolsen:** again?

 **yourmagjesty:** here we go

 **donutqueen:** SHE IS GOOD

 **donutqueen:** I BELIEVE IN HER

 **gunscotch:** kara

 **donutqueen:** SHE IS MORE THAN JUST HER LAST NAME

 **donutqueen:** SHE'S SAVED THE CITY MULTIPLE TIMES

 **stayinyourlane:** wats hppning

 **donutqueen:** SHE IS AN AMAZING PERSON WITH AMAZING FEATURES AND CHARACTERISTICS

 **alwayswinning:** Kara does this thing where she defends Lena Luthor at the very mention of her name

 **yourmagjesty:** features

 **gunscotch:** no no no amazing features

 **donutqueen:** SHE IS A HERO AND A NATIONAL TREASURE

 **donutqueen:** SHE IS A GENIUS AND DESERVES TO BE LOVED AND CARED FOR

 **thethirdolsen:** kara

 **donutqueen:** SHE TREATED ME TO LUNCH TODAY

 **alwayswinning:** Kara

 **donutqueen:** KNOW WHY?

 **yourmagjesty:** little danvers...

 **donutqueen:** BECAUSE SHE'S NICE!

 **gunscotch:** KARA!

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?!

 **gunscotch:** no one ever said anythng bad abt her

 **donutqueen:**...oh

 **donutqueen:** sorry

 **donutqueen:** I just don't want people assuming the worst about her

 **donutqueen:** she's my friend

 **stayinyourlane:** friend?

 **yourmagjesty:** "friend"

 **alwayswinning:** she's nvr stood up for me like that

 **thethirdolsen:** same

 **donutqueen:** she's different

 **yourmagjesty:** cuz ur in love with her?

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?!

 **donutqueen:** pfft no

 **gunscotch:**...

 **stayinyourlane:** I think I just got super powers

 **stayinyourlane:** cuz I can smell that lie from across town

 **yourmagjesty:** savage

 **alwayswinning:** you should be proud of that

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah I am

 **donutqueen:** It's not a lie!

 **donutqueen:** is she amazing? Obviously

 **donutqueen:** is she gorgeous beyond belief and completely breathtaking? Yes

 **donutqueen:** but anyone with eyes can see that

 **donutqueen:** would I die for her? Who wouldn't?

 **donutqueen:** do I think that she's actually a real life goddess? We all think that

 **donutqueen:** do I worry about her safety and pray to Rao that he keeps her safe and healthy?

 **donutqueen:** yes we all do that

 **donutqueen:** but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her, now does it?

 **yourmagjesty:** I hve nvr thought or done any of those things

 **gunscotch:** same

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^

 **thethirdolsen:** u guys Kara and Lena r obviously just pals….gal pals

 **donutqueen:** thank you james for finally understanding and getting my point!

 **stayinyourlane:** wow yeah

 **stayinyourlane:** ur not in love with her at all

 **gunscotch:** surely proved us wrong

 **yourmagjesty:** we were fools to even think smethng tht ridiculous

 **alwayswinning:** cnt believe we ignored the truth all this time

 **donutqueen:** yes well thank you for finally listening to me

 **donutqueen:** Lena's back from her phone call

 **donutqueen:** I'll talk to you guys later

 **stayinyourlane** created the group **theonewithoutkara**

 **stayinyourlane** added **gunscotch, yourmagjesty, alwayswinning,** and one other to the group **theonewithoutkara**

 **stayinyourlane:** now we can all vent about Kara's obliviousness

 **yourmagjesty:** oh hell yeah

 **yourmagjesty:** Alex wat the hell is wrong with ur sister

 **gunscotch:** idk I didnt raise her to be like this

 **yourmagjesty:** but theres no way she can be that oblivious

 **yourmagjesty:** rite?

 **thethirdolsen:** u'd think so

 **alwayswinning:** she once spent 15 mins telling me abt lena's eyes

 **stayinyourlane:** wow

 **yourmagjesty:** Its gonna be hard getting her out of the closet

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah she's in deep

 **gunscotch:** actually she's not even in the closet

 **yourmagjesty:**?

 **stayinyourlane:** wait wat

 **thethirdolsen:** wat do u mean

 **alwayswinning:** so confused rn

 **gunscotch:** guys

 **gunscotch:** kara's pansexual

 **alwayswinning:** wat?!

 **thethirdolsen:** how did I not know this

 **stayinyourlane:** since wen?!

 **gunscotch:** uh since always

 **gunscotch:** gender & sexuality didn't matter on krypton

 **yourmagjesty:** damn

 **slwayswinning:** makes sense

 **stayinyourlane:** I wish I woulda known that

 **stayinyourlane:** totally woulda tried to smash

 **gunscotch:** gross

 **yourmagjesty:** I feel like the word 'smash' cnt apply to little Danvers

 **yourmagjesty:** she's too innocent

 **alwayswinning:** too pure

 **gunscotch:** shes got u guys totally fooled

 **gunscotch:** Kara Danvers might b innocent

 **gunscotch:** but Kara Zor-El sneaks ppl into the house at nite & u hve to live with the fact that u once heard a girl call her 'daddy'

 **gunscotch:** the girl is oblivious but not innocent

 **yourmagjesty:** i….

 **alwayswinning:** shook

 **thethirdolsen:** shooketh

 **stayinyourlane:** literally cnt

 **stayinyourlane:** wth how did we not know any of this

 **gunscotch:** she's gotten rlly good at hiding it

 **thethirdolsen:** so now that we kno tht…we need to get her to realize her feelings for Lena

 **yourmagjesty:** agreed

 **stayinyourlane:** we actually need 2 find out if the feelings r mutual

 **gunscotch:** truu

 **gunscotch:** I just texted her & tld her to nvite lena to game nite

 **yourmagjesty:** genius

 **gunscotch:** she said lena's coming

 **gunscotch:** there were a lotta emojis involved

 **alwayswinning:** of course there were

 **stayinyourlane:** so tonite we can see the two of them interact & then act from there

 **yourmagjesty:** this is gonna be fun

 **thethirdolsen:** love being entertained

* * *

 **(7:43pm)**

 **Theonewithoutkara**

 **yourmagjesty:** r yall seein wat im seein rn?

 **stayinyourlane:** u mean the major heart eyes & shy glances? Yup

 **gunscotch:** its disgusting & I wanna barf

 **alwayswinning:** same

 **thethirdolsen:** question

 **yourmagjesty:** answer

 **gunscotch:** answer

 **stayinyourlane:** answer

 **alwayswinning:** answer

 **thethirdolsen:** wow

 **thethirdolsen:** ok so its obvious theyre into each other

 **thethirdolsen:** question is how do we get them INTO each other

 **yourmagjesty:** well done love a good pun

 **alwayswinning:** proud

 **gunscotch:** that was filthy

 **gunscotch:** but also proud

 **stayinyourlane:** solid wordplay

 **yourmagjesty:** we gotta set it up cuz looks like neither one of them is gonna do it

 **gunscotch:** tru

 **alwayswinning:** we need to add Lena to the group text so we can easily put the idea in their heads

 **stayinyourlane:** btw Kara is lookin at lena id say she already has a few ideas in her head

 **yourmagjesty:** that Luthor lip bite tho

 **alwayswinning:** the sexual tension is thicc

 **yourmagjesty:** nah nah nah son its thiccccc wit 5 c's

 **alwayswinning:** dang u rite

 **stayinyourlane** changed the group name to **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **thethirdolsen:** noice

 **yourmagjesty:** I think little danvers is getting suspicious of us texting….

 **gunscotch:** good catch

 **gunscotch:** we'll continue this l8r

 **stayinyourlane:** squad roll out

* * *

 **A/N: just to clarify:**

 **yourmagjesty - maggie**

 **gunscotch - alex**

 **donutqueen - kara**

 **alwayswinning - winn**

 **thethirdolsen - james**

 **spacedad - j'onn**

 **stayinyourlane - lucy**

 **We'll get more people joining the chat soon so brace yourselves for that...**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	2. Chapter 2: Vegans and Random Cats

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Vegans and Random Cats**

 **(Wednesday 12:37pm)**

 **Gunscotch** added **lenaeclipse** to the group **Superfrans**

 **alwayswinning:** love the name lena

 **gunscotch:** suck up

 **lenaeclipse:** Thank you. Kara came up with it.

 **yourmagjesty:** did she now?

 **donutqueen:** yeah. Like a lunar eclipse

 **donutqueen:** because she's amazing and breathtaking and if you miss a moment with her you'll regret it

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh Kara stop, you flatter me

 **donutqueen:** just speaking the truth

 **lenaeclipse:** And might I add, you may be the donut queen, but you're also the queen of constantly making me happy

 **donutqueen:** awhhh Lenaaaa you make me happy toooooo!

 **yourmagjesty:** wow

 **stayinyourlane:** gotta get me a freak like tht

 **gunscotch:** mags how come u nvr say stuff like that to me?

 **yourmagjesty:** cuz u'd call me a nerd and bully me for it

 **gunscotch:** truuu

 **yourmagjesty:** how come u nvr say stuff like tht to me?

 **gunscotch:** um ? cuz u'd def make fun of me and call me whipped

 **yourmagjesty:** ….ur not wrong

 **donutqueen:** a friendship cant be healthy if you don't compliment each other

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara's right

 **thethirdolsen:** friendship….

 **alwayswinning:** they've nvr complimented me…

 **lenaeclipse:** You have nice shirts.

 **donutqueen:** and your pants are always starched

 **lenaeclipse:** Exactly. Nice and tidy.

 **alwayswinning:** gee thanks guys

 **sayinyourlane:** savages

 **donutqueen:** Hey, Lee are you feeling Chinese or Thai food today?

 **lenaeclipse:** Hmmm, weirdly both?

 **donutqueen:** As you wish!

 **alwayswinning:** hey James, im feeling pizza

 **thethirdolsen:** tough luck

 **stayinyourlane:** classic

 **yourmagjesty:** Hey Alex…

 **gunscotch:** no

 **yourmagjesty:** :(

 **gunscotch:** don't gve me tht face!

 **gunscotch:** u've lost ur mind if u think im gonna step foot in tht vegan place again

 **lenaeclipse:** Maggie, you're a vegan too?

 **yourmagjesty:** Yup!

 **donutqueen:** not necessarily something you should go around bragging about

 **gunscotch:** im so embarrassed

 **yourmagjesty:** shhhh

 **yourmagjesty:** little luthor we should trade recipes & secrets some time

 **lenaeclipse:** Just name the time and place and I'm there

 **lenaeclipse:** But since we're talking about vegan food…

 **donutqueen:** No.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara pleaseee

 **donutqueen:** Lena that stuff is not food. They're lying to you.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll buy you donuts

 **gunscotch:** kara dnt do it

 **stayinyourlane:** stay strong gurl say no

 **yourmagjesty:** do it u won't

 **donutqueen:** Lena I'm not just easily bought with donuts

 **donutqueen:** I have standards

 **lenaeclipse:** Donuts plus sticky buns from noonan's

 **donutqueen:** …

 **gunscotch:** Kara no!

 **donutqueen:** Alex I gotta

 **donutqueen:** okay Lee, I'll get you your usual kale salad

 **lenaeclipse:** 3

 **stayinyourlane:** worth it tbh

 **gunscotch:** tru would die for noonan's stickybuns

 **lenaeclipse:** I ordered two boxes of donuts and 2 boxes of sticky buns, you all are welcome to join us at my office if you would like

 **gunscotch:** oh hell yeah

 **stayinyourlane** : omw

 **yourmagjesty:** ugh I can't come I just got a new case

 **yourmagjesty:** But save me a sticky bun

 **stayinyourlane:** will do

 **gunscotch:** good luck on your case babe

 **stayinyourlane:** ill bring us a pizza Al

 **gunscotch:** bless you

 **donutqueen:** wha…Lena those are _my_ treats!

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara sharing is caring

 **donutqueen:** ….

 **lenaeclipse:** Two of the boxes are for you

 **donutqueen:** you're amazing

 **donutqueen:** I also got you some vegan cookies and brownies.

 **donutqueen:** I know that's not a part of your usual but I know you like them

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara Danvers, _you_ are my hero

 **alwayswinning:** James if you bring me a pizza u'll be my hero

 **thethirdolsen:** not interested

 **gunscotch:** Lena call off your goons and tell them to let me up

 **lenaeclipse:** Oops sorry. Come on up.

* * *

 **(1:28pm)**

 **getlenaandkaratogether2k17**

 **yourmagjesty:** my dudes!

 **yourmagjesty:** give us the play by play of the oblivious gays

 **alwayswinning:** oooo good idea

 **stayinyourlane:** there's no play by play to give

 **stayinyourlane:** your girl and Lena have been down in the lab since Kara & I got here

 **stayinyourlane:** I wanna go ahead & eat but miss gay over hear says she wants to wait to eat with Lena

 **stayinyourlane:** So now Kara & I are just sitting here watching them nerd out

 **stayinyourlane:** Kara however is drooling over lena's outfit

 **stayinyourlane:** which I mean…same

 **yourmagjesty:** send pics

 **stayinyourlane:** [ ]

 **yourmagjesty:** damn

 **alwayswinning:** shook

 **stayinyourlane:** I called her out on it and she's rambling now

 **stayinyourlane:** "I mean, does she do yoga? Probably. It's very important to stay fit and healthy"

 **stayinyourlane:** shes mumbling to herself & she thinks I cnt hear her

 **stayinyourlane:** "I wonder how flexible she is" –kara's mumbling 2k17

 **stayinyourlane:** "damn that ass" -kara's mumbling 2k17

 **stayinyourlane:** "I wonder if she has a tattoo" -Kara's mumbling 2k17

 **stayinyourlane:** "fuck she smells so good" –Kara's mumbling 2k17

 **thethirdolsen:** I'm guessing that's the Kara Zor-el part coming out

 **stayinyourlane:** prolly

 **stayinyourlane:** Lena and Alex are finally done

 **stayinyourlane:** we're eating now and Kara and Lena are only paying attention to each other

 **gunscotch:** WINN

 **gunscotch:** YOU HAVE TO COME SEE LENA'S LAB

 **alwayswinning:** omg I bet it's so cool

 **gunscotch:** dude the coolest!

 **yourmagjesty:** no no no

 **yourmagjesty:** this is not the place for your nerd talk

 **stayinyourlane:** exactly

 **gunscotch:**?

 **gunscotch:** ur both nerds?

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah but yall obvs have us beat in the nerd dept.

 **gunscotch:** blah whatever

 **gunscotch:** it's so uncomfortable watching Luthor look at my sister like she's an ice cream sundae

 **stayinyourlane:** ok but to be fair Kara is looking super dapper today

 **thethirdolsen:** tru

 **stayinyourlane:** 10/10 would smash

 **gunscotch:** stop

 **yourmagjesty:** wait wats she wearing?

 **gunscotch:** red pants, black belt, black and white checkered button down, white loafers

 **stayinyourlane:** her sleeves are rolled up

 **yourmagjesty:** dapper indeed

 **stayinyourlane:** you should see the way their staring and smiling at each other

 **stayinyourlane:** sickening

 **gunscotch:** [ ]

 **alwayswinning:** damn if they leaned in any closer they'd be kissing

 **thethirdolsen:** fingers crossed

 **stayinyourlane:** Kara just had to leave for a SG emergency

 **gunscotch:** Lena literally forgot we were here

 **stayinyourlane:** the look of shock on her face when I cleared my throat was amazing

 **gunscotch:** it was classic

 **thethirdolsen:** wish I was there

 **thethirdolsen:** love a good show

* * *

 **(Wednesday 9:34am)**

 **TheCatGrant** joined the group **Superfrans**

 **gunscotch:** ?

 **gunscotch:** how'd you even do that?

 **stayinyourlane:** oh hell yeah

 **thethirdolsen:** hey miss grant

 **TheCatGrant:** I have my ways

 **TheCatGrant:** Lucy Lane, I hope you're doing well? And Mr. Olsen, I trust you're taking care of my company

 **stayinyourlane:** oh I'm doing a lot better now ;)

 **thethirdolsen:** of course I am Miss Grant

 **thethirdolsen:** Lucy keep it in your pants

 **lenaeclipse:** Well well well, Cat Grant.

 **TheCatGrant:** Lena Luthor. Why does it not surprise me that you've fallen in with this group of hooligans

 **gunscotch:** eXcuSe you! I aM a fEDeraL agEnT! I haVe a sERiOuS jOB!

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** I could say the same for you , Cat.

 **donutqueen:** OH MY GOLLY

 **donutqueen:** MISS GRANT!

 **donutqueen:** all of my favorite people in one chat

 **gunscotch:** _golly_

 **TheCatGrant:** Kiera

 **TheCatGrant:** Just the reason I'm here

 **lenaeclipse:** Um excuse you, her name is Kara.

 **alwayswinning:** oh shidd

 **thethirdolsen:** love a good show

 **TheCatGrant:** Well, Miss Luthor, I didn't mean to disrespect your woman

 **lenaeclipse:** she isn't my woman. We're friends.

 **donutqueen:** yes Miss Grant, we're friends.

 **TheCatGrant:** ….

 **TheCatGrant:** Anyway

 **TheCatGrant:** _Kara_

 **TheCatGrant:** You left your jacket at my place last night

 **gunscotch:** ….im sorry wat?

 **alwayswinning:** shooketh

 **lenaeclipse:** oh, I didn't realize that you two were together

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm happy for you, Kara

 **yourmagjesty:** speechless

 **stayinyourlane:** damn I was hoping I could smash that kitty tho

 **gunscotch:** Lucy where is your chill

 **donutqueen:** no no no no no Lena

 **donutqueen:** Miss Grant and I are NOT together

 **donutqueen:** Miss Grant why couldn't you just call me and tell me that

 **TheCatGrant:** I figured it'd be more entertaining this way

 **thethirdolsen:** it is. Thank you.

 **stayinyourlane:** whew, that means I still have a chance

 **donutqueen:** Lucy for the love of everything stop

 **lenaeclipse:** wait a minute, Cat, I thought you were in Dubai

 **TheCatGrant:** I am.

 **donutqueen:** She sent her jet to get me yesterday

 **TheCatGrant:** ….

 **donutqueen:** _Cat_

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes I sent my jet for her.

 **yourmagjesty:** So what was so important that u just had to see Kara yesterday?

 **TheCatGrant:** I needed her to bring me some important files and she's the only person I trust with them.

 **gunscotch:** hmph sounds suspicious

 **donutqueen:** anywayyyy, I'll get the jacket the next time I come see you Miss Grant

 **TheCatGrant:** Or just send Supergirl to pick it up. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to do it.

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh yes, I did hear that you and the girl of steel dated for a while.

 **lenaeclipse:** You lucky bitch.

 **donutqueen:** what?! No we didn't!

 **donutqueen:** I mean, no they didn't!

 **donutqueen:** wait….lucky?

 **TheCatGrant:** Well unfortunately for me, that was just a rumor.

 **donutqueen:** unfortunately?

 **TheCatGrant:** I hear Supergirl has her eyes on a new CEO now

 **donutqueen:** What? Where'd you hear that?

 **lenaeclipse:** Her eyes do have a tendency to wander

 **donutqueen:** what? No they don't

 **donutqueen:** I mean…she always looks me in my eyes…when we talk face to face

 **gunscotch:** I would just like to interject and say that I've seen SG look at Lena like she was the last snack on earth

 **lenaeclipse:** Not that I'm complaining.

 **lenaeclipse:** Wouldn't mind being eaten by her.

 **stayinyourlane:** Supergirl just flew into a nearby building.

 **yourmagjesty:** wow

 **TheCatGrant:** Well my work here is done. This has been fun.

 **TheCatGrant** has left the group.

 **thethirdolsen:** love a good show

* * *

 **A/N:** **Lena and Cat are going to interact more soon.** **We'll see how that turns out.**

 **Comment comment comment!**


	3. I May Or May Not Have

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Friday 9:52am)**

 **TheCatGrant** created the group **CEOS**

 **TheCatGrant** added **lenaeclipse** to the group **CEOS**

 **TheCatGrant:** Lunch?

 **lenaeclipse:** Flattered, but I'm having lunch with Kara today.

 **TheCatGrant:** You have lunch with her _everyday_.

 **lenaeclipse:** So.

 **TheCatGrant:** So it won't kill you to miss one lunch with your puppy.

 **lenaeclipse:** She isn't my puppy.

 **TheCatGrant:** Well be that as it may, I just got off of the phone with your lady and she said I can have you for the day as long as we "don't get killed" and I "keep you safe".

 **lenaeclipse:** No promises.

 **TheCatGrant:** That's exactly what I said.

 **TheCatGrant:** So….lunch?

 **lenaeclipse:** Depends. Where are you this week?

 **TheCatGrant:** Just touched down in New York, but we could always go somewhere else.

 **lenaeclipse:** Well lucky for you I'm just now leaving a conference in D.C.

 **lenaeclipse:** You know what kind of food I'm craving?

 **TheCatGrant:** Please say pizza

 **lenaeclipse:** Meet you in Chicago?

 **TheCatGrant:** Meet you in Chicago.

* * *

 **(10:12am)**

 **gunscotch** added **TheCatGrant** to the group

 **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **gunscotch:** hey Cat, rumor has it u & Lena r flying 3 hours to have lunch today

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes that is correct.

 **TheCatGrant:** How'd you even hear about that?

 **gunscotch:** Lena told Kara she wouldn't be able to make their lunch date

 **gunscotch:** oh sry "it's not a date Alex, it's just friends munchin"

 **TheCatGrant:** God help those two

 **yourmagjesty:** ikr

 **yourmagjesty:** anyway, we need u to do us a favor

 **TheCatGrant:** I take it by the group name, that you want me to talk some sense into Luthor?

 **stayinyourlane:** pleaseeeeee kitty

 **TheCatGrant:** I may or may not have already had the idea in mind.

 **TheCatGrant:** Also, Lucy, I've told you not to call me that

 **stayinyourlane:**?

 **stayinyourlane:** bt u like it

 **TheCatGrant:**...

 **gunscotch:** Anyway

 **gunscotch:** wats ur plan Cat

 **TheCatGrant:** I figured I'd drop a few hints here and there. Maybe talk about how much Kara talks about her. And such and such and so and so.

 **alwayswinning:** that'll prolly work.

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you doubting me, Winslow?

 **alwayswinning:** no ma'am.

 **yourmagjesty:** make sure u keep us updated on the convo

 **thethirdolsen:** how is she supposed to talk to Lena AND keep us updated?

 **yourmagjesty:** she can type us out a transcript

 **TheCatGrant:** And you actually expect me to do that?

 **yourmagjesty:** yes?

 **yourmagjesty:** no?

 **yourmagjesty:** maybe?

 **TheCatGrant:** How about I just give you all the update AFTER we've had lunch.

 **thethirdolsen:** I mean…there's nothing like a live action show…

 **thethirdolsen:** but I guess we can wait

 **alwayswinning:** if we gotta…

 **TheCatGrant:** You all are ridiculous.

 **yourmagjesty:** ur not wrong

 **gunscotch:** u love us

 **TheCatGrant:** to be determined…

 **stayinyourlane:** nah u def love us kitty ;)

* * *

 **gunscotch** created the group **WTH.**

 **gunscotch** added **yourmagjesty** and **stayinyourlane** to the group **WTH**

 **gunscotch:** Lucy wat the hell

 **yourmagjesty:** how

 **stayinyourlane:** Im so confused right now

 **gunscotch:** WHY THE HELL DO U KEEP CALLING CAT 'KITTY'

 **yourmagjesty:** AND HOW HAS SHE NOT KILLED YOU FOR IT?

 **stayinyourlane:** ah

 **stayinyourlane:** she likes it when I call her tht

 **stayinyourlane:** she just likes to act like she doesn't

 **gunscotch:** how long has this been going on

 **stayinyourlane:** since I started working for her at CatCo but we stayed in touch wen I left

 **yourmagjesty:** u guys together or smthng?

 **stayinyourlane:** nah

 **stayinyourlane:** been tryna smash tho

 **yourmagjesty:** good luck w/ tht

 **yourmagjesty:** she loves playing hard to get

 **stayinyourlane:** ?

 **gunscotch:**?!

 **gunscotch:** eXcUSe mE ?!

 **yourmagjesty:** …..

 **gunscotch:** explain

 **yourmagjesty:** I may or may not have slept with her

 **yourmagjesty:** a few times

 **stayinyourlane:** JEALOUS

 **gunscotch:** Wen?!

 **gunscotch:** also somewhat jealous

 **yourmagjesty:** a few years ago

 **stayinyourlane:** tell us everything

 **stayinyourlane:** does she purr wen she orgasms?

 **gunscotch:** u kno she's not actually a cat rite?

 **stayinyourlane:** tbd…

 **yourmagjesty:** anyway

 **yourmagjesty:** it was a quick fling

 **yourmagjesty:** nthg serious

 **yourmagjesty:** we're still good friends

 **gunscotch:** how come u never mentioned it

 **yourmagjesty:** wat was I supposed to say? "btw I had casual sex w/ Cat Grant" ?

 **stayinyourlane:** yes

 **gunscotch:** thts exactly wat u say

 **stayinyourlane:** who's better: her or Alex?

 **gunscotch:** answer her

 **yourmagjesty:** r u two kidding me rite now?

 **gunscotch** : ?

 **stayinyourlane:** ummm ?

 **yourmagjesty:** of course ur not kidding

 **stayinyourlane:** still havent answered the question

 **gunscotch:** tru

 **yourmagjesty:** ugh

 **yourmagjesty:** it was just…different alright?

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean, it wasn't horrible w/ Cat but I wasn't in love with her so it wasnt as good as it is w/ Alex

 **stayinyourlane:** ew tht was sappy

 **gunscotch:** did…

 **gunscotch:** did u jst say u're in love w/ me?

 **yourmagjesty:** …

 **yourmagjesty:** shit

 **Yourmagjesty** has left the group.

 **gunscotch:** I know where she lives? she can't escape me?

 **stayinyourlane:** wat

 **stayinyourlane:** I thought u guys already said I love yu to each other?

 **gunscotch:** we did but being in love is different than jst loving someone

 **stayinyourlane:** dang u rite

 **stayinyourlane:** ahahahaha

 **gunscotch:** I dnt see wats so funny

 **stayinyourlane:** dude the first time she says shes in love w/ u & it's over a group chat wen she's talking abt fucking Cat Grant

 **stayinyourlane:** u kno thts funny!

 **gunscotch:** lmao alright alright ur not wrong

 **stayinyourlane:** james is gonna be pissed tht he missed such a good show

 **gunscotch:** truuu

 **gunscotch:** we gotta dig up some juicy stuff on him so we can finally be the ones being entertained

 **stayinyourlane:** I may or may not know some juicy gossip

 **gunscotch:** tell me binch

 **stayinyourlane:** james like winn

 **gunscotch:** WHAT?

 **gunscotch:** like techboy winn?

 **stayinyourlane:** yup the very one

 **gunscotch:** how did I not kno this?

 **gunscotch:** did he tell u?

 **stayinyourlane:** nah but I kno

 **gunscotch:** how

 **stayinyourlane:** I dated the man for quite a while

 **stayinyourlane:** I kno wat he looks like wen he's into someone

 **gunscotch:** we need to get him INTO Winn

 **stayinyourlane:** it was good wen James said it & its even better now

 **gunscotch:** thank you thank you

 **stayinyourlane:** bt seriously we need to get them 2gthr

 **gunscotch:** does winn like james tho?

 **stayinyourlane:** ooooo good question

 **stayinyourlane:** we'll hve to find out

 **gunscotch** : cool cool

 **gunscotch:** serious question tho

 **gunscotch:** do u actually like Cat?

 **gunscotch:** or do u jst want the sex

 **stayinyourlane:** btwn u & me…

 **stayinyourlane:** I actually like her

 **stayinyourlane:** ugh Al, shes so smart & gorgeous & sassy & badass & I jst feel like we'd be good 2gthr

 **gunscotch:** now THAT'S wat I call sappy

 **stayinyourlane:** alexxxxxx

 **gunscotch:** dnt worry, ur secret's safe w/ me

 **stayinyourlane:** speaking of secrets

 **stayinyourlane:** wen r u gonna hunt down ur girl & tlk to her abt the news she jst dropped

 **stayinyourlane:** cause I wanna be there

 **gunscotch:** prolly wen I get off wrk but u cant come

 **stayinyourlane:** wat?! Y?

 **gunscotch:** cause its probs gonna end in sex

 **stayinyourlane:** all the more reason for me to come

 **stayinyourlane:** pun intended

 **gunscotch** has left the group.

 **stayinyourlane:** hate missing a good show

* * *

 **(3:08pm)**

 **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm here to deliver the update as promised.

 **stayinyourlane:** oh hell yeah spill

 **alwayswinning:** been waitin all day for this

 **thethirdolsen:** same

 **TheCatGrant:** Don't you people have anything better to do?

 **gunscotch:** oh pls we all kno ur just as invested in these two morons as we are

 **TheCatGrant:** As I was saying

 **TheCatGrant:** The denial is worse than we thought

 **TheCatGrant:** For Luthor to be such a genius, she's an idiot

 **stayinyourlane:** classic. lovin it already

 **TheCatGrant:** I'll give you some of my favorite quotes from our conversation today

 **TheCatGrant: "** Did you know half of Kara's wardrobe is button downs and nice pants? She wears it so well. Not that I don't like her in a dress. I love her dresses as well! But in those button downs and nice pants? She just looks so….suave"

 **TheCatGrant:** "So you and Kara never dated right? Not that it matters. She's a grown woman. She can do whatever and whomever she wants."

 **TheCatGrant:** "Kara is such a good friend. I was sick a few weeks ago and she stayed at my house until I got better. She slept in the bed with me to keep me warm, you know because of the cold I had. She truly is amazing."

 **TheCatGrant:** "She talks about me? How often? Like a lot? Or just a normal amount?"

 **TheCatGrant:** "She's so brave and genuine. So authentically loyal and adorable. Somehow she's both adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. I'm so lucky to have her as my best friend."

 **TheCatGrant:** So those are just some of the oblivious comments I had to endure today.

 **TheCatGrant:** And then I attempted to talk some sense into her. Telling her how she should pull her head out of her ass and ask Kara out already.

 **TheCatGrant:** Which only led to her choking on her drink and stuttering out bad lies about how Kara and her are just friends.

 **stayinyourlane:** wow

 **TheCatGrant:** Tell me about it.

 **thethirdolsen:** actually speechless right now

 **alwayswinning:** I would like to focus on the fact that her and Kara slept in the same bed

 **alwayswinning:** she tld us Lena was sick but I ddnt kno she was staying over there

 **gunscotch:** absolutely wild

 **thethirdolsen:** no it's wilde

 **yourmagjesty:** nah son its wylde

 **alwayswinning:** nah nah it's whylde

 **stayinyourlane:** this is the information I live for

 **thethirdolsen:** So what do we do now?

 **alwayswinning:** lock them in a closet together?

 **stayinyourlane:**?

 **gunscotch** : any real suggestions?

 **thethirdolsen:** ….

 **yourmagjesty:** …..

 **alwayswinning:** …..

 **TheCatGrant:** …..

 **gunscotch:** ….

 **gunscotch:** let's brainstorm and regroup later

* * *

 **(7:49pm)**

 **Superfrans**

 **donutqueen:** ew ew ew

 **thethirdolsen:** wat hppnd?

 **donutqueen:** I just walked into my apartment to see Maggie and Alex half naked on my couch

 **donutqueen:** send help

 **yourmagjesty:** we said we were sorry

 **donutqueen:** yes I can totally see how apologetic you are as you snuggle on my couch

 **gunscotch:** at least our clothes r on now

 **donutqueen:** barely

 **stayinyourlane:** classic

 **thethirdolsen:** y r u two even there?

 **alwayswinning:** & how'd you get in?

 **thethirdolsen:** So many questions

 **donutqueen:** well apparently Maggie broke into my place to hide from Alex

 **donutqueen:** and Alex has a key.

 **yourmagjesty:** I wasn't hiding.

 **gunscotch:** sure u werent

 **yourmagjesty:** I wasnt! I was just…checking in on little Danvers

 **thethirdolsen:** mhmm mhmm

 **lenaeclipse:** So what's the truth?

 **stayinyourlane:** truth is she was hiding from Alex cause earlier today she may or may not have told Al she was in love with her for the first time….IN A GROUP CHAT

 **alwayswinning:** wow

 **lenaeclipse:** Sounds romantic.

 **thethirdolsen:** who knew Mags was such a Casanova

 **yourmagjesty:** all of u can go to hell

 **donutqueen:** hahaha now Maggie is sitting on Alex's lap pouting

 **yourmagjesty:** am not

 **donutqueen:** [ ]

 **donutqueen:** proof

 **lenaeclipse:** Ever the honest reporter

 **donutqueen:** Hi Lena! How was your lunch with Cat?!

 **lenaeclipse:** It was great! I'm flying back to NC as we speak. I'm sorry I missed lunch with you though. :(

 **donutqueen:** Awww it's okay. I'm glad you two are friends! Even though I missed you an awful lot today. I had lunch with Jess instead! She's great company!

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh no, am I being replaced by my assistant? I wouldn't blame you, she is amazing...

 **donutqueen:** No no no Lee, I could never replace you! You know you're my one and only!

 **lenaeclipse:** Aw, I was just teasing Kar, but you're my one and only as well. My forever and always.

 **donutqueen:** Leeeee 333

 **lenaeclipse:** 3 Can I call you?

 **donutqueen:** Always and forever.

 **stayinyourlane:** I CANNOT believe….

 **gunscotch:** …they just

 **yourmagjesty:** asdfghjklllsknhs

 **thethirdolsen:** wat a show

* * *

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **gunscotch:** Gimme an "O"

 **yourmagjesty:** O!

 **gunscotch:** Gimme a "B"

 **thethirdolsen:** B!

 **gunscotch:** Gimme a "L"

 **stayinyourlane:** L!

 **gunscotch:** Gimme a "I"

 **alwayswinning:** I!

 **gunscotch:** eh I dnt wanna do the rest but u kno wat it spells

 **alwayswinning:** OBLIVIOUS!

 **stayinyourlane:** Kara and Lena!

 **yourmagjesty:** Idiots in love!

 **thethirdolsen:** entertainment!

 **gunscotch:** all answers are correct

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm assuming I missed something?

 **stayinyourlane:** [ ]

 **TheCatGrant:** ….Sweet Lord

 **TheCatGrant:** Maybe locking them in a closet isn't the worst idea.

 **alwayswinning:** exactly

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean….it won't hurt to try

 **gunscotch:** r we seriously considering this?

 **yourmagjesty:** any other ideas?

 **thethirdolsen:** it might work

 **gunscotch:** alright fine

 **alwayswinning:** Operation Closet is a go.

* * *

 **A/N: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!  
**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	4. I Can't Believe This

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **(Thursday 2:48pm)**

 **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **stayinyourlane:** where r we gonna trap them & wen?

 **TheCatGrant:** Well, either way Kara will be able to open the door

 **gunscotch** : …

 **gunscotch** : wat makes u say tht?

 **TheCatGrant:** Because she's Supergirl

 **TheCatGrant:** We all know this.

 **alwayswinning:** …

 **thethirdolsen** : …

 **TheCatGrant:** Please don't insult my intelligence

 **gunscotch** : …?!

 **gunscotch** : who told u

 **yourmagjesty** : I told her those glasses didnt wrk

 **TheCatGrant:** Precisely. No one had to tell me. When you've spent as much time with Kara Danvers and Supergirl as I have, it's hard not to see.

 **gunscotch** : fair.

 **gunscotch** : I'll snd u the paperwork

 **stayinyourlane** : question

 **stayinyourlane** : so wats lena's excuse

 **stayinyourlane** : kara is always around her

 **stayinyourlane** : as SG and as just kara

 **stayinyourlane:** y hasnt she figured it out ?

 **yourmagjesty:** my guess is that lena is too caught up in being a thirsty hoe™ to notice tht shes thirsty for the same person

 **alwayswinning:** in love with Kara Danvers & lusting after SG

 **thethirdolsen** : scandalous

 **gunscotch** : wild

 **gunscotch** : but Cat made a good point

 **gunscotch** : Kara could easily break the lock and get out

 **yourmagjesty** : tru

 **thethirdolsen** : yeah but do u think she would do tht in front of lena?

 **alwayswinning:** good point

 **TheCatGrant:** We can only try and hope things work out the way we want them to.

 **gunscotch** : shes right so I say lets lock them in the closet in maggie's aprtmt

 **yourmagjesty** : y mine?

 **gunscotch** : bc your closet is clean

 **thethirdolsen** : prolly bc she's been out of it for so lng

 **alwayswinning** : damn

 **gunscotch** : wow

 **TheCatGrant** : Even I have to admit that was good

 **yourmagjesty** : proud

 **gunscotch** : so we plan a game night at maggies place

 **gunscotch** : tmrw?

 **alwayswinning** : but how do we get them IN the closet

 **yourmagjesty** : lol

 **yourmagjesty** : totes the opposite of wat we're tryna do here lol

 **alwayswinning** : u kno wat I mean

 **gunscotch** : damn idk

 **gunscotch** : wait!

 **gunscotch** : sardines!

 **yourmagjesty** : uh

 **yourmagjesty** : wat

 **alwayswinning** : OH YEAH

 **thethirdolsen** : ur a genius

 **yourmagjesty** : so confused

 **stayinyourlane** : glad im not the only one

 **TheCatGrant** : Please explain

 **gunscotch** : kar literally loves playing sardines

 **alwayswinning** : she nvr turns down the opportunity to play

 **stayinyourlane** : wat the hell is sardines

 **thethirdolsen** : its like hide & seek but better

 **alwayswinning** : basically one person hides and everyone else has to try to find them

 **alwayswinning** : but wen u find them u dnt tell anybody

 **alwayswinning** : instead u have to try to fit in the hiding space w/them

 **thethirdolsen** : the last person to find the hiding spot gets to hide on the next round

 **gunscotch** : it's the best & kara will def play

 **TheCatGrant** : Is she 5 years old?

 **gunscotch** : basically

 **stayinyourlane** : so we play sardines in teams and stick lena & kar 2gthr?

 **thethirdolsen** : yup!

 **thethirdolsen** : and when they go to hide we just leave

 **TheCatGrant** : But how do you know they'll hide in the closet?

 **yourmagjesty** : ^^^

 **alwayswinning** : lol kara always hides in the closet first

 **thethirdolsen** : she insists tht its a classic hiding spot tht u cnt pass up

 **stayinyourlane** : I just rolled my eyes so hard

 **TheCatGrant** : Likewise.

 **gunscotch** : im like 95% sure this plan will work

 **alwayswinning** : same

 **yourmagjesty** : I trust ur judgment babe

 **alwayswinning** : thanks sweetheart

 **gunscotch** : u wanna die ?

 **alwayswinning** : no maam

 **stayinyourlane** : kitty u should play w/ us

 **TheCatGrant** : You want me to fly across the country to…to play a game with you?

 **stayinyourlane** : pls kitty? : (

 **TheCatGrant** : …fine.

 **gunscotch** : whipped

 **TheCatGrant** : Excuse me?!

 **gunscotch** : W-H-I-P-P-E-D

 **TheCatGrant** : Rumor has it, you once ate a kale salad just because Maggie asked you to.

 **TheCatGrant** : So I believe you're the whipped one here.

 **thethirdolsen** : wow

 **stayinyourlane** : oh shidd

 **yourmagjesty** : damn

 **alwayswinning** : shook

 **gunscotch** : WHO TOLD U THT?!

 **TheCatGrant** : I'm no snitch, Alex

 **gunscotch** : …respect.

 **alwayswinning** : wait does kara kno this info?

 **gunscotch** : NO! AND SHE WILL NEVER KNOW IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!

 **thethirdolsen** : im telling

 **(Thursday 3:19pm)**

 **Superfrans**

 **thethirdolsen** : hey kara

 **gunscotch** : james olsen I swear

 **donutqueen** : hey James! what's up?

 **gunscotch** : kara dnt believe him

 **yourmagjesty** : wild

 **stayinyourlane** : do it u wont

 **thethirdolsen** : alex ate a kale salad

 **donutqueen** : YOU DID WHAT WHAT?!

 **donutqueen** : ALEX IS THIS TRUE?!

 **gunscotch** : kara come on u kno tht doesn't even sound like me

 **gunscotch** : james is just tryna start drama

 **thethirdolsen** : im telling the truth kara!

 **donutqueen** : …who's your source James?

 **thethirdolsen** added **TheCatGrant** to the group **Superfrans**

 **thethirdolsen** : here's my source

 **thethirdolsen** : tell her Cat

 **donutqueen** : Cat…is it true? Did Alex really consume…kale?

 **TheCatGrant** : I love to break it to you, so yes she did.

 **donutqueen** : Alex…

 **donutqueen** : alex why?

 **gunscotch** : i-its not true I swear

 **donutqueen** : are you really trying to tell me that Cat Grant is giving out false information?

 **donutqueen** : CAT GRANT, ALEX!

 **gunscotch** : I'M SORRY!

 **alwayswinning** : this is amazing

 **lenaeclipse** : This is overdramatic.

 **donutqueen** : What would make you do something like this?!

 **donutqueen** : What powerful force has you consuming kale, Alex?

 **donutqueen** : _Kale._

 **stayinyourlane** : this is 2 good

 **donutqueen** : And not just any kale…a SALAD, ALEX! _A SALAD?!_

 **gunscotch** : It was Maggie!

 **gunscotch** : she said it wouldnt hurt! she promised me cuddle time afterwards! & ice cream!

 **yourmagjesty** : damn

 **yourmagjesty** : just gonna throw me under the bus babe?

 **donutqueen** : M-maggie…is this true? You manipulated my sister into joining your sick lifestyle?!

 **yourmagjesty** : first of all rude

 **yourmagjesty** : secondly she ddnt even finish the whole salad

 **donutqueen** : Alex…

 **donutqueen** : Were there cucumbers in the salad?

 **gunscotch** : kara I don't wanna answer that

 **donutqueen** : TELL ME!

 **gunscotch** : YES! OKAY?! THERE WERE CUCUMBERS AND TOMATOES AND SPINACH LEAVES AND ONIONS AND OTHER VEGGIES!

 **lenaeclipse** : Well good for you Alex! Did you enjoy it? Sounds like the salad from 'Kale and Beyond'

 **yourmagjesty:** thts exactly where it was from!

 **lenaeclipse:** Ah their olive dressing is to die for!

 **gunscotch** : NO ITS NOT! I DIDN'T ENJOY IT OKAY? I CHOKED BACK TEARS ON EVERY BITE!

 **donutqueen** : we've been through so much Alex, but this…this is unforgivable.

 **thethirdolsen** : this is the best show in a long time

 **gunscotch** : shut the hell up james!

 **gunscotch** : kara pls I promise it wont happen again

 **donutqueen** : You sure about that, Alex? What happens when Maggie promises sex next time?! Huh?!

 **donutqueen** : You'd probably go out and pick fresh greens and vegetables if she asked you to!

 **gunscotch** : I would never!

 **TheCatGrant** : She says that now.

 **donutqueen** : I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same ever again.

 **donutqueen** : I don't know how I'm supposed to get over this.

 **gunscotch** : pls just tell me how to fix this!

 **gunscotch** : I dnt want to lose the trust we have!

 **donutqueen** : I don't think there's anything you can say that'll fix this.

 **gunscotch** : we're playin sardines tmrw nite mags place

 **gunscotch** : & Cat will be there too

 **donutqueen** : OH HELL YEAH!

 **donutqueen** : CAN'T WAIT!

 **donutqueen** : I'M GONNA HIDE SO HARD!

 **stayinyourlane** : really? thts all it took?

 **lenaeclipse** : What the hell is sardines?

 **donutqueen** : LENA WHAT?! YOU"VE NEVER PLAYED?!

 **donutqueen** : I'll teach you! I'm headed back to L-Corp now!

 **donutqueen:** I mean, if that's okay…

 **lenaeclipse** : It's always okay for you to come see me!

 **lenaeclipse** : I love seeing you, no matter what the reason is

 **donutqueen** : 3

 **TheCatGrant** : Wow.

 **TheCatGrant** : So much happened in such a short time.

 **stayinyourlane** : like whiplash

 **thethirdolsen** : it was a good show tho

 **Gunscotch:** hope u enjoyed the show cuz im gonna kill u now

 **thethirdolsen** : gotta blast!

* * *

 **(Friday 9:48pm)**

 **Superfrans**

 **donutqueen:** ALEX!

 **lenaeclipse** : GUYS!

 **gunscotch** : yeah ?

 **donutqueen** : don't "yeah" us!

 **donutqueen** : OPEN THIS DOOR!

 **stayinyourlane** : wat door?

 **lenaeclipse** : I swear

 **lenaeclipse** : THE CLOSET DOOR

 **alwayswinning** : is smethng wrng w/ the door?

 **donutqueen** : Is something….dfadafadjfha;djfgdaljkghskjgjfdbjgba;gkjfbg;jg;asg

 **thethirdolsen** : u ok?

 **donutqueen** : COME OPEN THE DOOR!

 **lenaeclipse** : THE ONE YOU LOCKED US IN!

 **yourmagjesty** : we cant right now

 **lenaeclipse** : What? Why?!

 **TheCatGrant** : We may or may not have left.

 **lenaeclipse** : LEFT?

 **gunscotch** : right!

 **stayinyourlane** : take it back now yall!

 **donutqueen** : I can't believe this!

 **yourmagjesty** : I think the line ur lookin for is 'one hop this time!'

 **lenaeclipse** : EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!

 **donutqueen** : Lena! Stop clapping!

 **thethirdolsen** : ayyyyyyyyyeeeeeee!

 **alwayswinning** : Cha Cha real smooth!

 **lenaeclipse** : Sorry, I love the cha cha slide!

 **TheCatGrant** : Maybe you can call Supergirl to come help you out of the closet.

 **gunscotch** : quality double meaning

 **TheCatGrant:** Proud

 **donutqueen** : we would never bother her for such a PETTY thing

 **donutqueen** : We'll just wait for you guys to get back

 **donutqueen** : Plus I love spending time with Lena so at least I'm not completely losing

 **lenaeclipse** : Aw! Kara you are the sweetest! I love spending time with you too! You're my favorite person.

 **donutqueen** : No, you're my favorite person! My always and forever.

 **lenaeclipse** : My one and only.

 **TheCatGrant** : Ridiculous.

 **gunscotch** : disgusted tbh

 **donutqueen** : Oh shutup and bring us back some ice cream

 **lenaeclipse** : Maggie…why is there a box labeled 'the good stuff' in this closet?

 **yourmagjesty** : cause it is the good stuff

 **alwayswinning** : sounds illegal

 **yourmagjesty** : go ahead and take a look

 **donutqueen** : Woah

 **lenaeclipse** : I think you're the only person I know who still keeps their porn in a box in the closet

 **yourmagjesty** : well I dnt really need the porn anymore

 **stayinyourlane** : tf y not

 **gunscotch** : cause she has me

 **donutqueen** : EWWWWWWWWWWW

 **donutqueen** : EW EW EW EW EW

 **donutqueen** : Alex you're not allowed to have sex anymore!

 **gunscotch** : wat?! y not?

 **donutqueen** : Because you're my sister! And you shouldn't show your parts!

 **gunscotch** : oh just like u showed ur parts to Patrice Kindell?

 **donutqueen** : ALEX!

 **alwayswinning** : ohhhhh!

 **TheCatGrant** : I didn't think things could get more interesting.

 **stayinyourlane** : who tf is Patrice?!

 **thethirdolsen** : spill the tea!

 **gunscotch** : Patrice Kindell was one of kara's fuck buddies in college

 **gunscotch** : I walked in on them one day & I hvnt been able to scrub the image out of my mind

 **stayinyourlane** : one of?!

 **donutqueen** : Patrice was a nice girl!

 **gunscotch** : really? Bc wen I walked in u were slapping her ass & callin her naughty

 **yourmagjesty** : LITTLE DANVERS DID WAT?!

 **lenaeclipse** : Well then…

 **TheCatGrant** : Incredible.

 **stayinyourlane** : I could rub one out to tht scene

 **alwayswinning:** I knew kara did well in school but not tht well

 **thethirdolsen** : damn this tea is hot

 **lenaeclipse** : Kara I didn't know you were bisexual

 **alwayswinning** : shes not shes pansexual

 **TheCatGrant** : Are any of the women in this group actually straight?

 **stayinyourlane** : ew no

 **yourmagjesty** : #blessed

 **donutqueen** : Lena is!

 **lenaeclipse** : What?!

 **stayinyourlane** : id be so offended

 **lenaeclipse** : Kara, I'm gay!

 **donutqueen** : What?! How was I supposed to know that?!

 **lenaeclipse** : I thought everyone knew that!

 **TheCatGrant** : Lena's the biggest lesbian I know.

 **yourmagjesty** : offended

 **stayinyourlane** : v offended

 **donutqueen** : Well that would have been nice to know

 **lenaeclipse** : And why exactly would that have been nice to know?

 **donutqueen** : …

 **donutqueen** : Because you're my best friend and I like knowing things about you!

 **lenaeclipse** : We should play 20 questions!

 **gunscotch** : arnt u two literally sitting right next to each other

 **gunscotch** : y r u messaging each other

 **lenaeclipse** : Good point

 **donutqueen** : Bye!

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **alwayswinning** : u do realize tht now we have no idea wats going on now right?

 **gunscotch:** damn didn't even consider tht

 **gunscotch** : I just got fed up

 **gunscotch** : theyre playing 20 questions? R u kidding me?

 **alwayswinning** : 2 two steps forward

 **alwayswinning** : 18 steps back

 **thethirdolsen** : now im just annoyed

 **TheCatGrant** : I thought we were finally getting somewhere

 **yourmagjesty** : winn whered u go anyway?

 **alwayswinning** : Im in line at the restroom

 **stayinyourlane** : I have an idea

 **stayinyourlane** added **spacedad** to the group **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **stayinyourlane** : dad we need ur help

 **gunscotch** : ooooo good idea

 **spacedad** : im not taking part in anything illegal

 **TheCatGrant** : Why does it not surprise me that he has to say that

 **spacedad** : Miss Grant, nice to have you officially on the team.

 **TheCatGrant** : Nice to be officially on the team

 **gunscotch** : yeah yeah yeah

 **gunscotch** : dad we need u to listen in on kara and lena's convo right now

 **gunscotch** : its for science

 **yourmagjesty** : theyre at my place

 **spacedad** : I will not be a part of your shenanigans

 **thethirdolsen** : come on plsssss

 **stayinyourlane** : u kno u want lena and kara to bang

 **spacedad** : um I don't know that

 **alwayswinning** : pretty pls

 **spacedad** : I will not invade their privacy

 **yourmagjesty** : dad come on just 5 seconds

 **stayinyourlane** : if u do it, alex wont harass anyone at the deo for a month

 **spacedad** : deal

 **gunscotch** : dude wtf

 **alwayswinning** : shhh we got wat we wanted now spill dad

 **spacedad** : Lena just asked Kara if she's ever been to Disney World

 **spacedad** : Kara squealed and I stopped listening

 **spacedad** : So there.

 **TheCatGrant** : Somehow not surprised but still bothered

 **yourmagjesty** : well we dnt kno the plan ddnt work

 **thethirdolsen** : yeah lets give it some time

 **gunscotch** : tru

 **spacedad** : What exactly did you guys do? And where are you?

 **TheCatGrant** : We locked them in a closet in order to get them to realize their feelings for one another

 **alwayswinning** : so now were hoping tht wen we go back to let them out theyll be together

 **stayinyourlane** : or at least banging

 **spacedad** : Lucy

 **stayinyourlane** : sorry dad

 **stayinyourlane** : and we're about to play laser tag

 **spacedad** : While I don't necessarily approve of your plan, I do think they should get together

 **spacedad** : So…keep me updated on the results

 **spacedad** has left the group.

 **alwayswinning** : cnt believe theyre actually playing 20 questions

 **gunscotch** : cnt believe I have to be nice to everyone at work for a month

 **TheCatGrant** : I can't believe Winn is still in line for the restroom

 **thethirdolsen** : yeah winn hurry up so we can play

 **stayinyourlane** : I cnt believe cat is wearing Adidas & jeans…sexy

 **yourmagjesty** : cnt believe little danvers had fuck buddies

 **thethirdolsen** : cnt believe tonight was such a good show

* * *

 **A/N: I already have ideas for the next chapter!**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	5. Hypocrites and Late Nights

**A/n: Thank you thank you thank you for the comments! I love reading your feedback! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **(Friday 4:22pm)**

 **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **yourmagjesty:** I kno its been a week but in case anybody is wondering im still furious abt our closet results

 **gunscotch:** same

 **alwayswinning:** idk y I was even surprised

 **stayinyourlane:** of all the things they could hve been doing

 **stayinyourlane:** playing bingo ?

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm more interested in finding out why Maggie had bingo cards in her closet.

 **thethirdolsen:** good question

 **alwayswinning:** answr her

 **yourmagjesty:** for ur information I had them from wen I used to volunteer at a home for the elderly

 **gunscotch:** aw babe ya big ol softie

 **yourmagjesty:** u wanna fight Danvers ?!

 **gunscotch:** nah id hate to hurt ur soft self

 **stayinyourlane:** wild

 **yourmagjesty:** anyway

 **yourmagjesty:** wat r we gonna do abt the dummies?

 **TheCatGrant:** Maybe we should take them out with us this time. That way it's easier for us to steer the conversation.

 **gunscotch:** im down

 **thethirdolsen:** tonight?

 **stayinyourlane:** works for me

 **alwayswinning:** im game

 **yourmagjesty:** where we wanna go ?

 **TheCatGrant:** I can get us into the new club that just opened.

 **thethirdolsen:** the one on Wilson St.?

 **TheCatGrant:** The very one.

 **gunscotch:** weve been tryna get in there for weeks

 **stayinyourlane:** bae has the hook up

 **TheCatGrant:** I am not your 'bae'

 **stayinyourlane:** not yet

 **alwayswinning:** anywaysssss

 **TheCatGrant:** We can meet up at my place 9pm.

 **gunscotch:** dnt u have a kid

 **TheCatGrant:** He's visiting with his brother in Seattle

 **yourmagjesty:** Coolio

 **thethirdolsen:** dnt say tht

 **stayinyourlane:** pls dnt say tht

 **TheCatGrant:** Never say that again

 **gunscotch:** ive tld u to stop saying tht

 **yourmagjesty:** wow

 **yourmagjesty:** room full of haters

* * *

 **(5:02pm)**

 **Superfrans**

 **yourmagjesty: donutqueen lenaeclipse** hey hoes we're goin to the new club tonight so meet at Cat's 9

 **donutqueen:** will there be food?

 **TheCatGrant:** Is that the only reason you go out?

 **donutqueen:** ….no.

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes.

 **stayinyourlane:** yup

 **thethirdolsen:** it's the reason she gets up in the morning

 **yourmagjesty:** I once caught her eating a potsticker smashed between a donut & it was 3am

 **donutqueen:** The sweet and salty combination is very good!

 **alwayswinning:** oh thts nothing

 **alwayswinning:** I once saw her order a pizza & then make 3 sandwiches while she waited

 **alwayswinning:** then wen the pizza came she put two slices of pizza in between the sandwich & ate it

 **alwayswinning:** it was wild

 **donutqueen:** That was one time

 **gunscotch:** false ive seen her do it too

 **gunscotch:** she calls it a 'sandza'

 **donutqueen:** I feel attacked

 **lenaeclipse:** Remember yesterday at the market when you denied the fact that you have horrible eating habits?

 **donutqueen:** yeah yeah yeah

 **lenaeclipse:** I was right.

 **yourmagjesty:** the market? R u 80?

 **alwayswinning:** lmao

 **gunscotch:** yeah its called a grocery store u nerd

 **lenaeclipse:** Actually

 **donutqueen:** Lena no

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara you have nothing to be ashamed of.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara and I went to the Farmer's Market yesterday.

 **gunscotch:** WHAT?!

 **yourmagjesty:** woah

 **stayinyourlane:** the hell?! Kara!

 **alwayswinning:** this is cray

 **TheCatGrant:** What a betrayal.

 **donutqueen:** Pfft what

 **donutqueen:** She's lying

 **donutqueen:** Fake news

 **lenaeclipse:** [ ]

 **lenaeclipse:** proof

 **donutqueen:** Lee!

 **lenaeclipse:** You called me a liar!

 **donutqueen:** I'm sorry I panicked!

 **gunscotch:** A LIST OF THE THINGS I CNT BELIEVE:

 **gunscotch: THIS!**

 **gunscotch:** AFTER ALL THE SHIT U GAVE ME FOR TRYING A KALE SALAD

 **gunscotch:** AND U TURN AROUND & DO THIS?!

 **donutqueen:** I-I can explain Alex!

 **alwayswinning** : cnt wait to hear this

 **thethirdolsen** : bet its a crappy explanation

 **gunscotch:** pls do! Pls explain! Pls help me understand how u could be so hypocrital & betray me like this!

 **donutqueen:** Lena needed to go grocery shopping!

 **TheCatGrant:** I don't see where you come in.

 **gunscotch:** ^^^

 **stayinyourlane** : damn kitty pointin out the facts

 **donutqueen:** Well she asked me to come along!

 **gunscotch:** oh & u just couldnt pass up the invitation could u?

 **donutqueen:** And miss spending time with Lena?! Um no?!

 **donutqueen:** It's not even that bad Alex! At least I didn't eat the food like you did!

 **gunscotch:** but u were w/ them Kara! I ate tht salad in the privacy of my own home so no one could see!

 **gunscotch:** but u were with them! U went among those types of ppl & u let them see ur face! They think ur one of them now! Thts worse!

 **lenaeclipse:** Offended.

 **yourmagjesty:** Same

 **alwayswinning:** so good

 **donutqueen:** Alex pls forgive me! I was wrong and I'm sorry!

 **gunscotch:** did … did u eat any of it?

 **donutqueen:** Alex I just said I didn't!

 **gunscotch:** TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH KARA

 **donutqueen:** I AM!

 **donutqueen:** LEE PLEASE TELL HER!

 **lenaeclipse:** This is ridiculous

 **lenaeclipse:** She didn't eat anything Alex. She complained the entire time and criticized all of the food.

 **donutqueen:** See!

 **gunscotch** : hmph.

 **gunscotch** : tht makes it a little better

 **gunscotch** : but u still betrayed me

 **gunscotch** : how am I supposed to trust u again?

 **gunscotch** : wat happens wen lena asks u to help her cook tht stuff or asks u to taste it?

 **gunscotch** : u gonna give in again?! Or are u gonna say no?!

 **donutqueen** : Of course I'll say no Alex! You know I would never eat that stuff! I love myself too much!

 **lenaeclipse** : Aw Kar-bear I was going to ask you over for dinner tomorrow night : (

 **donutqueen** : I'D LOVE TO LEE!

 **yourmagjesty** : wow

 **thethirdolsen** : not surprised

 **stayinyourlane** : just like tht huh?

 **gunscotch** : Lena if u feed my sister tht healthy shit we're gonna fight

 **lenaeclipse** : Well I was just going to cook a simple pasta. But maybe I should cook some vegan burgers, since, according to Maggie, they're your favorite.

 **TheCatGrant** : I've never said this before but I am shook.

 **thethirdolsen** : damn lena is just spilling tea today & I a G

 **alwayswinning** : love it

 **gunscotch** : Sawyer! I cnt believe u told her tht!

 **yourmagjesty** : Sorry babe I was jst so proud if u

 **donutqueen** : WHO'S THE HYPOCRITE NOW?!

 **gunscotch** : STILL U!

 **donutqueen** : YOU WANNA FIGHT ALEX?!

 **gunscotch** : U KNO WHERE TO MEET ME BINCH!

 **alwayswinning** : World War 3 is abt to break loose

 **lenaeclipse** : Send a video

 **TheCatGrant** : ^^^

 **stayinyourlane** : we're still on for tonite tho right ?

 **gunscotch** : yeah

 **donutqueen** : yeah

* * *

 **(10:52pm)**

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **alwayswinning:** yall see the way kara is drooling over lena's dress

 **stayinyourlane** : can u blame her?

 **stayinyourlane** : wud totes smash

 **TheCatGrant** : Would you now?

 **stayinyourlane** : jealous?

 **TheCatGrant** : Hardly

 **yourmagjesty** : not gonna lie tho little luthor is lookin smokin

 **gunscotch** : truuuuu

 **gunscotch** : but the way lena has been looking at kara is just as desperate

 **yourmagjesty** : ive seen her bite her lip like 40 times in the past 20 minutes

 **TheCatGrant** : Kara's legs do look delicious though.

 **stayinyourlane** : oh so u have a thing for legs? Noted.

 **thethirdolsen** : I like how we're all jst sitting here on our phones

 **alwayswinning** : speaking of phones

 **alwayswinning** : I think lena & kara are messaging each other

 **stayinyourlane** : well ur sitting next to kara wtf r they saying?

 **alwayswinning** : I cnt tell

 **thethirdolsen** : wack

 **gunscotch** : looks like it's a heated discussion tho

 **stayinyourlane** : maybe theyre sexting

 **TheCatGrant** : Yeah right

 **yourmagjesty** : horrible guess

 **stayinyourlane** : a girl can dream

 **alwayswinning** : I know we came here w/ a mission

 **alwayswinning** : but r we ever gonna actually go dance ?

 **stayinyourlane** : tru

 **stayinyourlane** : I guess we can leave the morons alone for a few minutes until they finish watever theyre talking abt

 **gunscotch** : ^^^ agreed let's go dance

 **(10:52pm)**

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **lenaeclipse:** I cannot believe you!

 **donutqueen** : Lee, I'm right and you know I am!

 **lenaeclipse** : How can you say that dog videos are better than cat videos?!

 **lenaeclipse** : Cat videos are cute and clumsy and spontaneous

 **donutqueen** : I'm not denying their cuteness! I'm just saying they aren't BETTER than dog videos!

 **lenaeclipse** : You have never been more wrong!

 **donutqueen** : Blah blah blah! When I get a dog, then you will realize

 **lenaeclipse** : I'm buying a cat tomorrow just to prove you wrong

 **donutqueen** : Ooooo can I come?!

 **donutqueen** : I can get a dog too!

 **lenaeclipse** : That would be so fun!

 **donutqueen** : Speaking of fun….

 **donutqueen:** Why did I agree to come to this?

 **donutqueen** : I barely even like clubs

 **lenaeclipse** : Free food

 **donutqueen** : Ah yes. Always a good reason to go out

 **lenaeclipse** : Smh

 **lenaeclipse** : If I'm being honest though, I kind of wanted to stay home.

 **donutqueen** : Then why did you come?!

 **lenaeclipse** : Because you came!

 **lenaeclipse** : And I wanted to spend more time with you.

 **donutqueen** : lEnA

 **donutqueen** : That's literally the only reason I decided to come

 **donutqueen** : You mean to tell me we could be eating junk food and watching movies right now?!

 **lenaeclipse** : I see no reason why we can't leave right now!

 **lenaeclipse** : Everyone else is out on the dance floor

 **lenaeclipse** : We have time to escape!

 **donutqueen** : Get your purse and lets bounce

* * *

 **(11:39pm)**

 **Superfrans**

 **gunscotch:** where the hell r u two?!

 **lenaeclipse** : oh no did someone get separated from the group?

 **stayinyourlane** : oh shutup lena u know we're talking abt u and kara

 **donutqueen** : we went back to Lena's place to Netflix&Chill

 **lenaeclipse** : Which was much needed might I add

 **donutqueen** : ^^^ True

 **alwayswinning** : just choked on my drink

 **thethirdolsen** : do u guys know wat Netflix&chill means

 **TheCatGrant** : I willing to bet $100 they don't.

 **donutqueen** : It's literally in the name James

 **lenaeclipse** : You watch Netflix and you chill

 **lenaeclipse** : It's not rocket science

 **TheCatGrant** : Someone owes me a hundred bucks.

 **yourmagjesty** : no one is paying u cat

 **gunscotch** : go look up the definition

 **donutqueen** : _oh_

 **lenaeclipse** : _oh_

 **alwayswinning** : lmao

 **thethirdolsen** : amazing

 **yourmagjesty** : congratz on the sex

 **stayinyourlane** : damn wish I was there

 **donutqueen** : Guys it's not like that!

 **lenaeclipse** : Yeah, Kara and I are just watching movies and eating junk food.

 **yourmagjesty** : yeah thts how it starts

 **lenaeclipse** : Goodbye

 **thethirdolsen** : good luck on the sex

* * *

 **(Saturday 11:14am)**

 **Superfrans**

 **gunscotch** : Lucy where the hell r u ? ? ?

 **stayinyourlane** : oh shit we were supposed to workout today

 **stayinyourlane** : I forgot

 **donutqueen** : Obvs

 **gunscotch** : so where r u ?

 **TheCatGrant** : She's in bed with me and I would like it if you left her alone.

 **alwayswinning** : WTF

 **thethirdolsen** : !

 **yourmagjesty** : I WANT PROOF

 **stayinyourlane** : [ ]

 **lenaeclipse** : Nice

 **alwayswinning** : quality photo

 **donutqueen** : called it

 **donutqueen** : Who's that in the background?

 **gunscotch** : shit I ddnt even see tht!

 **lenaeclipse** : Wait a minute…

 **lenaeclipse** : I know that tattoo!

 **lenaeclipse** : Is that Veronica?!

 **yourmagjesty** : like roulette?!

 **alwayswinning** : where the hell did u even find her?!

 **stayinyourlane** : I ddnt kitty did

 **TheCatGrant** : Don't call me that

 **stayinyourlane** : u werent complaining last night

 **thethirdolsen** : this is a lotta info to take in at one time

 **gunscotch** : I'm still stuck on the fact tht they had a threesome!

 **TheCatGrant** : We didn't.

 **stayinyourlane** : WE HAD A FOURSOME!

 **stayinyourlane** : [ ]

 **thethirdolsen** : Is tht Leslie?!

 **yourmagjesty** : is tht Livewire?!

 **lenaeclipse** : Oh yeah, I did hear that she and Vee were dating now

 **stayinyourlane** : yeah they r & they are whylde

 **stayinyourlane** : especially leslie

 **donutqueen** : I believe it.

 **gunscotch** : man I cnt believe this

 **yourmagjesty** : im jealous

 **gunscotch** : same I feel left out

 **gunscotch** : like damn u could hve invited us

 **yourmagjesty** : yeah we wanna join next time

 **alwayswinning** : kinky

 **thethirdolsen** : cnt believe this is an actually convo thts hppning rite now

 **TheCatGrant** : Lena, Kara, since it seems we're planning a big lesbian orgy, would either of you like to be put on the waiting list?

 **lenaeclipse** : As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass.

 **donutqueen** : OH FUCK YEAH!

 **donutqueen** : I mean no, of course not!

 **donutqueen** : Sorry, stupid autocorrect.

 **gunscotch** : …autocorrect?

 **donutqueen** : I saw some ducks and I got excited so I wanted to tell you guys.

 **donutqueen** : [ ]

 **yourmagjesty** : so u dnt wanna hve a giant orgy with powerful women?

 **donutqueen** : no

 **gunscotch** : the look on ur face says otherwise

 **stayinyourlane** : I think my superpower is coming back

 **stayinyourlane** : cuz I can smell tht lie from here

 **donutqueen** : oh shutup

 **TheCatGrant** : Apparently Veronica is surprised that Lena turned down the invitation

 **TheCatGrant** : Because apparently when she and Lena dated they participated in several threesomes

 **TheCatGrant** : And foursomes

 **thethirdolsen** : shook

 **alwayswinning** : Lena u dated roulette ?!

 **yourmagjesty** : u had sex with roulette?!

 **donutqueen** : damn

 **donutqueen** : Would love to be in that sandwich

 **yourmagjesty** : ….

 **gunscotch** : …..

 **thethirdolsen** : ….

 **alwayswinning** : …

 **TheCatGrant** : …..

 **stayinyourlane** : …

 **lenaeclipse** : ….

 **lenaeclipse** : wHAt?!

 **donutqueen** : [ ]

 **donutqueen** : I was talking about this five meat sandwich at this deli!

 **yourmagjesty** : nice save

 **lenaeclipse** : Smh

 **lenaeclipse** : You eat too much

 **lenaeclipse** : Can you pick me up a salad though?

 **donutqueen** : Of course!

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **yourmagjesty:** im willing to bet she was nowhere near a sandwich

 **gunscotch** : we're not! She flew off to the nearest deli to get tht picture just to cover her tracks

 **stayinyourlane** : thts fckin gold

 **TheCatGrant** : And Lena just…

 **alwayswinning** : i cannot deal

 **gunscotch** : & she did the same thing w/ the ducks

 **TheCatGrant** : I'm extremely tempted to expose both of them out right now.

 **yourmagjesty** : do it u wont

 **TheCatGrant** : I would but a certain Lane is requiring my undivided attention so it'll have to wait. ;)

 **gunscotch** : curse lucy & her damn horniness

 **thethirdolsen** : hate it wen a good show is cut short

* * *

 **A/N: You wont believe what happens in the next chapter! But I'll take your guesses and tell you who comes close!**

 **Someone asked me if I take prompts and I most definitely do! You can either message me on here or on my tumblr (alotofunsteady)!  
** **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	6. It Happened On A Tuesday

**A/N: Alright alright! So you guys sent in quite a few guesses of what would happen in this chapter and I must admit that you guys gave me quite a few ideas for other chapters to come!**

* * *

 **(Tuesday 9:04am)**

 **SistersFromAnotherMister**

 **lenaeclipse** : Maggie I need your help

 **yourmagjesty** : ah I knew it wouldnt be long

 **lenaeclipse** : long what?

 **yourmagjesty** : long before u asked for tht timeless Maggie Sawyer advice

 **yourmagjesty** changed the name of the group to **Maggie Sawyer Advice**

 **lenaeclipse** : That makes me not want to ask you

 **yourmagjesty** : no no ur here now might as well

 **lenaeclipse** : Do you know what's wrong with Kara?

 **yourmagjesty** : wait wat do u mean

 **lenaeclipse** : I haven't talked to her since we had dinner on Saturday

 **yourmagjesty** : hmph.

 **yourmagjesty** : did things seem weird wen she left ?

 **lenaeclipse** : Not really?

 **lenaeclipse** : I got a call and I promise I wasn't going to take it but she told me to.

 **lenaeclipse** : But then when I got finished with the call she was gone.

 **yourmagjesty** : did u ask her why she left?

 **lenaeclipse** : She left a note saying that she had to go finish a last minute article and she thanked me for everything and that was it.

 **yourmagjesty** : tht is weird

 **yourmagjesty** : and u've tried talking to her since then?

 **lenaeclipse** : Yes. But every time I try to talk to her she says she's really busy.

 **lenaeclipse** : I just…don't know what I did wrong.

 **yourmagjesty** : hmph. Interesting.

 **yourmagjesty** : ill do some detective work

 **lenaeclipse** : Thanks Mags.

 **yourmagjesty** : anything for u little luthor

 **(9:18am)**

 **Sexiest Couple In The Universe**

 **yourmagjesty:** babe hve u tlkd to ur sister recently?

 **gunscotch** : yeah

 **yourmagjesty** : did she seem her normal giddy self ?

 **gunscotch** : um I guess so ? y?

 **yourmagjesty** : cuz lena says tht she hasn't tlkd to kara since Saturday

 **yourmagjesty** : SATURDAY

 **gunscotch** : thts like eternity for those two

 **yourmagjesty** : exactly

 **gunscotch** : wat else did lena say?

 **yourmagjesty** : [ ]

 **gunscotch** : damn

 **gunscotch** : ok ill talk to kara & see wats going on

 **yourmagjesty** : thanks babe love you

 **gunscotch** : love you

 **(9:29am)**

 **Damnvers/Whore-El**

 **gunscotch** : we need to talk

 **donutqueen** : Ugh I don't like the sound of that

 **donutqueen** : Whatever it is I didn't do it

 **gunscotch** : oh really?

 **gunscotch** : so u hvnt been ignoring lena?

 **donutqueen** : …

 **donutqueen** : No

 **gunscotch** : kara

 **donutqueen** : I haven't been ignoring her

 **gunscotch** : ok avoiding then

 **donutqueen** : I don't wanna talk about this

 **gunscotch** : too bad

 **gunscotch** : cause lena is worried abt u

 **gunscotch** : so wat happened

 **donutqueen** : Nothing happened. We had dinner, talked, and then she got busy so I left.

 **gunscotch** : hmph….sounds different from the story I heard

 **gunscotch** : rumor has it she took a phone call (tht u tld her to take) & then u just left

 **donutqueen** : source?

 **gunscotch** : ? lena? maggie?

 **donutqueen** : alternative facts

 **gunscotch** : kara

 **gunscotch** : im just tryna help

 **gunscotch** : lena's worried

 **donutqueen** : Oh is she really? Because she didn't seem that worried when she was giggling on the phone with Roulette.

 **gunscotch** : oh my gravy

 **gunscotch** : ur jealous!

 **donutqueen** : No I am not.

 **gunscotch** : u totally are!

 **donutqueen** : I'm not! I just don't see how Lena could have dated someone like Roulette.

 **donutqueen** : She's a villain!

 **gunscotch** : super jealous!

 **donutqueen** : Why would I be jealous, Alex? We're just friends! Lena can date and fuck whoever she wants to.

 **gunscotch** : ur so jelly u could make a pb&j

 **donutqueen** : ALEX!

 **gunscotch** : if ur not jealous the avoiding her?

 **donutqueen** : ….

 **donutqueen** : fine.

 **gunscotch** : boomshakalaka!

 **gunscotch** : u wanna date lena!

 **donutqueen** : What?! No!

 **gunscotch** : the jealous?!

 **donutqueen** : Because her and Roulette are friends again and that means less time for me.

 **donutqueen** : So it's just a matter of time before I'm out of the picture.

 **gunscotch** : kara

 **gunscotch** : u should know thts not true

 **gunscotch** : lena literally would spend all of her time with u if she could

 **gunscotch** : dude u have to talk to lena

 **gunscotch** : she thinks she did somthng bad

 **gunscotch** : & thts not fair to her

 **gunscotch** : go fix it

 **gunscotch** : NOW

 **donutqueen** : Okay

 **donutqueen** : You're right

 **donutqueen** : Okay

 **donutqueen** : Wait, Alex! What if she's mad at me?!

 **gunscotch** : she has every right to be

 **donutqueen** : Okay

* * *

 **(10:38am)**

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **donutqueen:** Lena…

 **lenaeclipse** : Kara!

 **lenaeclipse** : Is everything okay?

 **donutqueen** : No.

 **donutqueen** : I haven't been treating you fairly and I need to explain why.

 **lenaeclipse** : I'm listening

 **donutqueen** : I just…can we talk about this in person?

 **lenaeclipse** : Of course.

 **donutqueen** : I'll see you in a few.

* * *

 **(12:43pm)**

 **Maggie Sawyer Advice**

 **lenaeclipse** : Thank you.

 **yourmagjesty** : so im guessing u guys fixed everything?

 **lenaeclipse** : Indeed we did, but now I have a problem.

 **yourmagjesty** : u know…. im more than just my amazing advice

 **yourmagjesty** : I also collect coins

 **yourmagjesty** : but I guess tht doesn't matter to u

 **lenaeclipse** : Oh shutup, you love giving advice

 **lenaeclipse** : And don't think I'm going to overlook that coin comment

 **lenaeclipse** : Nerd

 **yourmagjesty** : wat a bully

 **yourmagjesty** : anyway

 **yourmagjesty** : hit me with the drama

 **lenaeclipse** : I like kara

 **yourmagjesty** : …

 **yourmagjesty** : yes I know

 **lenaeclipse** : no like I like kara

 **lenaeclipse** : I LIKE KARA

 **lenaeclipse** : LIKE….LIKE HER

 **lenaeclipse** : I WANT TO DATE HER

 **lenaeclipse** : AMONG OTHER THINGS

 **lenaeclipse** : SHE'S JUST SO KIND AND SWEET AND ADORABLE AND SEXY AND CHIRVALOUS AND SEXY AND SMART AND BEAUTIFUL AND JUST HELP ME

 **lenaeclipse** : Please help me

 **yourmagjesty** : wow

 **yourmagjesty** : finally

 **yourmagjesty** : ok

 **yourmagjesty** : lets start from the beginning

 **yourmagjesty** : wen did u realize this?

 **lenaeclipse** : Today

 **yourmagjesty** : & wat made u realize it? Wat changed?

 **lenaeclipse** : Nothing changed. She came to my office to talk to me and then she took me out to lunch and I just realized how happy I was and how happy I am when I'm with her and I always want to be with her and I think I may be in love with her but who knows I just know I want to be with her forever

 **yourmagjesty** : ew

 **yourmagjesty** : tht was sappy

 **lenaeclipse** : MAGGIE

 **yourmagjesty** : okay okay

 **yourmagjesty** : well im almost positive kara feels the same way so u should just tell her

 **lenaeclipse** : EW

 **lenaeclipse** : Terrible advice

 **yourmagjesty** : well wat the hell is ur plan ?!

 **lenaeclipse** : I don't know! I figured we could come up with something!

 **yourmagjesty** : r u still with kara?

 **lenaeclipse** : No, but we're supposed to be going to a movie tonight

 **yourmagjesty** : so it's a date?

 **lenaeclipse** : Pfft I wish.

 **yourmagjesty** : wat a helpless gay

 **yourmagjesty** : ill be at ur office in 15

 **lenaeclipse** : AND DON'T TELL ALEX

 **lenaeclipse** : or anyone for that matter

 **yourmagjesty** : crap

* * *

 **(3:16pm)**

 **Sexiest Couple In The Universe**

 **yourmagjesty:** i have some good juice but I cnt tell u wat it is

 **gunscotch** : wat the hell

 **gunscotch** : then y wud u tell me tht

 **yourmagjesty** : bc im abt to explode keeping it a secret so I had to say somthng

 **gunscotch** : can I guess wat it is ?

 **yourmagjesty** : YES!

 **yourmagjesty** : love loopholes

 **gunscotch** : is it abt work?

 **yourmagjesty** : no

 **gunscotch** : is it abt someone close to us ?

 **yourmagjesty** : YES!

 **gunscotch** : lucy?

 **yourmagjesty** : no

 **gunscotch** : james? Winn?

 **yourmagjesty** : no and no

 **gunscotch** : kara?

 **yourmagjesty** : SO CLOSE

 **gunscotch** : LENA!

 **yourmagjesty** : YES!

 **gunscotch** : can I get a hint ?

 **yourmagjesty** : we have a whole group chat dedicated to it

 **gunscotch** : OMG

 **gunscotch** : kara and lena?!

 **gunscotch** : ARE THEY TOGETHER NOW?!

 **yourmagjesty** : not quite keep guessing!

 **gunscotch** : okay okay…one more hint

 **yourmagjesty** : lets just say someone isn't tht oblivious to her feelings anymore

 **gunscotch** : OMG LENA LIKES KARA! LENA LIKES KARA!

 **yourmagjesty** : YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

 **gunscotch** : FINALLY!

 **yourmagjesty** : THTS WAT I SAID!

 **gunscotch** : can I tell the group?

 **yourmagjesty** : I mean…she just said I couldnt tell anyone…she never said anything abt u

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **gunscotch** added **spacedad** to the group.

 **gunscotch:** bitches!

 **gunscotch** : I got tea!

 **thethirdolsen** : spill hoe I ben bored all day

 **gunscotch** : LENA LIKES KARA

 **stayinyourlane** : we already know tht

 **gunscotch** : no no no no no

 **gunscotch** : I mean LENA ISNT OBLIVIOUS TO HER FEELINGS FOR KARA ANYMORE

 **stayinyourlane** : WAT?! HOW DO U KNOW?

 **gunscotch** : she told Maggie

 **gunscotch** : Maggie back me up

 **yourmagjesty** : shes right

 **yourmagjesty** : but u guys cant say anything! She told me not to tell anyone

 **alwayswinning** : then how does alex know?

 **stayinyourlane** : ^^^

 **yourmagjesty** : she guessed

 **spacedad** : "guessed"

 **TheCatGrant** : I don't care how you got the information, I'm just glad we're finally making progress

 **thethirdolsen** : truuuu

 **yourmagjesty** : im hoping we can make some more progress tonite

 **yourmagjesty** : im supposed to be going over lena's house to help her pick out an outfit for their date

 **alwayswinning** : date?!

 **thethirdolsen** : ? !

 **stayinyourlane** : DATE?!

 **TheCatGrant** : Their what now?

 **spacedad** : Is it actually a date or are you just calling it that?

 **yourmagjesty** : ok its not a date

 **yourmagjesty** : BUT they r going to the movies tonight so thts the same thing

 **gunscotch** : make sure lena wears somethng tht brings out her eyes

 **gunscotch** : kara is a sucker for those eyes

 **stayinyourlane** : ^^^

 **yourmagjesty** : alright alright

 **yourmagjesty** : ill keep u guys updated if anything interesting happens

* * *

 **(7:56pm)**

 **Maggie Sawyer Advice**

 **yourmagjesty:** hows the date going?

 **lenaeclipse** : It's not a date!

 **yourmagjesty** : yeah yeah yeah

 **yourmagjesty** : hows the not date going

 **lenaeclipse** : Well we stopped to get something to eat first

 **lenaeclipse** : But Kara's in the restroom right now

 **lenaeclipse** : Everything's okay other than the fact that I'm nervous as hell!

 **yourmagjesty** : if its not a date the nervous?

 **lenaeclipse** changed the name of the group to **Maggie is FUCKING ANNOYING!**

 **yourmagjesty:** no no no lena

 **yourmagjesty** : im fucking alex

 **lenaeclipse** : I hate you

 **yourmagjesty** : well we both know thts not tru

 **lenaeclipse** : You're an ass

 **lenaeclipse** : I'm getting even more nervous because Kara's been in the bathroom for a while!

 **lenaeclipse** : Maybe she's still avoiding me

 **lenaeclipse** : WHAT IF SHE LEFT?!

 **yourmagjesty** : bruh

 **yourmagjesty** : if she was still avoiding u do u really think she'd be out w/ u right now?

 **lenaeclipse** : Good point

 **yourmagjesty** : just take a deep breath & relax

 **yourmagjesty** : everything will be fine

 **(7:58pm)**

 **Damnvers/Whore-El**

 **donutqueen** : S.O.S

 **gunscotch** : WATS WRONG?!

 **donutqueen** : I'm standing in the restroom at a restaurant freaking out and I don't know what to do!

 **gunscotch** : wait I thought u were w/ lena

 **donutqueen** : I am with her! That's the problem!

 **gunscotch** : and y is tht a problem?

 **donutqueen** : LENA IS HOT AF

 **donutqueen** : Also I think I'm in love with her

 **donutqueen** : I promise I'm not just tryna smash

 **donutqueen** : Her heart tho 3 3 3

 **donutqueen** : And her personality is thicccc af

 **donutqueen** : Actually I lied

 **donutqueen** : I'm tryna smash her finger into a wedding ring

 **donutqueen** : ALEX

 **donutqueen** : Lena is so sexy!

 **donutqueen** : no gorgeous

 **donutqueen** : her eyes? oOoooOhhhHhHHh muh Rao

 **donutqueen** : Her personality almost gives me an orgasm

 **donutqueen** : Would literally bottom if she asked

 **donutqueen** : Would volunteer to bottom just so I could see her naked body hovering over me

 **donutqueen** : Ya girl is wet just thinking about it

 **gunscotch** : FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING STOP

 **gunscotch** : U R FILTHY

 **gunscotch** : PROUD THO

 **gunscotch** : so wat brought on this realization

 **donutqueen** : She laughed at a joke I told & everything just clicked

 **donutqueen** : And then I ran away to the restroom

 **gunscotch** : smooth

 **donutqueen** : Alex I'm gonna marry this woman

 **donutqueen** : I mean, if she wants that

 **donutqueen** : All about consent

 **donutqueen** : Her laugh makes my fucking heart flutter

 **donutqueen** : Wait a minute

 **donutqueen** : Why are you not more surprised about this?

 **gunscotch** : pfft! maybe bc u two have ben basically married since u met

 **donutqueen** : psh what?!

 **donutqueen** : Fake news

 **donutqueen** : ANYWAY

 **donutqueen** : ALEX HELP ME

 **gunscotch** : JUST TELL HER HOW U FEEL

 **donutqueen** : Lol sis you whylde. Chill.

 **donutqueen** : Serious suggestions only

 **gunscotch** : tht was a serious suggestion!

 **gunscotch** : either u do it or I will

 **donutqueen** : What a fucking snitch

 **donutqueen** : Maggie wouldnt approve of you acting like this

 **gunscotch** has added **yourmagjesty** to the group

 **yourmagjesty** : actually I would

 **donutqueen** : Hello there, Maggie!

 **yourmagjesty** : cut the crap Zor-el

 **yourmagjesty** : ive ben laying next to alex the entire time

 **yourmagjesty** : I know who u really are

 **donutqueen** : Wow

 **donutqueen** : Is nothing sacred anymore?

 **donutqueen** : Tell your wife she better keep her mouth shut or else

 **yourmagjesty** : we're not even married yet

 **donutqueen** : _Yet_

 **gunscotch** : yet?

 **donutqueen** : Enough of the madness

 **donutqueen** : HELP ME!

 **gunscotch** : just chill & be urself

 **yourmagjesty** : u should also get back out there cuz lena is worried u ditched her

 **donutqueen** : shit

 **donutqueen** : ok to be continued….

* * *

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **yourmagjesty:** YO

 **gunscotch:** WE GOT SOME FUCKING TEA

 **yourmagjesty** : james u r abt to be so happy

 **gunscotch** : cause this is abt to be the greatest show on earth

 **thethirdolsen** : SPILL. IT. SIS.

* * *

 **A/N: Well well well, this show is just beginning!**

 **Send me prompts, ideas, and thoughts on twitter/tumblr: alotofunsteady**

 **I also added some of things from this fic to my clothing designs so check it out!**

 **/stores/annieways**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


	7. Who All Knows?

**Chapter 7: Who All Knows?**

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **(Tuesday 8:14pm)**

 **stayinyourlane:** wow

 **alwayswinning:** I mean…

 **thethirdolsen:** idk wat to say

 **TheCatGrant:** This is remarkable.

 **spacedad:** I'm glad progress is being made. Although it is rather disturbing.

 **alwayswinning:** yeah alex ur sister is filthy

 **stayinyourlane:** its actually kind of a turn on?

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^ I didn't know she had it in her

 **yourmagjesty:** she's about to have lena in her

 **thethirdolsen:** amazing

 **gunscotch:** speaking of lena….

 **gunscotch:** what a gay mess

 **TheCatGrant:** She's the gayest mess I know

 **alwayswinning:** woah woah woah woah woah

 **alwayswinning:** I have a question

 **alwayswinning:** we're always saying how they should get into each other

 **alwayswinning:** but how exactly would that work?

 **thethirdolsen:** ? I never thought of that

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys dnt know how lesbian sex works?

 **stayinyourlane:** it's magical, let me explain

 **alwayswinning:** ew no

 **thethirdolsen:** he's asking how does one have sex with someone thts literally made of steel?

 **yourmagjesty:** damn….good question

 **gunscotch:** gross

 **stayinyourlane:** dang tht is a good question

 **stayinyourlane:** lena could break her fingers right?

 **gunscotch:** Gross

 **spacedad:** I must agree with Alex.

 **TheCatGrant:** That also means Lena could never leave any marks on Kara.

 **TheCatGrant:** She can scratch and bite as much as she wants.

 **gunscotch:** GROSS

 **thethirdolsen:** damn another good point

 **stayinyourlane:** imagine how much kara has to control her strength during sex

 **TheCatGrant:** How does she control it when she orgasms?

 **yourmagjesty:** SO MANY GOOD POINTS

 **yourmagjesty:** I still wanna know about the fingers thing

 **stayinyourlane:** dad give us answers

 **spacedad:** I absolutely do not know the answers and I do not want to have any knowledge of such.

 **gunscotch:** G-R-O-S-S

 **thethirdolsen:** I know someone who could answer all of these questions

 **thethirdolsen** added **whoyagonnaKal** and **TheDailyLane** to

the group **getkaraandlenatogether2k17**

 **alwayswinning:** oh hell yeah

 **whoyagonnakal:** What is this?

 **TheDailyLane:** Read the group name, babe.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Ah okay

 **alwayswinning:** Love the name Kal

 **thethirdolsen:** what a kiss up

 **whoyagonnakal:** Don't be a hater all ya life, Jimmy.

 **whoyagonnakal:** And thanks Winn!

 **thethirdolsen:** whatevs

 **thethirdolsen:** HEY LOIS!

 **TheDailyLane:** Hello, Jimothy.

 **gunscotch:** asdffsldkj;;dkjkln

 **yourmagjesty:** Jimothy lmao

 **yourmagjesty:** amazing

 **thethirdolsen:** Y do you call me that?!

 **TheDailyLane:** Because you broke my china cabinet!

 **thethirdolsen:** That was 6 months ago!

 **thethirdolsen:** I SAID I WAS SORRY!

 **stayinyourlane:** dont sweat it james

 **stayinyourlane:** she has a way of holding stuff over ur head

 **TheDailyLane:** Lucy.

 **stayinyourlane:** Lois.

 **gunscotch:** that was surprisingly civil

 **alwayswinning:** tru

 **alwayswinning:** I like ur username by the way Lois

 **TheDailyLane:** Thank you, Winn.

 **stayinyourlane:** hmph. The daily lane?

 **stayinyourlane:** more like the daily LAME

 **TheDailyLane:** More like you stay being lame

 **gunscotch:** jesus ur both lame

 **TheDailyLane:** False

 **stayinyourlane:** fake news

 **TheCatGrant:** Lucy, darling, I think you've been spending a little too much time with Kara.

 **TheDailyLane:** I wasn't aware you were in this chat, Catherine.

 **TheCatGrant:** I wasn't aware my presence was that important to you, Louise.

 **gunscotch:** LOUISE

 **gunscotch:** asdfkjasdflkl im wheezing

 **yourmagjesty:** lmao shook

 **stayinyourlane:** I AM SCREAMING

 **TheDailyLane:** THAT IS NOT MY NAME!

 **thethirdolsen:** hurts doesnt it?

 **alwayswinning:** amazing

 **whoyagonnakal:** wait, darling?

 **TheDailyLane:** yes?

 **gunscotch:** yes dear?

 **alwayswinning:** yes sweetheart?

 **yourmagjesty:** yes cupcake?

 **thethirdolsen:** yes honey?

 **stayinyourlane:** yes babe?

 **whoyagonnakal:** ridiculous

 **whoyagonnakal:** but no

 **whoyagonnakal:** Cat called Lucy 'darling'

 **stayinyourlane:** Suddenly I cnt read

 **TheCatGrant:** I don't know her

 **thethirdolsen:** dey been fuckin!

 **gunscotch:** a lot

 **yourmagjesty:** foursomes and all

 **alwayswinning:** a lotta kinky shit

 **gunscotch:** the whole enchilada

 **whoyagonnakal:** wow

 **yourmagjesty:** theyre prolly in bed now

 **thethirdolsen:** all cuddled up and shit

 **gunscotch:** they probably cry every time they orgasm

 **TheDailyLane:** I can't believe what I'm reading

 **gunscotch:** yup its all true

 **gunscotch:** they dont have any self-control

 **TheCatGrant:** Says the one who cried after the sex behind the vending machine at the DEO.

 **spacedad:** You did what?!

 **thethirdolsen:** exposed

 **gunscotch:** who told you that?!

 **gunscotch:** also dad dont worry

 **gunscotch:** you know we dont cry

 **yourmagjesty:** I dnt think thts the part he was talking about babe

 **gunscotch:** oh

 **spacedad:** We'll discuss this later, Alex.

 **gunscotch:** yes sir

 **spacedad:** You too, Maggie.

 **yourmagjesty:** yes sir

 **gunscotch:** cnt believe you got us in trouble

 **TheCatGrant:** Can't believe you two did it behind a vending machine.

 **TheDailyLane:** Of all places.

 **gunscotch:** Hey that vending machine is top quality! It gives out king size candy bars AND drinks!

 **thethirdolsen:** shes right

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah babe tht vending machine is legit

 **whoyagonnakal:** Was it the one in hallway 34b? The one in the corner?

 **yourmagjesty:** the very one!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Damn. Yeah that's a good one.

 **stayinyourlane:** we should try it out sometime kitty

 **spacedad:** You will not.

 **stayinyourlane:** yes sir.

 **alwayswinning:** speaking of sex tho

 **alwayswinning:** we had a question

 **stayinyourlane:** oh yeah

 **yourmagjesty:** Lois and Kal

 **yourmagjesty:** how do u guys hve sex?

 **TheDailyLane:** Excuse me?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** uh

 **thethirdolsen:** strictly professional question

 **yourmagjesty:** well actually wat we wanna is

 **yourmagjesty:** if kara and lena have sex would lena break her fingers?

 **alwayswinning:** the ppl wanna knw

 **whoyagonnakal:** First of all, gross, that's my cousin.

 **whoyagonnakal:** but good question

 **TheDailyLane:** Why don't you just ask Kara?

 **stayinyourlane:** oh…

 **thethirdolsen:** right I forgot tht was an option

 **TheCatGrant:** I'll handle this.

 **Superfrans**

 **(9:02pm)**

 **TheCatGrant** added **TheDailyLane** and **whoyagonnakal**

to the group **Superfrans**

 **donutqueen:** Lois!

 **donutqueen:** Kal-el!

 **donutqueen:** I mean, Clark!

 **donutqueen:** crap

 **lenaeclipse:** Don't worry Kara, I already knew that Clark was Superman.

 **whoyagonnakal:** What? How?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh please. I'm a genius.

 **lenaeclipse:** Also I saw you change in a back alley once.

 **gunscotch:** adfjkjlaksdfs

 **yourmagjesty:** classic

 **TheDailyLane:** Smooth one babe.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Well thanks for keeping my secret Lena

 **lenaeclipse:** Don't mention it.

 **gunscotch:** so does tht mean you know who SG really is?

 **lenaeclipse:** You know what? I've never even thought about her having a secret identity.

 **yourmagjesty:** prolly too busy thinkin about having supersex

 **lenaeclipse:** Not true

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean I dnt blame u

 **donutqueen:** Lucy, when will your chill return from war?

 **thethirdolsen:** hopefully never bc her lack of chill makes the show better

 **TheCatGrant:** Anyway…

 **TheCatGrant:** We had a question.

 **TheCatGrant:** If someone were to finger Supergirl, would they break their fingers?

 **donutqueen:** um.

 **lenaeclipse:** Hell, it'd be worth it.

 **stayinyourlane:** lena is so thirsty for SG its crazy

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not thirsty for her.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm simply saying that I'd volunteer to test it. I'm a scientist first.

 **TheDailyLane:** Right. For science.

 **yourmagjesty:** so wats the answer

 **donutqueen:** I mean…theoretically…it could happen? I guess? It never has though

 **yourmagjesty:** and how do u knw this?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah how do you even know that?

 **donutqueen:** I hate you Maggie.

 **donutqueen:** SG and I are friends and we've talked about things like that before.

 **donutqueen:** ANYWAY!

 **donutqueen:** Lee and I are about to see a movie so leave us alone.

 **thethirdolsen:** Rude…

 **yourmagjesty:** Rude…

 **alwayswinning:** why you gotta be so ruuudddeee?

 **gunscotch:** dnt u know im human toooooo?

 **donutqueen:** I hate you guys.

* * *

 **Laverne and Shirley**

 **(Wednesday 10:36am)**

 **lenaeclipse:** Jess, where did this cake come from?

 **whosthatgirl:** lol Maggie dropped it off while you were in the meeting

 **lenaeclipse:** I loathe her.

 **whosthatgirl:** well we both know that's not true

 **whosthatgirl:** I'm hurt that you didn't tell us you had a date

 **lenaeclipse:** Why are my employees so invested in my love life?

 **whosthatgirl:** Bc we want to see you happy!

 **whosthatgirl:** Also there may or may not be a bet going on.

 **lenaeclipse:** What?! What kind of bet? Who's in on it?

 **whosthatgirl:** A bet on when you and Kara will get together.

 **whosthatgirl:** Well at first it was just all of L-Corp

 **whosthatgirl:** but then CatCo got involved and the Daily Planet

 **whosthatgirl:** and a few other hundred people joined this morning

 **lenaeclipse:** What the hell?

 **lenaeclipse:** How does that even work?

 **whosthatgirl:** Well each company got together separately and decided on the date that they thought you two would get together

 **whosthatgirl:** and then each employee from each company put up $100

 **whosthatgirl:** so whichever company guessed the closest date wins

 **whosthatgirl:** which means they get to pick which charity the money goes to.

 **lenaeclipse:** Interesting

 **lenaeclipse:** And what date did L-Corp choose?

 **whosthatgirl:** Nope. Can't tell you that.

 **whosthatgirl:** Anywho, like the cake says, Congratz on the date!

 **lenaeclipse:** It wasn't a date.

 **whosthatgirl:** Prove it.

 **lenaeclipse:** ?

 **lenaeclipse:** We didn't kiss?

 **whosthatgirl:** did you hold hands?

 **lenaeclipse:** ….yes?

 **whosthatgirl:** close enough!

 **whosthatgirl:** Congrats! I'll tell the team!

 **lenaeclipse:** What?

 **lenaeclipse:** Jess NO!

 **lenaeclipse:** I hate you.

 **whosthatgirl:** No ya don't.

 **lenaeclipse:** No I don't

 **lenaeclipse:** Btw, I'm putting the cake in conference room 24 if anyone wants some

 **whosthatgirl:** We love you!

 **lenaeclipse:** yeah yeah

 **Da Bet Fam**

 **(10:51am)**

 **whosthatgirl:** Confirmed date from Miss Luthor.

 **whosthatgirl:** No kiss but they held hands.

 **TedTalks:** Progress.

 **JennyfromCatco:** Dem hoes always holding hands

 **JennyfromCatco:** Ready for them to suck face

 **gunscotch:** I cnt believe yall have had this bet going for months & we're just now finding out about it

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^

 **Sassquez:** I cnt believe J'onn made us stop everything at the DEO just to announce the bet

 **TheCatGrant:** I can't believe I'm paying you people.

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^

 **FreddyisReady:** We're all equals here!

 **TheCatGrant:** Don't you have an article to be writing Fredward?

 **FreddyisReady:** Nah

 **Bannedfromchilis:** I can't believe that all of you know that Kara is Supergirl

 **Whosthatgirl:** I'll help you with the paperwork, Pam.

 **SandraPanda:** well kara does a shit job at hiding it

 **ChloBlow:** truuuuuuuu

 **EatMyDustin:** ur not wrong

 **BaileyPlanet:** Nah I don't necessarily think she's bad at hiding it. I just think we've all been around both Kara Danvers and Supergirl enough to see the similarities.

 **LuckyPolly:** Damn ur right

 **BaileyPlanet:** Plus the glasses def don't help.

 **gunscotch:** I keep telling her that!

 **yourmagjesty:** Thts what I said!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Hey! The glasses work great!

 **RoseCo:** …

 **EatMyDustin:** …

 **SandraPanda:** …

 **BiPlanet:** …

 **Sassquez:** ….

 **Bannedfromchilis:** …

 **alwayswinning:** …

 **thethirdolsen:** ….

 **gunscotch:** ….

 **stayinyourlane:** …

 **yourmagjesty:** …

 **whosthatgirl:** ….

 **TheCatGrant:** …..

 **TheDailyLane:** …..

 **whoyagonnakal:** They're not that bad right?

 **whosthatgirl:** …

 **whosthatgirl:** Miss Luthor put cake in Conference room 24 if anyone wants some!

* * *

 **The Three Amighoes**

 **(3:17pm)**

 **gunscotch:** guys im bored

 **yourmagjesty:** same

 **stayinyourlane:** wanna try to get winn and james together ?

 **gunscotch:** oh yeahhhh

 **gunscotch:** but we still dnt know if winn likes james or not

 **yourmagjesty:** ill find out give me a few minutes

 **yourmagjesty** made the group **lets chat**

 **yourmagjesty** added **alwayswinning** to the group

 **(3:21pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** so u like james or wat?

 **alwayswinning:** wha

 **alwayswinning:** what?!

 **yourmagjesty:** Do. You. Like. James. Or. What?

 **alwayswinning:** where

 **alwayswinning:** where is this coming from?

 **alwayswinning:** of course I like james

 **alwayswinning:** he's my best friend!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh sweaty

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean do you LIKE JAMES

 **alwayswinning:** psh what no we're friends

 **alwayswinning:** just good pals

 **yourmagjesty:** …

 **yourmagjesty:** u expect me to believe tht?

 **alwayswinning:** yes

 **yourmagjesty:** …..

 **alwayswinning:** …no ?

 **yourmagjesty:** ….

 **alwayswinning:** FINE I LIKE HIM OKAY? GOD!

 **yourmagjesty:** ah there we go

 **alwayswinning:** u are such a butt

 **yourmagjesty:** thank you I graduated top of my class from Butt University

 **yourmagjesty:** majored in assology

 **alwayswinning:** ur not funny

 **yourmagjesty:** yes I am I minored in comedy

 **alwayswinning:** ugh

 **alwayswinning:** how'd u knw anyway

 **yourmagjesty:** r u kidding me ?

 **yourmagjesty:** ive seen the way u look at ya boy

 **yourmagjesty:** u want some of tht chocolate thunder

 **alwayswinning:** pls stop

 **yourmagjesty:** so wen r u gonna ask him out?

 **alwayswinning:** what?

 **alwayswinning:** nvr

 **alwayswinning:** he doesnt like me like tht

 **yourmagjesty:** uh huh

 **yourmagjesty:** we'll see

 **alwayswinning:** wait wat

 **alwayswinning:** SEE WHAT?!

 **alwayswinning:** MAGGIE DON'T TELL ANYONE

 **yourmagjesty** has left the group

 **alwayswinning:** I hate her

 **The Three Amighoes**

 **(3:26pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** im back & ive got the info

 **yourmagjesty:** [ ]

 **gunscotch:** noice

 **stayinyourlane:** assology

 **gunscotch:** proud

 **yourmagjesty:** ikr

 **stayinyourlane:** so how r we gonna do this?

 **gunscotch:** I got it

 **gunscotch** created the group **Date Already**

 **gunscotch** added **yourmagjesty** , **stayinyourlane** , **thethirdolsen** , and **alwayswinning**

to the group.

 **(3:28pm)**

 **gunscotch:** hey guess wat

 **yourmagjesty:** yall like each other

 **stayinyourlane:** so get ur head outta ur assses

 **gunscotch:** and date already

 **yourmagjesty:** ur welcome

 **stayinyourlane:** remember to invite us to the wedding

 **yourmagjesty:** we out

 **gunscotch** has left the group

 **yourmagjesty** has left the group

 **stayinyourlane** has left the group

 **thethirdolsen:** im gonna kill them

 **alwayswinning:** can I help?

 **thethirdolsen:** yes please

 **alwayswinning:** okay but youll have to carry the bodies

 **alwayswinning:** and ill just drive the van

 **thethirdolsen:** wat? Y

 **alwayswinning:** bc ur stronger than me

 **alwayswinning:** but im the better driver

 **thethirdolsen:** truuu

 **alwayswinning:** sooo

 **alwayswinning:** is it tru?

 **thethirdolsen:** yeah

 **thethirdolsen:** im stronger than u lol

 **alwayswinning:** u think ur so funny

 **thethirdolsen:** I am?

 **thethirdolsen:** but yes its true

 **thethirdolsen:** I really like you

 **thethirdolsen:** a lot

 **alwayswinning:** wow

 **thethirdolsen:** wow?

 **thethirdolsen:** I tell u I like u and all u can say is "wow"

 **alwayswinning:** im sorry! Im in shock!

 **thethirdolsen:** why?

 **alwayswinning:** bc I didn't think u would like me back!

 **alwayswinning:** I mean ur u and im me

 **thethirdolsen:** of course I like u ya knucklehead

 **thethirdolsen:** ur smart and kind and dorky but also adorable so its really cute

 **thethirdolsen:** and ur really cute and u ramble when u get excited about something which is the cutest

 **thethirdolsen:** I mean I try my hardest to make u smile just so I can see ur dimples like come on

 **thethirdolsen:** but overall ur just a really sweet, caring, passionate person

 **thethirdolsen:** so how could I not like you?

 **alwayswinning:** wow

 **alwayswinning:** WHY DIDN'T U EVER SAY ANYTHING?!

 **thethirdolsen:** r u kidding me?!

 **thethirdolsen:** I didnt think u were interested!

 **alwayswinning:** of course im interested! Ur an interesting person!

 **alwayswinning:** ur noble and loyal and super respectful

 **alwayswinning:** ur funny and ur always making sure people get a fair chance

 **alwayswinning:** u have this charisma tht just….takes over the room wen u walk in

 **alwayswinning:** and then ur smile is just like man

 **alwayswinning:** I mean damn james I could listen to u talk abt photography all day

 **alwayswinning:** even tho I have no interest in it whatsoever

 **alwayswinning:** just to see tht smile tho

 **alwayswinning:** I'd have to be an idiot to not be interested

 **thethirdolsen:** damn

 **thethirdolsen:** in light of this info I have a question

 **alwayswinning:** shoot

 **thethirdolsen:** Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?

 **alwayswinning:** wow u used correct grammar and everything

 **thethirdolsen:** I was tryna convey my seriousness!

 **alwayswinning:** Well, I would love to accompany you this evening.

 **thethirdolsen:** pick u up 7 ?

 **alwayswinning:** cant wait!

* * *

 **A/N: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	8. Congratulations?

**Sexiest Couple In The World**

 **Thursday (2:58pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** babe

 **gunscotch:** yes my love

 **yourmagjesty:** im bored

 **yourmagjesty:** wat r we gonna do abt the oblivious hoes

 **yourmagjesty:** bc they obvs need our help

 **gunscotch:** ugh

 **gunscotch:** ur right

 **gunscotch:** u talk to lena & ill talk to kara

 **yourmagjesty:** copy tht

 **Damnvers/Whore-El**

 **Thursday (3:04pm)**

 **gunscotch:** sooooo

 **donutqueen:** oh man

 **donutqueen:** what now

 **gunscotch:** when r u gonna ask Lena out ?

 **donutqueen:** ew

 **donutqueen:** just the idea of that is gross

 **gunscotch:** ?

 **gunscotch:** I thought u liked her?!

 **donutqueen:** First of all, lower your voice

 **donutqueen:** Secondly, I love her

 **donutqueen:** Thirdly, that's exactly why I can't ask her out

 **donutqueen:** she doesn't even like ya girl like that

 **gunscotch:** to be so smart ur pretty dumb

 **donutqueen:** eXcUSe yOU?

 **gunscotch:** Sis

 **gunscotch:** u didnt hear this from me but Lena is TOTALLY feelin u

 **gunscotch:** like im really throwing u a bone here

 **gunscotch:** ask. Her. Out

 **donutqueen:** wha

 **donutqueen:** what makes you so sure she likes me?

 **donutqueen:** source?

 **gunscotch:** um ?!

 **gunscotch:** Ive seen her look at u

 **gunscotch:** she stares at u like ur her everything?

 **gunscotch:** wth?

 **gunscotch:** I cant believe u dnt see it

 **gunscotch:** u think its jst bc yall r friends?

 **gunscotch:** nah sis

 **gunscotch:** she wants u

 **donutqueen:** hmph

 **donutqueen:** bc I trust ur judgement ill think about it

 **gunscotch:** ugh u guys r more stubborn than winn & james

 **gunscotch:** but fine

 **donutqueen:** Woah woah woah

 **donutqueen:** WINN AND JAMES?!

 **donutqueen:** ARE THEY A THING?!

 **donutqueen:** AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!

 **gunscotch:** chill sis it just happened

 **gunscotch:** they went on a date last night

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?!

 **SistersFromAnotherMIster**

 **Thursday (3:05pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** oh leeeeenaaaaaaaa

 **lenaeclipse:** no

 **yourmagjesty:** what! U dnt even know wat I was gonna say!

 **lenaeclipse:** something I wasn't gonna like

 **yourmagjesty:** NOT TRUE

 **yourmagjesty:** give me a chance!

 **lenaeclipse:** okay try me

 **yourmagjesty:** so um when r u gonna ask out Kara?

 **lenaeclipse:** NOPE

 **yourmagjesty:** WHAT WHY?!

 **lenaeclipse:** bc she doesn't even like me like that!

 **lenaeclipse:** and I don't know how to talk to girls

 **yourmagjesty:** what r u 12?

 **yourmagjesty:** you talk to kara all the time!

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah but not like that!

 **lenaeclipse:** I can barely function with her just being my friend!

 **lenaeclipse:** and kara is out of my league!

 **yourmagjesty:** wtf

 **yourmagjesty:** ur literally LENA LUTHOR

 **yourmagjesty:** a literal millionaire

 **lenaeclipse:** *billionaire

 **yourmagjesty:** always modest

 **yourmagjesty:** but honestly sis if anyone is in Kara's league it's u!

 **lenaeclipse:** um excuse you!

 **lenaeclipse:** Have you seen her?!

 **lenaeclipse:** her body is absolutely perfect

 **lenaeclipse:** That perfect jaw, bright blue eyes, flawless abs, long toned legs

 **lenaeclipse:** I mean come on!

 **yourmagjesty:** woah woah woah

 **yourmagjesty:** wen did u see her abs?!

 **lenaeclipse:** I saw her changing her shirt once

 **lenaeclipse:** God Maggie that girl is shredded

 **lenaeclipse:** Anyway

 **lenaeclipse:** not important

 **lenaeclipse:** the POINT is that kara doesn't like me in that way

 **yourmagjesty:** ur a genius but ur dumb

 **yourmagjesty:** Kara def has a thing for you

 **yourmagjesty:** like a BIG thing for u

 **yourmagjesty:** like a huge lady boner for u

 **yourmagjesty:** AND BTW

 **yourmagjesty:** U R DUMB SEXY

 **yourmagjesty:** LIKE I MEAN IF I WASN'T IN LOVE WITH ALEX AND IF I DIDN'T SEE U AS A SISTER I WOULD DEF TRY TO SMASH OKAY?

 **yourmagjesty:** NEVER DOUBT THAT YOU ARE GORGEOUS

 **yourmagjesty:** AND KARA KNOWS THIS AND SHE WANTS TO SMASH

 **yourmagjesty:** LET. HER.

 **lenaeclipse:** While I would love and I mean absolutely love to "smash"

 **lenaeclipse:** I want more than that

 **lenaeclipse:** I want to fall asleep on the phone with her and cuddle with her and kiss her and come home to her and marry her and raise kids with her and just love her forever

 **yourmagjesty:** do u have a lot of cavities?

 **yourmagjesty:** bc tht was too sweet

 **lenaeclipse:** Why must you be like this?

 **yourmagjesty:** bc im funny

 **yourmagjesty:** but seriously im sure that kara wants all the same things

 **lenaeclipse:** how can you be so sure?

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean come on Leelee

 **yourmagjesty:** do u really think little danvers is the type to wanna just smash?

 **lenaeclipse:** Idk…seems like she smashed pretty well with Patrice Kindell….

 **yourmagjesty:** wah

 **yourmagjesty:** oh mah guh UR JEALOUS

 **lenaeclipse:** I am not

 **yourmagjesty:** u 100% are

 **yourmagjesty:** jealllous

 **yourmagjesty:** gellous

 **yourmagjesty:** v jgeallous

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't understand why you're this way

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean I jst nvr thought id see the day

 **lenaeclipse:** im not jealous!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh ok so if I look at ur search history I wont see any searches for "Patrice Kindell" ?

 **lenaeclipse:** ughhhhhhhhhhhh

 **lenaeclipse:** I may be slightly jealous

 **yourmagjesty:** HAWT DAWG!

 **yourmagjesty:** so give me the scoop wat does Patrice kindell look like?

 **lenaeclipse:** [ ]

 **Lenaeclipse:** She's a veterinarian.

 **yourmagjesty:** damn

 **yourmagjesty:** she is FOINE

 **lenaeclipse:** MAGGIE!

 **yourmagjesty:** sorry sorry

 **yourmagjesty:** but I mean whew…

 **yourmagjesty:** u, Patrice, james, cat….kara has excellent taste

 **lenaeclipse:** Cat?!

 **yourmagjesty:** ok well they say they were nvr together but…alex said she saw the glances

 **yourmagjesty:** but more importantly

 **yourmagjesty:** SHE LIKES YOU SO THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS

 **yourmagjesty:** AND I'M USING CORRECT GRAMMAR SO YOU KNOW I'M SERIOUS

 **lenaeclipse:** Wow, okay fine

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll talk to her

 **yourmagjesty:** today?

 **lenaeclipse:** …..

 **yourmagjesty:** ?

 **lenaeclipse:** ugh yes today

 **yourmagjesty:** muah love you!

 **lenaeclipse:** blah

 **lenaeclipse:** love you too

 **Superfrans**

 **Thursday (3:22pm)**

 **donutqueen:** WINN! JAMES!

 **gunscotch:** im so sorry

 **alwayswinning:** wats happening

 **TheCatGrant:** Hopefully a good show

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^

 **donutqueen:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS WERE DATING?!

 **donutqueen:** WHO ELSE KNOWS?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Well well well, how interesting.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Congratz you guys!

 **stayinyourlane:** classic

 **thethirdolsen:** we literally JUST had our first date last night!

 **donutqueen:** Well give us the deets!

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^

 **TheDailyLane:** I am also interested in the details.

 **alwayswinning:** well he picked me up and we went to Sergio's

 **stayinyourlane:** damnnnnn

 **lenaeclipse:** That place is magnificent!

 **gunscotch:** and expensive! Nice James!

 **thethirdolsen:** So then we had a nice dinner and Winn took me to get ice cream afterwards

 **donutqueen:** OooOoooooOo ice cream from where?!

 **alwayswinning:** iScream!

 **gunscotch:** ohhohohohh muhhhhh gawd they have the besttttttt ice cream

 **donutqueen:** I knowwww im so jealous!

 **stayinyourlane:** who tf cares about ice cream

 **stayinyourlane:** did u guys smash or wat

 **yourmagjesty:** answer her

 **spacedad:** I don't think that's information we need to know. Congratulations on your relationship you two! Very happy for you.

 **thethirdolsen:** thanks dad

 **alwayswinning:** awh thanks dad!

 **gunscotch:** yeah yeah yeah

 **gunscotch:** but did u smash

 **TheCatGrant:** I'd like to know the answer

 **thethirdolsen:** u guys r impossible

 **alwayswinning:** I expected more from u Cat

 **THeCatGrant:** It seems as though communicating with you all has corrupted me.

 **thethirdolsen:** smh

 **thethirdolsen:** no we didn't smash

 **stayinyourlane:** awh damn

 **yourmagjesty:** maybe next time

 **gunscotch:** well did u guys at least kiss?

 **alwayswinning:** we may or may not have made out for a few minutes

 **thethirdolsen:** or hours

 **donutqueen:** EEEEEEEKKK!

 **donutqueen:** I SHIP IT SO HARD

 **lenaeclipse:** I second that ship!

 **yourmagjesty:** i love the fact tht everyone in this friend group is dating each other

 **yourmagjesty:** except for dad

 **stayinyourlane:** LENA AND KARA?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** U GUYS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER?!

 **alwayswinning:** FINALLLLLYYYYYYY

 **thethirdolsen:** GIVE US THE DEETS

 **donutqueen:** finally?

 **lenaeclipse:** Um…

 **gunscotch:** GUYS!

 **gunscotch:** chill

 **yourmagjesty:** theyre not together yet

 **TheDailyLane:** sigh

 **TheCatGrant:** Jesus what a slow burn

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^^^!

 **alwayswinning:** yikes

 **donutqueen:** …well then

 **lenaeclipse:** so….

 **TheDailyLane:** So, do you all always have awkward moments like this or?

 **TheCatGrant:** I think this is one of the most intense awkward moments

 **stayinyourlane:** quite the show tho

 **thethirdolsen:** yuuuuuup

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **(3:54pm)**

 **donutqueen:** sooooo

 **lenaeclipse:** That was weird, right?

 **donutqueen:** totally weird!

 **lenaeclipse:** I mean, they're usually weird but that was just….

 **donutqueen:** I know!

 **donutqueen:** I mean you and me together?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Pfft I know right?!

 **lenaeclipse:** I mean not that I wouldn't want to date you or marry you or something like who wouldn't!

 **donutqueen:** Same! I mean obviously I would be ever so lucky if I got to be your girlfriend or wife or something but that's because you're such a great catch!

 **lenaeclipse:** Awh shucks Kar-bear, you're just saying that

 **donutqueen:** Oh please Lee, you know I wouldn't say it unless I meant it! Anybody would be lucky to be with you!

 **lenaeclipse:** Same goes for you, darling.

 **donutqueen:** You know what?

 **donutqueen:** Fuck it.

 **donutqueen:** Lena, you're gorgeous and oh so smart and witty and so damn funny

 **donutqueen:** But more importantly your heart is so fucking pure and beautiful and probably actually golden

 **donutqueen:** And everything you do and everything you wear is so fucking put together and elegant

 **donutqueen:** Which kind of makes me want to just push you up against a wall and mess up your hair and clothes

 **donutqueen:** (with sex if that wasn't obvious)

 **donutqueen:** (obviously with your consent because that's important)

 **donutqueen:** And honestly I would love for you to be my girlfriend and one day I would REALLY love to be able to call you my wife

 **donutqueen:** Obvs with your consent

 **donutqueen:** But like you're just so…amazing and I just couldn't sit back anymore and NOT say something because Lena I really like you

 **donutqueen:** Okay 'like' is such a light word for how I feel about you but I feel like if I tell you that I love you then you might freak out

 **donutqueen:** Which is what I just did great job kara

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara

 **donutqueen:** And I'm just now realizing that this is not the kind of thing you confess over text but it's too late now

 **donutqueen:** Wow I'm making an actual fool of myself

 **donutqueen:** I'm already in too deep

 **donutqueen:** So Lena, if I haven't scared you off already, would you like to go on a date with me?

 **donutqueen:** Like in a romantic capacity….if that wasn't clear

 **donutqueen:** You don't have to say yes!

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara

 **donutqueen:** I'm all about consent

 **donutqueen:** We can still be friends!

 **donutqueen:** Will I still have feelings for you?

 **donutqueen:** Obvs

 **donutqueen:** But I promise I'll try to get over it and not make stuff weird between us!

 **donutqueen:** I mean if you think about it, what are feelings anyway?

 **donutqueen:** Who even still has those?

 **donutqueen:** Pfft not me.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara…

 **donutqueen:** I'm too cool for feelings.

 **donutqueen:** Too low-key

 **donutqueen:** Too chill

 **donutqueen:** People think I wear my feelings on my sleeve, but the joke is on them

 **donutqueen:** my shirts are sleeveless

 **donutqueen:** That was a lie.

 **donutqueen:** Several of my shirts have sleeves

 **lenaeclipse:** KARA!

 **donutqueen:** Oh….

 **donutqueen:** yes?

 **lenaeclipse:** Are you going to let me respond to any of that?

 **donutqueen:** I mean...

 **donutqueen:** I can't take away your rights…

 **donutqueen:** Of course you can respond

 **donutqueen:** I'm all about consent

 **donutqueen:** Not that you're not about consent!

 **donutqueen:** I'm sure you're all for consent too!

 **donutqueen:** Sorry idk why I keep mentioning consent

 **donutqueen:** It's just very important to me

 **lenaeclipse:** !

 **donutqueen:** Sorry

 **donutqueen:** Go ahead.

 **lenaeclipse:** You sure?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll give you more time if you have more consenting to do

 **donutqueen:** Lenaaaaaaa

 **donutqueen:** Stop teasing me!

 **lenaeclipse:** haha but I love it so much!

 **donutqueen:** Leeeeeeeee

 **lenaeclipse:** Alright alright I'm sorry love

 **lenaeclipse:** Okay so…

* * *

 **A/N: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

 **Come chat with me on Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	9. Congratulations? (Part 2)

**A/N: I would apologize for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger, but I am in no way sorry for my actions. I AM sorry, however, for making you guys wait so long for the next part. Life is whylde you guys. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to chat about the fic with me on tumblr: alotofunsteady**

* * *

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **Thursday (4:28pm)**

 **lenaeclipse:** Okay so….

 **lenaeclipse:** firstly, your rambling is ab-so-lute-ly adorable

 **lenaeclipse:** Secondly, you don't have to worry about me rejecting you.

 **lenaeclipse:** I mean, really Kara, I'd have to be utterly stupid to reject you!

 **lenaeclipse:** Every time I've said you were my forever and always, I meant it.

 **lenaeclipse:** When I say that you're everything to me, I mean it in every aspect.

 **lenaeclipse:** God Kara, I've wanted to tell you how I felt for the longest, but I was so scared that you'd reject me.

 **lenaeclipse:** So I settled for being your friend, because I'd rather be your friend forever, than not be in your life at all.

 **lenaeclipse:** And I know you think you made a fool out of yourself, so I'll do the same.

 **lenaeclipse:** Here goes.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm in love with you, Kara.

 **lenaeclipse:** And how could I not be?

 **lenaeclipse:** You're kind, and sickeningly sweet. Respectful and funny. Adorable but somehow incredibly sexy at the same time. You're caring and compassionate and loyal and trustworthy. You believe in me when no one else will or ever has.

 **lenaeclipse:** There are so many other things I could say but I don't think I'll have the time to really go through all of it.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll send you a powerpoint presentation.

 **lenaeclipse:** But anyway

 **lenaeclipse:** I want you Kara.

 **lenaeclipse:** Every part of you.

 **lenaeclipse:** In every way.

 **lenaeclipse:** Especially the part of you that wants to push me up against the wall. (with sex if that wasn't obvious)

 **lenaeclipse:** I love every part of you. Every single part.

 **lenaeclipse:** So to answer your question, Yes my love, I would love to go on a date with you.

 **lenaeclipse:** In a romantic capacity, to make it clear.

 **lenaeclipse:** Does that mean we're dating now?

 **lenaeclipse:** Does that make you my girlfriend?

 **lenaeclipse:** Wait I'm rambling…nevermind…

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm done now.

 **donutqueen:** woah

 **donutqueen:** this is a lot to take in

 **donutqueen:** To answer your question, I would really like it if you we're my girlfriend but we don't have to rush into anything!

 **lenaeclipse:** Is that your way of asking?

 **donutqueen:** Yes?

 **lenaeclipse:** What a dork

 **lenaeclipse:** I would love to be your girlfriend, Kar-bear.

 **lenaeclipse:** In a romantic capacity, if that wasn't clear!

 **lenaeclipse:** All about consent!

 **donutqueen:** How is it possible for you to declare your love for me and tease me at the same time?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm very good at multitasking.

 **donutqueen:** I can feel you smirking from miles away

 **lenaeclipse:** I hate that you know me so well

 **donutqueen:** No you don't

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't

 **donutqueen:** So….

 **lenaeclipse:** So….

 **donutqueen:** You love me.

 **lenaeclipse:** I do.

 **lenaeclipse:** And you love me.

 **donutqueen:** I do.

 **lenaeclipse:** And you're my girlfriend now

 **donutqueen:** I am.

 **donutqueen:** And you're mine.

 **lenaeclipse:** Always

 **donutqueen:** So that means we should be honest with each other.

 **lenaeclipse:** I would say so

 **donutqueen:** Then there's something I need to tell you.

 **donutqueen:** And you may be mad at me.

 **lenaeclipse:** Wow already starting off the relationship with issues

 **lenaeclipse:** You sure do know how to make a girl swoon!

 **donutqueen:** Leeeennaaaaaaaa, stop teasing! I'm being serious!

 **lenaeclipse:** Lol, okay okay I'm sorry. You can tell me anything, I promise I'll keep an open mind

 **donutqueen:** okay…

 **donutqueen:** I'm Supergirl

 **donutqueen:** And I'm really really sorry for lying to you.

 **donutqueen:** I just…liked having a friend that liked me for me.

 **donutqueen:** But that's still no excuse and I'm sorry.

 **donutqueen:** Lena?

 **donutqueen:** Hello?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm here…just….

 **lenaeclipse:** Trying to process.

 **donutqueen:** Take your time. I know it's a big deal.

 **lenaeclipse:** So…how is this possible?!

 **donutqueen:** Um…the sun gives me my powers…

 **lenaeclipse:** No no no, I know that Kara! I mean HOW DID I MISS THIS?

 **lenaeclipse:** OH MY FUCKING FUCK ALL THE CLUES WERE THERE

 **lenaeclipse:** SUDDENLY EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE

 **lenaeclipse:** NO WONDER YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE SCULPTED BY THE GODS

 **lenaeclipse:** OH MY GOD

 **lenaeclipse:** THAT MEANS YOU SAW ALL THE STUFF I SAID ABOUT SUPERGIRL IN THE GROUP CHAT

 **lenaeclipse:** WAIT THAT MEANS YOU AND SUPERGIRL WERENT HAVING COFFEE WHEN I FELL OFF OF THAT BUILDING

 **lenaeclipse:** IT WAS YOU!

 **donutqueen:** I'm so so so so so so sorry I lied to you! Are you mad?

 **lenaeclipse:** NO! I'M NOT MAD!

 **donutqueen:** ….Kinda seems like you are

 **lenaeclipse:** Sorry. No, Kara, I'm not mad. Just…surprised. And a little disappointed I guess.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm sure you had your reasons as to why you didn't tell me, so there's no need to apologize.

 **lenaeclipse:** Is it because I'm a Luthor? That's understandable.

 **donutqueen:** LENA! Now you know damn well that is NOT the reason!

 **donutqueen:** I promise I wanted to tell you! I just…telling you would have put you in more danger, and you have enough of that by yourself. I didn't want to add to that.

 **lenaeclipse:** What do you mean? Why would it have put me in danger?

 **donutqueen:** Supergirl has enemies, Lee. And when my enemies come for me, they also have a tendency to come for the people close to me. The people that know about me.

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh…I see what you mean.

 **lenaeclipse:** So why now? Because we confessed our feelings to each other?

 **donutqueen:** No, that's not the only reason. I've been going back and forth over the past few months, trying to figure out how to tell you. I could never really find the right time, but I knew it would be soon cause I was getting tired of lying to you. Tired of not sharing every part of myself with you.

 **lenaeclipse:** So last week when we were having lunch and I suggested that we add Supergirl to the group chat and you agreed….how were you going to pull that off?

 **donutqueen:** Oh um…I got Winn to get me another phone and I was going to just…add Supergirl to the chat and…play both roles.

 **lenaeclipse:** Wow

 **lenaeclipse:** The dedication is astounding.

 **lenaeclipse:** So I'm guessing everyone in the groupchat knows you're SG?

 **donutqueen:** Yeah. However, Winn is the only person I've actually told. Kal-El told James. Maggie says she knew because my glasses do nothing. Cat is just….Cat…so she knew.

 **donutqueen:** Oh wait, technically I told Lucy too. So yeah….and now you.

 **lenaeclipse:** Well, I think the glasses do an amazing job! Fooled me!

 **donutqueen:** THANK YOU!

 **lenaeclipse:** So…you still have the phone that Winn gave you?

 **donutqueen:** Um, yes?

 **lenaeclipse:** Are you busy right now?

 **donutqueen:** No, just sitting in my office eating jelly beans and waiting for the day to be over

 **lenaeclipse:** Come to my office, I want to have some fun!

 **donutqueen:** Like….sexually?

 **donutqueen:** Lena?

 **donutqueen:** Hello?

 **lenaeclipse:** You made me choke on my coffee!

 **donutqueen:** Lol Sorry!

 **lenaeclipse:** And to answer your question, I wouldn't be opposed, but I was speaking more of having fun in the groupchat

 **donutqueen:** Ohhhhhh, okay okay! On my way!

 **lenaeclipse:** And you can definitely expect some sexual activity…

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara?

 **lenaeclipse:** Kar?

 **donutqueen:** You made me fly into a bird!

 **lenaeclipse:** Hahahahaha hurry up and get your cute self over here!

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Thursday (6:02pm)**

 **donutqueen** added **Supergirl** to the group **Superfrans.**

 **thethirdolsen:** wait wat?

 **alwayswinning:** um

 **TheCatGrant:** Even I'm confused.

 **Supergirl:** Hello friends!

 **lenaeclipse:** Hi!

 **donutqueen:** Hey!

 **gunscotch:** wat the hell is happening

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh well, I suggested that Kara add Supergirl to the group chat!

 **lenaeclipse:** Isn't it great?!

 **stayinyourlane:** oh it's great alright!

 **thethirdolsen:** this show is about to be so good

 **whoyagonnakal:** Well then….hey cuzzo

 **Supergirl:** Hey Kal!

 **gunscotch:** So Kara….you and SG are good friends?

 **donutqueen:** of course Alex! She's great!

 **yourmagjesty:** you know SG, Lena is a big fan of yours!

 **Supergirl:** oh really?!

 **gunscotch:** big fan

 **TheDailyLane:** Huge fan

 **Supergirl:** Well, I'm a big fan of hers as well!

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh you're just saying that

 **Supergirl:** You know it's the truth! You've saved the city multiple times.

 **donutqueen:** You guys make a pretty good team!

 **lenaeclipse:** The three of us should go get coffee together one day soon!

 **gunscotch:** adefakgjas

 **yourmagjesty:** wow

 **stayinyourlane:** sounds like a good idea Lena!

 **TheCatGrant:** Amazing idea

 **alwayswinning:** That IS a good idea! Right kara?!

 **donutqueen:** Um yeah! It totally is!

 **donutqueen:** Good idea, Lee!

 **lenaeclipse:** Maybe I'll bring a date so it won't be too awkward

 **donutqueen:** Why would it be awkward?

 **lenaeclipse:** Because you and Supergirl are dating…right?

 **yourmagjesty:** sfasldjfasfh;sdjfh;asjfkasdhf;jasdhfj; .jka

 **gunscotch:** im actually dying

 **TheCatGrant:** My god

 **thethirdolsen:** I cant breathe

 **whoyagonnakal:** wow

 **Supergirl:** What?! No no no, we're not dating! I thought you and Kara were dating!

 **TheDailyLane:** I…

 **gunscotch:** I need medical attention

 **yourmagjesty:** does life really get any better than this?

 **alwayswinning:** is this what it's like to be your own wingman?

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^ probs

 **donutqueen:** WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE WERE DATING?!

 **Supergirl:** Because I saw you guys making out when I flew past L-Corp!

 **gunscotch:** WAIT WHAT THE HELL?

 **yourmagjesty:** WHEN WAS THIS?!

 **Supergirl:** Like 30 minutes ago…

 **gunscotch:** KARA DANVERS

 **yourmagjesty:** LENA LUTHOR!

 **thethirdolsen:** idk wat to believe

 **donutqueen:** Yes maam?

 **lenaeclipse:** hm?

 **gunscotch:** IS THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION TRUE?!

 **yourmagjesty:** ANSWER HER

 **lenaeclipse:** well she's not lying

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^

 **alwayswinning:** but-

 **thethirdolsen:** how would….

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm not sure what to make of this.

 **spacedad:** Kara, Lena….stop torturing your friends.

 **spacedad:** And congrats again!

 **TheDailyLane:** What. Is. Happening.

 **lenaeclipse:** Aw but we were having so much fun!

 **donutqueen:** Yeah come on dad!

 **gunscotch:** I swear if you guys don't tell us wats happening im gonna lose my shit

 **donutqueen:** ugh fine

 **donutqueen:** Lena and I are dating now

 **lenaeclipse:** #Taken

 **donutqueen:** #AlsoTaken

 **donutqueen:** And Lena knows I'm Supergirl

 **lenaeclipse:** We just wanted to have some fun with you guys before we told you

 **donutqueen:** We told dad first though

 **alwayswinning:** so you guys were playing us this entire time?

 **donutqueen:** Yup!

 **thethirdolsen:** so…you made a separate account for Supergirl?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yup!

 **Supergirl:** Winn gave me another phone a few days ago

 **lenaeclipse:** So she literally has a phone in each hand

 **lenaeclipse:** [ ]

 **stayinyourlane:** so you guys WERE making out earlier?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes we were making out earlier

 **donutqueen:** Among other things

 **lenaeclipse:** Other things that I would love to get back to

 **donutqueen:** Yummy….we'll fill you guys in later!

 **lenaeclipse:** Bye!

 **alwayswinning:** I am shooketh

 **stayinyourlane:** I'm so shook im shake

 **TheDailyLane:** What a plot twist

 **TheCatGrant:** Has anyone checked on Alex…She's oddly quiet

 **alwayswinning:** I think she's in shock

 **alwayswinning:** she's in the medical bay just staring at her phone

 **thethirdolsen:** this has been quite the show and honestly I hope it's far from over.

 **alwayswinning:** amazing

* * *

 **Thursday (6:52pm)**

 **Gunscotch** created the group **GayMess**

 **Gunscotch** added **yourmagjesty, donutqueen,** and **lenaeclipse** to the group.

 **gunscotch:** KARA

 **gunscotch:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **gunscotch:** YOU'RE ACTUALLY DATING LENA NOW?!

 **gunscotch:** I WANT ALL OF THE DETAILS

 **gunscotch:** ANSWER ME

 **yourmagjesty:** LENA I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME FIRST

 **yourmagjesty:** GIVE US THE FUCKING DEETS!

 **yourmagjesty:** ANSWER US BACK YOU COWARDS OR WE'RE COMING TO L-CORP

 **gunscotch:** WE JUST CALLED JESS SO WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE

 **gunscotch:** WE WANT THE TEA!

 **donutqueen:** OH MY GOD COULD YOU GUYS STOP!

 **lenaeclipse:** WE'RE TRYNA FUCK!

 **gunscotch:** IN YOUR OFFICE?!

 **yourmagjesty:** ON THE DESK?! KINKY!

 **lenaeclipse:** No I have a secret bedroom in my office

 **donutqueen:** Now could you guys PLEASE LET US FINISH AND I PROMISE WE'LL HAVE DINNER TONIGHT AND TELL YOU EVERYTHING

 **gunscotch:** …..fine

 **yourmagjesty:** I guess we can wait a few more minutes

 **lenaeclipse:** ….

 **donutqueen:** give us another hour

 **yourmagjesty:** i….

 **gunscotch:** ew

 **gunscotch:** I need alcohol

 **yourmagjesty:** Congratz on the sex!

* * *

 **A/N: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Send me prompts and ideas on tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	10. Too Much Coitus

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Da Bet Fam**

 **Thursday (7:23pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** pay up bitchesssssss!

 **gunscotch:** make it rain hoes!

 **whosthatgirl:** wait what?!

 **Sassquez:** our lovely ladies are dating now! PAY UP!

 **FreddyisReady:** I want proof!

 **whosthatgirl:** hold up hold up, I'll get conformation from Miss Luthor

 **gunscotch:** not necessary ill send then screenshots

 **gunscotch:** [PROOF!.jpg]

 **TheCindyProject:** woah!

 **TedTalks:** FINALLY

 **CraigCorp:** I mean….this is incredible

 **BiPlanet:** I'm so proud of them our baby gays finally together

 **SandraPanda:** wait wait wait!

 **SandraPanda:** She knows Kara is SG?!

 **LuckyPolly:** Awh fuck we thought that wouldn't happen for another month or two!

 **whosthatgirl:** Which means…..

 **alwayswinning:** which _means_ , the DEO won BOTH bets so we'll humbly collect our winnings

 **TheDailyLane:** Hold on there Winny, the DEO may have won the bet on when they would get together but The Planet definitely came the closest in guessing when Lena would find out about Kara being SG

 **spacedad:** Ah Ah Ah, the Planet guessed that Lena would find out _hours_ after they started dating

 **gunscotch:** However, Kara told Lena literally _minutes_ after they got together

 **stayinyourlane:** Which means that once again the DEO was closer when we guessed that Kara would tell Lena _seconds_ after they were together

 **bannedfromchilis:** So once again, Winn, would you like to do the honors?

 **alwayswinning:** GLADLY! *clears throat* The DEO won BOTH bets so we'll HUMBLY collect our winnings!

 **TheCatGrant:** I think you all need to look up the definition of the word humble

 **JennyfromCatco:** ^^^

 **EatMyDustin:** Why do I get the feeling you guys cheated?

 **yourmagjesty:** HOW COULD WE HAVE CHEATED?!

 **BaileyPlanet:** There's no way you guys could have known when they would get together AND predict Kara's actions

 **BaileyPlanet:** It just doesn't add up

 **Sassquez:** But doesn't it tho?

 **Sassquez:** Look at our team man! We've got Kara's sister, cousin, AND her bestfriend on our team!

 **stayinyourlane:** Do you really think we would have lost?

 **Sassquez:** Plus we have Maggie

 **RoseCo:** meaning?

 **Sassquez:** She's a detective

 **yourmagjesty:** I detect

 **whosthatgirl:** Wow you guys are really milking this aren't you?

 **gunscotch:** YUP

 **alwayswinning:** we're having a party to celebrate our win!

 **stayinyourlane:** None of you are invited!

 **TheCatGrant:** Excuse me?

 **stayinyourlane:** Of course _you're_ invited, babe

 **bannedfromchilis:** whipped

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Friday (9:14am)**

 **yourmagjesty:** I would just like to say that our new couple is kinky af

 **alwayswinning:** ew give us all the deets

 **gunscotch:** pls no Maggie I cnt handle any more of this

 **alwayswinning:** r they the reason alex came to work drunk?

 **gunscotch:** I am NTO drunk!

 **thethirdolsen:** …..

 **TheCatGrant:** I beg to differ.

 **gunscotch:** THAT WAS A TYOP!

 **gunscotch:** shit

 **gunscotch:** *TYPO

 **yourmagjesty:** alex may or may not have had a few drinks this morning when she woke up

 **whoyagonnakal:** Pretty irresponsible don't you think?

 **gunscotch:** U DIDN'T SEE WAT I SAW

 **stayinyourlane:** well damn tell us wat u saw!

 **yourmagjesty:** we had dinner w/ the new couple last night & we all ended up staying over at Alex's place

 **yourmagjesty:** wen we woke up we walked into the kitchen to see them on the counter going AT IT

 **yourmagjesty:** IT WAS AMAZING

 **gunscotch:** NO IT WASN'T

 **gunscotch:** MY COUNTER U GUYS

 **gunscotch:** ILL NVR BE ABLE TO COOK AGAIN!

 **TheDailyLane:** oh do you cook your alcohol now?

 **thethirdolsen:** BURNNN!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Need some ice for that?

 **gunscotch:** shut the hell up!

 **gunscotch:** u didn't see wat I saw!

 **gunscotch:** hear wat I heard!

 **gunscotch:** the positions

 **gunscotch:** the moaning

 **gunscotch:** the panting

 **gunscotch:** Lena was defiling my sister!

 **yourmagjesty:** actually babe little danvers was defiling Lena

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean u guys it made ME feel inexperienced

 **TheCatGrant:** Incredible.

 **stayinyourlane:** ikr wat was the position?!

 **gunscotch:** DNT ANSWER THT

 **yourmagjesty:** well we walked in and Lena was riding karas fingers on the counter

 **stayinyourlane:** how many fingers?!

 **spacedad:** this is inappropriate

 **yourmagjesty:** if I saw it right I believe it was 3

 **thethirdolsen:** this is tea is wayyyyy too sweet, im going on a diet

 **yourmagjesty:** then little danvers picked lena up and FLIPPED HER UPSIDE DOWN

 **yourmagjesty:** and they were literally 69ing while standing up!

 **yourmagjesty:** and then alex ruined the show by deciding to scream

 **stayinyourlane:** IM WET

 **stayinyourlane:** Cat u wanna….

 **TheCatGrant:** meet me at the penthouse NOW

 **alwayswinning:** damn

 **alwayswinning:** alex u have to admit thts pretty amazing

 **gunscotch:** I DNT HVE TO ADMIT ANY GODDAMN THING

 **TheDailyLane:** I am slightly aroused and highly impressed.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Babe! That's my cousin!

 **TheDailyLane:** Sounds personal

 **thethirdolsen:** savage

 **alwayswinning:** wait a minute

 **alwayswinning:** where is the couple anyway?

 **alwayswinning:** I def thought they would have responded by now

 **yourmagjesty:** idk kara was supposed to fly lena home to shower and change clothes and then…wait

 **yourmagjesty:** I knew we should hve sent them out separately

 **gunscotch:** I TOLD U

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you telling me that the reason Kara will be late for work, for the second time ever, is because she's banging Lena Luthor?

 **TheCatGrant:** Amazing. Proud.

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean wat a reason to be late tho right?!

 **donutqueen:** I'll have you guys know that I just dropped Lena off at work!

 **yourmagjesty:** wasn't she supposed to be there an hour ago?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm the boss, I can come in whenever I want!

 **stayinyourlane:** and wat abt u kara? Wats ur excuse for being late for work?

 **donutqueen:** Lena is a very slow dresser

 **lenaeclipse:** Really darling? Is that what you're going with?

 **donutqueen:** Yup!

 **lenaeclipse:** So it has nothing to do with the fact that you pushed me up against the wall before I could even get my skirt on?

 **alwayswinning:** geez kara have some self control

 **donutqueen:** Well baby, if you got dressed faster then I wouldn't have to look at your body clad in lingerie

 **donutqueen:** Which means I would have a little more self-control and wouldn't feel the need to ravish you over and over again

 **stayinyourlane:** woah mama

 **lenaeclipse:** come to my office

 **lenaeclipse:** now

 **donutqueen:** Yes my love

 **gunscotch:** NO

 **spacedad:** No.

 **gunscotch:** KARA GET UR ASS TO THE DEO NOW

 **donutqueen:** Sorry Alex, I can't. I have a meeting with an important client.

 **gunscotch:** I KNOW YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY TO L-CORP! I WILL LITERALLY SHOOT U OUT OF THE SKY!

 **donutqueen:** Alex, come on! I didn't say anything that time you and Maggie had sex on dad's desk! The least you could do it let me go see my girlfriend!

 **spacedad:** EXCUSE ME!

 **stayinyourlane:** WOAH WOAH WOAH

 **TheDailyLane:** I am astounded.

 **TheCatGrant:** Shook.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm screaming!

 **alwayswinning:** Damn that's a good spot too

 **thethirdolsen:** Not as good as the bed in the medical bay on the 4th floor tho

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^

 **TheDailyLane:** Actually the medical on the 2nd floor is more secluded

 **whoyagonnakal:** ^^^ or the lost and found room

 **stayinyourlane:** no no no, you haven't had it until you've gone to the closet in the break room on the 3rd floor!

 **TheCatGrant:** Ah, we should revisit that

 **spacedad:** NO ONE WILL BE REVISITING ANYTHING!

 **spacedad:** I EXPECT EVERYONE IN MY OFFICE IN THE NEXT 20 MINUTES!

 **lenaeclipse:** Daaaaaaddddd I cant just leave work, I have a company to run

 **spacedad:** Oh please, you just told Kara to come over so you two could bone, I doubt you're that busy

 **yourmagjesty:** bone?

 **stayinyourlane:** bone….

 **alwayswinning:** dad don't say bone ever again

 **thethirdolsen:** _bone_

 **lenaeclipse:** …yes sir

 **lenaeclipse:** Babe, will you come pick me up?

 **spacedad:** No, Maggie will be in charge of picking you up. Otherwise you and Kara will get caught up in coitus.

 **donutqueen:** Ew dad come on!

 **spacedad:** Kara you'll go by and pick up Cat and Lucy.

 **spacedad:** Kal, im sure you and Lois can find your way here

 **spacedad:** James, I hope you're responsible enough to get here?

 **thethirdolsen:** of course dad

 **stayinyourlane:** wat a kiss up

 **spacedad:** Everyone here in 20 minutes.

* * *

 **Da Bet Fam**

 **Friday (9:59am)**

 **Sassquez:** im getting the greatest show right now!

 **whosthatgirl:** spill sis!

 **bannedfromchilis:** damn why does the good stuff happen on my day off

 **Sassquez:** kara, lena, alex, Maggie, winn, james, lucy, cat, lois, and kal are all getting chewed out by J'onn right now!

 **DamnitJerry:** What! Why?!

 **Sassquez:** apparently they don't know the appropriate places to have sex and each couple has been having sex in different places in the DEO and he is over it

 **Sassquez:** "I'm not sure where you people got the idea that you could have coitus outside of your bedroom, but this is NOT the place to do it!" –J'onn

 **Sassquez:** "Lena and I haven't even had sex here yet!" –Kara

 **Sassquez:** "THERE IS NO "YET"! YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING SEX HERE!" –J'onn

 **Sassquez:** "Or ever again! Sex for you two is over! O-V-E-R, OVER!" –Alex

 **Sassquez:** "I'd like to see you try and stop us." –Lena

 **Sassquez:** "Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of" –Alex

 **Sassquez:** "I think this has been a very productive meeting. Dismissed." –J'onn

 **Sassquez:** Everyone is just standing there watching Lena and Alex have a stare down

 **Sassquez:** Its awesome

 **JennyfromCatco:** Send a video!

 **whosthatgirl:** ^^^^

 **Jakewearskhakis:** pls send it!

 **Sassquez:** [ ]

 **RoseCo:** Damn I wish Kara wouldn't have broken it up!

 **SandraPanda:** Right! It was getting good!

 **HollyJolly:** I can't believe Cat and Lucy are banging!

 **JennyfromCatco:** I can! They been flirting for a while now!

 **FreddyisReady:** I'm more shocked that Kara and Lena are already going at it like wolves!

 **Sassquez:** it must really be bad if alex is tripping out over it. I caught her and Maggie in the break room yesterday

 **bannedfromchilis:** ew! We eat in there!

 **Sassquez:** Yeah they were eating too!

 **Baileyplanet:** Ew!

 **BiPlanet:** NO!

 **LisaCorp:** I am disgusted and aroused.

 **gunscotch:** VASQUEZ!

 **Sassquez:** GOTTA GO!

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to chat with me over on tumblr: alotofunsteady**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT**


	11. Weak Wrecked Monday

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Monday (1:03pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** babe I miss u

 **thethirdolsen:** weak

 **gunscotch:** I miss u too

 **donutqueen:** ew

 **lenaeclipse:** Didn't you two just have lunch together?

 **alwayswinning:** Yeah they did…..maggie literally JUST left

 **stayinyourlane:** Danvers I thought u were stronger than this

 **donutqueen:** Very weak

 **TheCatGrant:** I think it's pretty obvious that they are both whipped.

 **yourmagjesty:** um excuse u?!

 **gunscotch:** excuse all of u?!

 **gunscotch:** first off

 **gunscotch:** lena & kara u two cnt even take a shit w/o the other being there

 **gunscotch:** & james & winn I literally saw you two kiss for 45 minutes the other day

 **gunscotch:** & dnt even get me started on Cat & Lucy

 **yourmagjesty:** READ THEM HUNTY

 **donutqueen:** Only 45 minutes? Weak

 **alwayswinning:** ok um rude!

 **thethirdolsen:** how dare u compare us to lena and kara

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah we have way more control than that!

 **donutqueen:** Um excuse you, Lena and I don't spend THAT much time together

 **gunscotch:** oh yeah? where r u now?

 **donutqueen:** My whereabouts are not important

 **stayinyourlane:** mhmm right

 **lenaeclipse:** Listen, Kara and I could go a lot longer without talking to or seeing each other than any of you all could

 **TheCatGrant:** Is that a challenge?

 **donutqueen:** Yup!

 **alwayswinning:** challenge accepted

 **yourmagjesty:** same

 **stayinyourlane:** we're in

 **thethirdolsen:** so wat r the rules?

 **donutqueen:** No contact with your s/o for an entire week, unless it's work related.

 **lenaeclipse:** Work related meaning you absolutely HAVE to be there and can't send someone in your place.

 **TheCatGrant:** Okay, sounds reasonable. What else?

 **yourmagjesty:** Last couple standing gets to ask a favor from every other couple.

 **alwayswinning:** So wait, if James and I win (haha) then all you guys owe us a favor?

 **stayinyourlane:** lame joke

 **yourmagjesty:** very lame but yeah

 **TheCatGrant:** And how are we supposed to ensure that no one cheats?

 **donutqueen:** Hm….good question.

 **spacedad:** I'll keep track of that.

 **gunscotch:** …I find it suspicious tht u wanna be a part of this

 **spacedad:** I'm hoping this little game will result in more work getting done

 **gunscotch:** wat? we get plenty of work done!

 **spacedad:** You, Kara, and Winn spent 32 minutes playing with a balloon yesterday.

 **gunscotch:** …ok

 **donutqueen:** That's fair

 **alwayswinning:** yeah ok

 **donutqueen:** When do we start?

 **gunscotch:** 12:00am tonight

 **lenaeclipse:** Wait

 **donutqueen:** That means…

 **gunscotch:** Yup!

 **yourmagjesty:** That means no sleeping together tonight!

 **yourmagjesty:** Can't handle it Kara?

 **donutqueen:** Whaaaaaaaaat? Pfft we can totally handle it! Right babe?!

 **lenaeclipse:** ….

 **donutqueen:** babe

 **lenaeclipse:** I mean, do we really need to prove anything to them? Who even are they?

 **stayinyourlane:** Lena begging for those super fingers is a mood

 **donutqueen:** Lena you're the one that started this!

 **lenaeclipse:** Fine fine. 12:00am.

 **gunscotch:** Clark/Lois u guys want in on this

 **whoyagonnakal:** Absolutely not

 **TheDailyLane:** Hell no.

 **donutqueen:** weak

* * *

 **CEhOes**

 **(Monday 2:04pm)**

 **lenaeclipse:** This week is gonna be hell.

 **TheCatGrant:** I second that.

 **TheDailyLane:** Can you all really not go a week without sex?

 **TheCatGrant:** Listen, your sister is very good at what she does.

 **lenaeclipse:** Look, just looking at Kara makes me wet now

 **lenaeclipse:** I have no idea how I'm going to get through this week

 **TheDailyLane:** First of all, NEVER talk about my sister in that capacity she is a child

 **TheCatGrant:** I have explored her body and I am here to say that she is not

 **lenaeclipse:** eXplOReD

 **lenaeclipse:** Dora the Explorer looking ass

 **TheDailyLane:** fajdfg;ajgfdajgdak

 **TheDailyLane:** SECONDLY

 **TheDailyLane:** How about you two just go the old fashion way and take care of yourselves

 **TheCatGrant:** I can't

 **lenaeclipse:** I also can't

 **TheDailyLane:** the fuck

 **TheDailyLane:** Why not?

 **lenaeclipse:** Um…

 **TheCatGrant:** Well your darling sister and I have the agreement that we can only pleasure ourselves if the other person is there to watch or can control the other's movements

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ Kara and I have somewhat of a similar set up

 **TheDailyLane:** What kinda kinky shit are you people into?

 **lenaeclipse:** The good kind

 **TheCatGrant:** The great kind

 **lenaeclipse:** I always knew you were a bottom Cat

 **TheCatGrant:** Excuse me bitch I am a top

 **TheDailyLane:** ….sweetie

 **lenaeclipse:** …..sis

 **TheCatGrant:** Fine I'm a bottom

 **TheCatGrant:** I know you two are also so don't even try to lie

 **lenaeclipse:** Listen, when you have a god hovering over you telling you she wants to take care of you, yOU fUCkiNg lEt HEr

 **TheDailyLane:** Clark is a bottom

 **TheCatGrant:** WHATTTT?

 **TheCatGrant:** Actually, I could have called it

 **lenaeclipse:** Same

 **lenaeclipse:** But seriously though, it's not even all about the sex.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm going to miss not being able to talk to Kara and laugh with her and cuddle with her

 **TheCatGrant:** Ugh, agreed. Lucy and I were going to have a movie night with Carter on Wednesday

 **lenaeclipse:** When did we get so soft? I made a man cry in a meeting today, but the second Kara flips her hair, I melt? Weak

 **TheCatGrant:** Lucy surprised me with some M&Ms last week and I nearly cried

 **TheCatGrant:** We've gone way too soft

 **TheDailyLane:** It's called love you idiots

 **TheCatGrant:** I would like a second opinion.

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah, sounds fake.

 **TheDailyLane:** Lena you literally gushed about much you love Kara for a straight hour last week at lunch

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't recall.

 **TheCatGrant:** I fucking do. It was quite the show.

 **lenaeclipse:** Whatever. What about you Cat?

 **TheCatGrant:** What about me?

 **TheDailyLane:** Do you love my sister or what?

 **TheCatGrant:** I didn't sign up to be interrogated

 **lenaeclipse:** Sounds personal answer the question

 **TheCatGrant:** I mean….I don't know.

 **TheCatGrant:** I like her.

 **TheCatGrant:** And I'd still like her just as much if we weren't having sex

 **TheCatGrant:** She just…gets it. Gets me. Gets Carter.

 **TheCatGrant:** She's smart, funny, mature yet adorably childish at times. Caring, charming, kind, sassy, stubborn. Just overall amazing.

 **TheCatGrant:** And if I'm being honest with myself, I couldn't imagine us breaking up.

 **TheCatGrant:** Ugh

 **TheCatGrant:** I can't believe I just said all of that

 **lenaeclipse:** It was sappy

 **TheDailyLane:** But cute

 **lenaeclipse:** And sweet

 **TheDailyLane:** So when are you going to tell her you feel this way?

 **TheCatGrant:** Get real.

 **lenaeclipse:** Is the great Cat Grant scared?

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh please. I'm not scared of anything

 **TheDailyLane:** So that means you'll be telling her soon?

 **lenaeclipse:** I think that's exactly what she just said she would do

 **TheCatGrant:** ….

 **TheCatGrant:** I hate the both of you

 **lenaeclipse:** Nah

 **TheDailyLane:** False

* * *

 **The Amighoes**

 **(Monday 2:12pm)**

 **stayinyourlane:** i cnt believe we agreed to this

 **donutqueen:** RIGHT?! How tf am I supposed to function this week?

 **gunscotch:** cnt hold out huh?

 **donutqueen:** Sis, you haven't had Lena Luthor come undone while lying under you. My freak out is warranted

 **yourmagjesty:** damn im willing to bet good money that Lena and Kara will be the first ones out

 **stayinyourlane:** sameeeeeee

 **donutqueen:** Oh please. We all know we'll catch Maggie and Alex behind a vending machine somewhere

 **gunscotch:** fake news

 **gunscotch:** Luce and Cat will lose before we do

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean….

 **stayinyourlane:** I cant even deny it bc just the thought of not talking to Cat for the next week is kinda killing me

 **donutqueen:** ooOOOOoooOOOoooooO someone's in looooOOoOoOovvvVVVEEEEEEeeeeeE!

 **gunscotch:** afdakljakg;ag

 **yourmagjesty:** lmao

 **stayinyourlane:** stfu donut girl

 **stayinyourlane:** didnt u cry for 10 minutes last week bc lena called u cute?

 **yourmagjesty:** burn

 **gunscotch:** kara tht is embarrassing

 **donutqueen:** alex u literally draw Maggie's name all over legal documents! With hearts?!

 **yourmagjesty:** I dnt see the problem

 **stayinyourlane:** whylde

 **stayinyourlane:** so im guessing we're all gonna be spending our evenings the same way?

 **donutqueen:** fucking and cuddling? Yes

 **gunscotch:** fucking and drinking over here

 **stayinyourlane:** fucking cuddling and drinking over here

 **donutqueen:** we're all a wreck

 **yourmagjesty:** she speaks truth

* * *

 **Boys R Us**

 **(Monday 3:37pm)**

 **whoyagonnakal:** So how do you think you're gonna do with this little bet thing?

 **thethirdolsen:** eh we'll be fine

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^

 **whoyagonnakal:** really? You guys have no worries?

 **thethirdolsen:** nope

 **alwayswinning:** James and I went the longest just being friends and hiding our feelings from each other

 **alwayswinning:** I'm sure we can stand going one week w/o talking or seeing each other

 **thethirdolsen:** Couldn't have said it better myself sweets

 **whoyagonnakal:** Are you guys sure? Cause I'm making a bet with Lois and I need to know I can count on you two

 **thethirdolsen:** We're sure!

 **alwayswinning:** Yeah man you can trust us!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Good, cause she think Alex and Maggie are gonna win and I know for a fact that isn't gonna happen

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao truuu

 **alwayswinning:** they'll def be the first ones out

 **whoyagonnakal:** I guess we'll see

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **(Monday 7:09pm)**

 **spacedad:** Time is winding down. Remember that the challenge begins tonight at 12am. May the odds be in your favor.

 **spacedad:** Hello?

 **whoyagonnakal:** I think they're all a little preoccupied

 **spacedad:** Ah yes of course.

 **TheDailyLane:** Happy fucking everyone!

 **spacedad:** Please.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Classic

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know who you think will win this challenge!**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	12. Weak, Whylde, and Competitive

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Here's everyone's usernames just for your knowledge!**

 **yourmagjesty - maggie  
**

 **gunscotch - alex  
**

 **donutqueen - kara  
**

 **alwayswinning - winn  
**

 **thethirdolsen - james  
**

 **spacedad - j'onn  
**

 **stayinyourlane - lucy  
**

 **lenaeclipse - lena  
**

 **TheCatGrant - Cat  
**

 **TheDailyLane - Lois  
**

 **whoyagonnakal - Kal-el  
**

 **whosthatgirl - Jess  
**

 **bannedfromchilis - Pam  
**

 **Sassquez - Vasquez  
**

 **YourRouler - Roulette  
**

 **Lesbehonest/Shocked &Upset - Livewire  
**

* * *

 **TheKoolKids**

 **Tuesday (12:01am)**

 **lenaeclipse:** I got some new tech stuff in the lab yesterday

 **lenaeclipse:** You guys want to work on some of it this week?

 **gunscotch:** YES

 **gunscotch:** PLEASE

 **alwayswinning:** its literally been a minute into the challenge & u guys r already looking for distractions ?

 **alwayswinning:** weak

 **lenaeclipse:** So….is that a no for you?

 **alwayswinning:** oh no I'm definitely down

 **gunscotch:** thts wat I thought

 **lenaeclipse:** Hey Alex, how did you and Maggie work out the living situation?

 **alwayswinning:** oh yeah! are u staying w/ kara?

 **gunscotch:** um wat?

 **gunscotch:** wat r u guys talking about?

 **lenaeclipse:** UH….don't you and Maggie live together?

 **gunscotch:** dfgjasfka

 **gunscotch:** no!

 **alwayswinning:** wat a bad liar

 **gunscotch:** ok selena gomez

 **gunscotch:** im telling the truth guys! She's staying at her place

 **alwayswinning:** wait…really? She's literally ALWAYS AT UR PLACE

 **gunscotch:** SO?! we're in love u goon

 **lenaeclipse:** So why haven't you two moved in together?

 **gunscotch:** honestly?

 **alwayswinning:** no lie to us please

 **lenaeclipse:** We want you to lie to us so hard

 **gunscotch:** i just rolled my eyes so hard I think they almost fell out of my skull

 **gunscotch:** aNYwAy

 **gunscotch:** I think we're both too attached to our apartments

 **gunscotch:** she doesnt want to leave hers

 **gunscotch:** and im def not gonna leave mine

 **lenaeclipse:** Stubborn hoes

 **gunscotch:** lUthOR

 **alwayswinning:** easdfhjsk

 **alwayswinning:** classic

 **gunscotch:** btw lena when r u and kara getting married ?

 **lenaeclipse:** Not soon enough

 **alwayswinning:** adfga;kgh

 **gunscotch:** i expected you to panic

 **gunscotch:** lena wat r ur intentions w/ my sister?

 **lenaeclipse:** Move in together. Get a dog. And a cat. Get married. Have kids. Live happily ever after.

 **alwayswinning:** solid plan

 **gunscotch:** I guess I approve

 **lenaeclipse:** What are your intentions with my sister from another mister?

 **gunscotch:** no intentions

 **gunscotch:** just tryna smash

 **lenaeclipse:** Honestly not surprised

 **alwayswinning:** sm lyke dis

 **lenaeclipse:** Winn, what are your intentions with our son James?

 **gunscotch:** winny wat r ur intentions w/ our son

 **gunscotch:** oh

 **lenaeclipse:** oh

 **lenaeclipse:** Answer us

 **alwayswinning:** I dont have to answer to u

 **gunscotch:** wanna try tht again?

 **alwayswinning:** sighhhhhhhh

 **alwayswinning:** my intentions are to treat him well I guess

 **alwayswinning:** ya know…love him and stuff

 **lenaeclipse:** "love him and stuff"

 **lenaeclipse:** What a Casanova

 **gunscotch:** man I hope Maggie talks about me like that

 **gunscotch:** w/ so much love and affection

 **alwayswinning:** ShuTUp

 **alwayswinning:** im sleepy!

 **lenaeclipse:** It's only 12:24!

 **gunscotch:** weak

 **alwayswinning:** I had a long day!

 **gunscotch:** ur day wasn't as long as this dick tho

 **alwayswinning:** good gravy

 **lenaeclipse:** Your gravy isn't as good as these titties though

 **gunscotch:** dafkshf;klsdjghsa

 **alwayswinning:** lEnA

 **lenaeclipse:** Did I do it right?

 **gunscotch:** THAT WAS AMAZING!

 **gunscotch:** MY LOVE FOR U HAS GROWN?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Try not to fall in love with me

 **gunscotch:** omg

 **gunscotch:** lena we HAVE to pull a prank on Maggie and kara PLS

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm intrigued

 **gunscotch:** we should make them think that we're leaving them to be with….

 **gunscotch:** wait for it

 **gunscotch:** WITH EACH OTHER

 **lenaeclipse:** Ooooo scandalous

 **alwayswinning:** wack

 **alwayswinning:** they would never believe u

 **lenaeclipse:** And why not?

 **gunscotch:** yeah y not? Im a great liar!

 **alwayswinning:** not something u should be proud of

 **alwayswinning:** and bc we all know Maggie and alex are married

 **alwayswinning:** and lena cries every time kara smiles at her

 **alwayswinning:** there's NO WAY u guys would break up w/ them

 **gunscotch:** sigh

 **gunscotch:** I hate to admit it but the gnome is right

 **alwayswinning:** HEY!

 **lenaeclipse:** The munchkin has a point.

 **alwayswinning:** I AM FEELING SO ATTACKED

 **lenaeclipse:** Sounds personal

 **gunscotch:** classic

* * *

 **Brunch Buddies**

 **Tuesday (12:44am)**

 **TheDailyLane:** How are you two holding up?

 **TheCatGrant:** Fine.

 **thethirdolsen:** : same

 **whosthatgirl:** Wait what happened?

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^

 **TheDailyLane:** kara/lena, cat/lucy, alex/maggie, james/winn

 **TheDailyLane:** All challenged each other to see which couple could go a week without talking to or seeing their significant other

 **TheDailyLane:** It started 44 minutes ago.

 **whosthatgirl:** woah

 **bannedfromchilis:** My money is on James and Winn.

 **TheCatGrant:** Excuse me?

 **whosthatgirl:** Listen, I love you Cat but you and Lucy just won't win this one

 **whosthatgirl:** but neither will James and Winn

 **thethirdolsen:** : uh what

 **TheCatGrant:** I feel so insulted.

 **thethirdolsen:** : ^^^

 **TheCatGrant:** Firstly, Lucy and I can definitely go a week without seeing it each other. We aren't children.

 **TheCatGrant:** Secondly, how DARE you think that lena and kara will outlast any of us.

 **thethirdolsen:** : ^^^ Exactly! Or alex and Maggie. They're all hopeless

 **TheDailyLane:** Well my money is on Alex and Maggie. They're trained to withstand interrogations and torture. I'm pretty sure they can handle this.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Damn you're right.

 **bannedfromchilis:** BUT they're together All. The. Time. There's no way they'll last.

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm glad that we all can agree that Lena and Kara will definitely lose.

 **thethirdolsen:** : oh for sure

 **TheDailyLane:** Obviously

 **bannedfromchilis:** I wouldn't be surprised if they've already lost.

 **whosthatgirl:** …..

 **bannedfromchilis:** Babe, please tell me you don't seriously think Lena and Kara will win.

 **whosthatgirl:** ….i know they seem like lovesick puppies but I also know that Lena has a very unhealthy competitive side

 **whosthatgirl:** and if Kara makes them lose, Lena will be livid

 **thethirdolsen:** : damn

 **thethirdolsen:** : Kara has a competitive side too

 **TheDailyLane:** She broke the wii remote when she lost at Mario kart last month

 **TheCatGrant:** I had forgotten about that. She was extremely upset.

 **whosthatgirl:** See? You guys may want to rethink who you're rooting for.

 **TheCatGrant:** Shit.

 **thethirdolsen:** : fuck

 **TheDailyLane:** Well, this will be fun to watch.

* * *

 **Baddies**

 **Tuesday (3:01am)**

 **yourmagjesty:** WE ARE RIGHT!

 **stayinyourlane:** just bc u use proper grammar doesnt mean we believe u

 **Sassquez:** we've been at this for like 3 hours

 **donutqueen:** listen ok Maggie and I are right and the rest of you noobs are wrong!

 **YourRouler:** FALSE!

 **stayinyourlane:** ok how about this

 **stayinyourlane:** J'onn is Ron Swanson but SOMETIMES Captain Holt

 **Sassquez:** WHAT?! NO! J'onn is both of them! All the time!

 **yourmagjesty:** Wtf?! No no no no no no no

 **yourmagjesty:** J'onn is always Ron Swanson and NEVER Captain Holt

 **yourmagjesty:** he doesnt even have any of Holt's qualities

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^

 **Lesbehonest** : ok ok can we at least agree that Cat is Joan Callamezzo?

 **donutqueen:** ?! NO

 **donutqueen:** All Joan does is give out fake news!

 **YourRouler:** I have to agree with Kara on this one

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^

 **stayinyourlane:** on parks&rec Cat is Jen Barkley

 **stayinyourlane:** but idk who she'd be on b99 tho

 **yourmagjesty:** eh….i guess that works

 **YourRouler:** Alex is Rosa!

 **yourmagjesty:** oH mAh gOD YESSSSSS

 **Lesbehonest** : how did this convo even start?

 **donutqueen:** bc Veronica called me Leslie Knope

 **YourRouler:** stop calling me tht!

 **donutqueen:** That's your name though!

 **YourRouler:** Y R U EVEN IN THIS GROUP?!

 **YourRouler:** UR NOT EVEN A BADASS!

 **donutqueen:** Um excuse you?! I'm more badass than all of you!

 **Sassquez:** woah woah woah too far

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah little danvers ur not THAT badass

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah u have angry birds pajamas

 **Lesbehonest** : ^^^

 **donutqueen:** I can and will fling all of your asses into space!

 **donutqueen:** TRY ME

 **Lesbehonest** : wow a few hours w/o lena & ur already being mean

 **Lesbehonest** : lightweight

 **yourmagjesty:** asdfhkfg she wont last

 **donutqueen:** Maggie you cried the other day bc Alex was wearing your shirt and you thought it was cute.

 **stayinyourlane:** EXPOSED!

 **yourmagjesty:** I DID NOT CRY

 **donutqueen:** Oh so your eyes just randomly tear up?

 **yourmagjesty:** THERE WAS SOMETHING IN MY EYE

 **yourmagjesty:** LIKE A TWIG OR BRANCH OR SOMETHING

 **YourRouler:** a _twig_

 **Sassquez:** no no no a _branch_

 **yourmagjesty:** I hate u all

 **Sassquez:** nah ya dont

 **stayinyourlane:** I would just like to say tht when me & cat win u'll hear abt it for the rest of the year

 **donutqueen:** *Cat and I

 **donutqueen:** And the only way you two would win is if the rest of us suddenly died

 **YourRouler:** burnnnnn

 **stayinyourlane:** first of all ur a nerd

 **stayinyourlane:** secondly, lies.

 **yourmagjesty:** u'll both lose so….

 **YourRouler:** I honestly cant believe u guys agreed to do this

 **YourRouler:** me & les are having sex RIGHT NOW

 **donutqueen:** It must not be that good if you have time to text

 **Sassquez:** DAYUM

 **stayinyourlane:** Kara minus lena equals savage

 **Lesbehonest** : EXCUSE U?!

 **Lesbehonest** : HOW DARE U SAY IM NOT GOOD IN BED

 **Lesbehonest** : SHOCKED AND UPSET

 **donutqueen:** OH MY RAO

 **donutqueen** changed **lesbehonest** username to **Shocked &Upset**

 **donutqueen:** YOU'RE WELCOME

 **Shocked &Upset**: …..

 **Shocked &Upset**: NOICE!

 **Sassquez:** amazing

 **stayinyourlane:** classic

 **yourmagjesty:** GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM

 **YourRouler:** what?!

 **Sassquez:** do I need to gear up?!

 **donutqueen:** OMW to ur place!

 **yourmagjesty:** I MISS ALEX

 **Shocked &Upset**: u…..

 **stayinyourlane:** …weak

 **YourRouler:** im so disappointed in u

 **Sassquez:** sawyer I thought u were better than this

 **donutqueen:** I got out of bed for nothing

 **yourmagjesty:** all of u r rude

 **yourmagjesty:** U guys wanna come over for ice cream & booze?

 **stayinyourlane:** ?

 **Sassquez:** like now?

 **YourRouler:** its 3:32am

 **yourmagjesty:** AND?

 **YourRouler:** we're on our way

 **Sassquez:** same

 **stayinyourlane:** same

 **donutqueen:** I'll bring the ice cream

 **Shocked &Upset**: we'll bring some more booze

 **Sassquez:** I'll bring more blankets & pillows

 **stayinyourlane:** I'll get the alien booze for kara

 **yourmagjesty:** LIT ill pick out some movies

 **donutqueen:** What flavors of ice cream?

 **yourmagjesty:** vegan chocolate

 **YourRouler:** ew strawberry for me

 **Sassquez:** cookie dough

 **Shocked &Upset**: Cookies n Cream for me

 **stayinyourlane:** RAINBOW SHERBERT

 **donutqueen:** Got it! See you in a few!

* * *

 **DEOreos**

 **Tuesday (11:23am)**

 **donutqueen:** guys

 **donutqueen:** pls

 **donutqueen:** turn off the sun

 **spacedad:** What? Why?

 **donutqueen:** hangover

 **donutqueen:** pls

 **alwayswinning:** what the hell did u do last night?

 **donutqueen:** roulette, Maggie, leslie, luce, Vasquez, and I ate ice cream and drank booze and watched Jessica Jones until about 7am

 **donutqueen:** it was lit

 **gunscotch:** WHAT!

 **gunscotch:** HOW IS IT THAT U HAD A WILDER NIGHT THAN I DID?!

 **donutqueen:** cause im lit

 **bannedfromchilis:** That explains why Vasquez is asleep under her desk

 **alwayswinning:** not even a full day w/o lena and ur already spiraling out of control

 **alwayswinning:** weak

 **donutqueen:** oh shutup

 **donutqueen:** pls don't call me in today

 **stayinyourlane:** everyone shhhhhhh pls

 **spacedad:** Day 1 of this challenge and somehow you all are working less than before. Incredible.

 **gunscotch:** ignore him

 **gunscotch:** he's just mad bc the crime rate is low today so winn & I get to leave in a few minutes

 **bannedfromchilis:** Where are you guys going?

 **alwayswinning:** we're gonna go to l-corp to checkout some of lena's new tech stuff

 **gunscotch:** things are gonna get wild!

 **donutqueen:** yes…."wild"

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys sure do know how to party

 **gunscotch:** I cant wait until we win this thing cause im gonna make u guys do some embarrassing shit

 **spacedad:** When will you all start working?

 **bannedfromchilis:** I'm always working, sir.

 **spacedad:** And I thank you for that, Pam.

 **gunscotch:** wat a kiss up

 **gunscotch:** Pam isn't as innocent as u think dad

 **alwayswinning:** yeah she's whylde

 **bannedfromchilis:** Not true

 **spacedad:** At least she gets her work done.

 **donutqueen:** can everyone stop talking

 **donutqueen:** and turn off the sun? thanks

 **spacedad:** I don't get paid enough for this

* * *

 **A/N: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT**

 **tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	13. Milkshakes, KARAoke, and Drinks

**A/N:** **I know I know I know! It's been wayyyy too long! Life has been whylde my friends, but I'm finally back! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **TheKoolKids**

 **Tuesday (11:52am)**

 **gunscotch:** Luthor your gf has been w/o u for less than 24 hrs & she's already a mess

 **alwayswinning: [screenshots. jpg]**

 **gunscotch:** u guys r gonna lose

 **lenaeclipse:** I can't believe they had a better night than us

 **lenaeclipse:** Also if she even THINKS about speaking to or seeing me I'll kill her

 **gunscotch:** …

 **gunscotch:** lena I really think u and kara need professional help

 **alwayswinning:** yeah yall really have a problem with competition

 **lenaeclipse:** What? No we don't.

 **gunscotch:** u just said you'd kill her if she made u guys lose

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** We are healthily over-competitive.

 **gunscotch:** I just texted kara & told her tht you were gonna come check on her & she said, AND I QUOTE

 **gunscotch:** "She better not, I'll yeet her kale-eating ass into space. I refuse to lose!"

 **alwayswinning:** whylde

 **lenaeclipse:** I love her

 **alwayswinning:** Seek. Professional. Help.

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Whatever

 **alwayswinning:** hey wat r we doing after we get done in the lab today?

 **gunscotch:** hmm good question

 **lenaeclipse:** drinks?

 **gunscotch:** oh mah god please

 **alwayswinning:** can we go to the milkshake lounge?

 **lenaeclipse:** The what now?

 **gunscotch:** um….explain

 **alwayswinning:** its this place that sales alcoholic milkshakes…..

 **alwayswinning:** they have vegan ice cream too

 **lenaeclipse:** That sounds…..fake

 **lenaeclipse:** But I hope it's not

 **gunscotch:** I just looked it up!

 **gunscotch:** IT'S LEGIT

 **lenaeclipse:** Then it looks like we're going to the milkshake lounge tonight!

 **gunscotch:** LIT

 **alwayswinning:** DUMB LIT

 **gunscotch:** the lab set up?

 **lenaeclipse:** It's BEEN set up.

 **lenaeclipse:** Hurry up and get here I'm bored and grumpy

 **gunscotch:** grumpy cuz u cant see ur bae? Weak

 **alwayswinning:** extra weak

 **lenaeclipse:** You guys are uninvited.

 **gunscotch:** yeah right

 **gunscotch:** we're on our way

 **lenaeclipse:** Coolio

 **alwayswinning:** don't.

 **gunscotch:** ur officially banned from hanging out with Maggie

 **lenaeclipse:** Haters. Haters everywhere.

* * *

 **Baddies**

 **Tuesday (2:04pm)**

 **YourRouler:** what we doin 2nite bitches?!

 **yourmagjesty:** pls lower ur voice

 **Shocked &Upset:** pls babe

 **stayinyourlane:** every1 shutup

 **donutqueen:** pls stop

 **YourRouler:** u guys still hungover?

 **YourRouler:** yall weak

 **YourRouler:** where's baby sue?

 **donutqueen:** last I heard she was asleep under her desk

 **stayinyourlane:** pls shutup so I can go back to sleep

 **YourRouler:** shouldnt u guys be at work

 **stayinyourlane:** I am

 **yourmagjesty:** same

 **Shocked &Upset:** not same im still at mags place

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^

 **Shocked &Upset:** wait ur here? Where?

 **donutqueen:** under the couch….

 **donutqueen:** where are you?

 **Shocked &Upset:** under the kitchen table

 **yourmagjesty:** amazing

 **YourRouler:** love how the two w/ superpowers were unaware tht they weren't alone

 **yourmagjesty:** classic

 **Sassquez:** will u hoes pls lower ur voices

 **YourRouler:** SHE LIVES!

 **Sassquez:** thts wat my mom used to say when I slept in on the weekends….

 **Shocked &Upset:** must be nice

 **Sassquez:** sleeping in?

 **Shocked &Upset:** having a mom

 **YourRouler:** ….

 **stayinyourlane:** yikes

 **yourmagjesty:** um….

 **Shocked &Upset:** lmao

 **Shocked &Upset:** u guys shoulda seen how kara peeked from under the sofa

 **Shocked &Upset:** she looked so worried lmao

 **donutqueen:** i thought I heard you crying!

 **YourRouler:** that's wat it sounds like when she giggles

 **yourmagjesty:** sfgs;gljk _giggles_

 **Sassquez:** didn't know we had a giggler lol

 **Shocked &Upset:** I DO NOT GIGGLE

 **donutqueen:** I heard you though

 **stayinyourlane:** exposed

 **Shocked &Upset:** i hate all of u

 **YourRouler:** nah

 **donutqueen:** fake news

 **stayinyourlane:** false

 **Sassquez:** wat a liar

 **yourmagjesty:** all of the above

 **YourRouler:** ANYWAY

 **YourRouler:** wat r we doin tonight ?

 **stayinyourlane:** pls no more drinks

 **stayinyourlane:** I still have a hangover

 **donutqueen:** Agreed. I don't even want to see another drink for at least 4 days

 **Sassquez:** ^^^^

 **Shocked &Upset:** Karaoke night?

 **donutqueen:** agkjwal

 **yourmagjesty:** ….is tht a no?

 **stayinyourlane:** kara….u good?

 **Shocked &Upset:** she screamed "fuck yeah"

 **Shocked &Upset:** then she jumped up & flipped the couch over

 **yourmagjesty:** KARA U BETTER NOT MESS UP MY PLACE

 **donutqueen:** pfft whaaaaaaaaaat

 **Shocked &Upset: [shemadeamess. jpg]**

 **Sassquez:** smh

 **yourmagjesty:** how did the cushions get in the kitchen?

 **donutqueen:** HEY!

 **donutqueen:** KARAoke WAS MENTIONED SO I CANT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!

 **stayinyourlane:** Well thts not how that works…..

 **yourmagjesty:** clean it up

 **donutqueen:** yes ma'am

 **Shocked &Upset:** she called u a wack loser

 **YourRouler:** wow babe hungover you is really a snitch huh?

 **yourmagjesty:** bet she wont catch these hands

 **donutqueen:** ?

 **donutqueen:** I could literally fling you into space

 **Sassquez:** that ur only threat?

 **YourRouler:** yeah puppy u make the same threat every time

 **donutqueen:** It's the only threat I need

 **donutqueen:** Also it's not a threat, it's a fact.

 **Shocked &Upset:** damn

 **stayinyourlane:** tru

 **yourmagjesty:** u win this round Zor-El

 **donutqueen:** pfft I win every round

 **Sassquez:** nah u def lost to that alien last week

 **stayinyourlane:** truuuuuuuuu af

 **donutqueen:** whatever

 **YourRouler:** sooooo

 **Shocked &Upset:** karaoke 7?

 **stayinyourlane:** im down

 **Sassquez:** im down

 **yourmagjesty:** def down

 **donutqueen:** KARAoke!

 **Shocked &Upset:** sighhhhhh

 **Shocked &Upset:** im going back to sleep

* * *

 **Brunch Buddies**

 **Tuesday (3:54pm)**

 **TheDailyLane:** I'm on my way into town, so drinks tonight?

 **thethirdolsen:** please

 **bannedfromchilis:** missing Winn already?

 **thethirdolsen:** pfft no

 **thethirdolsen:** ….yes

 **TheDailyLane:** Don't worry, Cat misses Lucy too

 **TheCatGrant:** What? No I don't!

 **TheDailyLane:** You told me you had three glasses of wine for breakfast

 **thethirdolsen:** BUSTED

 **TheCatGrant:** I told you that in confidence!

 **whosthatgirl:** classic

 **bannedfromchilis:** soooo drinks tonight?

 **TheCatGrant:** Hell yes.

 **TheCatGrant:** I'll deny it if you say anything, but I'm missing Lucy more than I anticipated.

 **thethirdolsen:** same

 **thethirdolsen:** not Lucy, Winn

 **whosthatgirl:** Yeah we got that.

 **TheCatGrant:** Being in love has made me weak and fragile.

 **thethirdolsen:** woah wOaH WOaH

 **bannedfromchilis:** IN love?!

 **whosthatgirl:** like not just love but IN LOVE?!

 **TheDailyLane:** I been knew

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes yes yes, I'm in love with Lucy. We can move on now.

 **thethirdolsen:** Nah nah nah. We're gonna talk about this!

 **whosthatgirl:** ^^^^^

 **TheCatGrant:** And Lois what do you mean you knew?

 **TheDailyLane:** Sweetie….

 **TheDailyLane:** That big ass declaration you made to Lena and I yesterday, said it all.

 **TheDailyLane:** You were basically screaming your love from the rooftops!

 **thethirdolsen:** whaaaaaaaaaaaatttt

 **whosthatgirl:** Give us the deets!

 **TheCatGrant:** What? There was no big declaration! I was totally in control. She's lying.

 **TheDailyLane: [CatlovesLucy. jpg]**

 **bannedfromchilis:** oh my damn

 **whosthatgirl:** "I couldn't imagine us breaking up" …..oh sweetie

 **thethirdolsen:** "adorably childish" …..yeah that's love.

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^ True!

 **TheDailyLane:** "I'd like her just as much if we weren't having sex"

 **TheDailyLane:** That's what sold it for me.

 **TheCatGrant:** You people are ridiculous.

 **whosthatgirl:** Yeah yeah yeah when are you going to tell her?

 **bannedfromchilis:** How long have you felt like this? Like when did you know?

 **TheDailyLane:** When is the wedding?

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh yay, another interview.

 **whosthatgirl:** We're listening…..

 **TheCatGrant:** Fine.

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm going to tell her soon. Probably after we win this challenge.

 **TheCatGrant:** And I can't really pinpoint the exact moment I knew.

 **TheCatGrant:** Actually, yes I can. We were playing Scrabble with Carter a few weeks ago and she spent ten minutes trying to convince us that "dabology" was a word.

 **TheCatGrant:** And there will be no wedding.

 **TheCatGrant:** At least not any time soon.

 **bannedfromchilis:** NOT ANY TIME SOON

 **thethirdolsen:** SO PROBABLY SOMETIME NEXT MONTH

 **TheDailyLane:** TIME TO START PLANNING

 **whosthatgirl:** YOU AND CAT WILL BE FAMILY!

 **TheDailyLane:** Suddenly I'm not sure about the wedding.

 **thethirdolsen:** Uh oh, looks like Cat has to win the big sister's approval!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Things just got even more interesting!

 **TheDailyLane:** Catherine, what are your intentions with my sister?

 **TheCatGrant:** We're not doing this.

 **TheDailyLane:** Fine. I'll ask later when you're drunk.

* * *

 **DEOreos**

 **Wednesday (9:24am)**

 **gunscotch:** hey remember wen we were looking for Pam earlier?

 **gunscotch:** I found her

 **donutqueen:** Where?

 **spacedad:** Is she okay?

 **gunscotch:** Pam?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Yes, I'm fine.

 **alwayswinning:** did u get whylde again last night?

 **spacedad:** Winn, please. Pam is a lot more mature than the rest of you.

 **bannedfromchilis:** …

 **spacedad:** Pam?

 **gunscotch:** oh this is gonna be good.

 **gunscotch:** ill tell u wat happened!

 **gunscotch:** apparently James, Pam, Jess, Lois, and Cat had a pretty whylde night of drinking last night…

 **gunscotch:** pam and jess were passed out in a Denny's bathroom!

 **donutqueen:** FILTHY!

 **stayinyourlane:** sounds like a helluva night tho

 **Sassquez:** ^^^

 **spacedad:** Pam, is this true?

 **gunscotch:** She's in the shower right now, but yeah it's def tru!

 **alwayswinning:** we told u dad! Pammy is whylde

 **spacedad:** I blame you all for this. Your bad influence has finally started to spread to the masses.

 **gunscotch:** eXCusE U! ill have u know tht winn, lena, and I didn't get in any trouble last night!

 **alwayswinning:** yeah we had milkshakes & talked abt science!

 **Sassquez:** wack

 **Sassquez:** but same!

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^ Baby V is right! the three of us didn't get into any trouble last night either!

 **donutqueen:** She speaks truth! We all went out and did KARAoke! We didn't even drink!

 **gunscotch:** …..not even one drink?

 **Sassquez:** not even one!

 **spacedad:** Probably because you all were still reaping the consequences of drinking until 7am the night before.

 **donutqueen:** ….I mean…..yeah.

 **spacedad:** I can't believe poor sweet Pam and Jess have been influenced by you people.

 **gunscotch:** pfft! Sweet?!

 **donutqueen:** Oh dad come on! Even I know that's not true!

 **stayinyourlane:** the last time we all went out drinking they took us to Nickel Shot night!

 **Sassquez:** between the two of them they did at least 50 shots of tequila!

 **stayinyourlane:** those hoes know how to party!

 **donutqueen:** I also caught them having sex once.

 **donutqueen:** It was intense!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Okay, first of all, we each only did 15 shots that night.

 **donutqueen:** "only"

 **stayinyourlane:** _only_

 **bannedfromchilis:** Secondly, Kara I keep telling you we were NOT having sex! Jess was helping me pop my back.

 **Sassquez:** that's wat they all say

 **gunscotch:** Maggie pops my back on the daily

 **stayinyourlane:** I stay popping Cat's back

 **spacedad:** Please. Stop.

 **spacedad:** Pam, you can go ahead and take the day off. Get some rest.

 **stayinyourlane:** WHAT?!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Are you sure, sir? I can still come in!

 **spacedad:** Yes, of course I'm sure. It's about time you had a day off anyway. Actually take the rest of the week off. You deserve it. You do a lot for us here.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Thank you sir!

 **Sassquez:** WHAT?!

 **gunscotch:** THE HELL?!

 **alwayswinning:** lemme get this straight

 **alwayswinning:** pam gets hammered, passes out in a denny's bathroom, doesn't show up for work, & she gets the week off?!

 **donutqueen:** WHYLDE

 **spacedad:** Well SHE works!

 **gunscotch:** I work too! I'm the one that found her!

 **stayinyourlane:** how did u guys even end up in a denny's of all places?

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^ tht place is sloppy

 **Sassquez:** v sloppy

 **bannedfromchilis:** Honestly? I can't remember

 **stayinyourlane:** well where did everybody else end up ?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Apparently, James, Lois, and Cat woke up in one of the janitor's closets at Catco.

 **donutqueen:** Classic.

 **stayinyourlane:** Amazing.

 **Sassquez:** wat a group

 **alwayswinning:** well wen u guys finally remember ur night pls let us know

 **bannedfromchilis:** Will do.

 **bannedfromchilis:** I'm going back to bed now.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Goodnight.

 **donutqueen:** It's morning.

 **Sassquez:** i dont think she cares

 **alwayswinning:** classic

 **gunscotch:** wat a good show

* * *

 **A/N:** **How do you think Pam & Jess ended up in the Denny's bathroom? I can't wait to hear your theories! **

**A couple gets eliminated in the next chapter! Who do you think it will be?!** **L** **et me know in the comments!**

 **Your comments really help me write more! Love hearing your thoughts and responses!**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**

 **Twitter: alotofunsteady**


	14. No Regrets or Self-Control

**A/N:** I really really love you guys' comments! I love interacting with you all! I had some trouble picking which couple got disqualified first bc I had so many good ideas! But this one won! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Baddies**

 **Wednesday (10:16am)**

 **stayinyourlane:** pls distract me

 **YourRouler:** titties

 **Sassquez:** tiddies

 **donutqueen:** potstickers

 **Shocked &Upset:** boobies

 **yourmagjesty:** sex

 **stayinyourlane:** THESE ARE NOT THE DISTRACTIONS I NEED

 **Shocked &Upset:** ungrateful

 **donutqueen:** Why do you need distracting anyway?

 **stayinyourlane:** bc cat has a hangover and it's taking everything in me not to go take care of her

 **Sassquez:** soft

 **stayinyourlane:** stfu

 **Shocked &Upset:** how do u even kno she has a hangover?

 **donutqueen:** Cat, Pam, Jess, James, & Lois all went out last night and had a whylde night

 **Sassquez:** alex found pam & jess in a Denny's bathroom this morning

 **YourRouler:** ew

 **donutqueen:** Ikr! But yeah. Cat, James, & Lois woke up in one of the janitor's closets at Catco

 **donutqueen:** I haven't heard anything else about it tho

 **Shocked &Upset:** pam & jess r whylde

 **yourmagjesty:** tht entire group is whylde

 **yourmagjesty:** luce I think u should go check on cat

 **yourmagjesty:** her well-being is more important than some stupid challenge

 **stayinyourlane:** ur only saying that so we can lose

 **stayinyourlane:** you're not slick

 **yourmagjesty:** damn

 **donutqueen:** Nice try though

 **donutqueen:** Maybe next time.

 **stayinyourlane:** oh shutup

 **YourRouler:** so wats going on w/ u and the feline anyway?

 **stayinyourlane:** watcha mean?

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh come on…is it serious or wat?

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean…I think so

 **stayinyourlane:** it's serious for me at least

 **donutqueen:** Awwww

 **donutqueen:** ARE YOU IN LOVE?!

 **Sassquez:** UM

 **Sassquez:** SPILL

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean…I really like her

 **yourmagjesty:** OH MUH GOD YALL LUCY IS IN LOVEEEEEEEE

 **Shocked &Upset:** TIME TO GO OUT & CELEBRATE

 **YourRouler:** um….r we reading the same thing? Cause tht def says "like"

 **Sassquez:** nah nah nah

 **Sassquez:** in Lucy terms that means "im deeply in love"

 **YourRouler:** I dnt really think thts right

 **stayinyourlane:** no they're right

 **stayinyourlane:** im def in love

 **donutqueen:** With Cat…to clarify

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh good definitely needed tht clarification

 **Sassquez:** yeah I woulda been confused otherwise

 **yourmagjesty:** same I didn't even know who we were talking about

 **YourRouler:** glad we have u here kara

 **stayinyourlane:** lmfao classic

 **donutqueen:** Choke. All of you.

 **YourRouler:** YO

 **YourRouler:** DIDN'T U AND CAT DATE FOR A WHILE?!

 **Sassquez:** wait who? Kara?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh yeah! I remember tht!

 **stayinyourlane:** no they didn't date….but there was a lotta sexual tension there

 **stayinyourlane:** I thought they were fucking for the longest!

 **donutqueen:** I keep telling you that Cat and I had a professional relationship!

 **YourRouler:** so u never thought about being w/ her? Like ever?

 **donutqueen:** I mean…okay maybe once or twice

 **donutqueen:** But come on! It's Cat Grant!

 **Sassquez:** true

 **yourmagjesty:** def true

 **Shocked &Upset:** yeahhh ur right about tht

 **YourRouler:** I feel ya puppy

 **stayinyourlane:** proud

 **stayinyourlane:** im not surprised tho kara

 **stayinyourlane:** we all know u have a thing for women in power

 **donutqueen:** Wha-What?! No I don't!

 **Sassquez:** sis

 **Shocked &Upset:** sweetie

 **donutqueen:** I DON'T!

 **Shocked &Upset:** Patrice Kindell….what kind of person was she?

 **donutqueen:** She was a normal girl! She was the captain of the college cheerleading team!

 **YourRouler:** mhmm mhmm and Denise Fonler?

 **donutqueen:** …she was the class president/valedictorian in high school

 **yourmagjesty:** uh huh and what about Monica Johnson?

 **donutqueen:** How do you even know about her?!

 **donutqueen:** …..She was the top law student at Harvard….

 **yourmagjesty:** hold tf on! U went to Harvard little danvers?!

 **donutqueen:** ….no.

 **Sassquez:** WHYLDE

 **stayinyourlane:** oh and we can't forget about Professor Jane!

 **donutqueen:** I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!

 **yourmagjesty:** Oh but u wanted to!

 **Shocked &Upset:** and now Lena Luthor.

 **Shocked &Upset:** Admit it! YOU HAVE A THING FOR WOMEN IN POWER

 **donutqueen:** FINE! Yeah yeah yeah I do

 **donutqueen:** Happy now?!

 **stayinyourlane:** honestly? A little insulted tht u never tried to get w/ me

 **stayinyourlane:** Im v powerful!

 **YourRouler:** same!

 **Shocked &Upset:** def same

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^

 **Sassquez:** ^^^!

 **donutqueen:** Ok…if im being honest?

 **donutqueen:** I've definitely considered all of you at one point.

 **Shocked &Upset:** man guess our resumes weren't strong enough guys

 **stayinyourlane:** damnit I knew I shouldve updated it

 **Sassquez:** shucks maybe next time

 **YourRouler:** I guess ill have to cry myself to sleep tonight

 **Shocked &Upset:** I can take care of u babe

 **YourRouler:** oh fuck yea

 **Sassquez:** ew

 **yourmagjesty:** I miss alex

 **stayinyourlane:** I miss cat

 **donutqueen:** I miss Lena….

 **Sassquez:** yall r gonna make me puke

 **donutqueen:** I KNOW SOMETHING WE CAN DO TO DISTRACT OURSELVES!

 **donutqueen:** Tonight we're gonna go out and find Baby V a girlfriend!

 **Sassquez:** ew what?! No!

 **stayinyourlane:** oh hell yeah!

 **yourmagjesty:** ! im down for that plan!

 **YourRouler:** time to get u laid baby sue!

 **Shocked &Upset:** Yaaaassssssssss!

 **Sassquez:** what if I don't want a girlfriend?

 **yourmagjesty:** ?

 **Shocked &Upset:** ?

 **stayinyourlane:** tht doesn't even make any sense

 **YourRouler:** a lesbian tht doesnt want a girlfriend?

 **donutqueen:** Those don't exist. Every lesbian wants a girlfriend….

 **Sassquez:** ….okay fine

 **donutqueen:** YES! Tonight, my place, 8pm!

* * *

 **Brunch Buddies**

 **Wednesday (2:31pm)**

 **whosthatgirl:** How in the world did we end up in a Denny's of all places?

 **whosthatgirl:** I've been racking my brain and I can't remember anything.

 **thethirdolsen:** Did you ask Pam?

 **whosthatgirl:** She's still asleep, but she didn't remember anything earlier

 **TheCatGrant:** If I remember correctly we were all comparing pancakes at one point right?

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh! Right! You two went to the nearest Denny's to order pancakes!

 **TheDailyLane:** Cat, James, & I were supposed to go to IHOP & then we were gonna meet back up at Catco.

 **whosthatgirl:** To stuff our faces with pancakes…I remember now

 **thethirdolsen:** my question is how did u two end up in the BATHROOM of Denny's?

 **whosthatgirl:** Um….well I just remember Pam looking really sexy in that black dress so…

 **TheDailyLane:** Jesus.

 **TheCatGrant:** Of all the places to have sex.

 **thethirdolsen:** was it worth it?

 **whosthatgirl:** Oh hell yeah! no regrets!

 **TheDailyLane:** Filthy.

 **TheCatGrant:** So what are the plans for tonight?

 **thethirdolsen:** Well I was gonna start painting my apartment, I'd be happy to have some help!

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh my god it's been so long since I had a good home project! I'm in!

 **TheCatGrant:** Count me in as well!

 **whosthatgirl:** Great! What time?

 **thethirdolsen:** well we finished up layouts early so I should be outta here by 5:30 so how about 6:45?

 **thethirdolsen:** that'll give me time to move furniture, set up the paint, etc etc

 **TheCatGrant:** Works for me! I'll bring Thai food.

 **TheDailyLane:** I'll bring wine!

 **whosthatgirl:** We'll bring ice cream!

* * *

 **TheKoolKids**

 **Wednesday (5:46pm)**

 **gunscotch:** late night lab sesh?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll order the food!

 **alwayswinning:** sounds good! I was working on a new piece of tech last week

 **alwayswinning:** ill have to stop by James' & pick it up

 **lenaeclipse:** That means you'll lose the competition.

 **lenaeclipse:** I like that.

 **gunscotch:** wait a minute! Im more interested in the fact tht u have a key to james' place already!

 **alwayswinning:** firstly no I wont lose

 **alwayswinning:** James doesn't get off work until like 7 something so he wont even be there

 **alwayswinning:** secondly I had a key to his place before we even started dating

 **alwayswinning:** and he has a key to mine!

 **lenaeclipse:** Damn it.

 **lenaeclipse:** You'll lose soon enough, and Kara and I will wipe the floor with all of you.

 **alwayswinning:** professional help….seek it

 **gunscotch:** amazing

 **gunscotch:** can I come with u to james' place? He has some good alcohol

 **lenaeclipse:** Stop by and pick me up too! I've never been to his place!

 **gunscotch:** Let's put booby traps all around his place!

 **lenaeclipse:** YES! I'll bring some equipment!

 **alwayswinning:** um no we're not doing any of tht

 **alwayswinning:** we'll go in, get my stuff, & leave

 **alwayswinning:** is tht clear?

 **alwayswinning:** IS THAT CLEAR?!

 **gunscotch:** yes sir

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes dad.

 **gunscotch:** this just in: Winn Schott turns into a father when James Olsen is threatened with pranks. More at 11. Back to you Lena with the weather!

 **lenaeclipse:** Thanks for that Alex. Looks like we've got some stormy clouds coming in as long as Winn keeps up that attitude. Hopefully once he gets laid we'll finally have some sunny weather!

 **alwayswinning:** u guys r the worse

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Wednesday (6:04pm)**

 **spacedad:** I would like to put the challenge on pause to announce that Winn and James have been disqualified from the challenge. You have 10 minutes to discuss.

 **gunscotch:** ITS TRUE! ITS TRUE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TEXT YOU DAD!

 **TheCatGrant:** Details. Now!

 **donutqueen:** Oh hell yeah!

 **Whoyagonnakal:** WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS COUNTING ON YOU TWO!

 **stayinyourlane:** how did this happen?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Alex and I would be HAPPY to tell you!

 **lenaeclipse:** So Alex, Winn, & I planned to have a late night session in the lab tonight but Winn had to stop by James' apartment to pick up one of this tech projects he had been working on

 **gunscotch:** and winn knows tht James usually gets off work at around 7 or 7:30. So there was no chance of us running into him at his place

 **lenaeclipse:** What he DIDN'T know, was that James got off early today and would be at home by the time we got there

 **gunscotch:** so Winn opens the door & there James is…shirtless and moving furniture

 **lenaeclipse:** They made eye contact and then RAN TOWARDS EACH OTHER

 **gunscotch:** WINN LITERALLY JUMPED AND WRAPPED HIS SMALL BODY AROUND JAMES

 **lenaeclipse:** It was magnificent!

 **TheCatGrant:** Incredible! I can't believe I missed it!

 **donutqueen:** I knew those two wouldn't last

 **yourmagjesty:** classic new couple. Cant keep their hands off of each other smh

 **Whoyagonnakal:** I cant believe this!

 **Whoyagonnakal:** ITS ONLY THE SECOND DAY!

 **TheDailyLane:** I mean…to be fair, I told you they wouldn't last, babe.

 **alwayswinning:** NO REGRETS!

 **thethirdolsen:** NONE WHATSOEVER!

 **alwayswinning:** HAVE FUN LIVING YOUR SEXLESS LIVES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!

 **yourmagjesty:** absolutely amazing

 **spacedad:** I must say I am disappointed in you two. I expected you two to be the most mature out of the rest of them. I guess I thought wrong.

 **yourmagjesty:** offended

 **lenaeclipse:** Same.

 **TheCatGrant:** Indeed.

 **TheCatGrant:** Wait, James are we still on for painting your apartment?

 **alwayswinning:** give us about 30 minutes

 **donutqueen:** ew

 **thethirdolsen:** …actually give us an hour

 **gunscotch:** EW

 **spacedad:** The challenged is now back in play. Three more couples left. May the best couple win.

 **TheCatGrant:** We will.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh we def will!

 **lenaeclipse:** You bet your ass we will!

 **donutqueen:** Oh you bet we fucking will!

 **stayinyourlane:** Don't worry we will!

 **gunscotch:** you already know we will!

 **spacedad:** Sigh.

* * *

 **A/N:** One couple down, Three more to go!

Looks like Vasquez will be getting a girlfriend soon! Who do you want it to be?!

I'm considering adding Psi & Irma...but I haven't quite made up my mind yet. Help convince me?

Love reading you guys' comments! They keep me motivated! Dont be afraid to send me prompts and feedback! Love ya!

Tumblr: alotofunsteady


	15. Accidents, MatchMaking,& Taming a Luthor

**A/N: Guess who's sick! (Me, to clarify) Lol, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Baddies**

 **Thursday (11:04am)**

 **YourRouler:** we goin out again tonight?

 **yourmagjesty:** obvs

 **Shocked &Upset:** where to?

 **donutqueen:** I mean…we can try finding baby V a girlfriend again!

 **Sassquez:** uh no! last night was a disaster!

 **stayinyourlane:** what?! No it wasn't!

 **Sassquez:** The first girl I talked to literally threw up on me!

 **donutqueen:** ok but she was really drunk! That doesn't count!

 **donutqueen:** Plus I went to get you a new shirt!

 **YourRouler:** what about the blonde girl! The one w/ the red dress!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh yeah she was hot!

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^

 **Sassquez:** her breath smelled like ham, tuna, & hotdog water!

 **Sassquez:** she leaned in to whisper in my ear and I almost DIED

 **Shocked &Upset:** adgfjakgjgf

 **donutqueen:** Lmao hotdog water

 **yourmagjesty:** lmfao ok ok wat about the red head w/ the freckles!

 **donutqueen:** You got her number right?

 **YourRouler:** oh hell yeah! yall would look good together!

 **Sassquez:** she texted me this morning & asked if I wanted to have a threesome w/ her and her brother

 **stayinyourlane:** oh hell yeah!

 **YourRouler:** dat shit kinky!

 **Shocked &Upset:** wat does the brother look like

 **donutqueen:** Ask her to send pics of them together!

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah send nudes

 **Sassquez:** I hate u guys

 **donutqueen:** Okay Okay! Give us one more night and if you don't find anyone we'll back off…

 **Sassquez:** …sighhhhhh…..fine

 **YourRouler:** kara is such a sweet talker

 **Shocked &Upset:** thts probs how she ended up w/ lena

 **yourmagjesty:** nah kara is a dork and lena is just a helpless gay

 **stayinyourlane:** truuuuu

 **donutqueen:** First of all, I am NOT a dork!

 **donutqueen:** Secondly, stop talking about my girlfriend unless you wanna fight

 **Sassquez:** ooooooooohhhhhhh drama!

 **YourRouler:** JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

 **yourmagjesty:** tht show is trash but oh so good

 **yourmagjesty:** & I can say watever I want bc lena is my sister!

 **stayinyourlane:** u know shes not actually ur sister right?

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^^

 **yourmagjesty:** prove it!

 **stayinyourlane:** …..damn ya got us

* * *

 **L-Corp Staffers**

 **Thursday (12:01pm)**

 **CraigCorp:** Um….anyone know what's wrong with Miss Luthor?

 **LesCorp:** Yeah she's pretty on edge today

 **HenryPotter:** wait wat happened I haven't been out of the lab all day

 **SuperGayle:** Miss Luthor has been chopping heads off left and right today

 **SuperGayle:** the men were SHAKING in the board meeting

 **SuperGayle:** it was brutal

 **Howard:** oh man, did something happen between her and kara?

 **JillBill:** oh shit I hope not! I love kara! They're great together!

 **iCarlos:** now tht u mention it, i haven't seen kara since Monday….

 **LesCorp:** oh my god they broke up!

 **whosthatgirl:** No no no, they're fine!

 **whosthatgirl:** lena/kara, alex/Maggie, lucy/cat, and james/winn all decided to challenge each other on which couple could go a week without talking to or seeing their s/o.

 **whosthatgirl:** Miss Luthor is not taking it well so far.

 **SuperGayle:** Oh my god whyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **JillBill:** my money is on Alex and Maggie

 **LabJustin:** Same

 **Howard:** I think it's obvious that James & Winn will win

 **whosthatgirl:** They were disqualified yesterday

 **Howard:** damn

 **HenryPotter:** not surprised

 **KatetheIntern:** I think Miss Luthor and Kara will win!

 **whosthatgirl:** Same! They're both super competitive

 **LesCorp:** okay so we brave this "no-kara" storm for a week? Meaning we wont be able to see her until next week? I didn't sign up for this!

 **CraigCorp:** ^^^ Kara is like family around here!

 **HenryPotter:** Not to mention, I hate seeing Miss Luthor unhappy!

 **JanitorJoe:** Exactly! She deserves all the happiness!

 **whosthatgirl:** I HAVE AN IDEA!

 **whosthatgirl** added **yourmagjesty** to

the group **L-Corp Staffers**

 **yourmagjesty:** um

 **yourmagjesty:** ?

 **yourmagjesty:** waddup fam

 **yourmagjesty:** is this ur way of tryna offer me a job?

 **yourmagjesty:** bc im not as nerdy as alex so idk how well I would do

 **yourmagjesty:** but I accept I guess

 **SuperGayle:** smh no ma'am

 **whosthatgirl:** we need your advice!

 **yourmagjesty:** damn Gayle…just like that huh?

 **yourmagjesty:** why do people only use me for my amazing advice skills

 **yourmagjesty:** im more than that

 **yourmagjesty:** I also knit in my spare time

 **yourmagjesty:** but I guess no one cares about that

 **yourmagjesty:** but go ahead I guess

 **CraigCorp:** Omg, what a drama queen. We know you love giving advice shut up

 **HenryPotter:** Maggie Sawyer knits….jot that down

 **JillBill:** epic

 **JillBill:** I knew she wasn't that tough

 **yourmagjesty:** eXcuSE U?!

 **yourmagjesty:** I am a badass!

 **whosthatgirl:** Yeah yeah yeah you're tough, we get it

 **whosthatgirl:** We need your help with your sister!

 **yourmagjesty:** Aw man what'd LeeLee do now?

 **LesCorp:** lEeLeE

 **LesCorp:** wild

 **whosthatgirl:** She's on edge because of the challenge thing that you all are doing

 **KatetheIntern:** yeah she's been kinda….ya know

 **yourmagjesty:** hahahahahaha mean and bitchy yeah I get it

 **yourmagjesty:** I'll be at the office with lunch and ice cream in about 15 mins

 **LesCorp:** life saver

 **JillBill:** #blessed

 **Yourmagjesty** changed the name of the

group to **MaggieSawyerisOurHero**

 **yourmagjesty:** ur welcome

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Thursday (1:17pm)**

 **spacedad:** The challenge is now on pause so that you all may discuss the news that I have.

 **spacedad:** Maggie and Alex are no longer in the challenge. They have committed coitus.

 **thethirdolsen:** EW

 **thethirdolsen:** BUT NOT SURPRISED!

 **stayinyourlane:** WHAT?!

 **stayinyourlane:** are u kidding me?! the weakness displayed in u people is despicable

 **TheCatGrant:** I am not surprised whatsoever.

 **TheCatGrant:** I AM interested in how it happened though.

 **TheDailyLane:** I want details!

 **gunscotch:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

 **yourmagjesty:** COMPLETE ACCIDENT!

 **gunscotch:** & we didn't "commit coitus" we just kissed!

 **alwayswinning:** IT WAS GROSS

 **alwayswinning:** lemme tell u bitches what happened!

 **alwayswinning:** So Alex and I went over to L-Corp to work on some cool tech stuff with Lena

 **donutqueen:** "cool"

 **stayinyourlane:** nerds

 **alwayswinning:** ANYWAY

 **alwayswinning:** wat we didn't know was tht Maggie was already there

 **thethirdolsen:** wait wait wait y was mags there?

 **yourmagjesty:** i brought lena some ice cream & lunch so she could stop being a bitch to everyone

 **yourmagjesty:** im the hero in this situation!

 **lenaeclipse:** I was not being a bitch!

 **gunscotch:** ehhh u've been a bit bitchy lately

 **stayinyourlane:** kara u must have been laying it on pretty good

 **donutqueen:** I mean…obviously

 **lenaeclipse:** Okay maybe I was a little bitchy.

 **lenaeclipse:** But at least I didn't spend 20 minutes talking about how golden Maggie's thighs are.

 **yourmagjesty:** awwww babe!

 **stayinyourlane:** her….thighs?

 **gunscotch:** I love them.

 **thethirdolsen:** can we get back to the story?

 **alwayswinning:** oh right right

 **alwayswinning:** so we walk into Lena's office & her and mags r sitting there stuffing their faces

 **alwayswinning:** and then BAM!

 **alwayswinning:** Maggie and alex make eye contact

 **alwayswinning:** Lena wanna take it from here?

 **lenaeclipse:** Gladly!

 **lenaeclipse:** So Maggie jumps up immediately and says, "Oh…uh-maybe I should go."

 **lenaeclipse:** To which Alex just stands there sputtering.

 **alwayswinning:** it was amazing.

 **lenaeclipse:** So Maggie starts walking towards the door to leave and she trips, too distracted looking at Alex….

 **alwayswinning:** so then alex catches her & they share a longing desperate stare like in those hallmark movies

 **alwayswinning:** AND THEN…..

 **lenaeclipse:** MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH!

 **lenaeclipse:** They were all over each other!

 **alwayswinning:** they didnt even try to control themselves

 **alwaysw** s **inning:** it was truly poetic!

 **donutqueen:** I knew they'd be next to go!

 **donutqueen:** Weak!

 **TheCatGrant:** Honestly, I'm disappointed in the both of you.

 **TheDailyLane:** Indeed. I was sure Kara and Lena would be out next!

 **Whoyagonnakal:** Babe! That means we both lost the bet!

 **TheDailyLane:** yeah yeah yeah

 **gunscotch:** u guys bet on us?!

 **Whoyagonnakal:** Uh yeah duh!

 **Whoyagonnakal:** Lois thought you and Maggie would win & I thought James & Winn would.

 **TheDailyLane:** Whoever would have won would've gotten to pick the spot for our next vacation

 **Whoyagonnakal:** She wanted to go to Dubai but I wanted to go to Tokyo

 **TheCatGrant:** Dubai is obviously the best choice here.

 **TheDailyLane:** THANK YOU!

 **donutqueen:** But since neither one of you won, then what happens?

 **TheDailyLane:** Then we go to Australia instead.

 **lenaeclipse:** Oooh Australia is a good neutral choice!

 **Whoyagonnakal:** yeah but too bad James & Winn couldn't control themselves

 **thethirdolsen:** we tried!

 **TheDailyLane:** Yeah and apparently, Alex & Maggie are just as weak.

 **yourmagjesty:** excuse u we're in love!

 **gunscotch:** very in love!

 **stayinyourlane:** pretty sad that u put all ur faith in the wrong couple huh?

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^

 **spacedad:** I would just like to say that I am disappointed in both Alex & Maggie. I figured you two would have more self-control. You're both trained to withstand criminals, for goodness sake.

 **gunscotch:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

 **yourmagjesty:** I FELL!

 **lenaeclipse:** Fell right into a make out session on my sofa!

 **alwayswinning:** it was sloppy

 **lenaeclipse:** There was a lot of groping

 **stayinyourlane:** ew

 **donutqueen:** Welp! Two couples down, one more to go.

 **stayinyourlane:** in ur dreams sis

 **donutqueen:** Hey Alex! now you can come out w/ us tonight!

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah we're gonna find Vasquez a girlfriend!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh uh…about tht

 **gunscotch:** we're gonna be busy tonight

 **donutqueen:** Wtf, doing what?!

 **thethirdolsen:** probs each other

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^ gotta catch up on the sex

 **gunscotch:** time to make Maggie scream my name again

 **TheCatGrant:** Alex, we all know you're the screamer.

 **gunscotch:** eXCusE u?!

 **gunscotch:** MAGGIE DEFEND ME!

 **yourmagjesty:** well babe I mean….u r pretty vocal…

 **thethirdolsen:** dayum!

 **alwayswinning:** drama!

 **gunscotch:** says the one tht got us kicked out of the grocery store for being too loud!

 **donutqueen:** THE GROCERY STORE?!

 **stayinyourlane:** u bitches really out here livin like dis huh?

 **TheDailyLane:** I would like more details.

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^

 **spacedad:** Spare us.

 **spacedad:** Please.

 **spacedad:** The challenge is now back on.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Alex and Maggie should have had more self-control but none of us are surprised.**

 **Vasquez gets a potential girlfriend next chapter so buckle in for that!**

 **We have two couples remaining! Lena/Kara & Cat/Lucy!**

 **Cast in your votes on who you want to win!**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!** **tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	16. Professional, Appropiate, and Proper

**A/N: This chapter turned out longer than I expected, but i'm not complaining! Enjoy the chaos!**

* * *

 **Baddies**

 **Friday (2:09pm)**

 **YourRouler:** hurry up so I can eat tht ass

 **yourmagjesty:** uh ?!

 **donutqueen:** eXCuSE ME?!

 **Sassquez:** tf?

 **stayinyourlane:** shook but intrigued

 **YourRouler:** oh my bad wrong chat

 **Sassquez:** there is only so much I need to know about u guys

 **Shocked &Upset:** im coming im coming!

 **YourRouler:** thts wat u'll be screaming soon

 **donutqueen:** EW

 **yourmagjesty:** i….

 **stayinyourlane:** MAGGIE!

 **stayinyourlane:** how much wud I have to pay u to put "hurry up so I can eat that ass" in the chat w/ j'onn?

 **yourmagjesty:** ill do it for free!

 **Sassquez:** omg pls do it!

 **Sassquez:** im w/ J'onn right now & would LOVE to see him have a spasm

 **YourRouler:** DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

 **Shocked &Upset:** $20 says alex will spazz out

 **donutqueen:** $20 says she wont

 **Shocked &Upset:** bet

 **yourmagjesty:** alright alright hold ya panties I'll do it

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Friday (2:17pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** hurry up so I can eat that ass

 **thethirdolsen:** jesus

 **TheCatGrant:** Some things aren't for us to know.

 **lenaeclipse:** What….is this?

 **yourmagjesty:** oh sorry wrong chat

 **alwayswinning:** yall really out here livin like this huh?

 **gunscotch:** damn omw

 **donutqueen:** I knew this was gonna happen but I still wasn't prepared.

 **spacedad:** You are most definitely not on your way! We have work to do Agent Danvers!

 **TheDailyLane:** Lmao, J'onn is mad.

 **gunscotch:** aw dad come on

 **yourmagjesty:** ur gonna be cummin on me later

 **gunscotch:** oh hell yeah

 **donutqueen:** I'm screaming

 **stayinyourlane:** this is the best day of my life

 **thethirdolsen:** this show is amazing. Front row seats and everything

 **spacedad:** Margaret! My office! 30 minutes!

 **yourmagjesty:** no no no no no dad I'm kidding! It was a joke! I promise I'm kidding!

 **gunscotch:** wtf maggie I was ready to bang

 **yourmagjesty:** sorry babe Lucy put me up to it!

 **yourmagjesty:** dad pleaseeeeee I was only kidding!

 **spacedad:** My office! 30 minutes! You too, Alex! And Lucy!

 **whoyagonnakal:** oooooo yall are in trouuuubblllleeeeee!

 **gunscotch:** I didn't even do anything!

 **stayinyourlane:** WHAT?! Dad! I'm innocent!

 **yourmagjesty:** the hell you are! If I'm goin down, ur going down w/ me!

 **donutqueen:** I don't think any of you guys will be going down for a while….if you catch my drift lmao

 **alwayswinning:** lmfaoo kARa

 **spacedad:** Kara, since you think this is something to joke about, you can join them in my office.

 **donutqueen:** What?!

 **spacedad:** MY OFFICE!

 **donutqueen:** Yes sir.

 **TheDailyLane:** Winn, keep us updated.

 **alwayswinning:** always.

* * *

 **Baddies**

 **Friday (2:29pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** u guys got us in trouble!

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah!

 **donutqueen:** YEAH!

 **YourRouler:** lmao not our fault

 **Sassquez:** lmfao!

 **Sassquez:** yall shoulda seen j'onn's face when he got the message!

 **Sassquez:** homeboy just froze and dropped the phone! Mouth agape!

 **YourRouler:** astonishing lmao

 **Sassquez:** he took off in a brisk walk down the hallway

 **Sassquez:** typing on his phone furiously might I add

 **Shocked &Upset:** lmao j'onn is bout to go awff

 **Sassquez:** J'onn is bout to go IN on u guys

 **Sassquez:** lmfao

 **Shocked &Upset:** pls record it! Lol

 **donutqueen:** ughhhhh he's gonna say the same thing he always says

 **yourmagjesty:** "Young ladies, I do not understand what is so hard about being professional!"

 **stayinyourlane:** "Would any of you like to explain what is so hard about not sharing everything that comes to your minds?!"

 **donutqueen:** "In no shape, form, or fashion should you be so willing to share your bedroom rendezvouses with everyone!"

 **Sassquez:** afsdhkfk thts so accurate

 **Shocked &Upset:** I love this

 **stayinyourlane:** y r u ppl so horny at our misfortune?

 **YourRouler:** bc its funny and we're deprived of drama

 **yourmagjesty:** pathetic

 **yourmagjesty:** kara how is it tht I got to the deo before u did?

 **donutqueen:** ….I stopped for donuts

 **Shocked &Upset:** living up to the username huh?

 **Shocked &Upset:** a true queen

 **Sassquez:** pick me up a blueberry cake pls!

 **YourRouler:** apple fritters for me! And a chocolate covered for bae!

 **donutqueen:** yeah yeah yeah I know all of you guys' orders

 **Shocked &Upset:** aww its so cute tht u know our donut orders

 **stayinyourlane:** she wouldn't be a true queen if she didnt know

 **donutqueen:** ^^^

 **donutqueen:** Alright, whose apartment are you guys in this week?

 **Shocked &Upset:** MINE!

 **donutqueen:** Alright I'm omw

 **donutqueen:** AND PLEASE HAVE CLOTHES ON!

 **YourRouler:** we'll try

 **Shocked &Upset:** u know u wanna see us in all our glory

 **donutqueen:** CLOTHES!

 **Sassquez:** im willing to bet everything tht they wont put clothes on

 **yourmagjesty:** lol they wouldn't be themselves if they did

 **YourRouler:** lmfao u guys shouldve seen how fast kara ran thru here

 **Shocked &Upset:** she let out a loud squeak and took off lmaoooooooo

 **donutqueen:** I ASKED FOR ONE THING AND YOU GUYS COULDN'T DELIVER!

 **donutqueen:** CLOTHES!

 **stayinyourlane:** lol kara did u get a good peek of the goods?

 **Sassquez:** they have any moles in weird places?

 **YourRouler:** if u guys wanted nudes ya coulda just asked

 **donutqueen:** Please don't send them until I've safely landed

 **donutqueen:** Okay, go ahead.

 **stayinyourlane:** kara is a perv

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^ damn kara desperate much?

 **Sassquez:** yall she's been deprived of tht Luthor booty

 **Sassquez:** she needs a fix

 **donutqueen:** wha-but…you…..she…

 **donutqueen:** YALL WERE OFFERING!

 **YourRouler:** smh

 **YourRouler:** is this something we're gonna need to discuss with J'onn?

 **donutqueen:** You're the one that offered! You were gonna send them anyway!

 **Shocked &Upset:** well now we're not

 **Shocked &Upset:** ur desperation has killed the mood

 **stayinyourlane:** damnit kara!

 **Sassquez:** back at it again with the desperation

 **donutqueen:** Oh hush

 **Shocked &Upset:** wait a minute where's mags?

 **Sassquez:** making out with alex

 **donutqueen:** ( )

 **donutqueen:** They're making me keep a lookout for J'onn smh

 **YourRouler:** horndogs

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^ truuu

 **Sassquez:** speaking of dogs!

 **Sassquez:** I have some news

 **Sassquez:** I have a date tmrw night!

 **YourRouler:** WTF?!

 **donutqueen:** WITH WHO?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** IS IT W/ THE GIRL FROM THE CLUB LAST NIGHT?!

 **yourmagjesty:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

 **yourmagjesty** added **gunscotch** to the group **Baddies**

 **gunscotch:** CONTINUE!

 **Sassquez:** lmao chillll

 **Sassquez:** and no it's not the girl from the club

 **Sassquez:** I met her this morning when I was walking my dog

 **yourmagjesty:** YOU HAVE A DOG?!

 **donutqueen:** Yeah she has a cute little pitbull named Prince!

 **yourmagjesty:** SEND PICS!

 **YourRouler:** um no let's get the details of the date first!

 **yourmagjesty:** right right right go ahead

 **Shocked &Upset:** tell us everything!

 **Sassquez:** ok well her name is Sam and she has a golden retriever named 'Sunflower'

 **donutqueen:** great name for a dog!

 **stayinyourlane:** love her already

 **Sassquez:** and she has a daughter named Ruby

 **YourRouler:** OMG BABY SUE IS GONNA BE A MOM!

 **yourmagjesty:** CONGRATZ NEW MOM!

 **donutqueen:** TIME TO GET YOU SOME MOM JEANS

 **YourRouler:** WHEN WILL WE MEET HER?!

 **stayinyourlane:** WHEN IS THE WEDDING?!

 **Sassquez:** i hate u guys

 **Sassquez:** u can meet her if the date goes well

 **yourmagjesty:** AMAZING

 **Shocked &Upset:** ikr!

 **Shocked &Upset:** this is almost better than j'onn going off on u guys

 **stayinyourlane:** awwwww why'd u bring tht up? I was having a good time!

 **gunscotch:** same

 **gunscotch:** also im offended tht im just now being a part of this chat

 **YourRouler:** well we couldn't add u cause u and mags were still in the challenge thingy!

 **gunscotch:** fair

 **donutqueen:** guys guys guys!

 **donutqueen:** !

 **donutqueen:** guess what!

 **Sassquez:** these sons of bitches just got sooooo lucky

 **Sassquez:** j'onn just called in & said there's a rogue alien tht we have to take care of and that he'll deal with them later…

 **donutqueen:** we're off the hook!

 **yourmagjesty:** *dab*

 **stayinyourlane:** *double dab*

 **donutqueen:** *triple dab*

 **YourRouler:** damnit I wanted a show!

 **Shocked &Upset:** same

 **Shocked &Upset:** I am indeed shocked & upset

 **stayinyourlane:** thank god for crime

 **yourmagjesty:** Amen!

* * *

 **CEOs**

 **Friday (4:59pm)**

 **TheCatGrant:** Dinner tonight?

 **lenaeclipse:** Works for me!

 **TheDailyLane:** 8pm?

 **TheCatGrant:** Sounds perfect

 **TheCatGrant:** Lena, I'm surprised you don't have plans with your nerd crew.

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Firstly, we're not nerds, we're scientists.

 **lenaeclipse:** Secondly, Alex and Winn are still busy with DEO stuff

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh I see, so you only want to spend time with us when the rest of the nerd club is busy?

 **TheDailyLane:** Typical.

 **TheCatGrant:** The betrayal.

 **lenaeclipse:** As if we don't have brunch every single Sunday.

 **TheCatGrant:** Okay, you have a point.

 **TheDailyLane:** So, how does it feel to be a part of the final two couples in the challenge?

 **lenaeclipse:** Invigorating!

 **TheCatGrant:** Like hell on Earth.

 **TheDailyLane:** Two very different outlooks

 **lenaeclipse:** Wanting to tap out, Cat? I would advise you do so, in order to save yourself from humiliation.

 **TheDailyLane:** Intense…

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm sure you would just love it if I threw in the towel, wouldn't you?

 **lenaeclipse:** I would indeed. I thought I made that very clear….?

 **lenaeclipse:** I can smell your weakness from here.

 **TheCatGrant:** Your competitive nature is…unsettling.

 **TheCatGrant:** However, I actually have been considering ignoring this damn challenge and going to see Lucy.

 **lenaeclipse:** Please do. It would make me so happy to see you drown in Loserville with the rest.

 **TheDailyLane:** Lol, Loserville

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh come off it Lena, I know you're at least a little tempted to forget the challenge and be with Kara!

 **lenaeclipse:** Not at all. If anything being away from her is just fueling my fire to win!

 **TheDailyLane:** What? How?!

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Because I love her? And I want to win? And I know she does too? And I know winning will make her happy? And I'll do anything to get a smile on that adorkable face?

 **TheDailyLane:** Well….that makes sense.

 **TheCatGrant:** All good reasons, all good reasons.

 **lenaeclipse:** I honestly didn't expect you to be having such a hard time with this…

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^ Yeah, what's going on? Go ahead and tell us.

 **TheCatGrant:** I just miss her, that's all.

 **lenaeclipse:** No, there's something more to this….

 **TheCatGrant:** Fine.

 **TheCatGrant:** I haven't told Lucy that I love her yet so…I'm getting antsy.

 **lenaeclipse:** Ooooohh! It's like you're holding in a big secret and it's killing you to not say anything!

 **TheCatGrant:** Exactly!

 **TheDailyLane:** Damn, now I'M anxious for you to tell her!

 **TheCatGrant:** I know right?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Damn, I wouldn't even chastise you if you went ahead and told her!

 **TheCatGrant:** And let you win? Hell no!

 **TheDailyLane:** You really thought that would work?

 **lenaeclipse:** Worth the shot

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Friday (8:49pm)**

 **spacedad:** Now that the day has calmed down and work is finished, I would like to address the comments that took place earlier today.

 **donutqueen:** What comments? Been working so hard I can't even remember what day it is.

 **yourmagjesty:** Same. I've been too busy being professional.

 **gunscotch:** Same here! I love the feeling of hard work and only speaking about things that are appropriate.

 **stayinyourlane:** Exactly! Professionalism is so important in this day and age. We must push to be greater!

 **TheCatGrant:** These lies are seeping through my phone like a spray of perfume. And it smells disgusting.

 **TheDailyLane:** I'm actually impressed that they know how to spell correctly.

 **gunscotch:** rude

 **spacedad:** Girls, I'm aware that you all are acting as if things are different, but we all know that you all are just as inappropriate and unprofessional as you were earlier today.

 **alwayswinning:** damn tht read

 **thethirdolsen:** been craving this tea all day. Delicious.

 **donutqueen:** Honestly dad, we've changed!

 **stayinyourlane:** Yeah, we're all at Alex's place right now! We're reading up on correct grammar and how to be professional.

 **yourmagjesty:** And we're reading the Bible and singing hymns!

 **gunscotch:** Amaaaaazing grace….

 **stayinyourlane:** how sweeeet the sounnnddd

 **donutqueen:** that saaaaaved a wreeetch

 **yourmagjesty:** like meeeeee

 **stayinyourlane:** Love a good hymn.

 **gunscotch:** Bless the Lord!

 **alwayswinning:** u hoes lying sooo hard

 **thethirdolsen:** this is pathetic

 **donutqueen:** Whaaaat? We're not lying! We ARE at Alex's place!

 **alwayswinning:** yeah but vasquez just posted a pic on IG w/ u guys, roulette, & livewire

 **alwayswinning:** & the caption says "booze, movies, and junk food" so….

 **thethirdolsen:** damn

 **gunscotch:** fuckin Vasquez

 **stayinyourlane:** wat a snitch

 **donutqueen:** Guess the truth is out there now.

 **yourmagjesty:** this is booty

 **yourmagjesty:** go ahead dad…..do ur worst

 **spacedad:** Well, now that you all are finished with your lies, I figured I'd let someone else talk some sense into you all.

 **spacedad** added **ElizaDanvers** to the group **Superfrans**

 **TheCatGrant:** This is amazing. It's a pleasure as always, Eliza.

 **lenaeclipse:** Woah. Hello Ms. Danvers! I haven't officially met you yet, but it's an honor!

 **ElizaDanvers:** The pleasure is always mine, Cat. And Lena, it's an honor for me as well! But please, call me Eliza! Or Mom like the rest of them do! :)

 **lenaeclipse:** Will do!

 **TheDailyLane:** Hey Mom!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Hi mommy!

 **alwayswinning:** oh muh gawd

 **alwayswinning:** hey mama danvers

 **thethirdolsen:** wat a show, I love when guest stars appear

 **thethirdolsen:** hi hi mama danvers!

 **alwayswinning** changed **ElizaDanvers** username

to **MamaDanvers**

 **MamaDanvers:** Aw, Winn I love it! It's always a pleasure to speak with you all!

 **MamaDanvers:** Now, it seems like some of you haven't been on your best behaviors?

 **TheDailyLane:** Actually, it's just been Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lucy.

 **gunscotch** has left the group.

 **stayinyourlane** hasleft the group.

 **yourmagjesty** has left the group.

 **donutqueen** hasleft the group.

 **alwayswinning:** lmao

 **lenaeclipse:** Wimps.

 **spacedad** added **donutqueen** , **yourmagjesty** , **gunscotch** ,

and **stayinyourlane** to the group **Superfrans**.

 **donutqueen:** Oh hahaha whaattttt….how did we end up leaving the group? Hahahaahahahahah technical difficulties….technology I tell ya!

 **gunscotch:** never could trust technology … hi mom!

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^ hi mama danvers!

 **stayinyourlane:** hi mom!

 **whoyagonnakal:** wild

 **thethirdolsen:** wilde

 **alwayswinning:** whylde

 **MamaDanvers:** So J'onn tells me u girls aren't behaving correctly. So, what's going on?

 **donutqueen:** whaaaaaaat…pfffttt...

 **gunscotch:** mom u know j'onn is always overreacting

 **stayinyourlane:** im the most professional at the deo

 **yourmagjesty:** I don't even work there so…

 **MamaDanvers:** He showed me the messages.

 **whoyagonnakal:** oh man….

 **alwayswinning:** lmao

 **lenaeclipse:** Awkward.

 **TheCatGrant:** Yikes.

 **thethirdolsen:** this is the ultimate entertainment

 **spacedad:** If you all wish to witness this 'show', I ask that you refrain from interrupting. Thank you.

 **alwayswinning:** everybody stfu!

 **thethirdolsen:** pls proceed about the messages

 **donutqueen:** Pfftttt….whaaaaaat….messages?

 **donutqueen:** I don't even….whaaaaaat…ive never….we….whaaaaat?

 **donutqueen:** What even is a message?

 **donutqueen:** What is anything? Are we even here?

 **donutqueen:** Everything is everything and everything is nothing so….everything is fake….

 **donutqueen:** Pffttt….fake news

 **MamaDanvers:** Kara, please.

 **yourmagjesty:** so you saw the thing I said about um…

 **MamaDanvers:** About eating ass? Yes I did.

 **gunscotch:** and um….

 **gunscotch:** you saw my…response?

 **MamaDanvers:** About how you were on your way and wanted to 'bang'? I did.

 **donutqueen:** yikes

 **stayinyourlane:** well I've never said anything inappropriate in the group chat so…I honestly dnt know why im in trouble

 **gunscotch:** WHAT?!

 **donutqueen:** LIAR!

 **yourmagjesty:** DUDE…..

 **spacedad:** Lucy, just the other day you stated that you….'stay popping Cat's back'

 **stayinyourlane:** i….

 **stayinyourlane:** Ok…but…

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah well…ok

 **gunscotch:** I know this is supposed to be serious or watever but im dying knowing tht Cat read tht and cnt respond lmao

 **yourmagjesty:** lol same

 **donutqueen:** Well, I can honestly say that I keep things rated PG at all times. Lena and I keep our relations in the privacy of our bedroom.

 **gunscotch:** kara you literally had sex w/ Lena on MY KITCHEN COUNTER!

 **yourmagjesty:** It was amazing mama D, kara & leelee are cray!

 **MamaDanvers:** You did WHAT?! Kara, please tell me that they're making up stories!

 **stayinyourlane:** lmaoooo

 **stayinyourlane:** im srry im imagining lena's mortification as she reads this lmfaooooo

 **donutqueen:** Look okay when you officially meet Lena then maybe you'll understand! And Alex and Maggie had sex on J'onn's desk! Yup! That's right! If we were there right now we'd be breathing in their residue!

 **spacedad:** Don't worry, I had the room scrubbed down as soon as I found out.

 **donutqueen:** And ill have you know that lucy and cat had a foursome with veronica and leslie so…deal with that!

 **stayinyourlane:** freaking snitch

 **MamaDanvers:** Lord…

 **MamaDanvers:** So what do you girls have to say for yourselves?

 **gunscotch:** I mean…I guess we will attempt to refrain from having sex at the deo

 **stayinyourlane:** and I GUESS we can…..keep our sex talk away from J'onn's virgin ears

 **spacedad:** Excuse you, I am actually well versed in the art of sex. I just believe that it should be kept private.

 **yourmagjesty:** ew dad please

 **donutqueen:** I'll make sure to keep the others in line

 **gunscotch:** ….

 **yourmagjesty:** ?

 **stayinyourlane:** dude

 **MamaDanvers:** And?

 **donutqueen:** Aaannnd I'll make sure to be more….professional

 **MamaDanvers:** Well, I think this has been very…eye opening.

 **gunscotch:** unfortunately…

 **MamaDanvers:** I don't think they'll be giving you any more trouble, J'onn. If they do, they can forget about getting any dessert come Thanksgiving and Christmas. Specifically my chocolate pecan pie.

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?! BUT THAT'S MY SECOND FAVORITE THING TO EAT!

 **spacedad:** Really? I thought that was your number one favorite. What's your favorite then?

 **stayinyourlane:** same!

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^^

 **gunscotch:** yo kara answer the question!

 **donutqueen:** I can't exactly answer it

 **spacedad:** What? Why not?

 **MamaDanvers:** Are you alright, dear?

 **donutqueen:** I'm fine…it's just….

 **donutqueen:** Well, I mean we just talked about being professional, so I don't think me saying that Lena is my favorite dessert equals me being professional…so…

 **spacedad:** My god

 **stayinyourlane:** proud

 **yourmagjesty:** epic

 **gunscotch:** munch munch

 **MamaDanvers:** Girls, please!

 **donutqueen:** YOU GUYS ASKED!

 **MamaDanvers:** Okay, you're right, we did ask. Just please girls, stop giving J'onn a heart attack.

 **gunscotch:** he's an alien!

 **spacedad:** Yet, you all continue to give me gray hairs.

 **stayinyourlane:** fine

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^^ we'll….behave

 **MamaDanvers:** That's all I ask! :)

 **MamaDanvers:** Also, I've heard about the challenge that you all are doing. How is it going?

 **donutqueen:** Well it's down to me, Lena, Cat, and Lucy!

 **donutqueen:** But we're obviously going to win!

 **stayinyourlane:** Nah.

 **TheCatGrant:** Eliza, Kara is very delusional. Lucy and I will be bringing home the gold.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara and I will certainly be getting the gold. And when we do, we'll break it up and shove it down all of your throats.

 **alwayswinning:** ….god

 **donutqueen:** We'll sit back with smiles as you all choke up flakes of gold at our feet!

 **thethirdolsen:** …pls

 **MamaDanvers:** My God.

 **gunscotch:** u guys really need help

 **stayinyourlane:** im scared

 **TheDailyLane:** Same.

 **donutqueen:** As you should be.

 **Thethirdolsen:** comedy, drama, and horror?….wat a great show!

 **MamaDanvers:** Well, I wish both couples good luck!

 **donutqueen:** Don't worry, Lena and I will win soon enough!

 **stayinyourlane:** y r u sooooo sure tht u guys are gonna win?

 **gunscotch:** ^^^ solid question

 **donutqueen:** Are you kidding me? With the way your emotions have been lately?

 **donutqueen:** I'm surprised you even lasted this long!

 **thethirdolsen:** savage

 **stayinyourlane:** oh come on! I have not been emotional!

 **donutqueen:** You cried when you saw a cat yesterday!

 **thethirdolsen:** ?! lmao

 **whoyagonnakal:** Oh sweetie…

 **stayinyourlane:** oh stfu! Being in love is an emotional puzzle!

 **gunscotch:** asdsdfjsl;ldfk

 **yourmagjesty:** SAFASDFJDASJFA;

 **donutqueen:** !

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh…my….god….

 **lenaeclipse:** IT'S HAPPENING

 **TheCatGrant:** …..

 **TheCatGrant:** You….

 **TheCatGrant:** What…..?

 **stayinyourlane:** _oops._

 **stayinyourlane** had left the group.

* * *

 **A/N: Vasquez and Sam huh? What are your thoughts?!**

 **Mama Danvers always knows how to handle the cubs, so maybe J'onn can finally get some work done!**

 **Um, Lucy kinda just...yeah.**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

 **tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	17. Love and Mystery

**A/N: Oh my oh my, here we are again my lovely readers! This chapter was very fun to write! It ended up being so long that I had to break it up into like 3 chapters but I think you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Friday (9:51pm)**

 **TheCatGrant:** What. The. Fuck.

 **TheCatGrant:** Did she just….

 **TheDailyLane:** She did.

 **thethirdolsen:** this is gonna be good

 **TheCatGrant** added **stayinyourlane** to the group **Superfrans**.

 **stayinyourlane** has left the group.

 **donutqueen:** adfjkakl

 **yourmagjesty:** this is….just….lmfao

 **TheCatGrant** added **stayinyourlane** to the group **Superfrans**.

 **TheCatGrant:** LUCY!

 **stayinyourlane** has left the group.

 **alwayswinning:** wait wait wait I can fix this!

 **alwayswinning:** give me a few seconds

 **alwayswinning:** okay Cat add her back in

 **TheCatGrant** added **stayinyourlane** to the group **Superfrans**.

 **stayinyourlane:** wait…

 **stayinyourlane:** y cant I leave the group?!

 **alwayswinning:** bc I rigged it so u coudnt leave

 **stayinyourlane:** wack

 **TheCatGrant:** LUCY LANE

 **stayinyourlane:** Heyyyyyyyy babe…..waddup!

 **gunscotch:** smooth

 **TheCatGrant:** Don't 'babe' me!

 **stayinyourlane:** sigh

 **stayinyourlane:** okay okay im sorry

 **stayinyourlane:** i didn't mean to say it in a group chat of all places

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh. I see. So…you meant it?

 **stayinyourlane:** Um yeah? tf of course I meant it Cat.

 **donutqueen:** this is beautiful

 **stayinyourlane:** stfu kara

 **stayinyourlane:** why would you think I didnt mean it?

 **TheCatGrant:** Because you're always saying things that you don't particularly mean.

 **stayinyourlane:** what?! Like wen?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Last week you said you wished that toddlers didn't exist so that they could put in another 'real' swing at the playground.

 **lenaeclipse:** Just the other day you said that you'd cut off your toes if you had to walk next to one more frat boy.

 **thethirdolsen:** u once said that'd u'd sue all of the ice cream factories if they didn't find a way to keep ice cream cold after hours of it sitting out

 **alwayswinning:** u said if u saw one more person wearing a maga hat u'd gouge their eyes out and poor acid in their ears

 **gunscotch:** the other day you literally said & I quote, "chickens aren't real, they're a myth. They give u mad cow disease." just bc I wanted to eat chicken instead of burgers

 **yourmagjesty:** u told me I was a sucky detective just bc I didn't let u have the last slice of pizza

 **spacedad:** You told me you liked my shoes and then seconds later I heard you say to Alex, "What are thooooose?!"

 **gunscotch:** asdfghaj lmfaooo

 **stayinyourlane:** OK OK ENOUGH!

 **stayinyourlane:** I AM FEELING SO ATTACKED

 **TheCatGrant:** Sorry darling, but I'm sure you can see why I doubted that you meant it.

 **stayinyourlane:** Look babe, im overdramatic about a LOT of things and I say a lotta things I don't mean but my feelings for u are very VERY real and i play about a lot of things but never about my feelings for u

 **stayinyourlane:** I just didn't plan on telling u like this and it's okay if u don't feel the same way or watever I know we havent been together tht long

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm in love with you too.

 **TheCatGrant:** And I'm sure you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.

 **MamaDanvers:** Aw, girls this is so sweet!

 **TheDailyLane:** I'm just glad it's finally out there now. Cat has been whining about it all week.

 **TheCatGrant:** Excuse you, I have not!

 **lenaeclipse:** Ummmm, but you have though. We literally just talked about it yesterday.

 **TheDailyLane:** I can send the screenshots if you'd like.

 **thethirdolsen:** oh god pls do

 **gunscotch:** pls

 **MamaDanvers:** Well, I wouldn't be opposed to reading about it.

 **TheCatGrant:** Okay, no. No one is sending any screenshots! Lucy doesn't need proof of my love for her.

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean….i dnt NEED proof, but I mean….how often is it tht Cat Grant whines about being in love w/ u

 **stayinyourlane:** seems monumental

 **TheCatGrant:** LUCY LANE!

 **donutqueen:** Don't worry, Cat. Luce whined over you too! I even have video footage.

 **alwayswinning:** SEND. THAT. SHIT.

 **stayinyourlane:** WHAT?! FROM WHEN?!

 **yourmagjesty:** OH YEAH! from wednesday night when we went to the club to find baby V a girlfriend! I gots a vid too!

 **yourmagjesty:** she went on this long rant/declaration & homegirl wasn't even drunk it was amazing

 **thethirdolsen:** SEND. IT.

 **stayinyourlane:** no no no no no there's no need to send anything! Cat doesn't need proof of my love for her.

 **TheCatGrant:** I mean….I don't NEED proof, but I mean…..How often is it that Lucy Lane rants and declares her love for you?

 **TheCatGrant:** Seems monumental.

 **gunscotch:** damn tht shit really came back to bite u in the ass huh?

 **yourmagjesty:** whylde

 **stayinyourlane:** ok ok!

 **stayinyourlane:** everyone will keep their screenshots & videos and no one will be exposed

 **TheCatGrant:** Darling, I'm with Lena and Lois now. I know you texted them and told them to send it to you personally.

 **stayinyourlane:** funny that u say tht bc mags and kara just got messages saying "I don't care what Lucy says, send me those videos." So…?

 **alwayswinning:** damn

 **thethirdolsen:** this is wat true love is

 **gunscotch:** already double crossing each other….true romance

 **stayinyourlane:** stfu

 **stayinyourlane:** how about instead of u watching the videos, I just declare my love for you in person?

 **TheCatGrant:** I'd like that. I might even whine about how much I love you.

 **stayinyourlane:** u know I love it when u whine for me

 **spacedad:** Alright, too far!

 **yourmagjesty:** damn it was just getting good

 **stayinyourlane:** meet u at the penthouse? 30 minutes?

 **TheCatGrant:** Make it 20!

 **stayinyourlane:** I love you.

 **TheCatGrant:** I love you.

 **donutqueen:** I would just like to point out that Lena and I have officially won the challenge so…..

 **donutqueen:** I didn't wanna interrupt the love declarations and stuff because congratz but now it's over and I want everyone to know that we won!

 **stayinyourlane:** WAIT WHAT?! HOW?!

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Sweetie, you and Cat have been talking back and forth for the last 32 minutes.

 **donutqueen:** ^^^ You guys literally just made plans to see each other?

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh. Okay, I guess you have a point.

 **stayinyourlane:** who tf cares, this challenge was dumb anyway

 **lenaeclipse:** Says the one who lost.

 **spacedad:** While Lucy and Cat are no longer in the competition, I would just like to point out that Kara and Lena haven't exactly won yet.

 **donutqueen:** EXCUSE THE FUCK OUTTA ME?!

 **Donutqueen:** SOURCE?!

 **lenaeclipse:** LIES. LYING GREEN LITTLE MAN!

 **gunscotch:** jesus

 **MamaDanvers:** I don't think this is healthy.

 **alwayswinning:** thts wat weve been saying mama danvers

 **spacedad:** The Challenge clearly states that each couple must last a week. According to the challenge, you girls have three more days of not communicating with each other or seeing each other, before you can officially win. Otherwise, no one wins.

 **lenaeclipse:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!

 **TheDailyLane:** Lol Lena is fuming

 **yourmagjesty:** lol so is kara

 **donutqueen:** Alright, fine J'onn. We'll play your sick little twisted game. But be prepared for hell cause we're bringing the fire!

 **lenaeclipse:** We will defeat you all! The second we win, you all are gonna wish we had lost!

 **thethirdolsen:** i already wish u guys were done

 **alwayswinning:** this is gonna be a long three days

 **donutqueen:** You bet your ass it is!

* * *

 **Sexiest Couple In The Universe**

 **Saturday (10:38am)**

 **gunscotch:** hey babe u heard from lena?

 **yourmagjesty:** ?

 **yourmagjesty:** u and winn were supposed to meet her at l-corp for more nerd stuff this morning right?

 **gunscotch:** ignoring that jab

 **gunscotch:** but yeah we were but she's not here

 **gunscotch:** and shes not answering her phone

 **yourmagjesty:** peculiar peculiar

 **yourmagjesty:** i just called & texted her and she didnt answer

 **yourmagjesty:** hmm

 **yourmagjesty:** did u ask jess?

 **gunscotch:** oh shit didnt think about that

 **gunscotch** added **whosthatgirl** to the group

 **Sexiest Couple In The Universe**

 **whosthatgirl:** Sexiest couple in the universe? Really? Your arrogance is a force to be wreckoned with.

 **gunscotch:** its not arrogance if its true jessie

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^

 **yourmagjesty:** anyway little J have u heard from leelee today?

 **whosthatgirl:** Oh yes, I have. In fact I was supposed to tell you all that she went out of town and she'll be back later.

 **gunscotch:** when'd she leave?

 **yourmagjesty:** where'd she go?

 **whosthatgirl:** Cotton eyed Joe

 **yourmagjesty:** Ayyyyyyeeeee

 **gunscotch:** love that song tbh such a bop

 **whosthatgirl:** Right?!

 **whosthatgirl:** Anyway, she sent me an email this morning at about 7am saying that she was leaving.

 **whosthatgirl:** She didn't tell me where she was going, nor did she specify when 'later' would be.

 **yourmagjesty:** rich hoes just get on planes and leave huh?

 **gunscotch:** I mean…I def would if I I could

 **yourmagjesty:** same tbh

 **whosthatgirl:** ^^^

 **gunscotch:** did she say why she was leaving?

 **whosthatgirl:** Nope. Which is pretty weird because in her schedule there wasn't anything that would have caused her to need to be out of town. So your guess is as good as mine.

 **whosthatgirl:** She's usually not gone any longer than a day though, so she'll probably be back either sometime today or tomorrow.

 **yourmagjesty:** hmmm interesting

 **gunscotch:** I guess we'll have to interrogate her when she gets back

 **yourmagjesty:** mhmm mhmm

 **gunscotch:** thx for ur help Jessie!

 **whosthatgirl:** No problem! Also it wouldn't hurt you guys if you…you know, used correct grammar in your messages.

 **whosthatgirl:** Just a suggestion!

 **gunscotch** has removed **whosthatgirl** from the group.

 **yourmajesty:** the shade of it all

 **gunscotch:** the nerve

 **yourmagjesty:** the audacity

* * *

 **Getkaraandlenatogether2k18**

 **Sunday (9:05am)**

 **TheCatGrant** added **whosthatgirl** , **bannedfromchilis** , **Shocked &Upset**,

 **Sassquez** , and one more to the group.

 **TheCatGrant:** So, has anyone heard from Lena?

 **gunscotch:** nope

 **whosthatgirl:** No, I figured she'd be back by now.

 **YourRouler:** I cant believe u guys had a whole chat dedicated to getting those two losers together & we're just now being invited

 **Sassquez:** ^^^^

 **alwayswinning:** sowee

 **stayinyourlane:** to be fair we haven't used it in forever

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah why exactly r we even using this chat?

 **stayinyourlane** changed the group name to

 **TheOneWithoutLena &Kara**

 **yourmagjesty:** noice

 **TheCatGrant:** Well, I'm not sure about you all, but I'd rather not have to deal with Kara finding out that Lena has been gone since yesterday and none of us have heard from her.

 **gunscotch:** damn good point

 **Sassquez:** kara would lose her shit

 **thethirdolsen:** u guys maybe she just took a vacation

 **YourRouler:** ?

 **gunscotch:** vacay-what?

 **TheDailyLane:** Foolish.

 **alwayswinning:** babe, this is lena luthor

 **alwayswinning:** the only experience that hermit has with vacation, is how to spell it

 **Shocked &Upset:** lol hermit

 **gunscotch:** lol truuuu

 **gunscotch:** but tbh I wouldn't be as worried if she'd just ANSWER HER FUCKING PHONE

 **Shocked &Upset:** exactly!

 **TheDailyLane:** Like damn sis, at least text us back!

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^^^ ! THANK YOU!

 **whosthatgirl:** Smh, I'm definitely giving her a piece of my mind when we find her.

 **Sassquez:** same

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^^

 **spacedad:** How about we all spend the rest of the day trying to get in contact with Lena or at least trying to find her. If we end up empty, THEN we will inform Kara.

 **gunscotch:** sounds good

 **gunscotch:** everyone use all of ur resources

 **spacedad:** Great. I'll keep Kara busy with Supergirl things today.

* * *

 **A/N: So Lucy & Cat are out of the challenge! But come on, with those love declarations? It's a wonder they made it this far. You guys asked for a Suoercorp victory and that's what I gave you!...well almost? Kara and Lena have a few more days to endure this challenge and then they'll be free!**

 **Speaking of Lena, where the hell is she?! Vacation maybe? Last minute business trip? Is she in danger? What the hell is going on?! And how do you think Kara will react if the gang doesn't find Lena?**

 **Let me know in the comments or over on my Tumblr: alotofunsteady**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Lena Luthor, Where Are You?

**TheOneWithoutLena &Kara**

 **Monday (2:12am)**

 **spacedad:** Anyone find anything?

 **whosthatgirl:** Okay so according to her driver, he dropped her off at the airport Friday night.

 **TheDailyLane:** Around 11:56pm.

 **gunscotch:** She bought two plane tickets. One to Tokyo and one to Kenya.

 **yourmagjesty:** The plane to Tokyo boarded at 2:30am. And the plane to Kenya boarded at 3:10am.

 **alwayswinning:** However, security footage shows her getting on both planes? Which isn't possible.

 **thethirdolsen:** so we figured one of them was a decoy

 **spacedad:** But why would she need a decoy? Unless she knew she was being watched.

 **YourRouler:** Exactly. So I talked to some of the flight attendants and workers at the airport and they said that they saw people that looked like Lena, but never actually saw her.

 **thethirdolsen:** Which means she never got on the plane in the first place.

 **whosthatgirl:** So I called the car company and I found out that he actually dropped her off at a gas station 10 miles away from the airport, after he dropped off the Lena look-alikes.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Turns out, one of the look-alikes was actually an L-Corp employee who Lena bribed with a free trip to a place of their choosing.

 **Sassquez:** Which was Tokyo. Same goes for the Lena look-alike that went to Kenya. It was a DailyPlanet employee. Same bribe.

 **YourRouler:** So our next question was: then where the fuck is the nerd?

 **YourRouler:** Well according to her other driver, she picked her up from the gas station and took her back to her penthouse.

 **Shocked &Upset:** So then we tapped into her garage cameras and we see her with a duffle bag, getting into her car and leaving.

 **alwayswinning:** We followed her through traffic cameras and she ended up in midvale of all places

 **stayinyourlane:** And from the looks of her GPS she went to a small airport 15 miles away from mama danvers' place.

 **gunscotch:** we tracked down the pilot who said she paid him 100k to keep his mouth shut on where he took her.

 **yourmagjesty:** which didn't last long at all. Apparently he took her to Brazil

 **TheDailyLane:** Which is great but we also know that Lena doesn't believe in going to Brazil without going to Copenhagen first.

 **TheCatGrant:** Don't ask why. We don't know. Some weird superstition.

 **TheCatGrant:** So, with that information, we know that there's a possibility that she's either in Brazil or Copenhagen.

 **whosthatgirl:** Factoring in the flight time, plus the sleep, plus the sight-seeing in Copenhagen, she should have landed in Brazil an hour ago.

 **spacedad:** Okay. So…what's the problem?

 **gunscotch:** she's not here.

 **alwayswinning:** or here.

 **spacedad:** I'm sorry, I'm confused. Where are you all right now?

 **gunscotch:** me, mags, lucy, leslie, lois, and kal are in Brazil

 **alwayswinning:** and me, james, roulette, cat, pam, and jess are in Copenhagen

 **spacedad:** And you all have scouted out all possible places she could be?

 **whoyagonnakal:** Affirmative. I've scanned both areas thoroughly. Twice. She's not here.

 **spacedad:** Okay. Copy that. I'll inform Kara. You all head back here and we'll come up with another course of action.

 **YourRouler:** Sounds like a plan.

 **gunscotch:** god kara is gonna lose her mind

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm pretty sure J'onn will have to sedate her.

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^ where the hell could Lena be?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** idk but she must be in danger if she went through all of this trouble not to be found

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah but why wouldn't she just come to us?

 **whosthatgirl:** Um, because it's Lena and she's too selfless to ever think about putting someone else in danger.

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^ v true

 **stayinyourlane:** I really hope she's okay tho

 **spacedad:** Okay, so I spoke with Kara.

 **Sassquez:** She okay?

 **spacedad:** Yes? I'm not entirely sure. She just nodded and said okay. She seems to think that Lena will be fine and it's nothing to worry about.

 **gunscotch:** ?

 **Sassquez:** wth?

 **TheDailyLane:** What were her exact words?

 **spacedad:** "Oh okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm gonna go back to bed now." And then she walked back to her room.

 **yourmagjesty:** what the….

 **YourRouler:** hold the hell on….

 **YourRouler** added **donutqueen** to the group

 **TheOneWithoutLena &Kara**

 **YourRouler:** KARA

 **yourmagjesty:** WAKE YOUR ASS UP

 **donutqueen:** Why is my sleep being interrupted so much tonight?!

 **donutqueen:** Wait a minute! You guys have a chat w/o me and Lena?! WHY?!

 **YourRouler:** stop tryna change the subject!

 **donutqueen:** And that subject would be…?

 **TheCatGrant:** How about the subject of your girlfriend being missing and we can't find her!

 **donutqueen:** Oh guys come on, I know you guys are just trying to get me to lose the challenge and honestly, this is low.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Kara, we're serious! Lena left late on Friday night and we haven't heard from her since!

 **thethirdolsen:** she hasn't answered any of our messages or anything! Total radio silence

 **donutqueen:** Oh and let me guess, you guys want me to 'try and find her'?

 **donutqueen:** Gotta try harder than this if you wanna fool me!

 **gunscotch:** KARA WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE FUCKING CHALLENGE FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AND LISTEN TO US

 **gunscotch:** LENA COULD BE IN TROUBLE

 **donutqueen:** Source?

 **spacedad:** I literally told you all of the sources and reasons we had to think Lena was in trouble.

 **donutqueen:** Listen guys, seriously, I'm sure Lena is fine. Believe it or not, she really likes her alone time. I'm sure she probably just wanted a vacation and some time to herself. If something was really wrong, she would have told me, so just…chill.

 **Sassquez:** ok ok , if u say u think she's okay then I guess we should trust u

 **whosthatgirl:** Eh, I don't know. How can you be so sure?

 **donutqueen:** Lena is my everything, guys. Trust me, I would know if something was wrong.

 **TheCatGrant:** So what? We're just supposed to sit and wait for her to turn up?

 **alwayswinning:** who knows when that'll be?!

 **donutqueen:** I'm pretty sure she'll be back before Tuesday.

 **gunscotch:** oh muh fucking gawd

 **Shocked &Upset:** YOU FUCKING KNOW WHERE SHE IS!

 **donutqueen:** I never said that.

 **TheDailyLane:** You didn't have to.

 **YourRouler:** I swear if u two set up this whole thing just so yall could fuck im gonna be so mad

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^^

 **whosthatgirl:** ^^^^^^^!

 **spacedad:** No no no, that's not possible. Kara was with me for the majority of the day. Plus, she was alone in her apartment.

 **donutqueen:** Guys, I'm serious! I don't know where Lena is!

 **TheCatGrant:** But you somehow know when she'll be back?

 **donutqueen:** As if Lena could actually go longer than three days without talking to any of you.

 **whosthatgirl:** ….Fair.

 **alwayswinning:** well she's doing a pretty good job of not talking u so yeah I think she could go quite a while w/o talking to us

 **gunscotch:** I second that statement

 **bannedfromchilis:** Same.

 **donutqueen:** Wrong. Lena can only handle not talking to me because there's a competition going on and winning is everything.

 **Sassquez:** no its not but keep going

 **donutqueen:** Lena talks to you guys every day because you guys are a part of her backbone, her family. She loves you guys just as much as she loves me, if not more.

 **donutqueen:** So yeah, I know for a fact that Lena can't go a long time without talking to you guys. So just, chill and wait.

 **donutqueen:** She'll be back tomorrow….or later today for that matter, since it's THREE IN THE MORNING and you all decided to interrupt my sleep at THREE SOMETHING IN THE MORING.

 **donutqueen:** Now everybody stop worrying and let me get some sleep! If Lena doesn't show up by Tuesday, then and ONLY then will we be allowed to panic. Cool? Cool. Nighty Night!

 **donutqueen** has left the group.

 **gunscotch:** I cant believe this….

 **thethirdolsen:** how can she be so chill about this?

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm willing to bet she knows exactly where Lena is.

 **stayinyourlane:** idk what to believe at this point

 **stayinyourlane:** im just tired and I wanna go home

 **spacedad:** How exactly are you all getting home?

 **gunscotch:** lois' plane

 **YourRouler:** cat's plane

 **Sassquez:** wish I was tht rich

 **bannedfromchilis:** same tbh

 **spacedad:** Well maybe if you all managed your funds a little better then you could live wealthily.

 **yourmagjesty:** dad I manage my money bags just fine

 **yourmagjesty:** this economy is just whylde

 **stayinyourlane:** sis u spent $2000 on ATVs for u and alex just last month

 **gunscotch:** a great investment? Next.

 **stayinyourlane:** more like a wasted investment

 **yourmagjesty:** ur just mad bc we didn't get u one

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean…u coulda got me one but watever

 **TheCatGrant:** Well darling, maybe you could have afforded one if you hadn't paid Leslie $17 an hour to play pranks on Winn for three weeks.

 **alwayswinning:** WHAT?!

 **stayinyourlane:** _babe_

 **stayinyourlane:** _that was confidential_

 **alwayswinning:** IS THAT WHY I KEPT HAVING TECH PROMBLEMS?! MY TV WENT OFF DURING THE FINALE OF SCANDAL AND I COULDN'T FIND IT ONLINE ANYWHERE!

 **Sassquez:** lol "promblems"

 **alwayswinning:** ALL OF THE SHOWS I HAD RECORDED WERE DELETED!

 **alwayswinning:** THAT WAS YOU?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** easiest $2500 ive ever made

 **TheCatGrant:** $2500?! You told me it was $1500!

 **stayinyourlane** has left the group.

 **TheCatGrant:** Headaches. She gives me headaches.

* * *

 **DEOreos**

 **Monday (4:02pm)**

 **donutqueen:** Where the hell are you guys?!

 **donutqueen:** Hello?

 **donutqueen:** HELLO?!

 **donutqueen:** Are you guys mad because I'm not worried about Lena?!

 **donutqueen:** The silent treatment is wack.

 **donutqueen:** ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

 **Sassquez:** gorl

 **Sassquez:** pls shutup

 **stayinyourlane:** we tryna sleep

 **donutqueen:** ITS FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Yeah, well SOME of us traveled across the freaking world to look for SOMEONE'S girlfriend, so SOME of us are tired because we just got back in not too long ago.

 **donutqueen:** I told you guys not to worry!

 **gunscotch:** oh muh gosh shutup

 **alwayswinning:** we were already there when we messaged u last night

 **donutqueen:** Oh yes, when you interrupted my sleep.

 **Sassquez:** well now ur interutdinge ours

 **donutqueen:** That's not how you spell that.

 **Sassquez:** IM TIRED AND U R PUSHING ON MY NERVES ZOR-EL

 **donutqueen:** Okay okay. Fine. Guess I'll just continue to take care of everything by myself today.

 **spacedad:** Nothing has even happened today.

 **donutqueen:** I was trying to make them feel guilty.

 **gunscotch:** Fail.

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **(11:59pm)**

 **lenaeclipse:** …5

 **lenaeclipse:** …4

 **alwayswinning:** uh wats happening?

 **lenaeclipse:** …3

 **lenaeclipse:** …2

 **thethirdolsen:** no really wats going on?

 **lenaeclipse:** …1

 **lenaeeclipse:** BOW DOWN BITCHES! WE HAVE OFFICALLY WON THE CHALLENGE!

 **donutqueen:** FUCK YEAH WE HAVE!

 **donutqueen:** IM COMING OVER TO YOURS RIGHT NOW!

 **lenaeclipse:** HURRY THE FUCK UP! I WANNA SEE THAT CUTE ASS!

 **donutqueen:** TAKING OFF NOW!

 **donutqueen:** YOU BETTER BE NAKED WHEN I GET THERE!

 **lenaeclipse:** YOU ALREADY KNOW I AM!

 **lenaeclipse:** OPEN AND WAITING!

 **gunscotch:** Um excuse the fuck outta me but

 **gunscotch:** LENA LUTHOR WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

* * *

 **A/N: Idk if you noticed, but when the gang gets serious, so does their grammar lol. I know you have so many questions on Lena's true whereabouts in the past three days, and I promised they'll be answered in the next chapter! Lena definitely as some explaining to do! On a better note, LENA AND KARA WON THE CHALLENGE! Okay let's be real though, did any of us ever really doubt them? I've been loving you guys' comments and theories, so please keep them coming! Remember, I definitely take prompts and ideas, so don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see! xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**

 **twitter: alotofunsteady**


	19. We Want Answers!

**A/N: YALL IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND I'M SORRY! Life is whylde, ya know? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. It took me a while to get it out but i promise I'm already working on the next one! Enjoy loves!**

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Tuesday (12:06am)**

 **gunscotch:** LENA I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS!

 **yourmagjesty:** ANSWER US!

 **thethirdolsen:** they too busy fuckin

 **stayinyourlane:** I DON'T CARE IF HER HAND IS SHOVED UP KARA'S ASS! SHE BETTER ANSWER US NOW!

 **lenaeclipse:** That was filthy.

 **donutqueen:** Very filthy.

 **TheCatGrant:** WHERE. THE. HELL. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?

 **lenaeclipse:** Around.

 **alwayswinning:** this bitch really bouta get these hands

 **donutqueen:** Watch it.

 **lenaeclipse:** As if your small garden gnome hands could do any real damage.

 **gunscotch:** sfadkha;lka;k;la

 **gunscotch:** STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT US WITH JOKES ABOUT WINN'S TINY HANDS!

 **gunscotch:** TELL US WHERE YOU BEEN

 **donutqueen:** Can we at least have time to talk to each other first?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah! I'll tell you after we finish!

 **thethirdolsen:** u have 45 mins

 **donutqueen:** 45 MINUTES?! That's not even enough time to properly go down on her, what the hell?!

 **spacedad:** This is insanely inappropriate.

 **yourmagjesty:** u said talk, not sex!

 **donutqueen:** Yeah but we all knew what I really meant.

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ Give us four hours!

 **TheDailyLane:** FOUR HOURS?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** A human can't last that long.

 **donutqueen:** They can if you know what you're doing.

 **stayinyourlane:** dayuuuum! She just burnt ya ass

 **lenaeclipse:** Now, leave us alone and we'll answer all your questions later! Good-bye!

 **donutqueen:** Peace!

 **thethirdolsen:** unbelievable

* * *

 **TheOneWithoutLena &Kara**

 **Tuesday (12:27am)**

 **TheDailyLane:** Lena is back.

 **whosthatgirl:** Wait, what?! Since when?!

 **yourmagjesty:** ( )

 **YourRouler:** four hours? Damn sounds like heaven tbh

 **stayinyourlane:** I mean…..yeah

 **alwayswinning:** sounds intense tbh

 **whosthatgirl:** The longest Pam and I have gone without stopping is about 52 minutes.

 **alwayswinning:** 52 minutes STRAIGHT?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Nah, it was very gay.

 **whosthatgirl:** The gayest.

 **Shocked &Upset:** me and vee's record is an like 1hr & 15mins w/o stopping

 **YourRouler:** wait….wen was this?

 **Shocked &Upset:** tht time we got hammered in Las Vegas

 **YourRouler:** oh hellllllll yeah!

 **gunscotch:** I think our record is like….57 minutes straight?

 **yourmagjesty:** and the ONLY reason we stopped was bc we were moving around & getting snacks

 **alwayswinning:** …snacks?

 **gunscotch:** to eat off of each other obvs

 **YourRouler:** dat kinky shit

 **Sassquez:** what kinda snacks tho?

 **yourmagjesty:** just the usuals…ya know…oreos..frosting…ice cream

 **gunscotch:** popsicles!

 **stayinyourlane:** oreos? noice

 **Sassquez:** so what abt u guys luce? Cat? Wats ur record?

 **stayinyourlane:** Eh around 45 minutes I guess?

 **TheCatGrant:** Only because SOMEONE likes to stop and cuddle.

 **TheDailyLane:** LMAOOOOO

 **YourRouler:** THE EXPOSURE!

 **stayinyourlane:** CAT!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Lol epic

 **gunscotch:** very epic

 **alwayswinning:** so many things have led me to this moment and I am blessed to have experienced this. Every moment matters guys

 **stayinyourlane:** oh stfu! I'M NOT ASHAMED OF LOVIN MAH WOMAN

 **stayinyourlane:** but tbh, u didn't have to expose me like tht babe

 **TheCatGrant:** Okay, I'm sorry.

 **stayinyourlane:** i literally see u holding back a laugh

 **TheCatGrant:** Sorry. How can I make it up to you?

 **Shocked &Upset:** ew pls dnt answer tht

 **stayinyourlane:** head?

 **spacedad:** Inappropriate.

 **TheCatGrant:** That can be arranged.

 **Sassquez:** Send vids.

 **YourRouler:** ^^^^

 **thethirdolsen:** ew no

 **whoyagonnakal:** Please don't.

 **spacedad:** I don't think this is a group that I should be a part of. Continue in your filth without me.

 **spacedad** has left the group.

 **stayinyourlane:** thank god now I dnt have to censor myself anymore

 **bannedfromchilis:** At what point did you think you were actually censoring yourself?

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^

 **stayinyourlane:** u kidding me? I coulda said tht I wanted Cat to fuck me til I queefed so loud tht it broke the sound barrier

 **stayinyourlane:** or I coulda said tht I wanted her to eat me out until I orgasmed so hard tht it caused an earthquake.

 **stayinyourlane:** But noooooo, I held back and just asked for regular old head…

 **alwayswinning:** ya just had to ask didn't u?

 **whosthatgirl:** Lololol the queef heard round the world

 **YourRouler:** lmfaoooooo a fucking earthquake

 **Sassquez:** an earthqueef, if u will

 **gunscotch:** aklfhjsdbvkla

 **Shocked &Upset:** I AM WHEEZING

 **TheCatGrant:** Lucy is rolling around the bed, cackling.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Oh come on, Cat, you know it was funny!

 **TheCatGrant:** Subpar.

 **stayinyourlane:** lmaooooo yall I legit almost died

 **stayinyourlane:** & Cat is lying….shes been giggling since I made the sound barrier comment

 **TheCatGrant:** That was confidential.

 **stayinyourlane:** damn, so no head?

 **gunscotch:** damn…so no queef?

 **Sassquez:** damn so no earthquake?

 **yourmagjesty:** *earthqueef

 **Sassquez:** damn u right

 **whoyagonnakal:** J'onn is right, you all are filthy.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh shutup ur just mad tht u cant last as long as kara

 **Shocked &Upset:** CALLED OUT

 **gunscotch:** ew babe thts my sister

 **yourmagjesty:** im aware

Gunscotch; Maggie….ew…pls tell me u wouldnt…sex my sister?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Sex her?

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean….i think we all would…right?

 **stayinyourlane:** confirmed

 **TheCatGrant:** Absolutely.

 **Sassquez:** jesus yeah

 **bannedfromchilis:** yes

 **whosthatgirl:** Hell yes

 **YourRouler:** def would

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^

 **alwayswinning:** uh…yeah

 **thethirdolsen:** yup

 **TheDailyLane:** Definitely.

 **whoyagonnakal:** LOIS!

 **gunscotch:** guys!

 **TheDailyLane:** I have needs Clark!

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah we gots needs

 **whoyagonnakal:** But I fulfill your needs!...right?

 **TheDailyLane:** Of course you do. But are you seriously telling me you wouldn't even consider it?

 **whoyagonnakal:** SHE'S MY COUSIN!

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot about that.

 **gunscotch:** all of u are filthy.

 **Sassquez:** im not ashamed

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^^^ def not ashamed

 **stayinyourlane:** here me out for a second….could u guys imagine kara & wonder woman fckin?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Just the thought of all that power is making me drip.

 **gunscotch:** gross….but damn they could probably go for dayssss

 **TheCatGrant:** Can you imagine how many things they would break?

 **Sassquez:** I wouldn't even need to join…just watching it would make me earthqueef

 **YourRouler:** lmfaoooooo sameee

 **whoyagonnakal:** pure filth

 **alwayswinning:** nothing pure about it actually

 **thethirdolsen:** this show is rated-x

 **YourRouler:** we should all get together and have a Sense8 type of orgy! Except for alex and clark of course

 **gunscotch:** WHAT THE HELL WHY CANT I BE A PART OF IT?!

 **YourRouler:** bc kara would be there

 **gunscotch:** AND?!

 **yourmagjesty:** wat happened to kara being ur sister?

 **gunscotch:** well the rest of u hoes aren't and I wanna be there!

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you begging?

 **gunscotch:** whhattttt? Psh no.

 **gunscotch:** im just sayin tht if yall do decide to go through with it, I wanna be invited

 **whoyagonnakal:** Well, Lois and I won't be attending it.

 **TheDailyLane:** ….Will we be out of town or something?

 **whoyagonnakal:** LOIS, SHE'S MY COUSIN.

 **TheDailyLane:** Yes…YOUR cousin. Not mine.

 **whoyagonnakal:** WE'RE MARRIED!

 **TheDailyLane:** So are all of them!

 **Shocked &Upset:** Um negative.

 **stayinyourlane:** not married yet. Thx for the support tho

 **TheCatGrant:** Yet.

 **alwayswinning:** yeah def not married.

 **thethirdolsen:** haven't even seen the man naked yet and ur already tryna marry me off to him? Have some class Lois.

 **whosthatgirl:** Also not married.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Yeah, you two are the only ones.

 **yourmagjesty:** WOAH WOAH WOAH

 **yourmagjesty:** JAMES DID U JUST SAY U HAVENT SEEN WINN NAKED YET?

 **gunscotch:** R U TELLIN ME U TWO HAVENT FUCKED?!

 **YourRouler:** WHAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT?!

 **stayinyourlane:** IM SO CONCERNED

 **stayinyourlane:** ARE THERE PROBLEMS IN THE HOME?!

 **alwayswinning:** GUYS

 **alwayswinning:** we're just taking it slow

 **thethirdolsen:** yeah, not every couple believes in u-hauling

 **TheCatGrant:** Offended.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Same.

 **Shocked &Upset:** absolutely whylde

 **Shocked &Upset:** ur literally telling me yall haven't slipped each other the beef stick?

 **thethirdolsen:** ew pls

 **gunscotch:** the beef jerky

 **stayinyourlane:** the beef tips

 **Sassquez:** the popsicle

 **alwayswinning:** u guys r gross

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^^

 **alwayswinning:** and no we haven't done it yet geez

 **TheCatGrant:** But the two of you….still sleep together?

 **thethirdolsen:** im not understanding wats so hard to understand abt this

 **thethirdolsen:** people can sleep together and not have sex ya know?

 **YourRouler:** yeah duh we know that! Us lesbians r known for soft shit like tht

 **YourRouler:** i think we're all just surprised tht u guys have held out for this long

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^ exactly! U guys r literally always all over each other

 **alwayswinning:** not true

 **bannedfromchilis:** Winn, I legit walked in on you guys dry humping and making out in the break room today at lunch.

 **thethirdolsen:** wasn't tht dry tbh

 **alwayswinning:** jay ur not helping our case

 **thethirdolsen:** not sorry

 **alwayswinning:** fair

 **YourRouler:** lol winn is such a bottom

 **bannedfromchilis:** A top is nothing without a bottom.

 **TheCatGrant:** Agreed.

 **gunscotch:** hold up…pam YOU'RE the bottom?! Shook

 **whosthatgirl:** offended

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean…im actually surprised too….

 **whosthatgirl:** WHAT?! WHY?!

 **YourRouler:** Pam just has a raw top energy

 **Sassquez:** ^^^

 **whosthatgirl:** yeah she likes to be rawed alright

 **TheDailyLane:** I choked.

 **whosthatgirl:** She likes that too.

 **Shocked &Upset:** damn

 **bannedfromchilis:** I mean….she's not wrong.

 **whoyagonnakal:** I'm more surprised that Cat is a bottom.

 **Sassquez:** old news

 **YourRouler:** yeah it's obvious tht Cat is bottom

 **yourmagjesty:** especially when it comes to Luce

 **TheCatGrant:** Actually, Lucy is the only person I've ever and will ever bottom for.

 **stayinyourlane:** that's hawt. I love you.

 **gunscotch:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

 **gunscotch:** dalfkashkga;ga

 **gunscotch:** MAGGIE U BOTTOMED FOR CAT?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes. Yes she did. :)

 **stayinyourlane:**

 **YourRouler:** oh shidd lmfaoooo

 **Sassquez:** oh yeahhhhh u guys did fuck! I forgot about tht! Lololol

 **alwayswinning:** wait…when did the two of them…..wait…..wat?!

 **thethirdolsen:** this tea has turned into Hennessey

 **whosthatgirl:** I must have missed something because I had no idea you guys did the horizontal tango!

 **gunscotch:** this is why we think ur a bottom jess. Bc u say stuff like tht

 **whosthatgirl:** Oh shut the fuck up and spill the tea!

 **yourmagjesty:** feisty.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Sexy.

 **alwayswinning:** I'm with jess on this one! When did this happen?!

 **yourmagjesty:** like a few years ago? We were at a club and I spilled my drink on her & it somehow led to sex

 **gunscotch:** fucking classic lol

 **stayinyourlane:** wat a dork lol

 **TheCatGrant:** She basically begged her way into my bed.

 **yourmagjesty:** ALRIGHT WELL WE ALL KNOW THAT'S A LIE

 **TheCatGrant:** Fine, we were drunk and then we became regular fuck buddies for a few months.

 **YourRouler:** wat a romantic story

 **stayinyourlane:** romance isn't dead after all

 **gunscotch:** i wish me and maggie's story was tht romantic :/

 **alwayswinning:** anybody else find Cat/Maggie a weird combo?

 **thethirdolsen:** me

 **TheDailyLane:** Me.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Also me.

 **Shocked &Upset:** yeahhh it just seems weird to think of them smushing booties

 **bannedfromchilis:** Yeaaahhh. Can't really see it, but would still watch.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh stfu

 **Sassquez:** still find it funny that u bottomed for her

 **gunscotch:** lol same

 **stayinyourlane:** lmfaooo

 **yourmagjesty:** ohkay…..buuuut it's Cat Grant & I know all u gay hoes would bottom for her.

 **Shocked &Upset:** ….ok fair

 **gunscotch:** truuu

 **YourRouler:** still funny tho

 **TheDailyLane:** I only know one person who wouldn't bottom for her.

 **TheCatGrant:** What the hell? Who?!

 **TheDailyLane:** Kara.

 **stayinyourlane:** ah true true

 **yourmagjesty:** got me there

 **Sassquez:** ^^^

 **TheCatGrant:** I take offense to that! I think I could get Kara to bottom for me!

 **thethirdolsen:** its cute tht u think tht

 **YourRouler:** adorable actually

 **TheCatGrant:** Excuse you, but Kara respects and looks up to me.

 **stayinyourlane:** mhmm mhmm tht may be the case but im guessing that in the bedroom it would be a completely different story babe

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you saying what I think you're saying?

 **stayinyourlane:** that kara would be the dominate one in bed? Yup!

 **TheCatGrant:** Well let's ask shall we? Whoever is wrong has to do the dishes for a month.

 **thethirdolsen:** love drama

 **gunscotch:** bet $100 lucy is right

 **Shocked &Upset:** I think we're all on Lucy's side with this one

 **stayinyourlane:** lol babe u sure u wanna do the dishes for tht long? I know how much u hate doing dishes

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh, we're doing this. I'm asking Kara as soon as those two get finished going at it like animals.

 **Sassquez:** we really gonna stay up until they get done?

 **alwayswinning:** eh I guess not…

 **gunscotch:** Yeah I've got a meeting at 6am and me & mags haven't even had sex yet so waiting for them is gonna keep me up all night

 **thethirdolsen:** all of that…and I really do mean ALL of tht, could have gone unsaid

 **yourmagjesty:** shutup virgin

 **Sassquez:** lol classic

 **thethirdolsen:** hey im not a virgin!

 **YourRouler:** prove it

 **whoyagonnakal:** Ew please don't prove it

 **thethirdolsen:** u can ask Lucy! She got a good helping of this when we were together!

 **TheDailyLane:** Gross.

 **alwayswinning:** ew babe come on

 **stayinyourlane:** lol Cat is gonna murder u

 **gunscotch:** "good helping"

 **yourmagjesty:** hamburger helper lookin ass

 **Shocked &Upset:** lmfaooooo hamburger helper

 **thethirdolsen:** lucy tell them I'm not a virgin!

 **stayinyourlane:** yes yes yes James Olsen, of the Olsen triplets, slid me the meat stick a time or two

 **TheCatGrant:** However, she is more satisfied now, than she has ever been before.

 **alwayswinning:** thts a little biased if you ask me

 **TheCatGrant:** But no one asked you.

 **gunscotch:** savage

 **whosthatgirl:** I'm still stuck on meat stick…

 **Shocked &Upset:** Speaking of meat stick….

 **bannedfromchilis:** Whatever you're about to say is going to be gross.

 **Shocked &Upset:** I was just gonna ask Baby V how her date w/ Sam went…..

 **Sassquez:** wats tht gotta do with meat stick ?

 **alwayswinning:** can we please stop saying meat stick….

 **Shocked &Upset:** didn't u say u guys went to the fair & ate turkey legs or something like tht?

 **Sassquez:** ah ok ok tru

 **YourRouler:** so how was it? What'd u wear?! GIVE US THE DEETS!

 **gunscotch:** wait wait wait

 **gunscotch:** can u wait tell us about it tomorrow?!

 **stayinyourlane:** wat? y?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Yeah, why? I wanna hear about it now!

 **yourmagjesty:** bc im bout to be knuckles deep in alex & we'd rather hear the deets when we're not busy!

 **thethirdolsen** has left the group.

 **TheCatGrant** has left the group.

 **TheDailyLane** has left the group.

 **whoyagonnakal** has left the group.

 **bannedfromchilis** has left the group.

 **whosthatgirl** has left the group.

 **YourRouler:** send vids

* * *

 **A/N: This crew is so wild my dudes!**

 **Don't worry, we'll get answers out of Lena in the next chapter!**  
 **Also, are you guys ready to get more info on Vasquez/Sam? I hope so, cause we'll be be getting it in the next chapter as well!**

 **Come yell at me on Tumblr! alotofunsteady**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	20. Bad Lies & Deceit

**A/N: This chapter is whylde and there's no excuse for writing something like this.**

* * *

 **Tuesday (7:04am)**

 **Spacedad** created the group **Briefing.**

 **Spacedad** added **donutqueen** to the group.

 **spacedad:** Kara, where are you?

 **donutqueen:** Nothing.

 **spacedad:** I asked where you were, not what you were doing.

 **donutqueen:** Oh. Home.

 **spacedad:** Is there any particular reason why you didn't come to the briefing this morning?

 **donutqueen:** Busy.

 **spacedad:** You just said you were doing "nothing"

 **donutqueen:** I mean, I'm doing something.

 **spacedad:** And what would that be?

 **donutqueen:** I'm handling an important care package.

 **spacedad:** From Catco?

 **donutqueen:** Yes.

 **spacedad:** Oh okay then. I figured there was probably a good excuse as to why you missed it. Do you need the day off from Supergirl things?

 **donutqueen:** Yeaaahhhh, this package is pretty important.

 **spacedad:** No problem. Let me know if you need any assistance.

 **donutqueen:** I think I can handle it. Thanks dad!

 **spacedad:** No problem.

* * *

 **TheOneWithoutLena &Kara**

 **Tuesday (8:23am)**

 **thethirdolsen** added **spacedad** to the group.

 **thethirdolsen:** anyone heard from Kara?

 **spacedad:** She's at home.

 **thethirdolsen:** Oh, is she sick or is it SG stuff? Is she okay?!

 **spacedad:** She's handling the care package from Catco. You should know this.

 **thethirdolsen:** care package?

 **TheCatGrant:** What care package?

 **spacedad:** [ ]

 **spacedad:** This is the conversation we had earlier this morning when she didn't show up to the briefing.

 **thethirdolsen:** well then she lied bc there's no package

 **thethirdolsen:** she usually doesn't even come in until 8 anyway

 **yourmagjesty:** little danvers playin hookie?

 **gunscotch:** im willing to bet money tht shes laid up with lena right now

 **YourRouler:** lmfaoooo classic

 **spacedad:** I don't think Kara would skip work just to be with Lena.

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh, I'm willing to bet everything that she is.

 **yourmagjesty:** hey **whosthatgirl** is leelee at work?

 **whosthatgirl:** Oh sorry, I've been running around like crazy.

 **whosthatgirl:** And no, she took the day off and I'm in charge for the day.

 **whosthatgirl:** It's not even 9am yet and I'm already ready to fire three people.

 **alwayswinning:** and there ya have it

 **spacedad:** Jess, did she say why she was taking the day off?

 **whosthatgirl:** She said she had a special L-Corp package that she had to take care of.

 **spacedad:** Unbelievable.

 **whosthatgirl:** Am I missing something?

 **spacedad:** Kara told me she missed the briefing this morning because she was "taking care of an important Catco package"

 **thethirdolsen:** and she hasn't come into work yet

 **whosthatgirl:** Lol, I'm willing to bet it was Lena's idea.

 **gunscotch:** nah this has kara written all over it

 **yourmagjesty:** the idea to stay home is def Lena's idea but the excuse is kara for sure

 **TheCatGrant:** Incredible.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Not even surprised.

 **spacedad:** I cannot believe this.

 **YourRouler:** if u decide to confront her, pls make sure we're there

 **bannedfromchilis:** or at least send screenshots

 **spacedad:** I will definitely be calling them out on their lies.

 **spacedad** added **donutqueen** and **lenaeclipse**

to the group.

 **spacedad:** Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor.

 **thethirdolsen:** amazing

 **YourRouler:** Shhhhh let it happen!

 **spacedad:** KARA ZOR-EL AND LENA LUTHOR! I KNOW YOU HAVE READ MY MESSAGE. ANSWER IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I TAKE FURTHER ACTION.

 **whosthatgirl:** yikes

 **TheCatGrant:** Even I'm a little intimidated.

 **lenaeclipse:** Present!

 **donutqueen:** Sorry, I was on the phone with a client. Discussing that important thing I told you about earlier.

 **spacedad:** Oh really? And what client would that be?

 **donutqueen:** Linda

 **spacedad:** And does this Linda have a last name?

 **donutqueen:** Lufer.

 **alwayswinning:** aghakdfg

 **gunscotch:** jesus fucking Christ

 **lenaeclipse:** god

 **spacedad:** Linda Lufer. You expect me to believe that you just so happen to know someone whose name sounds exactly like your girlfriend's?

 **donutqueen:** I'm not the one who named her! Take that up with her parents, Mr. & Mrs. Lufer.

 **spacedad:** Interesting. I'm not finding a Linda Lufer in the database.

 **donutqueen:** Wow, that's strange! Maybe that's why she's being so confidential about the package.

 **yourmagjesty:** amazing

 **spacedad:** Kara, we all know that there's no package and that you LIED to me. We also know that you and Lena have taken the day off to continue in coitus.

 **TheCatGrant:** Please stop using that word.

 **donutqueen:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** I would just like to point out that I actually AM working. I'm in my lab working with one of my newest employees now.

 **whosthatgirl:** Wait what?! Which lab?! You told me you weren't coming in today!

 **lenaeclipse:** Jess?

 **lenaeclipse:** Wait a minute what chat is this?

 **lenaeclipse:** WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT ME AND KARA?!

 **donutqueen:** equally offended

 **spacedad:** Stop trying to change the subject.

 **spacedad:** So Lena, you ARE at work?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes. I'm working at my other location.

 **spacedad:** Oh okay. Sorry for not believing you. I knew you wouldn't stoop down to Kara's level of bad lies and deceit.

 **donutqueen:** HEY!

 **yourmagjesty:** nah im not buying it.

 **thethirdolsen:** same. I don't believe her

 **lenaeclipse:** Wow, I thought you guys had more faith in me. Is it because I'm a Luthor?

 **alwayswinning:** oh stfu we just know u better than dad does

 **spacedad:** If Lena says she's working then I believe her. She's the CEO of a billion dollar company. There's no way she would slack off and goof off just for sex.

 **lenaeclipse:** Thank you for believing in me, Dad!

 **alwayswinning:** then what's ur employee's name?

 **lenaeclipse:** Ed.

 **whosthatgirl:** Ed who?

 **lenaeclipse:** Ed Johnson. He's new.

 **gunscotch:** send pics

 **lenaeclipse:** Pics?

 **stayinyourlane:** Yeah pics of you and Ed in the lab

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't have to prove myself to you!

 **whosthatgirl:** If it's true then you would have no problem sending the pictures.

 **lenaeclipse:** …..

 **lenaeclipse:** Fine, give me a minute.

 **lenaeclipse:** ( )

 **lenaeclipse:** There.

 **gunscotch:** unbelievable.

 **spacedad:** That is literally Kara in a moustache, a wig, and a lab coat.

 **lenaeclipse:** What? No it's not.

 **TheCatGrant:** We can see her cupcake pajama bottoms!

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh no, those are mine. Ed wasted some chemicals on his pants and he had to change.

 **donutqueen:** Oh tell Ed I said hi!

 **YourRouler:** THE MOUSTACHE IS CROOKED!

 **stayinyourlane:** im actually dying lmao

 **lenaeclipse:** Listen, okay, Ed's grooming choices are up to him. If he likes a crooked moustache then who am I to say otherwise?

 **spacedad:** This is disappointing. If you all wanted the day off to spend with each other, you could have just asked.

 **donutqueen:** I'm not taking the day off. I'm taking care of this package.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara, give it up sweetie, they know the truth.

 **donutqueen:** Fine. Yes, we took the day off and yes we did sex stuff but we deserve it! Last week was hell!

 **gunscotch:** sex stuff

 **Shocked &Upset:** sex stuff?

 **alwayswinning:** I don't wanna know any details

 **spacedad:** I'm disappointed that you two lied to me. I'm sure you know that I would understand the two of you wanting to spend time together.

 **lenaeclipse:** Now I feel horrible about it! I'm so sorry!

 **donutqueen:** Yeah, we're so sorry dad. Please forgive us!

 **Sassquez:** not good enough. Ur grounded

 **bannedfromchilis:** Oooooh grounded? I approve.

 **gunscotch:** ^^^ oh hell yeah no tv for a month

 **thethirdolsen:** no tech stuff at all for a month

 **YourRouler:** and no sweets or junk food for a month

 **gunscotch:** All that agree please say "eye"

 **yourmagjesty:** eye

 **alwayswinning:** eye

 **Sassquez:** eye

 **bannedfromchilis:** eye

 **thethirdolsen:** eye

 **whosthatgirl:** eye

 **TheDailyLane:** eye

 **whoyagonnakal:** eye

 **TheCatGrant:** eye

 **stayinyourlane:** eye

 **lenaeclipse:** First of all, we're adults and can't be grounded.

 **donutqueen:** Exactly! Also, Dad would never ground us anyway!

 **spacedad:** Well…you two _have_ been misbehaving. And you LIED to me.

 **donutqueen:** Wha…DAD!

 **lenaeclipse:** Please Please Please! We promise to be better!

 **YourRouler:** Too late to beg now. Ur grounded.

 **lenaeclipse:** Shut the hell up!

 **lenaeclipse:** Dad Please!

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **TheCatGrant:** This is pathetic.

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** PLEASE

 **spacedad:** Okay Okay! Just next time, be honest with me. Understood?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes sir.

 **donutqueen:** Sir yes sir!

 **spacedad** has left the group.

 **donutqueen:** Whew that was a close one.

 **lenaeclipse:** I know right?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Also, you guys still haven't answered my question!

 **Shocked &Upset:** ..wat question?

 **lenaeclipse:** WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT ME AND KARA?!

 **gunscotch:** no no no we're not answering any questions until u answer ours!

 **lenaeclipse:** Questions like what?

 **yourmagjesty:** oh idk like where THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh. That.

 **whosthatgirl:** Yes 'that'

 **lenaeclipse:** I was in my room.

 **TheDailyLane:** Please tell me I read that wrong.

 **stayinyourlane:** get the fuck outta here

 **YourRouler:** what the ever-loving fuck

 **Sassquez:** u mean we traveled all around the world just for u to be in ur room?!

 **yourmagjesty:** explain. NOW!

 **lenaeclipse:** Okay well, Kara and I originally planned that if the competition lasted longer than 5 days, I would go somewhere secluded and not tell Kara. That way we weren't as tempted to see or talk to each other.

 **stayinyourlane:** well that's not fair

 **donutqueen:** Isn't it though? I mean come on, we all know I could have found Lena if I tried.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Well I couldn't find her.

 **donutqueen:** Well, you also haven't memorized her taste and her scent have you? Oh okay.

 **Shocked &Upset:** savage

 **Shocked &Upset:** wait wait wait, j'onn said he went by your place and u weren't there

 **lenaeclipse:** I have a panic room that's made to keep me unseen by any and everything, except for Kara.

 **donutqueen:** It's really cool actually! She filled it with snacks!

 **whosthatgirl:** Okay so, if you were in your room this entire time, why all the decoys?

 **lenaeclipse:** Well, I needed you guys to believe that I was actually gone. That way you could tell Kara and she'd think I was out of the country.

 **TheCatGrant:** But if the two of you already had this planned, wouldn't she have known you were leaving?

 **lenaeclipse:** I needed her to think that I wasn't even in town. And I knew that you guys would believe everything and let her know that I was gone.

 **gunscotch:** Cruel.

 **yourmagjesty:** unusual

 **Sassquez:** Punishment

 **alwayswinning:** damn that's such a good plan tht I cant even be mad

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^ same

 **gunscotch:** here's what I wanna know….how were u two so sure u would win?

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^ yeah all of us were suffering super hard

 **donutqueen:** Distance makes the heart grow stronger and all that jazz.

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah, plus both of us have gone through much worse so it was no big deal compared to everything else.

 **donutqueen:** Did I miss Lena? Absolutely! But being away from her literally just made me appreciate her and our time together so much more.

 **lenaeclipse:** Plus we knew the sex would be amazing.

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^ The sex has been bomb yall.

 **Sassquez:** speaking of sex…4 hours? Really?

 **donutqueen:** Actually we spent most of the night talking and catching up on shows that we watch together.

 **lenaeclipse:** And then we had sex.

 **donutqueen:** Sloppy, sensual, sticky, romantic, loud, rough, sex

 **lenaeclipse:** It was amazing

 **lenaeclipse:** I think we actually went to another universe for a minute.

 **donutqueen:** Baby girl I plan on making you orgasm so hard that it takes you to infinity and beyond.

 **bannedfromchilis:** lmao is that your dirty talk?

 **stayinyourlane:** there's no way tht actually worked

 **lenaeclipse:** It definitely worked because I'm dripping

 **gunscotch:** I gagged.

 **lenaeclipse:** You have a gag reflex? Weak.

 **TheCatGrant:** It seems that you two are more horny than usual. I like it.

 **alwayswinning:** I didn't sign up for this dirty talk session

 **whoyagonnakal:** Yeah, aren't you two with each other? Do you really have to subject us to your filth?

 **YourRouler:** stfu im tryna hear the filth

 **donutqueen:** Actually we're not together. I went to Ireland to get us food.

 **lenaeclipse:** Hurry up before I have to start without you.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Damn.

 **donutqueen:** You better fucking not.

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh shidd intense

 **gunscotch:** how can u hoes still have energy? Aren't u sore n shit?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm never too sore to have Kara inside me.

 **thethirdolsen:** this isn't tea anymore, this is scotch and I'm not a fan

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^

 **whoyagonnakal:** ^^^^!

 **TheCatGrant:** Says the virgin.

 **thethirdolsen:** IM NOT A VIRGINIA

 **gunscotch:** adfkhjadkf;a

 **Sassquez:** VIRGINIA

 **yourmagjesty:** aMazING

 **thethirdolsen:** You know what I meant

 **TheDailyLane:** We know what you _said_.

 **lenaeclipse:** I feel like I'm missing something.

 **Sassquez:** james and winn haven't had sex yet

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?!

 **lenaeclipse:** That has to be a lie.

 **alwayswinning:** I don't understand why this is such a big deal! We just started dating!

 **Sassquez:** I just started dating Sam and we've smashed several times

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?!

 **YourRouler:** The fcuk! We haven't even met her yet!

 **Sassquez:** were u supposed to meet her before I smashed?

 **stayinyourlane:** YESSSS! That way we can make sure she's not insane or anything!

 **Sassquez:** oh sorry

 **TheCatGrant:** Well that wasn't sincere at all.

 **TheDailyLane:** When will we meet her?

 **donutqueen:** This weekend?

 **lenaeclipse:** This weekend works for me!

 **gunscotch:** Sure u two wont still be smushing butts?

 **lenaeclipse:** We can squeeze in time to meet Suzie's wife.

 **Sassquez:** not my wife

 **bannedfromchilis:** not yet

 **YourRouler:** I give it a month before they're married

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean they already have a kid so….

 **TheDailyLane:** A kid?!

 **gunscotch:** Oh yea Vasquez is a daddy now

 **Sassquez:** pls ive always been ya daddy

 **thethirdolsen:** kinky

 **alwayswinning:** too kinky

 **Shocked &Upset:** shutup virgins

 **alwayswinning:** rude

 **lenaeclipse:** I would like to point out that none of you ever answered our question.

 **gunscotch:** wat question?

 **donutqueen:** WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT US?!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh simple

 **yourmagjesty:** we had to figure out how to get u two together

 **lenaeclipse:** Um excuse you, Kara and I got together on our own.

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh that's cute.

 **thethirdolsen:** u think yall woulda ended up together w/o us? Adorable

 **stayinyourlane:** we put the idea in ur heads! You were merely our puppets!

 **alwayswinning:** u think ending up in that closet was an accident? Nah

 **YourRouler:** im so mad tht I missed out on all this scheming

 **Sassquez:** same tho

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^

 **donutqueen:** So, let me get this straight….

 **Shocked &Upset:** gross

 **donutqueen:** You all schemed to get Lena and I together?

 **TheCatGrant:** That is correct.

 **gunscotch:** yeah this group used to be named "getlenaandkaratogether2k17"

 **lenaeclipse:** 2017?! How long have you been doing this?!

 **yourmagjesty:** long enough

 **donutqueen:** Okay we're together now, so why do you guys still have the group?

 **TheDailyLane:** We use this to complain about the two of you.

 **lenaeclipse:** WHAT?! What's there to complain about?!

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^

 **thethirdolsen:** yall hoes spend half ur time sucking face!

 **donutqueen:** Says the virgin!

 **lenaeclipse:** *Virginia

 **donutqueen:** Oh damn you right.

 **thethirdolsen** has removed **lenaeclipse** and **donutqueen**

from the group.

* * *

 **A/N: Get ready to meet Sam bc she shows up in the next chapter! COMMENT COMMENT!**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	21. Tops, Bottoms, & Everything In Between

**A/N:** It's been forever! Life happens though, so don't hate me too much! I know i said we'd get Sam in this chapter, but i promise I'm setting you up for something good! So just hold tight! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Despicable Gorls**

 **Friday (12:07pm)**

 **Shocked &Upset:** ayo Vee we finally meeting ya girl 2nite right?

 **yourmagjesty:** oh hells yeah

 **donutqueen:** Yesssssssss! I call dibs on the shovel talk!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Uh, I don't think you're as intimidating as you think you are.

 **donutqueen:** EXCUSE YOU?!

 **YourRouler:** lmao got em

 **Shocked &Upset:** dnt worry ill do the shovel talk

 **stayinyourlane:** how about we all do the shovel talk at the same time….leave more of an effect

 **TheDailyLane:** That works!

 **Sassquez:** or! And just hear me out on this….no one does a shovel talk

 **gunscotch:** interesting concept but nah

 **donutqueen:** Um excuse me! DO YOU GUYS NOT THINK I'M INTIMIDATING?!

 **lenaeclipse:** I think you are babe!

 **whosthatgirl:** No, you're not.

 **gunscotch:** def not

 **Shocked &Upset:** i think u can be wen u wanna be

 **TheCatGrant:** I have to agree with Leslie on this one. You can be pretty intimidating.

 **yourmagjesty:** yeahhh thts truuu….its just hard to see past the pastels and cardigans

 **donutqueen:** Well excuse me for not wearing black and leather all the time!

 **stayinyourlane:** lol could u imagine kara in all black and leather?! Lmao

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm wet just thinking about it.

 **gunscotch:** ew pls

 **Sassquez:** WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT

 **Sassquez:** CAT DID U EVER ASK KARA?!

 **donutqueen:** Ask me what?

 **stayinyourlane:** oh shidd I forgot abt that!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh yeahhhhhh! ASK NOW

 **TheCatGrant:** It completely slipped my mind!

 **TheCatGrant:** Kara, if we were going to have sex, who would be on top?

 **donutqueen:** Um…huh?

 **lenaeclipse:** EXCUSE ME?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh calm down Luthor, the question is simply hypothetical.

 **TheCatGrant:** Now Kara, answer the question.

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah answer the question!

 **donutqueen:** Um, okay….so if Cat and I were to have sex, who would top? That's the question right?

 **TheCatGrant:** I mean, I thought I was pretty clear, but yes that's the question.

 **Shocked &Upset:** the suspense is killing me…

 **donutqueen:** Well…I would top, obviously.

 **stayinyourlane:** BOOM! I TOLD YOU!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Knew it

 **TheDailyLane:** "obviously"

 **gunscotch:** called it

 **Sassquez:** Amazing

 **TheCatGrant:** Hold on a damn minute!

 **TheCatGrant:** But Kara, you would bottom for me if I asked, correct?

 **donutqueen:** What are the circumstances?

 **TheCatGrant:** Circumstances?

 **donutqueen:** Yeah, like did I lose my powers and break my leg or something? Did I lose a bet?

 **gunscotch:** afhdja;ajg

 **YourRouler:** yo im dying!

 **TheCatGrant:** The circumstances are normal! We're just having sex!

 **donutqueen:** Oh.

 **donutqueen:** Then no.

 **stayinyourlane:** I am living! Have fun doing the dishes babe!

 **TheCatGrant:** Shut up Lucy!

 **TheCatGrant:** So you're telling me Lena has never asked to top?

 **lenaeclipse:** Of course I've never asked!

 **TheCatGrant:** Why the hell not?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Why would I ever want to? And miss the opportunity to have her body hovering over me?

 **lenaeclipse:** I think not.

 **TheCatGrant:** Shut up you weak bottom!

 **Sassquez:** Incredible.

 **TheDailyLane:** A true bottom.

 **yourmagjesty:** hold up tho

 **yourmagjesty:** little danvers so ur saying u would never bottom for leelee?

 **donutqueen:** I didn't say that.

 **lenaeclipse:** SO….wait.

 **lenaeclipse:** You WOULD bottom for me?

 **donutqueen:** Are you kidding me? Baby I would bottom for you for an eternity. As long as I'm with you I couldn't care less!

 **TheDailyLane:** Damn.

 **gunscotch:** its poetry tbh

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^ tht was beautiful

 **bannedfromchilis:** Jess, how come you never talk to me like that?

 **whosthatgirl:** I'm not that smooth babe. That takes years of practice.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Fair.

 **TheCatGrant:** Hold the hell on!

 **TheCatGrant:** Kara I thought you respected me?!

 **donutqueen:** I do!

 **TheCatGrant:** Then why wouldn't you bottom for me?!

 **donutqueen:** Because when it comes to sex, I'm more dominate than you!

 **stayinyourlane:** LMAO YOOO IM DYING

 **Sassquez:** and thts the tea on that! SIP SIP

 **TheDailyLane:** You should see how shocked Cat looks right now!

 **TheDailyLane:** ( )

 **gunscotch:** amazing

 **stayinyourlane:** gorgeous

 **yourmagjesty:** blessed image

 **TheCatGrant:** In what ways could you possibly think you're more dominate than I am?!

 **donutqueen:** Cat, please tell me you're kidding? I could make you cum 5 times before your head even hit the pillow!

 **lenaeclipse:** I can attest to that being true.

 **lenaeclipse:** And wonderful!

 **TheCatGrant:** I can't believe this.

 **stayinyourlane:** I can!

 **stayinyourlane:** HAVE FUN DOING THE DISHES BABE!

 **donutqueen:** I feel like I'm missing something.

 **gunscotch:** the other day we were talking abt how Cat has only ever bottomed for Luce

 **TheDailyLane:** And I stated that the only person that would never bottom for her, was you.

 **stayinyourlane:** and then I bet her tht u would never bottom for her

 **stayinyourlane:** so now she's gotta do the dishes for the next month

 **lenaeclipse:** Absolutely classic.

 **donutqueen:** Oh, sorry Cat.

 **TheCatGrant:** Yeah yeah, whatever.

 **Sassquez:** In today's news, Cat Grant pouts because Kara Danvers won't bottom for her. More tonight at 11.

 **TheCatGrant:** I don't pout.

 **YourRouler:** we'll pretend we believe u

 **yourmagjesty:** oh pls lucy's showed me plenty of pics of u pouting

 **TheCatGrant:** WHAT?!

 **stayinyourlane:** whaaaaaaaaaat? Pfftt lies

 **stayinyourlane:** so Vasquez….

 **stayinyourlane:** we seein ur girl 2nite?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Nice change of subject.

 **TheCatGrant:** You're not off of the hook. You're just lucky I care more about Susan's wife right now.

 **Sassquez:** not my wife

 **Sassquez:** and yeah she's coming to game night 2nite

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't understand what's so hard about typing out the full word. We talked about this.

 **gunscotch:** its not a resume

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^ plus our grammar has gotten better since u guys demanded tht we "spell out full words"

 **TheCatGrant:** Your grammar has gotten better? Where?

 **YourRouler:** dude she said 'has gotten better' I mean come on

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah she might as well be writing an essay

 **TheDailyLane:** The bar is so low.

 **donutqueen:** It really is.

 **gunscotch:** kara u texted me this morning and said AND I QUOTE:

 **gunscotch:** "lena's ass is madd thiccqqq & dem tiddies is noice"

 **stayinyourlane:** lmaosdfskghsg

 **whosthatgirl:** Romance isn't dead after all.

 **donutqueen:** She's obviously lying.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara, you literally said that to me this morning before I left for work.

 **donutqueen:** I mean…I'm right though.

 **Sassquez:** my girl's tiddies r better than ur girl's tiddies

 **donutqueen:** BITCH PLEASE

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ What she said!

 **donutqueen:** Send pics!

 **gunscotch:** oh hell yeah send pics of dem tiddies

 **Shocked &Upset:** hells yeah im tryna see

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah I need proof cuz we all know lena got bomb tiddies

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^ Facts.

 **bannedfromchilis:** SEND PROOF VASQUEZ!

 **Sassquez:** im not gonna send pics of my girl's tiddies before yall meet her!

 **gunscotch:** then at least send a regular pic so we know wat to expect 2nite

 **lenaeclipse:** *tonight

 **TheDailyLane:** *tonight

 **TheCatGrant:** *tonight

 **YourRouler:** theres a party on the rooftop top of the world

 **gunscotch:** 2nite 2nite!

 **yourmagjesty:** and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!

 **stayinyourlane:** I dnt know if ill make it!

 **donutqueen:** but watch how good I'll fake it!

 **Sassquez:** its alright alright!

 **Shocked &Upset:** 2nite! 2nite!

 **donutqueen:** Love that song!

 **gunscotch:** a bop tbh

 **whosthatgirl:** ^^^

 **TheCatGrant:** Yeah yeah yeah, bop to the top. Can we see the pictures now?!

 **gunscotch:** lmaofsnfsd

 **stayinyourlane:** lol Sharpay Evans over here

 **Sassquez:** u really thought we were gonna overlook tht HSM reference?

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^ Even I'm curious about that one.

 **TheDailyLane:** Pictures! Now!

 **Sassquez:** Fine!

 **Sassquez:** (me& )

 **Sassquez:** ( )

 **Sassquez:** ( )

 **Sassquez:** there

 **bannedfromchilis:** Damn! Vasquez got a whole damn family overnight!

 **YourRouler:** ^^^ right?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** and sam is def hot!

 **stayinyourlane:** nah son sam is hawt

 **TheCatGrant:** No, Sam is gorgeous.

 **stayinyourlane:** eh she's alright

 **gunscotch:** damn the jealousy is quick with this one

 **gunscotch:** but no sam is hot for sure

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^ hells yeah

 **TheDailyLane:** I approve! And her daughter is adorable!

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh right yeah the kid is cute too

 **whosthatgirl:** Totes adorbs!

 **lenaeclipse:** Wait a minute! Is that Sam Arias?!

 **Sassquez:** wait u know her?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Hell yeah I know Sam! She was my college roommate! I love her!

 **Sassquez:** damnnn small world…

 **yourmagjesty:** little danvers u've been awfully quiet

 **Sassquez:** yeah Sunny D wats the verdict? U approve or wat?

 **donutqueen:** Oh. Whaaaat?! Pfft. Of course I approve!

 **donutqueen:** She's obviously cute!

 **donutqueen:** Gorgeous even!

 **donutqueen:** She's got like…hair and stuff.

 **donutqueen:** I'm sure the sex is good!

 **Sassquez:** wat the hell is happening…

 **gunscotch:** oh god pls no….

 **donutqueen:** Not that I would know or anything!

 **donutqueen:** I'm just saying. You know….she has lips and stuff.

 **stayinyourlane:** oh man…

 **Shocked &Upset:** is she having a spasm?

 **donutqueen:** And her name is Sam…so that's nice.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not even sure what's happening.

 **gunscotch:** just let her finish she'll panic herself out of the conversation

 **donutqueen:** Plus she's one of Lena's good friends!

 **donutqueen:** Oh man, can't wait to meet her!

 **donutqueen:** Tonight!

 **donutqueen:** And the kid is so cute!

 **donutqueen:** I'm not the father! Lol

 **donutqueen:** Not that I could be or anything!

 **donutqueen:** Cause we haven't had sex or anything!

 **donutqueen:** Plus I don't even have a…ya know…a broomstick

 **donutqueen:** A candlestick, if you will

 **donutqueen:** Some call it a magic wand, but is it really magic?

 **donutqueen:** A penis, I mean.

 **donutqueen:** The dick.

 **donutqueen:** Man, can't wait to meet her! She sounds great!

 **donutqueen:** And Sunflower just gets cuter with age!

 **donutqueen:** Not that I've met the dog before or anything.

 **donutqueen:** All dogs get cuter with age. That's just factual.

 **donutqueen:** Oh wow, look at that, a Supergirl emergency! Gotta blast!

 **donutqueen** has left the group.

 **TheCatGrant:** Wow.

 **Sassquez:** So…she slept with Sam? Is tht wat we got from tht?

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh yeah most definitely.

 **gunscotch:** she wasn't subtle about it at all

 **yourmagjesty:** yup

 **bannedfromchilis:** Mhmm!

 **YourRouler:** Damn.

 **TheDailyLane:** A very small world.

 **stayinyourlane:** u know wat the saddest part is? She probs thinks she was being completely cool

 **lenaeclipse:** I guarantee you she thinks she was playing it cool

 **Sassquez:** lena why is ur girl like this?

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't know! Alex, why is your sister like this?

 **gunscotch:** idk I promise I raised her to be cooler

 **yourmagjesty:** ya failed babe

 **Sassquez:** welp….i guess 2nite will be interesting…

 **lenaeclipse:** Extremely interesting….

 **YourRouler:** cant wait tbh

 **bannedfromchilis:** Same! So are you gonna warn your lady, Sue?

 **Sassquez:** lol and miss out on a good show?

 **Sassquez:** nah

 **Sassquez:** love awkward moments

 **TheDailyLane:** Don't we all.

 **Shocked &Upset:** can u guys imagine how awkward kara is gonna be 2nite…man

 **whosthatgirl:** Just thinking about all the rambling is making me roll my eyes.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm already giggling just thinking about it lol

 **stayinyourlane:** smh

 **stayinyourlane:** man I wonder wat the story is between them

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh I plan on finding out 2nite!

 **TheCatGrant:** I would just like to take a moment to point out the fact that Kara denied being Ruby's father.

 **gunscotch:** well obvs she couldn't be the father cuz ya know….the broomstick

 **yourmagjesty:** right right right the candlestick

 **lenaeclipse:** Smh, I love this woman

 **YourRouler:** of course how could we forget abt the magic wand

 **stayinyourlane:** the dick

 **TheDailyLane:** The dick

 **whosthatgirl:** Sounds like Harry Potter's shopping list got kinky lol

 **Shocked &Upset:** lmao

 **Shocked &Upset:** Broomstick?

 **whosthatgirl:** Check!

 **Shocked &Upset:** Candlestick?

 **yourmagjesty:** Check!

 **Shocked &Upset:** magic wand?

 **lenaeclipse:** Check!

 **Shocked &Upset:** The dick?!

 **gunscotch:** CHEQUE!

 **Sassquez:** yer a twink harry!

 **YourRouler:** LMAOFSDHSDH

 **stayinyourlane:** Fresh inside?

 **Bannedfromchilis:** check!

 **Sassquez:** fresh outside?

 **gunscotch:** check!

 **TheDailyLane:** Is the outside frame in the trunk wide?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes…!

 **TheCatGrant:** Are the rims big?

 **whosthatgirl:** WHAT!

 **gunscotch:** im actually super surprised tht the brunch group knows tht song

 **stayinyourlane:** same!

 **TheDailyLane:** And why is that? We listen to music!

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah!

 **YourRouler:** idk I just figured u guys only listen to classical music

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^

 **yourmagjesty:** sameeee

 **lenaeclipse:** That's what you get for assuming.

 **Sassquez:** nah thts what u get when u let ur heart win

 **gunscotch:** im in love with paramore

 **Shocked &Upset:** name one person who isn't!

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Me.

 **YourRouler:** ur admitting that out loud?

 **yourmagjesty:** on purpose?

 **TheDailyLane:** Explain yourself.

 **Bannedfromchilis:** I just think they're overrated.

 **gunscotch:** wow

 **Sassquez:** idk wat to say

 **whosthatgirl:** im so embarrassed

 **gunscotch:** well dnt let kara hear u say tht

 **gunscotch:** she'll have a heart attack

 **Sassquez:** speaking of sunny d…

 **Sassquez:** whose place are we doin game night at?

 **stayinyourlane:** oh I dnt think we ever really decided

 **whosthatgirl:** I thought we were doing it at James' place?

 **gunscotch:** we were goin to but then the guys decided to go on tht road trip so its just us

 **Bannedfromchilis:** May I suggest Lena's place?

 **lenaeclipse:** Works for me! Plus I just got new furniture!

 **TheCatGrant:** You redecorated without me?!

 **TheDailyLane:** And me?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Calm down, I just had to replace some things.

 **stayinyourlane:** like wat?

 **lenaeclipse:** Have I ever mentioned that sex with Kara is amazing?

 **gunscotch:** I dnt wanna hear any more of this

 **Bannedfromchilis:** I do! Give us the tea.

 **lenaeclipse:** Let's just say that since we've started having sex again we've broken the sofa, a chair, the kitchen counter, the kitchen table, the desk in the office, and a door.

 **Shocked &Upset:** amazing

 **whosthatgirl:** That's some intense sex!

 **gunscotch:** why….

 **gunscotch:** …..were u having….sex…

 **gunscotch:** in all of….those…places…

 **gunscotch:** …the table….i ate there….

 **gunscotch:** …yester…day

 **yourmagjesty:** lmao!

 **TheCatGrant:** I can feel Alex's trauma seeping through the phone lol

 **lenaeclipse:** Don't worry, when you came over we had already replaced the table

 **TheDailyLane:** So you're saying the two of you didn't christen the new table?

 **lenaeclipse:** Well I mean….we cleaned it thoroughly afterwards.

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Lmfao!

 **gunscotch:** im crying

 **stayinyourlane:** lolol sfdgnsg

 **gunscotch:** a chip fell on tht table & I picked it up and ate it

 **yourmagjesty:** lol awh babe im sorry lol

 **gunscotch:** I dnt deserve this im a good fucking person

 **lenaeclipse:** If it helps anything, no liquids got on the table.

 **YourRouler:** god

 **gunscotch:** thts hardly believable

 **lenaeclipse:** No really! Kara has a fast tongue so she really does catch everything.

 **TheDailyLane:** Jesus

 **stayinyourlane:** oh muh gawd lmaooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **gunscotch:** welp time to go to therapy

 **gunscotch** has left the group

 **Shocked &Upset:** I AM HOLLERING

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Truly incredible.

 **yourmagjesty:** must u torture my girlfriend sis?

 **lenaeclipse:** I was just trying to make her feel better!

 **Sassquez:** lmao oh man I cant wait for 2nite

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Saturday (11:17am)**

 **alwayswinning:** yo yo yo how was game night w/o us?!

 **thethirdolsen:** not as fun I bet

 **gunscotch:** it was pretty cool u didn't miss anything special

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah we just met vasquez's gf and found out a few things

 **TheDailyLane:** Like the fact that she and Lena were roommates in college.

 **TheCatGrant:** Or the fact that she and Kara slept together. Several times.

 **lenaeclipse:** And the fact that she's known Kara was Supergirl all this time.

 **stayinyourlane:** so ur right, it wasn't as fun…it was better lol

 **spacedad:** EXCUSE ME?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!

 **thethirdolsen:** THEY SLEPT TOGETHER?!

 **alwayswinning:** WHAT?!

 **donutqueen:** Okay…like

 **donutqueen:** Wait

 **donutqueen:** I can explain though…

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is already being written! I hope it answers some of your questions that you have from this chapter! I see the prompts and ideas that you guys send me and i just want to let you know that I'm attempting to work in the things you want to see! Patience is key my darlings!**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	22. Hot Tea and Scandals

**A/N:** **I had wayyyy too much fun writing this chapter. Tbh, it's definitely one of my favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Saturday (11:20am)**

 **alwayswinning:** cant wait for this explanation

 **whoyagonnakal:** Kara, how the hell does she know your identity?

 **spacedad:** Answer him.

 **thethirdolsen:** when'd yall fuck?

 **alwayswinning:** answer him

 **donutqueen:** Okay okay!

 **donutqueen:** I met Sam a few years ago when I was volunteering at an animal shelter.

 **donutqueen:** She was adopting Sunflower at the time.

 **gunscotch:** im convinced u took tht job just to hit on people

 **donutqueen:** I love animals!

 **TheCatGrant:** Tell them the line you used to hit on Sam.

 **gunscotch:** lmaooo yeah tell em!

 **donutqueen:** That's not important!

 **alwayswinning:** nah I wanna hear this!

 **thethirdolsen:** spill sis

 **donutqueen:** No.

 **yourmagjesty:** so apparently sam was filling out the adoption papers for the dog and kara sat down next to her, handed her another adoption form, and said….

 **yourmagjesty:** and im quoting Sam here…"Here's another adoption form….ya know…in case you wanna take me home too. But be warned that I do bite, lick, and nibble on occasion." LMAOSAFFDSFASF

 **TheDailyLane:** Lol, it gets better every time I hear it!

 **stayinyourlane:** lmfaoooo it's so awesomely kara

 **stayinyourlane:** like honestly no one else could pull tht shit off

 **alwayswinning:** LOLOLOLLLL WHYLDE

 **thethirdolsen:** so fuckin smoove adsfgksagja

 **whoyagonnakal:** Kara, where do you come up with this stuff?

 **donutqueen:** My brain.

 **thethirdolsen:** ya brain is filthy and lame

 **donutqueen:** Lena isn't complaining.

 **stayinyourlane:** lena is distracted by ur body

 **lenaeclipse:** No, I actually love that she's lame.

 **donutqueen:** Lena! I'm not lame!

 **lenaeclipse:** I love you!

 **donutqueen:** I love you too!

 **gunscotch:** wack

 **spacedad:** None of this nonsense explains how Sam knows you're Supergirl.

 **donutqueen:** Sigh.

 **donutqueen:** One night when I was visiting Sam, someone tried to break in and rob her. And I may or may not have thrown them across the room and fried their guns.

 **TheCatGrant:** Visiting means sex. They were having sex.

 **donutqueen:** Not necessary to the story.

 **alwayswinning:** I appreciate the clarification tho

 **spacedad:** I have a headache. I'll get Pam to give her the paperwork.

 **lenaeclipse:** Pam sent it to her last night.

 **alwayswinning:** hold up hold up! Lena u and sam were roommates?!

 **TheCatGrant:** And they were best friends! But they lost touch when Lena moved to National City!

 **alwayswinning:** awko taco this tea is sweet

 **thethirdolsen:** We're here with lena luthor, CEO of L-Corp and certified lesbian. Lena tell us, how do you feel about your current girlfriend participating in coitus with your old best friend?

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm fine with it. Kara had a life before me.

 **thethirdolsen:** Ever the political answer. Now we're going to pass it over to Maggie who is now present with the pimp herself, Kara Danvers.

 **donutqueen:** ….why

 **yourmagjesty:** Thanks James! I'm here with local pimp and whore, Kara "Sticky Fingers" Danvers. Now, Miss Danvers, how do you feel about knowing that your slut-like tendencies are now known to the world? Who else have you slept with? Maybe it's easier to ask who you HAVEN'T slept with. The people want to know, Miss Danvers.

 **donutqueen:** This is bad journalism.

 **TheDailyLane:** I'm living for this.

 **yourmagjesty:** Miss Danvers, I have credible sources that say when asked about your intentions with Lena Luthor you stated that your intentions were, quote, "to fuck her right in the pussy." Is this true, Miss Danvers?

 **donutqueen:** I NEVER SAID THAT!

 **yourmagjesty:** Hostile. That makes me believe that that's exactly what you said. Thank you so much for your comments, Miss Danvers. Now we're gonna go over to Lucy who is out getting the locals' opinions. Lucy?

 **donutqueen:** why...

 **stayinyourlane:** Thanks Maggie! Now, for the folks at home who are just now tuning in, I'm here with local, Alex Danvers, sister to Kara Danvers herself. Now Alex, does any of this information about your sister surprise you?

 **gunscotch:** Not at all, Lucy. I've known Kara for most of my life and I always knew she was like this.

 **stayinyourlane:** Interesting. Now Alex, I overheard you saying that Kara's nickname, "Sticky Fingers" doesn't mean what everyone thinks it means. Care to expound on that?

 **donutqueen:** No one calls me that.

 **gunscotch:** Gladly Lucy. A lot of people think that the nickname comes from the fact that Kara loves potstickers, hence "sticky fingers". But the truth is, her fingers are sticky because she always has them in some chick's coot. Specifically Lena's.

 **donutqueen:** Rao.

 **stayinyourlane:** Fascinating. Thank you Alex Danvers for the inside scoop. Next, we have Catco Media's, the one and only, Cat Grant and The Daily Planet's, Lois Lane present with us. Now, you two are supposedly rivals, but it seems like this is one topic you two are happy to agree on.

 **donutqueen:** Finally real adults who won't play along with you morons.

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh yes, Lucy. Cat and I have a professional rivalry going on, but if there's one thing we can agree on it's that Kara Danvers definitely has made her way around town.

 **TheCatGrant:** Exactly. Kara has made a name for herself and it does not surprise us one bit.

 **donutqueen:** sigh….

 **stayinyourlane:** Amazing. Now, Ms. Grant, it's no secret that Kara Danvers was your assistant for a few years, is that correct?

 **TheCatGrant:** That is correct.

 **stayinyourlane:** And in all her time as your assistant, did you ever notice this behavior?

 **TheCatGrant:** She was a lot more careful around me. Although, there were multiple occasions where I could have sworn she was undressing me with her eyes.

 **donutqueen:** FAKE NEWS!

 **stayinyourlane:** Sounds about right. Are you aware of the rumor going around that Kara Danvers would indeed top you if the two of you were to indulge in one another sexually?

 **thethirdolsen:** lol indulge

 **TheCatGrant:** No comment.

 **stayinyourlane:** Classic Cat Grant. And thank you Lois Lane. Back to you, James.

 **thethirdolsen:** Thank you so much! I'm still here with Lena Luthor. Now Miss Luthor, we've heard several allegations about the current love of your life, Kara Danvers. Any remarks about her scandalous ways?

 **lenaeclipse:** I would just like to say that I love her and she fulfills me in every way possible. Also her fingers are incredible and they're never sticky because she licks them clean.

 **alwayswinning:** filthy…

 **gunscotch:** gross

 **spacedad:** Inappropriate.

 **donutqueen:** I love you baby!

 **lenaeclipse:** I love you too sweetheart!

 **thethirdolsen:** Well, looks like love wins folks. Until next time, I'm James Olsen and we here at HotTea News want to wish you a great rest of the day! And remember, if the tea is hot enough, we just might spill it!

 **gunscotch:** *cue exit music*

 **yourmagjesty:** we should start an actual show

 **donutqueen:** No, you shouldn't.

 **TheDailyLane:** I'd watch.

 **lenaeclipse:** So would I, if I'm being honest.

 **donutqueen:** LENA!

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh come on, you have to admit the story was captivating!

 **donutqueen:** it was tacky journalism! Right Cat?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Actually, I would watch it. They had sources and a jaw dropping storyline.

 **gunscotch:** HA!

 **donutqueen:** None of that was jaw dropping! It's not even interesting!

 **alwayswinning:** oh come on kar!

 **alwayswinning:** wat if it wasn't u? if it was someone else u'd totally be interested!

 **donutqueen:** False.

 **yourmagjesty:** "Breaking News: Clark Kent, resident do-goer and innocent golden child, has now been revealed as a humongous whore and pimp. Sources say Kent has been this way for years, but everyone only saw what they wanted to. Tune in as we sit down with Clark Kent and his friends and family. Tonight at 11."

 **yourmagjesty:** TELL ME U WOULDN'T TUNE IN….

 **donutqueen:** ….Fine.

 **donutqueen:** Not gonna lie, I would totally watch.

 **alwayswinning:** HA!

 **thethirdolsen:** this has been such a good show tbh

 **donutqueen:** ANYWAY, how has your weekend of "guy time" been going?

 **whoyagonnakal:** It's going good! We're having brunch now!

 **alwayswinning:** and we're going surfing later!

 **lenaeclipse:** Do any of you actually know how to surf?

 **whoyagonnakal:** ….No.

 **alwayswinning:** ….no

 **thethirdolsen:** a little?

 **spacedad:** No.

 **stayinyourlane:** damn….so many wipeouts and fails we're gonna miss….sad

 **TheCatGrant:** Please send videos of your failures.

 **alwayswinning:** ah…the sweet sound of support and love from our dear friends

 **TheDailyLane:** You're welcome!

 **alwayswinning:** sarcasm

 **whoyagonnakal:** So what kind of trouble are you ladies getting into tonight?

 **yourmagjesty:** probably gonna go snort gushers

 **stayinyourlane:** don't even joke about tht

 **gunscotch:** she got a gusher stuck up her nose once

 **gunscotch:** it was hilarious lmao

 **donutqueen:** Lol! I remember that!

 **donutqueen:** Anyway, we're either gonna have another game night or binge watch something

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm surprised we narrowed it down to those two. A lot of ideas were suggested.

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ I'm surprised we even settled on a restaurant to eat at.

 **thethirdolsen:** wait

 **thethirdolsen:** all of u r together now?

 **donutqueen:** YEP!

 **donutqueen: GirlPower.j.p.g**

 **alwayswinning:** ooooooo la la! Look at dem ladies

 **whoyagonnakal:** Is Sam the one that's standing next to Vasquez?

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah!

 **thethirdolsen:** dayum nice one Vasquez!

 **alwayswinning:** wats she doin with a loser like Vasquez?

 **gunscotch:** lol baby V said she's gonna swing u around by ur balls lol

 **TheCatGrant:** Damn, then James will have to wait a lot longer to lose his virginity.

 **lenaeclipse:** *Virginiaty

 **thethirdolsen:** IM NOT A VIRGIN

 **donutqueen:** *Virginia

* * *

 **SistersFromAnotherMister**

 **Sunday (9:17am)**

 **lenaeclipse:** Maggie did you take my ice cream last night?

 **lenaeclipse:** MAGGIE

 **lenaeclipse:** ANSWER ME

 **yourmagjesty:** Lena ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS

 **lenaeclipse:** DO YOU HAVE MY ICE CREAM?

 **yourmagjesty:** wen would I have taken it?!

 **lenaeclipse:** there were plenty of opportunities!

 **lenaeclipse:** someone took my ice cream last night!

 **lenaeclipse:** kara said she put it in the back of the freezer and it's not there!

 **yourmagjesty:** well it wasn't me! Ask lucy

 **yourmagjesty:** hell vee probably took it

 **yourmagjesty:** or Vasquez!

 **yourmagjesty:** I wasn't the only one there!

 **lenaeclipse:** im getting to the bottom of this!

* * *

 **Despicable Gorls**

 **Sunday (9:23am)**

 **lenaeclipse:** Wake up bitches! WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKTARDS TOOK MY ICE CREAM?!

 **lenaeclipse:** SOMEONE ANSWER ME IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I COME TO YOUR HOMES!

 **stayinyourlane:** too early for this

 **DamnSam:** ya know when you guys added me to this group last night I didn't think I'd be woken up by an angry lesbian

 **lenaeclipse:** Cut the crap Arias! DID YOU TAKE IT?!

 **DamnSam:** sighhhhhhhhhh….no lena I didn't

 **Bannedfromchilis:** It's 9:30 in the morning! Why do you need ice cream?!

 **lenaeclipse:** IM ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE

 **yourmagjesty:** not to be a snitch but I did see baby v go in the freezer last night

 **Sassquez:** U LYING SON OF A BITCH!

 **lenaeclipse:** SUSAN! DON'T LIE TO ME! DID YOU TAKE IT?

 **Sassquez:** oh leelee come on! I know better than to take ur food!

 **TheCatGrant:** Maybe you ate it and didn't realize it.

 **lenaeclipse:** That's exactly what you want me to think happened! I see your true colors now, Cat Grant! If that even is your real name!

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh please.

 **whosthatgirl:** Maybe Kara ate it…

 **donutqueen:** Woah woah woah! I would never!

 **lenaeclipse:** Don't worry babe, I know it wasn't you!

 **lenaeclipse:** But the rest of you bitches need to fess up!

 **yourmagjesty:** well I only had popsicles last night so….i obvs didn't take it

 **Shocked &Upset:** & i never even went in the kitchen last night so….

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^ I only had wine and chocolate last night.

 **DamnSam:** i ate too many cupcakes to even think about ice cream

 **stayinyourlane:** and I don't eat tht vegan crap so….

 **lenaeclipse:** OH I SEE….SO EEEEEVVVERRYBODY'S INNOCENT HUH?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm only gonna ask one more time.

 **lenaeclipse:** And I promise I'll remain cool, calm, and collected.

 **lenaeclipse:** Now, who took my ice cream?

 **gunscotch:** oh lena calm down

 **gunscotch:** nobody wanted ur gross pizza flavored ice cream

 **gunscotch:** u probably just aren't looking good enough

 **lenaeclipse:** I never said what flavor it was….

 **DamnSam:** damn…

 **YourRouler:** oh shit…

 **TheDailyLane:** The plot thickens.

 **lenaeclipse:** Did you take my ice cream Alex?

 **gunscotch:** pfft! wat?!

 **gunscotch:** of course not!

 **lenaeclipse:** Then how did you know what flavor it was?

 **gunscotch:** im one of ur besties! I know everything about u!

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh, so you knew that flavor came out yesterday and I had to have it shipped across the country to get it?

 **gunscotch:** ….

 **gunscotch** has left the group.

 **lenaeclipse** added **gunscotch** to the group.

 **lenaeclipse:** YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT THAT EASY!

 **lenaeclipse:** CONFESS!

 **lenaeclipse:** I WANNA HEAR YOUR LITTLE FILTHY MOUTH SAY IT!

 **gunscotch:** IM SORRY OKAY?! I ATE IT!

 **TheCatGrant:** Gasp!

 **stayinyourlane:** shooketh

 **lenaeclipse:** Why'd ya do it, Alex? Haven't I been good to you?!

 **gunscotch:** im sorry! I was just gonna taste it and take one bite!

 **gunscotch:** but it was just so damn good!

 **lenaeclipse:** Give me one reason why I shouldn't fight you for this!

 **gunscotch:** KARA TOLD ME IT WAS OKAY! SHE SAID YOU WOULDN'T MIND!

 **gunscotch:** SHE HELPED ME EAT IT!

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh snap!

 **donutqueen:** YOU TREACHEROUS BITCH!

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara…please tell me this isn't true.

 **donutqueen:** SHE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO TASTE A BITE OF IT!

 **donutqueen:** SHE PROMISED ME SHE WOULD REPLACE IT BY THE TIME YOU WOKE UP!

 **gunscotch:** I WAS GOING TO BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!

 **lenaeclipse:** THAT'S BECAUSE I HAD TO ORDER IT FROM NEW YORK TO GET IT!

 **TheDailyLane:** The utter betrayal.

 **stayinyourlane:** oh how the turn tables…

 **DamnSam:** im speechless

 **lenaeclipse:** Of all of the possibilities…I never thought this was one of them.

 **lenaeclipse:** I am hurt.

 **Sassquez:** damn dis sad

 **donutqueen:** How can we make it up to you?! I'll do whatever it takes baby!

 **gunscotch:** Yeah me too Lee! I promise I'll make it up to you!

 **lenaeclipse:** Hmmm….

 **lenaeclipse:** In that case, the both of you will be joining Maggie and I at the Farmer's Market tomorrow.

 **lenaeclipse:** You'll eat healthy for the rest of the month. You're gonna eat so much kale, you'll be dreaming about it.

 **yourmagjesty:** lol oh hells yeah!

 **gunscotch:** OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!

 **lenaeclipse:** That can be arranged.

 **donutqueen:** Lena…please don't do this. Don't let kale ruin this relationship.

 **lenaeclipse:** Were you thinking about our relationship when you were deep throating my ice cream?!

 **TheCatGrant:** I believe that could have been worded better.

 **Sassquez:** ^^^

 **gunscotch:** lena come on! Pls we'll do ANYTHINY ELSE

 **lenaeclipse:** Nope. My mind is made up.

 **gunscotch:** maggie pls talk ur sister down

 **yourmagjesty:** uh…nah babe I actually think it's fair

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Oh shit….

 **gunscotch:** excuse me….?

 **yourmagjesty:** I said wat I said

 **gunscotch:** LENA LUTHOR U R BEING A HOMEWRECKER

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh, just like you wrecked my ice cream?!

 **donutqueen:** Lena….please

 **lenaeclipse:** It's final.

 **donutqueen:** Do you really want to see me cry for the rest of the month? At every meal?

 **donutqueen:** Because I will!

 **lenaeclipse:** Sounds personal.

 **gunscotch:** What if Kara just goes to get you more of that ice cream?! Will that fix everything?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Nope.

 **yourmagjesty:** god this is gonna be epic

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^^ True.

 **gunscotch:** maggie u can sleep ur ass on the couch!

 **yourmagjesty:** nah

 **donutqueen:** I can't believe this.

 **donutqueen:** I make one little mistake and suddenly the rest of my life is ruined.

 **Sassquez:** the drama

 **lenaeclipse:** It won't kill you to eat some vegetables!

 **donutqueen:** I have to eat a certain amount of calories a day! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH KALE THAT IS?!

 **TheDailyLane:** Sounds personal

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^^

 **gunscotch:** THIS SUCKS ASS!

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **gunscotch:** IM TELLING MY MOM!

 **donutqueen:** ME TOO!

 **donutqueen** has left the group.

 **gunscotch** has left the group.

 **Shocked &Upset:** afhak;akldfha

 **stayinyourlane:** lmao tattletale hoes

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm 100% positive Eliza will back us up on this one.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh yeah for sure

 **TheDailyLane:** Most definitely!

 **DamnSam:** So how often do things get this intense?

 **TheCatGrant:** About 75% of the time.

 **DamnSam:** Incredible…..

 **YourRouler:** experiencing the drama is just the first part of becoming a part of this group

 **YourRouler:** now u gotta send nudes

 **yourmagjesty:** oh yeah I forgot abt tht

 **DamnSam:** Wait wHat?!

 **Sassquez:** oh my god stop being pervs

 **Shocked &Upset:** we're not! U said u would show us pics of her tits!

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Oh yeah!

 **DamnSam:** You did what?!

 **Sassquez:** BABE I DID NOT SAY THAT

 **TheCatGrant:** Actually, you said, "im not gonna send pics of my girl's tiddies before yall meet her"

 **TheDailyLane:** Which implies that once we've met her, THEN you'll send the pics.

 **TheDailyLane:** So let's see em.

 **DamnSam:** Wait a minute….how did the topic of my boobs even come up?

 **Sassquez:** oh cuz kara said lena's boobs were the best

 **lenaeclipse:** Which is true.

 **Sassquez:** and then I said yours were better

 **DamnSam:** Aww babe!

 **DamnSam:** Well ladies…she's right. Mine are better

 **lenaeclipse:** LIAR!

 **lenaeclipse:** My boobs are bigger than yours!

 **DamnSam:** Yeah but my nipples are perkier than yours!

 **YourRouler:** fight fight fight fight fight fight!

 **whosthatgirl:** WAIT!

 **whosthatgirl:** Why don't we just ask the only person who has experienced both!

 **whosthatgirl** added **donutqueen** to the group.

 **whosthatgirl:** Hey Kara, who has better boobs? Lena or Sam?

 **donutqueen:** Trick question. All boobs are great boobs.

 **DamnSam:** crap she's right

 **lenaeclipse:** We were fools to even think otherwise

 **Shocked &Upset:** Kara is the boobs guru

 **stayinyourlane:** "when the boobs jiggle, my fingers wiggle" –Kara Danvers

 **DamnSam:** Epic.

* * *

 **Sunday (3:07pm)**

 **yourmagjesty** created the group **TheMaggieSawyerKru.**

 **yourmagjesty** added **lenaeclipse** , **Sassquez** , and **YourRouler.**

 **yourmagjesty:** get dressed losers we're going shopping

 **YourRouler:** oh hells yeah

 **lenaeclipse:** It's three in the afternoon...why wouldn't I be dressed by now?

 **YourRouler:** I feel attacked

 **Sassquez:** im at work bro

 **yourmagjesty:** i already talked to jonn & he said u could have the rest of the day off!

 **Sassquez:** wait really?!

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah! now go home & get dressed

 **lenaeclipse:** And what exactly are we going shopping for?

 **yourmagjesty:** oh…ya know…..

 **yourmagjesty:** just ….

 **yourmagjesty:** …..engagement rings

 **lenaeclipse:** WHATTTTT?!

 **YourRouler:** OH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YEAH!

 **Sassquez:** DUDE WTF!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Listen okay, James being a virgin (oh sorry, Virginia) is definitely one of my favorite running gags lol. So Sam has appeared and I'm already loving her! We'll definitely be getting more of her! Maggie is thinking of proposing! Man oh man, i can't wait to dig into that! Also, Kara and Alex are in for a rough rest of the month. Can't wait to hear them complain about it! I already know you guys have a lot to say about this chapter so let's hear it! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!  
**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	23. A long Sunday and a longer Monday

**A/N: I'M SORRY OKAY?! I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER! LIFE GOT ROUGH!**  
 **But I'm back now and let's be honest okay, this was a bad time for me to post this because it's literally in the middle of all of the final projects i have to finish for my classes, but I wanted to give this to you guys! I'm hoping i can upload more frequently! (especially after school ends).**

* * *

 **TheMaggieSawyerKru**

 **Sunday (3:15pm)**

 **YourRouler:** plsssssssss tell me ur not lying!

 **yourmagjesty:** im serious fam!

 **lenaeclipse:** Fam…

 **Sassquez:** fam…..

 **YourRouler:** this ish is emotional….

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm crying.

 **Sassquez:** weak

 **lenaeclipse:** shush

 **yourmagjesty:** IM EXCITED!

 **YourRouler:** ME TOO!

 **Sassquez:** WAIT

 **Sassquez:** IS THIS UR WAY OF ASKING US TO BE UR BRIDESMAIDS?!

 **lenaeclipse:** OMG I BETTER BE THE MAID OF HONOR!

 **Lenaeclipse:** I mean…no big deal. I don't care. Hmph, no biggie, I'm cool.

 **YourRouler:** smoove sis

 **yourmagjesty:** well I was gonna take u guys out for dinner and junk and make it a big deal, but I guess that's not necessary now huh?

 **Sassquez:** IT ABSOLUTELY IS NECESSARY!

 **YourRouler:** I WANNA BE WOO'D

 **Sassquez:** YEAH SLEEPOVER AT UR PLACE TONIGHT

 **yourmagjesty:** oh hellsssss yeah

 **YourRouler:** yeah so tht way u can woo us and beg us to be in ur wedding lol

 **lenaeclipse:** Wow….how desperate lol be more chilled like me lol

 **lenaeclipse:** So have you decided who your maid of honor is gonna be?

 **lenaeclipse:** Just wondering.

 **lenaeclipse:** No biggie. Do we know them?

 **lenaeclipse:** Whatevs, it's cool.

 **lenaeclipse:** Hope they're chill.

 **lenaeclipse:** Are they rich?

 **lenaeclipse:** I can help them out…

 **lenaeclipse:** Ya know with funds for the bachelorette party and such.

 **lenaeclipse:** We can have the sleepover at my place.

 **lenaeclipse:** You know since I have a lot of room and such.

 **lenaeclipse:** I know that probably seems more like a maid of honor kind of thing to do but it's just who I am naturally.

 **lenaeclipse:** I know you already have someone for the position lol

 **lenaeclipse:** Love being a bridesmaid. HONORed.

 **lenaeclipse:** lol

 **Sassquez:** smoove

 **YourRouler:** u done fam?

 **yourmagjesty:** kara 2.0… chill

 **yourmagjesty:** of course ur the maid of honor

 **lenaeclipse:** *shrugs* if that's what you choose.

 **lenaeclipse:** No big deal.

 **lenaeclipse:** That's cool, I guess.

 **yourmagjesty:** …..i luv u nerd

 **yourmagjesty:** ANYWAY

 **yourmagjesty:** i have some ideas for the ring but I need help like ya know bringin it all together

 **YourRouler:** dnt worry we gotchu fam

 **Sassquez:** speaking of fam

 **Sassquez:** have u talked to Eliza yet?

 **lenaeclipse:** Ooooh good question

 **yourmagjesty:** Yeah I talked to her about it a few weeks ago

 **yourmagjesty:** we hugged for 5 minutes lmao

 **YourRouler:** classic lol

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah now all I have to do is talk to kara abt it

 **lenaeclipse:** That's gonna be a piece of cake

 **yourmagjesty:** eh im actually super nervous abt it

 **yourmagjesty:** and ive been putting it off

 **Sassquez:** woah wait why?!

 **YourRouler:** ^^^^ u know kara loves u dude!

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ Exactly!

 **yourmagjesty:** idk I just….

 **yourmagjesty:** wat if for some reason she doesn't approve?!

 **yourmagjesty:** u kno alex values everything kara says

 **lenaeclipse:** You're afraid if Kara doesn't approve then Alex will say no?

 **yourmagjesty:** I mean…..yah

 **Sassquez:** dude thts ridiculous

 **Sassquez:** there's no way kara isnt gonna approve

 **YourRouler:** first of all kara loves u bro

 **YourRouler:** secondly kara wouldn't get in the way of alex's happiness

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^^ ! Even if on an odd chance, Kara didn't approve, she wouldn't ruin Alex's happiness. She'd just grin and bare it

 **lenaeclipse:** BUT SHE'S GOING TO APPROVE

 **yourmagjesty:** I guess

 **Sassquez:** dude dnt sweat it. U already know kara so the hard part is out of the way

 **Sassquez:** just be normal and stuff her with food

 **YourRouler:** cant go wrong with food

 **yourmagjesty:** ur right ur right

 **lenaeclipse:** Do you know when you plan on talking to kara?

 **yourmagjesty:** it won't be any time in the next month

 **Sassquez:** wait y?

 **yourmagjesty:** uh cause lee just put her & alex on a veggie diet for the next month & it's gonna be a rough month to be asking either one of them anything

 **lenaeclipse:** Fair fair

 **YourRouler:** open the door im here

 **yourmagjesty:** u have a key fam

 **YourRouler:** I forgot it

 **yourmagjesty:** im droppin plops hold up

 **lenaeclipse:** Ew!

 **Sassquez:** hold on I brought my key comin up the stairs now

 **lenaeclipse:** Keep the door unlocked, I'm walking in the building!

 **YourRouler:** bet

 **Sassquez:** bet

 **yourmagjesty:** bet

* * *

 **Damnvers/Whore-el**

 **Sunday (3:47pm)**

 **gunscotch:** CAN YOU BELIEVE MOM TOOK THEIR SIDE?!

 **gunscotch:** IM DISGUSTED WITH HER

 **donutqueen:** alex I wanna cry WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!

 **gunscotch:** fam u gotta get ur girl under control

 **gunscotch:** there's no way im eating tht trash for a month

 **donutqueen:** idk how to fix it

 **gunscotch:** ugh Margaret Sawyer just texted me and said she's gonna have a girls' night at Lena's place

 **donutqueen:** Lena Luthor just texted me as well

 **donutqueen:** gonna leave her on read

 **gunscotch:** savage same

 **donutqueen:** ughhhhhhhhh what are we gonna do?!

 **donutqueen:** You know how lena gets when her mind is made up

 **gunscotch:** cant u like…..sex her into a coma?

 **donutqueen:** alex

 **gunscotch:** IT'S A GOOD IDEA

 **donutqueen:** I HAVE A BETTER IDEA

 **gunscotch:** I already begged j'onn

 **gunscotch:** he refused

 **donutqueen:** he's weak

 **gunscotch:** maybe we just….gotta…do this

 **donutqueen:** I refuse

 **gunscotch:** same tbh

 **donutqueen:** how about this…

 **donutqueen:** we can use my place to pig out

 **gunscotch:** how r u gonna hide the stuff from ur girl?

 **donutqueen:** I have a secret place in my wall

 **gunscotch:** ? whuat?

 **donutqueen:** when I first moved in, I built a secret thingy in my closet

 **donutqueen:** it's voice activated and the wall slides open

 **gunscotch:** …

 **gunscotch:** wohuat?!

 **donutqueen:** it leads to the apartment next door

 **donutqueen:** which is also mine

 **donutqueen:** it's soundproof and stocked with two fridges and two freezers

 **donutqueen:** plus some other cool stuff

 **gunscotch:** y…am I just now finding this out

 **donutqueen:** Bc it was a secret and I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone about it unless it was like an emergency or something

 **donutqueen:** & I count this as an emergency

 **gunscotch:** cool cool….2 questions

 **gunscotch:** #1. Is that where u hide when u dnt wanna be bothered?

 **gunscotch:** #2: will u build me one?

 **donutqueen:** yes and yes

 **gunscotch:** I respect ur honesty & noice!

 **gunscotch:** so r u sure lena doesn't know about it?

 **donutqueen:** positive! There's no way she would know about it!

 **gunscotch:** ok so can we spend the day food shopping for the next month?

 **donutqueen:** yessssssss

 **donutqueen:** first thing on the list is getting some more of that bomb pizza ice cream

 **gunscotch:** OH MY GAWD PLS

 **gunscotch:** why does something so bad taste so good?!

 **donutqueen:** ….Rao

 **gunscotch:** wut?

 **donutqueen:** I just had a genius plan.

 **gunscotch:** spill sis

 **donutqueen:** in addition to sneaking food on the side, how about we also cut lena and Maggie off…wait for it…sexually. If we have to eat healthy for a month, we don't eat _them_ for a month

 **donutqueen:** actually nvm, that's just punishing ourselves

 **gunscotch:** ok but wait tho….it's not a horrible idea

 **gunscotch:** how about instead of completely cut them off we do the exact opposite

 **donutqueen:** ? Explain

 **gunscotch:** we double the amount of sex we're having but we never let them finish

 **gunscotch:** every time they're super close to that good nut climax…..we stop

 **donutqueen:** that is….terrifically evil!

 **donutqueen:** I'm in!

 **gunscotch:** I'll meet u at ur place & we can work out the deets

 **donutqueen:** litty titty

* * *

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **Sunday (5:07pm)**

 **lenaeclipse:** Babe

 **lenaeclipse:** Babe!

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara

 **lenaeclipse:** I know you're reading this

 **lenaeclipse:** Are you really still mad at me about the healthy eating thing?

 **lenaeclipse:** Baby, you're making me sad.

 **lenaeclipse:** KARA ZOR-EL

 **lenaeclipse:** Fine. I can give you the silent treatment too.

 **lenaeclipse:** Good day.

 **lenaeclipse:** SWEETHEART PLEASE TALK TO ME

 **lenaeclipse:** Is it because I'm a Luthor?

 **lenaeclipse:** I should have known it would be my downfall someday

 **lenaeclipse:** Kar-bear please

 **lenaeclipse:** Baby….

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh….

 **lenaeclipse:** Babe

 **lenaeclipse:** Daddy please answer me

 **lenaeclipse:** I promise I'll be a good girl if you answer me

 **lenaeclipse:** Please daddy

 **donutqueen:** Ew bitch pls stop

 **donutqueen:** kara left her phone here

 **donutqueen:** its alex

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh! Okay! Where'd she go?

 **donutqueen:** she went to Italy china and india

 **donutqueen:** to get dinner

 **donutqueen:** we're gonna pig out before we meet our death from vegetables & Cumbelcho or watever

 **lenaeclipse:** It's Kombucha and you deserve it

 **donutqueen:** yeah yeah yeah watever

 **donutqueen:** ur filthy btw

 **lenaeclipse:** What? How?

 **donutqueen:** r u kidding me?

 **donutqueen:** "I promise I'll be a good girl if you answer me"

 **donutqueen:** "please daddy"

 **donutqueen:** I gagged

 **lenaeclipse:** Having a gag reflex is weak

 **donutqueen:** kale is weak

 **donutqueen:** and everybody who eats kale is weak

 **lenaeclipse:** Maggie eats kale and she's not weak

 **donutqueen:** Margaret is weaker than me

 **lenaeclipse:** Oooooooo you know she hates it when you call her that

 **donutqueen:** she knows I hate eating all tht healthy crap

 **donutqueen:** plus its her name

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm telling

 **donutqueen:** …

 **donutqueen:** snitch

* * *

 **Sexiest Couple In The Universe**

 **Sunday (5:38pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** STOP CALLING ME THAT!

 **yourmagjesty:** I READ THE MESSAGES

 **yourmagjesty:** AND I AM NOT WEAKER THAN U

 **gunscotch:** new phone who dis

 **gunscotch:** & its ur name

 **gunscotch:** & u def r weaker than me…

 **gunscotch:** ….

 **yourmagjesty:** don't

 **gunscotch:** M

 **gunscotch:** A

 **gunscotch:** R

 **gunscotch:** G

 **gunscotch:** A

 **gunscotch:** R

 **gunscotch:** E

 **gunscotch:** T

 **yourmagjesty:** STOP

 **yourmagjesty:** ALEXANDRA

 **gunscotch:** DONT

 **yourmagjesty:** then stop calling me that!

 **gunscotch:** fine fine fine sorry…..

 **gunscotch:** margarine

 **yourmagjesty:** ...do u have to be like this

 **gunscotch:** like wat?

 **gunscotch:** I love you Margarine

 **gunscotch:** ur legs are gonna spread just like ur name

 **gunscotch:** Margarine

 **yourmagjesty:** thts not my name

 **gunscotch:** it will be once im done

 **yourmagjesty:** wat does tht even mean?

 **yourmagjesty:** alex eating some vegetables will not kill u

 **yourmagjesty:** y r u acting like I ruined ur favorite shirt or something

 **gunscotch:** bc my soul is dying

 **gunscotch:** good food gives me hope and peace and serenity

 **yourmagjesty:** dramatic

 **gunscotch:** says the one whose name is Margarine

 **gunscotch:** u know they say too much butter is bad for u

 **yourmagjesty:** don't

 **gunscotch:** I guess it's a good thing I only eat Margarine huh?

 **yourmagjesty:** u…

 **yourmagjesty:** I hate u

 **gunscotch:** u dnt tho

 **yourmagjesty:** no I don't

 **gunscotch:** u love me

 **yourmagjesty:** I do

 **gunscotch:** I love you too

 **gunscotch:** …..

 **yourmagjesty:** dnt ruin the moment

 **gunscotch:** I wasnt gonna

 **gunscotch:** …

 **gunscotch:** Margarine

 **yourmagjesty:** sighhhhhhhh

 **gunscotch:** Kara's back!

 **gunscotch:** Enjoy ur girls' night Marge!

 **gunscotch:** I LOVE YOU

 **yourmagjesty:** I love you too

 **yourmagjesty:** …..

 **yourmagjesty:** Alexandra

 **gunscotch:** NO

* * *

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **Sunday (6:17pm)**

 **donutqueen:** I see you were looking for me.

 **donutqueen:** I also see where you traumatized Alex.

 **lenaeclipse:** She's weak.

 **lenaeclipse:** I was scared you were giving me the silent treatment.

 **donutqueen:** I must admit I did consider it.

 **donutqueen:** I mean Lena….you're basically KILLING me

 **lenaeclipse:** I AM NOT!

 **donutqueen:** But aren't you though?

 **donutqueen:** I have to have a certain amount of calories in a day!

 **donutqueen:** Do you realize how much of that crap I'm going to have to consume in order to be okay?!

 **donutqueen:** I fight crime Lena

 **donutqueen:** Do you really think I can fight better on an empty stomach? Absolutely not.

 **lenaeclipse:** You and your sister are two of the most dramatic people I have ever encountered.

 **donutqueen:** Excuse me? Do we need to revisit your ice cream melt down from this morning?

 **lenaeclipse:** God was that this morning? Today has been a long day.

 **lenaeclipse:** Anyway, eating healthy won't kill you. You just have to eat enough to fill you up!

 **donutqueen:** Why do you hate me?

 **lenaeclipse:** Quite the opposite actually.

 **lenaeclipse:** I love you.

 **lenaeclipse:** Very much

 **donutqueen:** I love you too

 **donutqueen:** I love you so so so so so so so so so much!

 **donutqueen:** You're gorgeous and beautiful and lovely

 **donutqueen:** You're sexy and smart and funny

 **donutqueen:** You're kind and sweet and loving and just

 **donutqueen:** You're everyone's dream woman and I'm soooooooooo lucky to be the one that gets to be with you.

 **donutqueen:** Rao I love you.

 **lenaeclipse:** I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work

 **donutqueen:** What do you mean, baby? I'm just telling you how I feel about you.

 **lenaeclipse:** Mhmm.

 **lenaeclipse:** You're not getting out of this, Kara. You still have to eat healthy for a month.

 **donutqueen:** Sigh.

 **donutqueen:** Fine.

 **donutqueen:** Everything I said was true though.

 **lenaeclipse:** I love you.

 **donutqueen:** I love you too.

 **lenaeclipse:** Have fun with Alex tonight! And try not to get into too much trouble!

 **donutqueen:** No promises!

* * *

 **Monday (7:04am)**

 **lenaeclipse** made the group **HealthyEatersClub.**

 **lenaeclipse** added **yourmagjesty, gunscotch,** and **donutqueen** to the group.

 **lenaeclipse:** Rise and shine!

 **yourmagjesty:** GET UP GET UP GET UP!

 **gunscotch:** ew for wat

 **donutqueen:** Buzz off we don't have to go shopping with you guys until later on today

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes but it's time for breakfast and we have to make sure you two eat healthy foods

 **donutqueen:** Alright fine. I'll take 10 pancakes, 2 waffles, and a pack of bacon

 **gunscotch:** I'll have half of wat shes having

 **yourmagjesty:** none of that is healthy

 **lenaeclipse:** Absolutely none of it.

 **donutqueen:** Yes it is! Usually I would have ordered 20 pancakes, 5 waffles, 3 eggs, and a pack of bacon AND sausage

 **donutqueen:** Everyone knows that cutting down your portions means you're eating healthier

 **gunscotch:** and I usually don't eat breakfast at all so the fact tht I even ordered tht is healthy

 **lenaeclipse:** That's not how any of this works

 **yourmagjesty:** u two r a mess

 **yourmagjesty:** get up and get dressed we're on our way over fix breakfast

 **donutqueen:** What kinda breakfast?

 **lenaeclipse:** Avocado toast with egg, and a quinoa breakfast bowl with bananas and strawberries

 **gunscotch:** hard pass don't bother coming over

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^^ and I don't want guacamole for breakfast

 **gunscotch:** yeah thts weird af

 **gunscotch:** & where's the meat?

 **yourmagjesty:** no one said anything about guacamole ?

 **yourmagjesty:** and not every meal has to have meat in it

 **gunscotch:** ….

 **gunscotch:** excuse u?!

 **donutqueen:** You guys said we had to be healthy not vegan!

 **donutqueen:** And how the hell am I supposed to reach my calories with guacamole and fruit?!

 **yourmagjesty:** we got plenty for u to eat little danvers

 **donutqueen:** well lucky me

 **gunscotch:** & did u guys even bring chips for the guac?

 **lenaeclipse:** No one said anything about guacamole!

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^

 **gunscotch:** u literally said avocado

 **donutqueen:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Before it becomes guacamole, an avocado is a fruit and people spread it on toast for breakfast

 **donutqueen:** Well that's obviously a lie

 **gunscotch:** ^^^

 **gunscotch:** and wth is quinuhpnonoa or watever

 **yourmagjesty:** It's quinoa

 **donutqueen:** Who is she?

 **gunscotch:** she thiccccc?

 **lenaeclipse:** It doesn't matter what it is, you're gonna eat it

 **donutqueen:** this sucks ass

 **gunscotch:** super duper crusty musty flaky ass

 **yourmagjesty:** blah blah blah come help us get the bags out the car

* * *

 **Damnvers/Whore-El**

 **Monday (1:14pm)**

 **donutqueen:** have u had lunch w/ maggie yet?

 **gunscotch:** ugh don't remind me

 **gunscotch:** she came to the deo with some rice and cauliflower burrito crap

 **gunscotch:** the fact tht they call it a burrito is a crime within itself

 **donutqueen:** Rao tht sounds awful

 **donutqueen:** lena made me eat white bean and spinach quesadillas

 **donutqueen:** she brought me 40 of them

 **donutqueen:** with 3 salads on the side

 **gunscotch:** god im so sorry

 **gunscotch:** was it even remotely good?

 **donutqueen:** imagine someone went to the beach and dug their wet feet in the sand and then scraped their barefoot onto your tongue

 **donutqueen:** it was like that but worse

 **donutqueen:** I ate 25 of the quesadillas and 2 of the salads before I couldn't take anymore

 **gunscotch:** tht is so tragic

 **gunscotch:** how did we get ourselves into this mess

 **donutqueen:** good pizza ice cream

 **gunscotch:** speaking of ice cream…..wanna go pig out on real food?

 **donutqueen:** YES ILL COME PICK YOU UP IN 15 MINS

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Monday (6:08pm)**

 **donutqueen:** Please I beg of you, come save us from this torture.

 **gunscotch:** im so close to throwing up I can smell it in my body

 **lenaeclipse:** the drama

 **alwayswinning:** so im guessing the farmer's market isn't tht great?

 **donutqueen:** Imagine all of your worst nightmares coming true

 **gunscotch:** its like tht but worse

 **yourmagjesty:** ur afraid of vegetables? Weak

 **spacedad:** I, for one, think it's very commendable that you girls are trying to eat healthier.

 **gunscotch:** we're not trying to they're forcing us

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^ I've said no so many times

 **donutqueen:** But Lena's too stubborn

 **lenaeclipse:** I thought you said you liked my stubbornness ?

 **donutqueen:** Yeah but not when it's teamed up with your riot for healthy eating

 **yourmagjesty:** afkahg;alk riot? dramatic lol

 **thethirdolsen:** wat have u guys eaten so far today?

 **gunscotch:** please dnt make me think about it im gonna puke

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^

 **TheCatGrant:** Well now I definitely want to know what you had.

 **lenaeclipse:** Well this morning we all had avocado toast with egg, and a quinoa breakfast bowl with bananas and strawberries

 **lenaeclipse:** And for lunch, Kara and I had white bean and rice quesadillas with a salad

 **yourmagjesty:** And for lunch me and alex had rice and cauliflower burritos!

 **lenaeclipse:** Gosh that sounds so good

 **yourmagjesty:** It really was!

 **gunscotch:** it absolutely was not

 **stayinyourlane:** hold up hold up hold up

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys had guac for breakfast?

 **stayinyourlane:** weird

 **donutqueen:** Apparently it's a "fruit" and people put it on toast

 **stayinyourlane:** since wen is guac a fruit?

 **gunscotch:** right?!

 **TheCatGrant:** You're kidding right?

 **TheDailyLane:** Are you serious right now?

 **lenaeclipse:** God….

 **lenaeclipse:** Guacamole is made from avocados.

 **lenaeclipse:** An avocado is a fruit.

 **stayinyourlane:** tht sounds super fake

 **donutqueen:** THANK YOU!

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^

 **spacedad:** And these are the people that have high positions at my place of work.

 **gunscotch:** hey I don't need to know fruits and veggies in order to kick ass

 **stayinyourlane:** facts

 **thethirdolsen:** so wat r u guys gonna eat for dinner tonight?

 **yourmagjesty:** sweet potato fries & black bean burgers

 **gunscotch:** not gonna lie…..im actually ok with tht

 **donutqueen:** And I trust your judgement so…

 **alwayswinning:** so wait

 **alwayswinning:** is the farmer's market actually a farm or?

 **donutqueen:** No. This entire place is filled with lies and deceit

 **gunscotch:** also they get really mad wen u call cauliflower "dead trees"

 **donutqueen:** Lol, but it's worth it lol

 **lenaeclipse:** It's like we're dealing with four year olds

 **gunscotch:** pffft a 4 year old wishes they were as cool as me

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^ they cant even see over the kitchen counter….wack

 **yourmagjesty:** sigh

* * *

 **Tuesday (2:04am)**

 **Stayinyourlane** created the group **Yo**

 **Stayinyourlane** added **gunscotch** and **donutqueen** to the group.

 **stayinyourlane:** Hey u guys sleep?

 **donutqueen:** Nope!

 **gunscotch:** wadd upp

 **stayinyourlane:** ah u know the usual

 **stayinyourlane:** just chillin

 **stayinyourlane:** u think I could stay with one of u guys for a while?

 **donutqueen:** Of course! You ok?

 **gunscotch:** u and Cat get in a fight or sumthin?

 **stayinyourlane:** ummmmmmm I guess could say that

 **stayinyourlane:** im pretty sure we just broke up

 **stayinyourlane:** lol

 **stayinyourlane:** but I'm fine lol

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?!

 **gunscotch:** DUDE WHAT?!

* * *

 **A/N: She leaves for MONTHS and then has the audacity to come back and end a chapter like that?! who tf does she think she is?! I know i know, i'm sorry! But also...I'm not bc this breakup has been in my head for a while so i simply HAD to write it. But don't worry babes, you know I'll fix it eventually! I already know why they broke up, but feel free to give me your theories and thoughts, i just might use them! I promise we'll get more of our other characters in the next chapter! I really really love you guys! xoxoxoxxx**

 **Also, I somehow ended up deleting my tumblr? So i just made a new one!**  
 **Tumblr: dilemma-nade**


	24. Meet me in the Middle

**A/N: Happy New Year! I missed you guys and I hope this long chapter makes up for how long I've been gone! This chapter is a bit different but I promise we'll return to our regular text layout on the next update! I gotta be honest, I considered letting this break up go on for a few chapters but I'm a loser who can't handle a slow burn so deal with it.**

* * *

 **Yo**

 **Tuesday (2:08am)**

 **donutqueen:** Lucy, are you serious?

 **stayinyourlane:** lol yah

 **stayinyourlane:** But it's cool

 **stayinyourlane:** no biggie lol

 **gunscotch:** omg

 **gunscotch:** dude what happened?

 **donutqueen:** Come over now!

 **stayinyourlane:** wait r u guys together?

 **gunscotch:** yeah we're havin another sister's night so we're at kara's & maggie is at lena's

 **stayinyourlane:** omg nvm ill ttyl srry to interrupt

 **stayinyourlane:** continue my bad

 **donutqueen:** Lucy please come over and tell us what happened.

 **gunscotch:** u know ur nvr a bother

 **gunscotch:** get ur ass over here

 **stayinyourlane:** ok

 **stayinyourlane:** omw

* * *

Kara opens the door before Lucy can even raise her hand to knock. When she does open the door, her heart breaks at what she sees. Lucy Lane is standing at her door with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. She opens her arms and Lucy steps into them with no hesitation.

"Here, come sit down and tell us what happened." Kara leads Lucy to the couch and both she and Alex wait for Lucy to start talking.

"I…don't know guys…it just all happened so fast. One minute I'm sleeping peacefully and then the next I'm sitting in my car…. fucking crying. God, I can't believe I'm crying over her." Lucy groans and buries her head in her hands as she lays her head on Alex's lap. Alex gently rubs her hands through Lucy's hair as the girl continues to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Luce. We know how much you love Cat." Alex said softly.

"What….what happened Lucy?" Kara asks gently.

Lucy sighs.

* * *

 _ **An hour ago**_

 _The lack of warmth. That's what woke Lucy up. Cat is a cuddler. There's never a moment during the night when Cat isn't on her. And Cat is warm and comforting and comfortable, so it's always easy to tell when she's gone. Lucy opens her eyes and sees the empty space next to her. She looks around the room and sees nothing._

" _Babe?" Lucy calls out, her voice heavy with sleep. When she gets no response she finally gets up and decides to check the kitchen. Sometimes, when Cat can't sleep, Lucy will find her sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in her hands. Before she can make it to the kitchen, Lucy notices the light on in the office. When Lucy opens the door, she isn't surprised that Cat is working diligently on her computer. She is surprised to see that Cat is completely dressed as if she's about to go somewhere. Lucy looks at the clock on the wall. 1:06am._

 _Lucy frowns. "Babe? What are you doing up?" Her voice is still thick and heavy from sleeping._

 _Cat looks up, surprised that Lucy is awake. "I'm finishing up this final draft before I have to leave out. Why are you up? Everything okay?" Cat asks, going back to typing._

 _Lucy's frown deepens. She rubs her hands over her face and forces herself to wake up a little more. "I'm up because I knew you weren't in bed. Why are you dressed? What do you mean 'leave out'?" Lucy asks, knowing she's not awake enough to be using this many words._

" _I'm dressed because I have a meeting in London tomorrow morning. I leave out in about an hour and a half." Cat says, closing her laptop and kissing Lucy's cheek before heading to the bedroom._

 _Lucy continues to frown as she follows Cat back to the room. It isn't until she's in the room that she notices the suitcase that was sitting on the bed. She hadn't seen it when she first woke up. She watches as Cat moves about the room, putting stuff in the bag._

 _Lucy shakes her head, taking everything in. "Okay okay, hold on. You're about to leave? Now?" Lucy asks, making sure she heard Cat correctly._

 _Cat rolls her eyes as she packs a nightgown in the bag. "Yes, darling that is what I said. I'll be gone for the next two days."_

 _Lucy is fully awake now. "So…let me get this straight. You were gonna leave…in the middle of the night...to go to another country….where you would be for two days…..and you weren't gonna tell me? Cat, you can't keep doing this." Lucy says tiredly._

 _Cat frowns. "Doing what exactly, dear?" She asks, walking out of the closet with a black pair of pumps._

" _You can't just keep leaving randomly, Cat. You rarely ever let me know where you're going and that's not fair. It's not fair that you don't consider me when it comes to stuff like that, and it needs to stop." Lucy says, her frustration growing._

 _Cat finally stops packing and turns toward Lucy, her lips pursed and eyebrows raised. "I am a grown woman, Lucy Lane. I may come and go as I please." Cat says, her eyes narrowed._

 _Lucy groans, running her hand through her hair. She really doesn't feel like arguing but her frustration is getting to her. "Babe, I know that. I'm saying that as your girlfriend, it would be nice if you let me know! You pull this shit all the time, Cat. Sometimes I wake up and you're here and other times I wake up and you're across the fucking world. It would be nice if I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time and wonder where you are!" Lucy says, growing more and more irritated._

 _Cat puts her hands on her hips and fixes Lucy with a cold glare. "And how do you think I feel when you go out fighting aliens and trying to save the world? Sometimes I wake up and you're here, and other times I look up and you're on the TV fighting villains and risking your life for people. It's as if you don't even care about the fact that I worry you may not ever come home! It is not wise of you to demand something of someone if you will not return them the same courtesy."_

" _Cat, that's my fucking job and you knew that before we even got together!"_

" _And you knew that I traveled for work before we got together. So what the hell is the difference now, Miss Lane?" Cat bites back._

 _Lucy rolls her eyes. "Don't fucking, 'Miss Lane' me, Cat. You do that every single time you want to dominate a conversation and I'm not letting it happen this time. The difference is that I'm your girlfriend now! And you should let me know when you're leaving the fucking country! Maybe I want to go with you sometimes." Lucy grits out._

 _This time Cat roll her eyes. "Please Lucy, I don't need you to babysit me. I can handle myself."_

 _Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose because Cat is talking to her in a condescending tone and she hates that. It makes her angry, but she takes another deep breath before replying. "I'm not trying to babysit you, Cat. I know you can handle yourself, but you don't always have to! I'm trying to be here for you in every way possible! Fucking let me!"_

 _Cat turns back to her suitcase and starts slowly packing it again, her back fully towards Lucy. "Yes, well, maybe I don't need you as much as you think I do."_

 _Lucy stills and her jaw clenches. Any frustration that she had is gone. "Maybe you don't need me at all." She says coldly._

 _Cat pauses at the coldness in Lucy's voice. She knows she could turn around now and apologize but she won't. They both know she won't. She's too stubborn, so she continues packing. Her voice is hollow when she finally speaks. "Maybe I don't."_

 _Lucy swears her heart stops beating for a second. She's tired and hurt and angry. God she's so angry because she doesn't know how it got to this point and she's so confused and she fucking hates being confused. She stands there looking at Cat's back. Her jaw clenches in anger at the fact that Cat doesn't even have the decency to look at her. "Look at me. Look me in the fucking eyes and say it, Cat. You at least owe me that." Lucy demands, her voice almost a hollow growl._

 _Cat doesn't turn around. If she did she would break down and that's not what she wants. So she stands there and denies Lucy's demand. She feels the eyes burning into the back of her skull._

" _Fuck you, Cat Grant." Lucy says, turning to walk out of the room._

 _But Cat has to have the last word, so she turns swiftly and folds her arms, looking at Lucy. "If you walk out of that door, don't come back." She says. Her words are hard but her eyes don't match the tone of her voice._

 _This time Lucy is the one facing away from Cat. She sighs. "Ask me to stay then." Lucy whispers. She stands there and waits. She waits for what she knows won't come. The silence is thick between them and the air is tense and tired. Cat never says a word._

* * *

"So then I grabbed my phone and my keys and walked out of the door." Lucy finishes.

They all sit quietly as Kara and Alex take in the information. Kara is the first to speak.

"Lucy…I don't even know what to say to that. I'm so sorry. Do you know if she's left yet or not?" Kara asks.

Lucy shrugs. "I don't know guys. Part of me wants to believe that maybe I got through to her but I'm also smart enough to know that this is Cat Grant we're talking about and she's probably already in the air right now." Lucy groans and swings her feet on Kara's lap. "I mean, is it me? Tell me honestly guys, was I wrong?"

Alex shakes her head. "Hell no, you weren't wrong Luce! If you're in a relationship with someone they should consider you when they make decisions, especially when it comes to leaving the country."

Kara sighs. "I agree with you Alex, but I also think-"

"Don't tell me you're about to take Cat's side Kara, come on!" Alex exclaims.

"No no no, just listen to me, Alex. Lucy, when you and Cat first started dating, she never told you where or when she was going out of town, until she was there, right?" Lucy nods. "And you never told her about any DEO stuff, right? You guys kept your work and relationship separate, am I right?" Lucy nods again. "Okay, so then what's different now?"

Lucy looks up at Kara and frowns. "What do you mean, Kara? I love her! That's what's different! And I want her to be safe and I want to be a part of her life! I want her to consider me!"

"I understand that, but why is it bothering you now? You didn't seem to have a problem with it before. If this is the way your relationship has been, then why is it bothering you all of a sudden?" Kara asks calmly.

Lucy sits up and sighs. "I don't know. It never bothered me before, but lately it's been bothering more than ever. I don't know."

Alex looks at Lucy for a second. She can see the pain on Lucy's face, but she can also see the wheels turning in Lucy's head. "You do know, Luce. Why does it matter now?"

"Because now I want things to be permanent." Lucy says softly.

Alex frowns. "What do you mean?"

"When we first started dating, things were really casual between us. We kept our relationship and work life separate and we just got together whenever we were free and available. But when I fell in love with her…" Lucy sighs and closes her eyes. "I just want her to stop treating our relationship like it's an option. I want us to be permanent. I want her to consider us when she goes places. Consider me. I feel like she just treats our relationship like it's a fling. I mean…don't Maggie and Lena consider you guys when they do stuff?"

Kara nods. "Yeah, Lee and I have a pretty good communication system. We always tell each other where we're going to be. Not in a controlling way or anything, but we just want to be open and respectful to each other."

Alex nods. "Maggie and I check in with each other most of the time. A big part of that has to do with the fact that we both have pretty dangerous jobs, so we try to make sure we don't make each other worry too much."

Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes. "You see how thoughtful and considerate that sounds? Cat would never. I just want to feel important to her."

"You know Luce," Alex says, "You're saying that Cat doesn't consider you, and I definitely see your point of view, but do you consider her?"

Lucy frowns and looks at Alex. "Dude of course I consider her! All the time!"

Kara holds up a finger, grimacing. "Uh, I'm not too sure about that, Luce. You said she brought up your job and how dangerous it is. Do you always tell her when you've got a mission or when things may get dangerous? Do you let her know when you have to stay at the DEO to interrogate someone or something?"

Lucy shrugs. "I mean, I don't always tell her when I have a mission or something. I don't want her to worry, ya know? Which is why I don't tell her when things might get dangerous, but I do tell her when I have to stay late and stuff…sometimes."

Alex nods. "I get that you don't want to worry her, but don't you think it's worse when she doesn't know anything that's going on? I know you don't always have time to call her before we go out, but maybe just shooting her a text or something would make a big difference."

Kara nods in agreement. "Yeah Luce, it makes a really big difference. When Lena and I first got together, it was something we had a long discussion about. We have dangerous jobs, Luce, so of course they're going to worry, but imagine how much that worry intensifies when they don't hear from us? I mean, what if the roles were reversed? What if you were just at home chilling and then you turned on the TV to see Cat in a dangerous fight with aliens that could kill her? How would you feel knowing she didn't call or text you before she went out there? How would you feel knowing that you could witness her death on screen and not do anything about it? How would you feel knowing you may never get to see her again? It's a lot for one person to handle."

Lucy groans. "Fuck. I never even thought about it like that. So, what now? Does that mean I have no right to be angry at her?" Lucy asks, looking between Alex and Kara.

Alex frowns as she takes a sip of her beer. "No, that's not what we're saying. I just think…I think the two of you need to talk about it. It seems like you both feel like you're not being taking into consideration when decisions are being made."

Lucy sighs heavily. "She doesn't want anything to do with me. She said she doesn't need me and maybe she's right. May-"

"Stop right there, Lucy." Kara interrupts. "You and I both know Cat Grant says things she doesn't mean just so she can hide her emotions. You know good and well she didn't mean anything she said. You just have to talk to her. I know for a fact she's hoping you'll come after her."

Lucy shakes her head. "That's the thing though Kar, I want her to come to me this time. And not because I asked her to or because someone told her to. I want her to come to me because she wants me."

"Well, until then, we'll binge watch shows and stuff our faces. Sound good?" Alex asks, handing Lucy a donut.

Lucy sighs. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **ForeverandAlways**

 **Tuesday (3:04am)**

 **donutqueen:** Lena

 **donutqueen:** I love you. So much.

 **donutqueen:** I know you're probably sleep but I just had to let you know.

 **donutqueen:** I love you

 **lenaeclipse:** I am awake and I love you too

 **lenaeclipse:** Any reason for this random declaration?

 **donutqueen:** Something happened and it just made me realize how much I love you and don't want to lose you

 **lenaeclipse:** What happened?

 **donutqueen:** Luce and Cat broke up

 **lenaeclipse:** WHAT?!

 **lenaeclipse:** WHEN?!

 **donutqueen:** earlier tonight

 **donutqueen:** I would call you but we're watching a movie with Luce right now

 **lenaeclipse:** omg what happened?

 **donutqueen:** they got into a big argument and it didn't end well

 **lenaeclipse:** What was it about? Did she tell you?

 **donutqueen:** Yeah she told us

 **donutqueen:** I'm gonna sneak to the restroom and send you a voice message

 **donutqueen:** hold on

 **donutqueen:** 3

 **lenaeclipse:** I…..damn.

 **lenaeclipse:** Shit. That's a lot more serious than I thought it would be.

 **lenaeclipse:** So did Cat leave for London or?

 **donutqueen:** I have no idea.

 **donutqueen:** All I know is that Alex and I have a crying Lucy Lane laying in our laps, which lets you know how bad it really is

 **lenaeclipse:** Maggie and I will call Cat and see where she is and how she's doing.

 **donutqueen:** Thank you so much babe

 **donutqueen:** keep me updated

 **lenaeclipse:** will do

 **lenaeclipse:** I love you.

 **donutqueen:** I love you too baby

* * *

 **Tuesday (3:17am)**

 **yourmagjesty** created the group **?**

 **yourmagjesty** added **TheCatGrant** and **lenaeclipse** to the group.

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm guessing Lucy told you about the break up?

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara actually. Lucy is staying with Alex and Kara tonight.

 **TheCatGrant:** And I'm guessing you all are here to tell me how big of a mistake I've made.

 **yourmagjesty:** nah, just tryna to make sure ur ok

 **yourmagjesty:** & we're also hoping tht ur not on ur way to London right now

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm not.

 **TheCatGrant:** I didn't even finish packing

 **lenaeclipse:** Can we come over?

 **TheCatGrant:** Please.

* * *

Maggie and Lena watch as Cat Grant, Queen of all media, sits between the two of them, drinking scotch, and wearing Lucy's sweat pants and college hoodie. The woman has tear streaks down her face, and her eyes are red. She looks so much smaller than she usually does. She looks miserable.

Cat sighs heavily. "Why? Why did I have to open my big, stubborn, mouth and just ruin everything? Why?" Cat asks.

"The real question is how are you gonna fix it?" Maggie asks.

Cat shakes her head. "I can't fix this. She left. There's no way she's going to forgive me and frankly, I don't blame her. I was such a bitch." Cat says, taking a gulp of scotch.

"I disagree. I think Lucy would definitely forgive you. From what you told me about the argument, it just sounds like Lucy wants you to be more open with her and consider her when you make plans. She wants to know that you care." Lena assures, softly.

"But I do care about her! I've made no attempt to hide the fact that I'm in love with her. And what about me? It's not like she ever considers me. She never tells me anything when it comes to the DEO or dangerous things that may be happening. I spend most of my time worrying about her! That's not fair to me." Cat says defensively.

Maggie nods. "You're right, that's not fair, but have you ever told her that you don't feel considered? Have you communicated any of this with her?"

Cat groans as she puts her head in her hands. "No."

Lena hums. "So how is she supposed to fix something if she doesn't know it's an issue?"

Cat lets out another groan and leans back on the sofa. "I don't know! Why should I have to tell her to consider me when it comes to this stuff? She should love me enough to just do it."

Maggie and Lena both look at Cat with raised eyebrows.

"Which means you should love her enough to consider her when you're making plans to leave in the middle of the night for a business trip. She shouldn't have to tell you to consider her." Maggie states.

Cat's eyes widen slightly at Maggie's words. "Oh. I see. Shit." Cat groans again, finishing off her glass of scotch.

Lena chuckles lightly and shakes her head. "Don't take this the wrong way, Cat, but you and Lucy's communication is shit." She says, causing Maggie to chuckle as well.

"If you two are going to sit here and mock my grief and failed relationship then you can just leave." Cat grumbles, though her words lack sternness.

Maggie rolls her eyes as she gets up and grabs her phone out of her jacket pocket. "Oh please. We all know the two of you are gonna get back together. You guys just need to talk and get everything out in the open." She says, sitting back down on the sofa. "It doesn't have to be tonight, but you do need to talk to her."

Cat sighs and shakes her head. "No, it needs to be tonight. I need her to know that she's important to me and if I wait then she may think I don't care. I've hurt her enough already so I don't want to make it worse. I have to see her tonight." Cat declares, causing Lena and Maggie to grin.

"Want us to go with?" Lena asks.

Cat shakes her head. "No, I think this is something I want to do alone."

* * *

 **Tuesday (4:37am)**

 **HealthyEatersClub**

 **yourmagjesty:** hey u guys sleep?

 **gunscotch:** we aren't but Lucy is

 **donutqueen:** Why?

 **lenaeclipse:** Incoming

 **lenaeclipse:** Cat is on her way over there.

 **donutqueen:** Wait what?!

 **gunscotch:** we thought she went to london ?

 **yourmagjesty:** she didn't even finish packing after the fight

 **lenaeclipse:** So now she's heading over there to talk to Lucy

 **gunscotch:** im guessing u guys talked her into that?

 **yourmagjesty:** actually no

 **yourmagjesty:** i figured she'd at least want to wait until tmrw but she insisted on going over there 2nite

 **donutqueen:** Wow.

 **donutqueen:** Well…that happened quicker than I thought it would.

 **gunscotch:** maybe we should call off the healthy eating thing

 **gunscotch:** u know

 **gunscotch:** since our friends are going thru such a hard time

 **donutqueen:** I agree

 **lenaeclipse:** Absolutely not.

 **yourmagjesty:** u guys r really gonna try to use this situation to get out of eating healthy?

 **yourmagjesty:** disappointed but not surprised

 **donutqueen:** Can't properly help them if we're half dead from eating leaves

 **gunscotch:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Pathetic.

 **yourmagjesty:** we're not changing our minds

 **gunscotch:** lame

 **donutqueen:** super lame

 **donutqueen:** Cat's here. She's walking down the hallway now.

 **lenaeclipse:** Keep us updated.

 **gunscotch:** will do

* * *

Kara opens the door as Cat is about to knock. Even though the woman had put on makeup, Kara can tell she has been crying. She gives her a once over, noticing how Cat is dressed in sweatpants, a hoodie, and a pair of chucks. Kara gives her a sympathetic smile. "Hey Cat." She says, stepping back for Cat to come into the apartment.

Cat gives her a grateful smile as she enters the apartment. She stops in her tracks when she sees Lucy bundled in blankets and curled up on the couch, her head on Alex's lap. Alex smirks when she looks at Cat. "Glad I didn't have to go to London to track you down." Alex says teasingly.

Cat shakes her head seriously. "I didn't even finish packing. How long has she been asleep?" Cat asks.

Alex shrugs as she eases herself from under Lucy. "I don't know, about a forty-five minutes?" She guesses, looking at Kara for conformation.

Kara nods her head and sighs. "Yeah something like that. She wouldn't want you to know this, but there was a lot of crying before she finally went to sleep." A small smile spreads across her face as she turns to Cat. "But I'm glad you're here to fix it."

Cat nods solemnly. "I hope I can."

Alex snorts as she picks up the remote and turns off the TV. "I know you can." She says, giving Cat her full attention. "She went to sleep thinking that you left for London, so the fact that you're here will mean a lot to her. You guys just need to talk. Put everything out in the open and really talk to each other. Tell her how you feel and listen to how she feels, and then attend to each other's wants and needs. You guys are in love. Don't let shitty communication ruin that. Kay?"

Cat sniffs and nods, not trusting her voice.

Kara steps forward and wraps Cat in a hug. "It's going to be okay, Cat. Be open and honest with her and she'll do the same. She knows that she's at fault too, okay? Remember, she loves you and you love her. Everything will be fine." Kara whispers.

Cat nods as she returns Kara's hug. "Thank you, Kara." She says, pulling away from the hug.

Kara nods and gives Cat a reassuring smile. "No problem. We'll give you guys some privacy. Feel free to stay here tonight if you want." Kara says, as she and Alex head to Kara's room.

Cat sighs and looks down at Lucy who was still fast asleep. She sits her purse down and takes Alex's seat on the couch, lifting Lucy's head up slowly to lay it on her lap. She gently begins running her fingers through Lucy's hair, knowing how much it helps the brunette sleep. Cat freezes and holds her breath as Lucy starts to stir. She hadn't wanted to wake her up just yet. Lucy snuggles further into Cat's lap and sighs when she takes a deep breath.

"Alex, you sorta smell like Cat." Lucy mumbles, her eyes still closed.

"Is that a good thing?" Cat asks, as she continues running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

Lucy's heart skips a beat at the sound of Cat's voice. She blinks a few times before finally looking up and meeting her favorite pair of blue eyes. She notices how puffy and red Cat's eyes are, which means she's been crying. More importantly, she notices that Cat is there. Not in London. Cat is there, wearing her hoodie, and stroking her hair. Lucy sits up slowly. Her eyes roam Cat's face before finally landing on Cat's eyes again.

"Hey."

"Hi."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that? I know it was really different but like I said, the complete text layout will return in the next update! Next time get ready to see the aftermath of everything! James and Winn might get in a little trouble. Wanna take any guesses on how?**

 **Hit me up on Tumblr! I got my old name back so go find me and let's talk headcanons! alotofunsteady**


	25. Making Up, Snitching, and Virginiaty

**A/N: Ayo waddup fam! School has officially started again and so has my suffering lol. I hope you guys had a really good January, it was a good year. Anywho, please enjoy this garbage I've sat before you!**

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Tuesday (7:13am)**

 **gunscotch:** brb pouring acid in my eyes

 **donutqueen:** I have to bleach and burn my couch

 **stayinyourlane:** lol sorry fam

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm not.

 **alwayswinning:** what happened?

 **stayinyourlane:** they caught me and cat making out

 **donutqueen:** Making out?! You were eating her out on my couch!

 **thethirdolsen:** damn dat shit kinky

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh good! Does that mean you two got back together?!

 **yourmagjesty:** called it

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes, Lucy and I talked everything through, and things are better than ever.

 **donutqueen:** Are we going to continue to ignore the fact that my couch is ruined?

 **gunscotch:** I ate chips off of there last night

 **gunscotch:** never again

 **lenaeclipse:** Well Kara and I have sex on the couch all the time, so you were eating pussy chips before you even knew it.

 **thethirdolsen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

 **alwayswinning:** lmaooo james is actually running around yelling lol

 **whoyagonnakal:** lol Lois is laughing so hard that she's crying.

 **yourmagjesty:** lmaooo pussy chips…..i mean….

 **stayinyourlane:** I've never wanted to frame a text but….man

 **spacedad:** All of this is inappropriate.

 **donutqueen:** Lena that wasn't very nice.

 **lenaeclipse:** But it's true?

 **donutqueen:** Alex is frozen, Lena. Apologize.

 **stayinyourlane:** lmaooo

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh. Weak.

 **lenaeclipse:** Alex, I'm sorry you've been eating pussy chips.

 **donutqueen:** Lena!

 **lenaeclipse:** and ass chips

 **donutqueen:** Lena…please

 **lenaeclipse:** If it helps you feel any better, we haven't had sex on the couch in like….a week I think.

 **donutqueen:** 4 days actually

 **gunscotch:** im crying

 **stayinyourlane:** lol she actually is tho

 **gunscotch:** im a good fucking person

 **gunscotch:** I don't deserve this

 **lenaeclipse:** This is exactly what you deserve.

 **gunscotch:** WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!

 **lenaeclipse:** YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!

 **lenaeclipse:** I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON THOSE PUSSY CHIPS

 **thethirdolsen:** note to self: never take Lena's food

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^ A note we should all abide by.

 **gunscotch:** Kara ate some too! Why aren't you making her suffer?!

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm making her eat kale-based meals all day today, so she'll get hers.

 **gunscotch:** ew ok that's fair

 **donutqueen:** Excuse me while I fling myself into the abyss

 **stayinyourlane:** god I feel sorry for u guys

 **stayinyourlane:** sounds like torture

 **yourmagjesty:** well we're headed over there now to fix breakfast so u can finally eat something healthy

 **stayinyourlane:** ew pass

 **stayinyourlane:** kitty and I are leaving to go have sex and eat pancakes before I gotta go to work

 **TheCatGrant:** At the same time….to clarify.

 **donutqueen:** Man, make up sex is the best isn't it?

 **stayinyourlane:** it really is tho

 **TheDailyLane:** Wait, I'm missing something. When did the two of you break up?

 **TheCatGrant:** Last night.

 **TheCatGrant:** Well, it wasn't really a break up. Was it?

 **stayinyourlane:** eh I don't think so

 **thethirdolsen:** well give us the tea sis what happened?

 **TheCatGrant:** It's a long story.

 **alwayswinning:** we've got time

 **yourmagjesty:** long story short

 **yourmagjesty:** cat and lucy have HORRIBLE communication skills

 **stayinyourlane:** excuse u

 **stayinyourlane:** we HAD horrible communication skills

 **stayinyourlane:** our communication is so good tht I could prolly read cat's mind now

 **whoyagonnakal:** Oh really? Then what is she thinking?

 **thethirdolsen:** please don't answer that

 **stayinyourlane:** im willing to bet a million dollars she's thinkin about this mind blowing sex we bout to have

 **yourmagjesty:** tht was a lot cleaner than I thought it was gonna be

 **stayinyourlane:** she's thinking about the number 3

 **thethirdolsen:** ? 3 ?

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah

 **stayinyourlane:** the three fingers im about to have in her

 **alwayswinning:** god

 **lenaeclipse:** That was filthy

 **TheCatGrant:** She's not wrong.

 **thethirdolsen:** just bc she's right doesn't mean we wanna hear it

 **TheDailyLane:** Why is my sister so filthy?

 **stayinyourlane:** not my fault u have a boring sex life

 **TheDailyLane:** Excuse me?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** offended

 **whoyagonnakal:** Just last week, we had sex above the empire state building

 **whoyagonnakal:** Not on top of it. Above it.

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^^ Does that sound boring to you?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Eh. Flying sex is so last year.

 **lenaeclipse:** It's all about space sex

 **alwayswinning:** im sorry…..wat

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm intrigued

 **lenaeclipse:** I built a no gravity simulation in my lab at home

 **lenaeclipse:** It's spectacular

 **spacedad:** Say more.

 **spacedad:** About the simulation, not the sex.

 **lenaeclipse:** Well it's basically like being in space.

 **lenaeclipse:** There's no gravity in the room. At all.

 **lenaeclipse:** So you can imagine how whylde the sex gets.

 **thethirdolsen:** ew

 **stayinyourlane:** sounds litty titty I wanna try it out

 **alwayswinning:** ew no imagine how filthy it is

 **stayinyourlane:** fair point

 **TheCatGrant:** But I still want to try it.

 **TheCatGrant:** I want one of my own though.

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^^ same

 **whoyagonnakal:** Wait wait wait

 **whoyagonnakal:** How does that work with kara?

 **lenaeclipse:** The walls are lined with thin layers of kryptonite. It weakens her enough for her to float, but not enough for her to completely lose her powers or hurt her.

 **lenaeclipse:** So we can still go for hours and her tongue is still fast so…

 **lenaeclipse:** It's amazing.

 **gunscotch:** we're over here dying and u guys r on here talking about sex?!

 **gunscotch:** guys pls send help

 **donutqueen:** pls

 **donutqueen:** im dying

 **yourmagjesty:** ignore them

 **yourmagjesty:** they're just eating breakfast

 **alwayswinning:** y does it sound so tragic?

 **gunscotch:** bc it is

 **donutqueen:** Guys pls….im actually dying.

 **donutqueen:** Dad send the deo agents to my place

 **TheDailyLane:** What the hell is so bad about this breakfast?

 **yourmagjesty:** nothing! its just a smoothie

 **thethirdolsen:** that doesn't sound too bad guys

 **gunscotch:** tell them the trash u put in here

 **lenaeclipse:** It has kale, apples, pineapples, almonds, bananas, and Greek yogurt

 **gunscotch:** but mostly kale

 **TheDailyLane:** That actually sounds really good!

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^ It really does.

 **yourmagjesty:** I got it from pinterest!

 **gunscotch:** pinterest demons

 **gunscotch:** this is their way of killing us

 **spacedad:** This is rather overdramatic.

 **donutqueen:** ITS GREEN! …. GREEN!

 **donutqueen:** That's the color of kryptonite!

 **alwayswinning:** the drama of it all

 **alwayswinning:** how much do u have to drink

 **gunscotch:** they gave me an entire 25oz bottle!

 **gunscotch:** and they filled it up to the top! THE TOP!

 **donutqueen:** CONSIDER YOURSELF BLESSED!

 **donutqueen:** I HAVE TWO GALLONS OF THIS STUFF!

 **stayinyourlane:** ew lol

 **stayinyourlane:** rip

* * *

 **Mr. and Mr. Scholsen**

 **Tuesday (1:14pm)**

 **thethirdolsen:** babe u ready for lunch?

 **alwayswinning:** hell yeah where r we going?

 **thethirdolsen:** well I figured I could pick us up some burgers and we could eat at the deo

 **thethirdolsen:** maybe spend some time in our favorite lab

 **alwayswinning:** Mr. Olsen, are you propositioning me?

 **thethirdolsen:** Well yes, Mr. Schott, indeed I am.

 **alwayswinning:** Then hurry up, Mr. Olsen. I don't like to be kept waiting.

 **thethirdolsen:** damn omw

* * *

 **Despicable Gorls**

 **Tuesday (2:04pm)**

 **Sassquez:** lena ur wife is slacking at work

 **Sassquez:** so is urs Maggie

 **Sassquez:** and urs too Cat

 **DamnSam:** babe snitching isn't cool

 **Sassquez:** i dnt care I want them to get in trouble im bored

 **yourmagjesty:** lol fair

 **YourRouler:** how r they slacking? Give us the tea sis im thirsty

 **Bannedfromchilis:** All three of them have been finding different places to sleep around the deo

 **Sassquez:** lucy was sleeping under my desk this morning

 **Sassquez:** I used her body as a foot rest

 **Bannedfromchilis:** alex threatened to shoot me if I didn't let her sleep in the closet in my office

 **Shocked &Upset:** u'd think she was tired of closets…since she was in one for so long

 **DamnSam:** dhgahgjhgkj

 **YourRouler:** lmaoooo savage

 **TheDailyLane:** Amazing.

 **Sassquez:** & kara's just been floating outside above the roof bc she knows no one can get her down

 **whosthatgirl:** What about J'onn?

 **Sassquez:** she melted a coffee mug with her heat vision and said we'd be next if we told J'onn where she was

 **TheCatGrant:** I take credit for giving her a backbone. Proud.

 **lenaeclipse:** Thank you for your service.

 **TheCatGrant:** I will also take partial credit for Lucy being so tired. We had a long night.

 **YourRouler:** oh hell yeah give us the deets

 **DamnSam:** ^^^

 **TheCatGrant:** Well, we broke up at about one something this morning.

 **TheCatGrant:** Then we got back together at about five something this morning.

 **TheCatGrant:** And then we had make-up sex, so we didn't really get any sleep before she had to head to work.

 **Shocked &Upset:** woah woah woah

 **Shocked &Upset:** u two broke up?!

 **Bannedfromchilis:** ?! WHY?!

 **Sassquez:** yeah wat the hell happened?!

 **yourmagjesty:** Long story short

 **yourmagjesty:** they had shitty communication skills

 **TheCatGrant:** Notice the fact that she said "had"

 **TheCatGrant:** Everything is fine now.

 **whosthatgirl:** Damn, well at least it's fixed

 **Sassquez:** yeah im glad you guys aren't getting divorced

 **TheCatGrant:** We're not married?

 **DamnSam:** we'll pretend to believe that

 **TheCatGrant:** ? It's the truth

 **lenaeclipse:** Lol sure

 **Sassquez:** so lena…u mind telling us y kara is so tired and grouchy?

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't know

 **Bannedfromchilis:** What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know?

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't know? I wasn't with her last night, Alex was.

 **yourmagjesty:** also there's no way little danvers is that tired

 **yourmagjesty:** it isn't even necessary for her to sleep so tht doesn't make sense

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ True

 **Sassquez:** then y has she been so miserable and grouchy?

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Her and Alex!

 **TheDailyLane:** I'm guessing it has something to do with all the healthy eating they've been doing lately.

 **lenaeclipse:** I can feel you all looking at me through the phone.

 **YourRouler:** lmaoooo I mean…yeah lol

 **Sassquez:** u mean to tell me tht kara and alex are being mean bc they….have to eat vegetables?

 **yourmagjesty:** ridiculous right?

 **YourRouler:** eh I wouldn't go as far as saying its ridiculous…I mean veggies r gross fam

 **yourmagjesty:** not all veggies

 **lenaeclipse:** #NotAllVeggies

 **Sassquez:** GUYS!

 **Sassquez:** winn & james just got caught fuckin in the lab on the 3rd floor!

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Caught by J'onn!

 **yourmagjesty:** WHAT?!

 **TheDailyLane:** Amazing!

 **TheCatGrant:** I guess James is no longer a virgin. Good for him.

 **lenaeclipse:** *Virginia

 **lenaeclipse:** Give us more details immediately.

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Hold on.

 **Bannedfromchilis:** J'onn is yelling so loudly.

 **Sassquez:** u guys should've seen how fast alex, luce, and kara came out of hiding!

 **stayinyourlane:** this shit is amazing!

 **Sassquez:** "HAVE I NOT BEEN CLEAR?! THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR YOUR COITUS PLEASURES! I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU TWO!"

 **Bannedfromchilis:** "PLEASE CEASE HAVING EYE SEX WHILE I SCOLD YOU!"

 **gunscotch:** This is the best thing I've ever witnessed!

 **donutqueen:** J'onn looks like he's about to cry lol

 **gunscotch:** lmaooo im just glad they finally had sex!

 **gunscotch:** the sexual tension was out of control

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^ truuuu

 **donutqueen:** Also I noticed that you guys have been talking crap about us during our slumber. I don't approve.

 **YourRouler:** _slumber_

 **lenaeclipse:** They were just commenting on the fact that you've been grouchy lately. What's wrong sweetheart?

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah u too Al wats wrong?

 **gunscotch:** idk maybe it's the fact tht u guys keep making us deep throat kale

 **Bannedfromchilis:** I wish you had worded that better.

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^ Really.

 **donutqueen:** Tears streamed down my face this morning at breakfast. And again at lunch.

 **donutqueen:** It has been cruel. Challenging. Unbearable.

 **donutqueen:** And this is coming from someone who's planet exploded.

 **donutqueen:** Please rid us of this hell.

 **Shocked &Upset:** damn the dramatics

 **stayinyourlane:** tht was poetry tbh

 **gunscotch:** ^^^ it really was

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara, I think you're being a little over dramatic, dear.

 **gunscotch:** is she tho? Is she really? We're in hell

 **Sassquez:** I mean god guys I thought u guys would at least be in a better mood since u had donuts today but I guess not

 **lenaeclipse:** Excuse me?

 **yourmagjesty:** ? they can't have donuts ?

 **stayinyourlane:** bruh lmaooooooo

 **TheCatGrant:** Incredible.

 **YourRouler:** I live for this

 **gunscotch** has left the group.

 **donutqueen** has left the group.

 **lenaeclipse:** They are in so much trouble.

 **DamnSam:** lmaooooo babe! U did that on purpose!

 **Sassquez:** lmfaooo yeahhh I did

 **Sassquez:** I'm bored lol

 **yourmagjesty:** I don't know y we thought we could trust them.

 **yourmagjesty:** looks like we'll have to keep them under surveillance from now on

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^^

 **yourmagjesty** added **gunscotch** and **donutqueen** to the chat.

 **gunscotch:** we'll double up on the sex if u don't yell at us.

 **lenaeclipse:** No deal. We have standards!

 **donutqueen:** triple the sex?

 **yourmagjesty:** No!

 **lenaeclipse:** Okay, now wait a minute, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

 **TheDailyLane:** Lena Luthor, giving up her standards for sex. Iconic.

 **yourmagjesty:** lena hold ur shit together!

 **lenaeclipse:** SORRY

 **lenaeclipse:** No deal. The two of you will be under surveillance from now on.

 **yourmagjesty:** and im sure J'onn won't mind helping us w/ tht

 **donutqueen:** SURVEILLANCE?!

 **gunscotch:** this sucks horse ass!

 **Sassquez:** I love quality entertainment

 **donutqueen:** STFU SUSAN THIS IS YOUR FAULT

 **YourRouler:** rawr

 **Shocked &Upset:** lmaooo

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes surveillance. And you'll be spending most of your time with us so that we can keep an eye on you.

 **yourmagjesty:** u guys wont even be able to pop a skittle in ur mouths without us knowing about it

 **gunscotch:** THAT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY

 **lenaeclipse:** JUST LIKE YOU INVADED MY ICE CREAM?!

 **Bannedfromchilis:** Burn.

 **donutqueen:** Sigh…we didn't wanna have to do this.

 **Sassquez:** do what?

 **whosthatgirl:** What's happening?

 **gunscotch:** looks like we're gonna have to activate our own plan against the two of u

 **lenaeclipse:** Who? Against Maggie and I?

 **donutqueen:** Yep.

 **DamnSam:** damn…whats the plan?

 **TheCatGrant:** ^^^ Answer her.

 **gunscotch:** in due time…in due time

 **donutqueen:** Sorry it had to be this way.

 **gunscotch:** u can keep us under survelliance

 **gunscotch:** but we'll have the last laugh

 **donutqueen:** this is war

 **donutqueen** has left the chat.

 **gunscotch** has left the chat

 **Shocked &Upset:** well tht wasn't ominous at all

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not afraid of them

 **yourmagjesty:** same

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **Tuesday (6:34pm)**

 **TheCatGrant:** So, rumor has it that our two boys became men today. Tell us more.

 **spacedad:** Please Catherine, no.

 **stayinyourlane:** cover ur ears dad we're bouta talk abt sex

 **spacedad:** I don't read with my ears.

 **stayinyourlane:** u know what I mean

 **whoyagonnakal:** Wait, what happened?

 **donutqueen:** James and Winn got caught doing the deed at the deo today

 **gunscotch:** and J'onn caught them

 **yourmagjesty:** **thethirdolsen alwayswinning** come out from hiding and give us the deets

 **spacedad:** Please Margaret.

 **TheDailyLane:** They're probably still at it. Animals.

 **stayinyourlane:** lol as if winn could last tht long

 **gunscotch:** lmaooooo

 **donutqueen:** awwww lol

 **alwayswinning:** excuse you! I CAN LAST VERY LONG THANK U

 **thethirdolsen:** truuuu

 **yourmagjesty:** ew

 **spacedad:** Please. We do not need to hear about the two of them bumping booties. I've had enough of this for one day.

 **stayinyourlane:** ahhhhhhhhh! bUMpiNG BoOTieS fakdjasjgbhsdabga

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao wtf

 **gunscotch:** lmfao is it even sex if u didn't bump booties

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^ True lol

 **yourmagjesty:** anybody wanna start a band with me and call it "The Booty Bumpers"?

 **TheCatGrant:** As long as we only sing songs about booties.

 **lenaeclipse:** It'd be a crime if we didn't

 **spacedad:** You're all children.

 **donutqueen:** You're right, dad, you're right. We need to get back on topic.

 **spacedad:** Not at all what I meant.

 **TheCatGrant:** So, tell us. Winn, James…How exactly did you two end up bumping booties at the deo?

 **donutqueen:** Amazing. Answer Her.

 **alwayswinning:** sigh

 **alwayswinning:** we had lunch first THEN we had sex

 **thethirdolsen:** lunch and dessert if u will

 **alwayswinning:** NOICE!

 **alwayswinning:** and usually no one comes in there so we didn't think we'd get caught

 **spacedad:** That wasn't your first time in there?!

 **stayinyourlane:** lol

 **thethirdolsen:** do u really want to know the answer to that?

 **spacedad:** Headaches. You all give me headaches.

 **TheDailyLane:** Well, congratulations on losing your virginity, James!

 **donutqueen:** *Virginiaty

 **TheDailyLane:** Damn, you're right.

 **thethirdolsen:** IM NOT A VIRGIN!

 **lenaeclipse:** *Virginia

 **lenaeclipse:** And yeah, not anymore.

 **gunscotch:** lmao

 **gunscotch:** so were u guys bumping booties b4 we interrupted u?

 **TheCatGrant:** She can spell 'interrupted' but she insists on spelling 'before' as if she's playing bingo. Incredible.

 **TheDailyLane:** It takes true talent to be that lazy.

 **gunscotch:** offended

 **yourmagjesty:** same

 **stayinyourlane:** also same

 **lenaeclipse:** But I mean, would it really kill you all to use proper grammar?

 **donutqueen:** ^^^ She has a point.

 **gunscotch:** kara stfu u fake bitch

 **gunscotch:** ur spelling is literally worse than mine most of the time

 **donutqueen:** False.

 **stayinyourlane:** bruh yesterday u texted me a picture of a dog & said "dat boi maddd kute"

 **donutqueen:** Don't get mad at me just because I have several layers and I know how to flip between them.

 **alwayswinning:** lol onions have layers, ogres have layers, kara has layers

 **gunscotch:** lol classic Shrek reference

 **thethirdolsen:** someBODY

 **whoyagonnakal:** once told me

 **TheDailyLane:** the world was gonna roll me

 **gunscotch:** I aint the sharpest tool

 **yourmagjesty:** in the shed

 **stayinyourlane:** she was looking kinda dumb

 **TheCatGrant:** With a finger and a thumb

 **spacedad:** In the shape of an 'L'

 **alwayswinning:** on her forehead

 **donutqueen:** WELL

 **gunscotch:** WELL

 **whoyagonnakal:** WELL

 **stayinyourlane:** WELL

 **TheDailyLane:** WELL

 **TheCatGrant:** WELL

 **yourmagjesty:** WELL

 **thethirdolsen:** WELL

 **lenaeclipse:** What the hell is happening?

 **donutqueen:** ? Excuse me?

 **stayinyourlane:** ? wat?

 **TheDailyLane:** What do you mean what's happening?

 **thethirdolsen:** its all-star

 **TheCatGrant:** By Smash Mouth.

 **lenaeclipse:**? All-Star what?

 **lenaeclipse:** And what is Smash Mouth?

 **gunscotch:** ….from Shrek?

 **yourmagjesty:** Pls tell me ur joking

 **lenaeclipse:** What is a Shrek?

 **donutqueen:** im…

 **gunscotch:** Lena…please tell me you're joking?

 **lenaeclipse:** Wow, you used proper grammar and everything. It must be really important.

 **yourmagjesty:** Lena please. Now is not the time for your sick games. Please. Tell us the truth.

 **lenaeclipse:** I, um, I'm not joking? I don't know what a Shrek is.

 **stayinyourlane:** I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am saddened.

 **TheDailyLane:** Lena…How have you not seen Shrek? (It's a movie by the way)

 **lenaeclipse:** Idk. I just haven't? Is it new?

 **TheCatGrant:** I don't even know how to respond to this. Kara, I blame you for this.

 **donutqueen:** What?! Why me?! I'm just as shocked as you are!

 **TheCatGrant:** Because maybe if you weren't so busy fucking her, you would have had time to educate her.

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^^^^ !

 **thethirdolsen:** damn that's a solid point

 **spacedad:** Cat is right. This is definitely something she could have known about if the two of you weren't always busy bumping booties.

 **donutqueen:** How did we make it back to bumping booties?

 **alwayswinning:** we've come full circle

 **lenaeclipse:** So, is anyone going to tell me about Shrek? Does anyone have the movie?

 **donutqueen:** I have all of them and we're watching them tonight!

 **gunscotch:** we're coming over

 **TheCatGrant:** Us too!

 **spacedad:** I will also make my way over there.

 **thethirdolsen:** we'll be there

 **TheDailyLane:** Same

 **lenaeclipse:** Is all of this really necessary?

 **donutqueen:** YES!

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes!

 **thethirdolsen:** Yes!

 **TheDailyLane:** Yes!

 **gunscotch:** hell yeah!

 **alwayswinning:** Yup!

 **yourmagjesty:** um duh!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Yes!

 **spacedad:** Indeed!

 **stayinyourlane:** ofc!

* * *

 **A/N:Alex and Kara are about to start fighting back against Maggie and Lena, and I can't wait to see how that turns out lol. James and Winn having sex and being unapologetic about it? A whole mood. Is anyone really surprised that Lena hasn't seen Shrek? I'm glad she's about to get educated.**


	26. Evil Geniuses and Nipple Clamps

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SamQuez**

 **Wednesday (9:24am)**

 **Sassquez:** baby r u still mad at me?

 **Sassquez:** babe

 **Sassquez:** SAM

 **DamnSam:** What?

 **Sassquez:** r u still mad?

 **DamnSam:** yes.

 **Sassquez:** babe I apologized!

 **DamnSam:** so?

 **Sassquez:** so I think u should forgive me!

 **DamnSam:** I guess it's too bad we don't agree…

 **Sassquez:** this isn't fair

 **DamnSam:** life isn't fair

 **Sassquez:** SAMANTHA

 **DamnSam:** hm?

 **Sassquez:** I think you're being overdramatic and unfair

 **DamnSam:** let's take a vote on that shall we?

 **Sassquez:** Sam no!

 **DamnSam:** Sam yes!

 **Despicable Gorls**

 **(9:41am)**

 **DamnSam:** I need you guys' opinion on something

 **YourRouler:** go for it

 **yourmagjesty:** wadd up?

 **Sassquez:** sigh

 **Sassquez:** babe pls just forgive me and move on

 **DamnSam:** shush

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh lord, Vasquez what did you do?

 **Shocked &Upset:** yeah V what'd u do?

 **DamnSam:** yeah tell them what u did

 **Sassquez:** sighhhhh

 **Sassquez:** I fell asleep last night….

 **Sassquez:** …while we were having sex

 **whosthatgirl:** YOU DID WHAT?!

 **lenaeclipse:** HOW?!

 **TheDailyLane:** You should be ashamed of yourself.

 **yourmagjesty:** …im disappointed baby V

 **stayinyourlane:** I raised u better than this vasquez

 **gunscotch:** lmao amazing

 **donutqueen:** Baby V…say it aint so

 **Sassquez:** I SAID I WAS SORRY

 **TheCatGrant:** Not good enough.

 **lenaeclipse:** Absolutely not good enough.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Sad

 **DamnSam:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **DamnSam:** good to know I'm not overreacting

 **Sassquez:** I had a long day yesterday! I was tired!

 **Sassquez:** how long r u gonna be mad about this?

 **DamnSam:** A week.

 **Sassquez:** A WEEK?!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Sounds fair to me.

 **TheCatGrant:** That's a light punishment.

 **Sassquez:** what do I have to do to make it up to u sooner?

 **DamnSam:** hmmm idk

 **DamnSam:** I was really horny last night

 **Sassquez:** sigh….name ur price

 **DamnSam:** hmmm…if u pick up my favorite meal for lunch then I'll forgive u

 **Sassquez:** really? That's it?

 **DamnSam:** That's it. Deal?

 **TheCatGrant:** Take the deal.

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah take the deal!

 **donutqueen:** Hm, I don't know, sounds too easy.

 **YourRouler:** sounds like a set up to me

 **Sassquez:** babe is this a set up?

 **DamnSam:** lol no

 **Sassquez:** fine deal

 **gunscotch:** love a happy ending

 **donutqueen:** Eh idk something about it is rubbing me the wrong way

 **yourmagjesty:** same

 **yourmagjesty:** wats ur fav meal sam?

 **Sassquez:** it's the pasta and wine from the Italian place on 3rd

 **Sassquez:** its like $70 but worth it

 **DamnSam:** that's not my favorite meal babe

 **gunscotch:** oh shit

 **Sassquez:** ? U always want to go there?!

 **DamnSam:** I know but it's my second favorite

 **DamnSam:** not my favorite

 **DamnSam:** I don't always have enough money to afford my favorite

 **donutqueen:** I knew something was amiss

 **Sassquez:** fuck then wats ur favorite?

 **DamnSam:** the seafood platter from Norman's Street

 **TheCatGrant:** Lmao brilliant

 **Shocked &Upset:** lmfaoooo

 **gunscotch:** oH sHiT

 **donutqueen:** THAT SHIT IS GOOD

 **DamnSam:** I KNOW RIGHT?!

 **yourmagjesty:** lmaoooo

 **yourmagjesty:** isn't that platter like $120?!

 **DamnSam:** lol yuh

 **DamnSam:** cant wait to eat it today

 **DamnSam:** yum

 **TheDailyLane:** Lmao incredible

 **Sassquez:** sigh….

 **Sassquez:** y do I feel like u planned this

 **whosthatgirl:** evil genius tbh

 **DamnSam:** oh I thought I was worth a few dollars….i guess not

 **DamnSam:** sigh…

 **gunscotch:** lmao a few dollars

 **Sassquez:** u r….ridiculous

 **Sassquez:** but sure ur worth a few dollars I guess

 **DamnSam:** oh how you woo me

 **lenaeclipse:** Never knew V was such a casanova

 **bannedfromchilis:** I'm swooning

 **Sassquez:** oh fuck off

 **DamnSam:** muah!

* * *

 **Superfrans**

 **(5:11pm)**

 **alwayswinning:** hey babe did u pack the nipple clamps?

 **donutqueen:** ….What the fuck?

 **gunscotch:** ew didnt need tht visual

 **alwayswinning:** sorry wrong chat my bad

 **TheCatGrant:** One day they're virgins and the next day they're talking about nipple clamps.

 **TheCatGrant:** Whiplash.

 **whoyagonnakal:** I'm uncomfortable

 **thethirdolsen:** yeah I packed them babe

 **spacedad:** Please cease this conversation immediately.

 **yourmagjesty:** here's what I wanna know…where the hell are u guys going that requires nipple clamps?

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^^ Answer her

 **thethirdolsen:** we're having a romantic getaway this weekend

 **TheDailyLane:** More like a kinky getaway

 **stayinyourlane:** truuu

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara…baby….

 **lenaeclipse:** Would you ever consider using nipple clamps during sex?

 **spacedad:** Inappropiate Lena.

 **lenaeclipse:** Sorry, I had to ask.

 **gunscotch:** u absolutely did not have to

 **spacedad:** For once, Alex is correct.

 **gunscotch:** "for once" ? fake

 **donutqueen:** F u. c k.

 **donutqueen:** YES!

 **donutqueen:** I'm mad at myself for not thinking of it before. Shit.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm dripping just thinking about it.

 **spacedad:** Please stop this.

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm actually surprised that the two of you don't already use them.

 **yourmagjesty:** same tbh

 **lenaeclipse:** Well, Kara always pays extra attention to my nipples so I've never thought about it.

 **whoyagonnakal:** can we stop saying nipples?

 **donutqueen:** weak

 **spacedad:** I agree with him.

 **gunscotch:** tbh we're being tamer than usual

 **TheDailyLane:** True.

 **spacedad:** I suppose you're right. It was definitely better than last night.

 **stayinyourlane:** we said sorry!

 **spacedad:** Not good enough

 **gunscotch:** who knew Shrek was filled with opportunities for sex jokes

 **yourmagjesty:** "lena you got some nice boulders" lmfao

 **donutqueen:** She does!

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm honored

 **gunscotch:** romance isn't dead after all

 **TheCatGrant:** I still can't get over the fact that Lena made us rewind Lord Farquaad's speech seven times.

 **lenaeclipse:** It was funny!

 **gunscotch:** I said it last night and I'll say it again

 **gunscotch:** Lord Farquaad is the funniest character!

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ I see why he's your favorite!

 **lenaeclipse:** "Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" lmao

 **lenaeclipse:** He's a legend.

 **lenaeclipse:** The only man I'll ever love.

 **donutqueen:** Marry him then.

 **TheDailyLane:** Kara, are you…jealous of Lord Farquaad?

 **yourmagjesty:** that's a sentence that shouldn't exist

 **donutqueen:** I'm not jealous. I just don't see what's so great about him.

 **donutqueen:** He's a bad man with a big head.

 **donutqueen:** I just don't see why you love him.

 **donutqueen:** Is it because he's short?

 **donutqueen:** I know you'd probably like that.

 **stayinyourlane:** short?

 **thethirdolsen:** lena u got a short kink we don't know about?

 **lenaeclipse:** It's because he's funny!

 **lenaeclipse:** Why would I like him because he's short?

 **donutqueen:** Because he's like the perfect height to eat you out!

 **donutqueen:** He could hide under your dress and just munch without anyone knowing!

 **donutqueen:** Probably every woman's dream!

 **donutqueen:** I guess I get it….

 **whoyagonnakal:** ? lololol

 **alwayswinning:** fadsjgashgdalgasgaghjdhgjafghl

 **thethirdolsen:** munch lmfao

 **stayinyourlane:** i…..just…wow

 **gunscotch:** lmfaooooooooooo rotfl

 **TheCatGrant:** The words you've said make sense separately, but when they are put to together it is chaos.

 **yourmagjesty:** lmaoooo

 **yourmagjesty:** little danvers has anyone ever told u tht when u get jealous u become illogical? Bc its one of my favorite things about u

 **donutqueen:** Whatever.

 **donutqueen:** Everything I said was very logical.

 **lenaeclipse:** Lol, awwww baby don't pout!

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't have some weird short kink though.

 **lenaeclipse:** But I do like it when you're on your knees for me.

 **spacedad:** Too far.

* * *

 **SistersFromAnotherMister**

 **(10:48pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** hey uh…not that im actually worried or anything bc pfft

 **yourmagjesty:** but remember yesterday when alex & kara said they were gonna plan something against us? Has kara done anything yet?

 **lenaeclipse:** Damn, I forgot all about that

 **lenaeclipse:** But no I haven't noticed anything.

 **lenaeclipse:** What about Alex?

 **yourmagjesty:** No she's been acting normal.

 **yourmagjesty:** almost too normal tho

 **yourmagjesty:** she didn't even complain about the food at dinner 2nite

 **lenaeclipse:** hmmm kara didn't complain either

 **lenaeclipse:** Which I thought was weird but I just figured that she was tired

 **yourmagjesty:** yeah I thought the same thing

 **yourmagjesty:** I guess we'll have to keep our eyes peeled

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah, and even if they do come up with a plan, how bad could it be?

 **yourmagjesty:** lol truu

* * *

 **The Cool Sisters**

 **Thursday (12:47pm)**

 **gunscotch:** yo fam I need u to do me a favor

 **stayinyourlane:** name it

 **gunscotch:** in an hour I need u to call me and tell me there's an emergency at the deo

 **stayinyourlane:** ?

 **stayinyourlane:** I thought u were going to lunch w/ mags?

 **gunscotch:** I am

 **stayinyourlane:** …..? im confused

 **gunscotch:** ill tell u after just pls do ittttt

 **stayinyourlane:** alright fine

 **gunscotch:** thanx boo

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah yeah

* * *

 **L-Corp Staffers**

 **(2:04pm)**

 **LabJustin:** Is it just me or has Miss Luthor been kind of…ya know…on edge since her lunch break?

 **SuperGayle:** YES! I thought it was just me!

 **HenryPotter:** wait I haven't seen her all day. What happened?

 **LesCorp:** She came back down to the lab and it's been tense

 **LabJustin:** Jess, have you noticed anything?

 **whosthatgirl:** I know what you're talking about, but I'm not sure what could have caused it.

 **LabbyGabby:** She had lunch with Kara right?

 **whosthatgirl:** Yeah, but Kara left in a good mood so I'm not sure what could have gone wrong.

 **Howard:** Maybe it's work related?

 **whosthatgirl:** Give me a sec, I'll check and see.

 **Laverne &Shirley**

 **(2:16pm)**

 **whosthatgirl:** So…how was your lunch break?

 **lenaeclipse:** Good. Fine.

 **whosthatgirl:** Mhmm. Mhmm. You sure?

 **lenaeclipse:** Why wouldn't I be sure?

 **whosthatgirl:** Idk, just checking.

 **lenaeclipse:** Jess…

 **whosthatgirl:** You've been crabby since lunch, so I was just checking.

 **whosthatgirl:** Everyone is worried.

 **lenaeclipse:** Ugh. Sorry, I'm just frustrated.

 **whosthatgirl:** You're usually happy after lunch with Kara. What happened?

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh.

 **lenaeclipse:** We were about to have sex and she had to leave for a SG emergency.

 **whosthatgirl:** Ohhhh…lol

 **whosthatgirl:** You're mad because you're horny! Lol

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated.

 **lenaeclipse:** And stop laughing.

 **whosthatgirl:** lol, it's funny.

 **whosthatgirl:** I'm sure Kara will finish the deed later on tonight.

 **lenaeclipse:** She better.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll be nicer to everyone.

 **whosthatgirl:** No biggie. I'll tell everyone what happened. They'll understand.

 **lenaeclipse:** Jess NO! Don't tell them that!

 **whosthatgirl:** Oops.

 **lenaeclipse:** You're fired.

 **whosthatgirl:** False.

* * *

 **The Sexy Stallions**

 **(3:13pm)**

 **stayinyourlane:** alex wat did u do?

 **gunscotch:** watcha mean?

 **stayinyourlane:** i just went to the precinct to drop off some files to mags and she was screaming at an intern

 **gunscotch:** lol

 **donutqueen:** lmao

 **gunscotch:** remember wen I asked u to call me during my lunch break?

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah?

 **gunscotch:** well I was knuckle deep in Maggie for about 2 mins b4 u called me

 **gunscotch:** I pulled out and left lol

 **donutqueen:** lmfaooooo

 **donutqueen:** perfect plan lol

 **gunscotch:** she was pissed lol

 **stayinyourlane:** wtf?! U planned tht?

 **gunscotch:** lol of course I planned it!

 **stayinyourlane:** im so confused…y?

 **gunscotch:** remember yesterday wen me & kara said we would get revenge on Maggie and lena?

 **gunscotch:** this is the revenge lol

 **stayinyourlane:** wait kara u did it too?

 **donutqueen:** lol yup!

 **donutqueen:** I left lena hot and bothered after lunch lol

 **donutqueen:** we made out for about 10 minutes and I left a hickey on her left boob (yum) before I told her there was a SG emergency that I had to get to

 **donutqueen:** She, too, was pissed lol

 **gunscotch:** brutal lol

 **stayinyourlane:** I cant believe wat im reading

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys r gonna deprive them of sex just bc they're making u eat healthy?

 **donutqueen:** first of all, we're not depriving them. We're just not gonna let them cum.

 **gunscotch:** we're actually gonna increase the amount of sex we're having

 **stayinyourlane:** tbh I think that's worse

 **gunscotch:** what'd u eat for lunch lucy?

 **stayinyourlane:** i had a slam burger, fries, and a milkshake from the Burger Shack

 **donutqueen:** Rao I'm wet just from thinking about that

 **gunscotch:** same

 **gunscotch:** I had a kale salad w/ fruit on it.

 **gunscotch:** no dressing.

 **gunscotch:** I couldn't even drown out the taste of the kale

 **stayinyourlane:** omg im sorry that sounds awful

 **donutqueen:** I had a cauliflower "burrito" wrap. 17 of them

 **gunscotch:** oh my god its awful right?!

 **donutqueen:** I've never been closer to hating Lena.

 **stayinyourlane:** jesus I see ur point now

 **stayinyourlane:** so how long r u guys gonna make them suffer?

 **gunscotch:** hmmmm…tbh, I don't think it'll be long before they catch on to what we're doing.

 **gunscotch:** I'll estimate and say that by next Monday they'll concede and call off the healthy shit

 **donutqueen:** That sounds about right

 **stayinyourlane:** it's evil genius tbh

 **gunscotch:** thank u

 **donutqueen:** thanks fam

 **stayinyourlane:** so wat r ur plans for tonight?

 **stayinyourlane:** im like 100% sure tht wen they get home they're gonna wanna finished wat u started

 **gunscotch:** oh don't worry we're gonna have some hot sex

 **gunscotch:** some super hot sex

 **gunscotch:** but somewhere in the middle I'm gonna "fall asleep"

 **stayinyourlane:** ALEX THAT IS EVIL

 **stayinyourlane:** FIRST VASQUEZ NOW U

 **gunscotch:** lol I know

 **donutqueen:** lol

 **donutqueen:** im not gonna even get to finger lena

 **donutqueen:** im gonna leave hickies all over her, lick the clit, and then jet out to a SG emergency

 **gunscotch:** gross but nice

 **stayinyourlane:**

 **gunscotch:** damn ur so lucky u can just jet out really quick

 **gunscotch:** the rest of us have to move at human speed

 **donutqueen:** lol it's a blessing

 **stayinyourlane:** I always knew u guys had a little evil streak but this…

 **stayinyourlane:** this is on another level

 **stayinyourlane:** I support it tho

 **donutqueen:** Lit

 **gunscotch:** since u support us so much can u sneak us some food?

 **stayinyourlane:** hell no

 **stayinyourlane:** im not risking getting caught

 **stayinyourlane:** plus j'onn is watching u guys so I don't stand a chance

 **stayinyourlane:** wat happened to kara's secret stash room? I thought tht was working

 **donutqueen:** it was but we can't get in there with them breathing down our necks

 **stayinyourlane:** damn im sorry for ur loss

 **gunscotch:** rip

 **donutqueen:** we really do have the worst luck

 **donutqueen:** I hope this is over soon though cause I really want to use those nipple clamps on Lena.

 **gunscotch:** ew

 **gunscotch:** u know if u use them it may speed things along

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^^^ she may cave sooner

 **donutqueen:** Nah fam. If I see Lena in some nipple clamps I'm not gonna be able to stop.

 **donutqueen:** It's hard enough as is

 **stayinyourlane:** fair

 **gunscotch:** weak

* * *

 **A/N: I love Vasquez and Sam's dynamic! Sam has Vasquez wrapped around her finger lol. Winn and James have some kinky stuff going on and honestly I'm scared of finding out what else those two are into. Kara and Alex's plan is literally so evil and such an overdramatic reaction to eating healthy, but I feel like it might work...might. Lena and Maggie have no idea how frustrating things are about to get.**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	27. Code Maroon: The Making of A Villain

**A/N: Spring break is coming up and I'm hoping I can get a lot of writing done! My brain is cooking with a lot of good ideas! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Sexy Stallions**

 **Friday (8:04am)**

 **stayinyourlane:** how's ur evil plan going?

 **gunscotch:** they hate us lol

 **donutqueen:** Lena yelled at us this morning at breakfast lol

 **donutqueen:** which was disgusting btw (the breakfast, not lena)

 **gunscotch:** Maggie has said a max of like…20 words to me this morning lol

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys r sick

 **stayinyourlane:** why'd lena yell?

 **donutqueen:** we were complaining about breakfast

 **donutqueen:** it was a kale and yogurt smoothie

 **gunscotch:** "SHUT THE HELL UP AND DRINK IT OR SO HELP ME!" lmao

 **donutqueen:** it was so hard not to laugh lmao

 **stayinyourlane:** lol jfc

 **stayinyourlane:** don't u guys feel even a little bad?

 **gunscotch:** not gonna lie

 **gunscotch:** quiet Maggie is my least favorite Maggie but she deserves this

 **donutqueen:** yeah I mean…when I think of all of the crap I've had to eat this week, my soul leaves my body and I die

 **donutqueen:** They brought this upon themselves

 **stayinyourlane:** the dramatics of it all

 **stayinyourlane:** how long do u think u guys r gonna be able to get away with this before one of them actually loses it?

 **gunscotch:** tbh idk we're all having lunch at lena's office so we'll see how tht goes

 **donutqueen:** Rao I can only imagine what gross meal they're going to force down our throats

 **gunscotch:** pls I don't wanna think about it

 **stayinyourlane:** classic

* * *

 **L-Corp Staffers**

 **Friday (8:34am)**

 **MaryHadALittleLab:** CODE MAROON!

 **MaryHadALittleLab:** I REPEAT, CODE MAROON!

 **SuperGayle:** WHAT?!

 **whosthatgirl:** ARE YOU SURE?

 **EleanorCorp:** I CAN CONFIRM!

 **whosthatgirl:** Okay okay, where is she now?

 **MaryHadALittleLab:** She's in Lab13. We were told not to bother her AT ALL.

 **FRANtic:** Who was it?!

 **LabJustin:** We're not sure! All she said was, "I've already fired five people today, don't be the sixth."

 **LabJustin:** And then she went into Lab13

 **CraigCorp:** Jesus…

 **KatetheIntern:** Wait wait wait! Wth is Code Maroon? I don't see it in my handbook!

 **InternJamal:** ^^^ Same!

 **whosthatgirl:** That's because it's not in there. We've established a secret code as employees.

 **whosthatgirl:** Code Maroon means that Miss Luthor has fired at least three of our own and she's on a warpath.

 **KatetheIntern:** What?! But you guys said she rarely ever fires people!

 **FRANtic:** So then you see why we have the code and why this is such a big deal…

 **LesCorp:** Does anyone know who got fired?!

 **BillNyeJr:** I know two of them were Lindsey and Holly from Lab 46. It was brutal.

 **whosthatgirl:** what happened?! What'd they do?!

 **BillNyeJr:** They didn't have their hair tied up and Miss Luthor said, "Since it seems that the two of you can't take your jobs seriously and follow basic laboratory rules, you can pack your things and see yourselves out."

 **BillNyeJr:** I'm still shocked.

 **OlivetheIntern:** WHAT? There's no way Miss Luthor would fire someone over something that simple! She's a sweetheart! She brought me cookies for my birthday!

 **JillBill:** something must have happened to set her off…

 **JillBill:** Also, Kevin and Tamera got fired.

 **HenryPotter:** Whoa…What? From accounting?

 **JillBill:** Yup! They were in the break room making coffee and holding hands and Miss Luthor walked in and was like, "I'm not sure what makes the two of you think that your public display of affection is allowed in the workplace, but it most definitely is not. The two of you may continue to hold hands as you pack your desks."

 **JillBill:** The entire floor has been dead silent ever since.

 **whosthatgirl:** Ugh I have a headache

 **AccountThis:** we're all in shock

 **SuperGayle:** And who else got fired?

 **LesCorp:** I did.

 **Howard:** WHAT?!

 **LesCorp:** yup

 **MaryHadALittleLab:** What'd you do?!

 **LesCorp:** ALL I DID WAS ASK HOW KARA WAS DOING!

 **InternJamal:** Dude there's no way she fired you bc of that

 **LesCorp:** She did! She was like, "I'm not sure how my personal life is any of your business or why you think it is. Since it seems like you are more into gossip journalism, maybe you could send your resume to some gossip columns as you pack up your desk."

 **LesCorp:** I mean…..like…what?

 **LesCorp:** as much as I hate this I must say that I appreciate the sass

 **Howard:** Miss Luthor has top notch sass I will say

 **SuperGayle:** ^^^ true

 **TedTalks:** But I wonder what happened to make her go on a firing spree

 **EmilyWearsPrada:** Jess, you're the closest to her! What happened?

 **whosthatgirl:** I have no idea.

 **whosthatgirl:** Tell Tamera, Kevin, Lindsey, and Holly not to pack up anything. Just tell them to get back to work. You too Lesley. I'll get down to the bottom of this.

 **EleanorCorp:** Wait, you're gonna disturb Miss Luthor?! When she's in this kind of mood?!

 **InternJamal:** Brave.

 **whosthatgirl:** Oh hell no, I'm going over her head for this one.

* * *

 **whosthatgirl** created the group **CODE MAROON.**

 **whosthatgirl** added **yourmagjesty** to the group.

 **(9:12am)**

 **whosthatgirl:** MAGGIE

 **yourmagjesty:** wat

 **whosthatgirl:** I NEED YOUR HELP

 **yourmagjesty:** shoulda known

 **yourmagjesty:** its always "I need ur help maggie"

 **yourmagjesty:** "Maggie I need ur priceless advice and assistance"

 **whosthatgirl:** omg

 **yourmagjesty:** it's never "oh Maggie how r u today?"

 **yourmagjesty:** "Maggie I love ur hair today and ur ass looks amazing in those pants"

 **whosthatgirl:** Maggie

 **yourmagjesty:** well ya know wat Jess? This time im saying no

 **yourmagjesty:** i don't wanna go to a maroon 5 concert w/ u

 **whosthatgirl:** MAGGIE

 **yourmagjesty:** fine u wore me down I'll go

 **yourmagjesty:** are they good seats?

 **whosthatgirl:** ? THIS ISN'T ABOUT A MAROON 5 CONCERT

 **whosthatgirl:** IT'S ABOUT YOUR SISTER!

 **yourmagjesty:** wow now im disappointed

 **yourmagjesty:** was really looking forward to tht concert

 **yourmagjesty:** what'd Lee do now?

 **whosthatgirl:** jfc

 **whosthatgirl:** SHE FIRED 5 PEOPLE!

 **yourmagjesty:** WHAT?!

 **yourmagjesty:** TODAY?!

 **whosthatgirl:** YES!

 **yourmagjesty:** tf?! its not even 10am yet!

 **whosthatgirl:** I know!

 **yourmagjesty:** now tht u mention it…she was a little snappy at breakfast

 **yourmagjesty:** did she at least have a good reason for firing them?

 **whosthatgirl:** LCorpChat. jpg

 **yourmagjesty:** jfc…ok I'll reign in the bull

 **yourmagjesty:** u owe me concert tickets tho

 **whosthatgirl:** ? ? ? I never said anything about Maroon 5?! You assumed!

 **yourmagjesty:** front row would be nice

 **yourmagjesty:** and V.I.P passes…if u wanna get fancy

 **whosthatgirl:** ? ? ?

 **whosthatgirl:** Fine.

 **yourmagjesty:** #blessed

* * *

 **SistersFromAnotherMister**

 **Friday (9:22am)**

 **yourmagjesty:** So…how ya doin?

 **lenaeclipse:** Fine.

 **yourmagjesty:** ya sure about that?

 **yourmagjesty:** You were a little snappy this morning.

 **lenaeclipse:** And you were a little quiet this morning. What was that about?

 **yourmagjesty:** THIS IS ABOUT U NOT ABOUT ME

 **lenaeclipse:** …

 **yourmagjesty:** Fine! I was quiet bc im pissed at alex

 **yourmagjesty:** ur turn

 **lenaeclipse:** Wait, why are you pissed at Alex?

 **yourmagjesty:** UR TURN

 **lenaeclipse:** Fine. I'm frustrated.

 **yourmagjesty:** frustrated ? that's wat ur going with?

 **yourmagjesty:** bc ive seen u be frustrated & even then u didnt fire 5 ppl

 **lenaeclipse:** What?! Source?!

 **yourmagjesty:** apparently I'm ur emergency contact when ur staff can't tame u

 **lenaeclipse:** WHAT?! Since when?!

 **yourmagjesty:** doesn't matter

 **yourmagjesty:** and u can't get mad at them! They're just trying to care about u lena

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh…fine.

 **yourmagjesty:** now…wats wrong?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm frustrated.

 **yourmagjesty:** ….

 **lenaeclipse:** …because of Kara.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh shit

 **yourmagjesty:** wat'd little danvers do?

 **lenaeclipse:** She keeps leaving me before we can finish having sex!

 **lenaeclipse:** I'M SO OVER IT!

 **lenaeclipse:** I was so close to cumming last night and SHE JUST FUCKING LEFT!

 **lenaeclipse:** "Sorry babe, Supergirl emergency"

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah, well I'm having an orgasm emergency Kara!

 **lenaeclipse:** It's like she purposely starts stuff and then right when it starts to get good, she has to go!

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm PISSED and I'm HORNY

 **lenaeclipse:** Whew. That felt good to get out.

 **yourmagjesty:** u done?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yeah I'm done.

 **yourmagjesty:** good bc I just figured out something

 **lenaeclipse:** What's that?

 **yourmagjesty:** this is their revenge

 **lenaeclipse:** ? ? ? Who's revenge?

 **yourmagjesty:** Alex and Kara's!

 **lenaeclipse:** Explain…

 **yourmagjesty:** ALEX HAS BEEN DOING THE SAME THING!

 **yourmagjesty:** LAST NIGHT SHE FELL ASLEEP WHILE SHE WAS GOING DOWN ON ME!

 **yourmagjesty:** I WAS SO CLOSE!

 **yourmagjesty:** and then the other day she was knuckle deep in my sweet wet vag and then lucy called and she had to jet off to a SG emergency!

 **yourmagjesty:** and then this fucking morning we were getting dressed and she was making it up to me and then she fucking goes

 **yourmagjesty:** "oh wait lena and kara will be here soon so maybe we shouldn't. Don't want them walking in on us"

 **yourmagjesty:** like SINCE WHEN DO WE GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHO WALKS IN ON US?!

 **yourmagjesty:** usually we start having sex BECAUSE people are coming over?!

 **yourmagjesty:** LIKE WHAT THE HELL?!

 **yourmagjesty:** it's our favorite game?!

 **yourmagjesty:** and the fact that kara is doing the same thing CAN'T be a coincidence!

 **lenaeclipse:** WHAT THE FUCK…

 **lenaeclipse:** This is…they wouldn't do that!

 **yourmagjesty:** but wouldn't they though?

 **yourmagjesty:** the two big unhealthy babies can't have their way so they retaliate in the most evil way possible

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh my god you're right.

 **lenaeclipse:** We did this. This is how supervillains are made.

 **yourmagjesty:** we underestimated them

 **yourmagjesty:** im pissed but impressed

 **lenaeclipse:** Damnit, so what now? Should we confront them?

 **yourmagjesty:** hell yeah!

 **yourmagjesty:** but first u gotta rehire those people and apologize to everyone and tell them u love them

 **lenaeclipse:** Ugh, this is so embarrassing. But you're right.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'll give everyone a raise too.

 **yourmagjesty:** must be nice working for u

 **yourmagjesty:** when ur done we can confront the villains

* * *

 **GayMess**

 **(10:42am)**

 **lenaeclipse:** **donutqueen gunscotch** We know what you're up to and we demand that you stop this villainy immediately.

 **donutqueen:** ? Lee, what are you talking about?

 **gunscotch:** ^^^

 **yourmagjesty:** cut the shit, we know what you're doing! you've been caught

 **gunscotch:** babe idk wat ur talking about

 **yourmagjesty:** don't fucking "babe" me

 **lenaeclipse:** We know about your evil sex plan!

 **donutqueen:** I'm sure I don't know what you mean.

 **gunscotch:** Yeah, I'm clueless.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh so you mean to tell me that it's just a coincidence that u two have been leaving our clits on read?

 **gunscotch:** fgjashgk;ajhga

 **donutqueen:** LMAO we've been what?!

 **donutqueen:** Out of all the ways you could have described it, that was the best.

 **gunscotch:** proud tbh lmfao

 **lenaeclipse:** SO YOU ADMIT THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!

 **donutqueen:** NO!

 **donutqueen:** Lena, I licked your clit last night!

 **gunscotch:** and Maggie I literally fingered u this morning

 **yourmagjesty:** u bitches really think this is a game

 **lenaeclipse:** The two of you have been purposely leaving us horny and it stops today!

 **donutqueen:** Fine, you caught us.

 **donutqueen:** But we'll stop when you stop.

 **gunscotch:** yeah. Call off the healthy shit and we'll stop.

 **yourmagjesty:** ? r u serious?! This is so childish!

 **lenaeclipse:** The two of you are adults! Start acting like it!

 **gunscotch:** im not sure what part of tht made u think we were joking but we're dead serious

 **donutqueen:** ^^^ If you ever want to orgasm again you'll follow our demands.

 **yourmagjesty:** this is so fucking evil. Do u hear urself?!

 **lenaeclipse:** The two of you have become villains, and I am not a fan.

 **gunscotch:** its ur fault

 **gunscotch:** all of this could have been avoided if u just punished people in a normal way

 **donutqueen:** Instead, you came for our food. Our health. Our sanity. You came for us and you made it personal.

 **gunscotch:** so stand down or suffer the consequences.

 **lenaeclipse:** Whatever. Two can play that game. We can last. You'll want us eventually.

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^ You'll be begging for us to touch u sooner or later

 **gunscotch:** I doubt it

 **lenaeclipse:** What makes you so sure?

 **donutqueen:** Because we're doing this out of spite.

 **gunscotch:** every time we even see a vegetable it fuels us.

 **yourmagjesty:** this is the most ridiculous conversation I've ever had

 **gunscotch:** yeah well avocado on toast is one of the most ridiculous meals I've ever had

 **donutqueen:** That cauliflower burrito shit is a close fucking second.

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh.

 **lenaeclipse:** Maybe we can compromise?

 **gunscotch:** wat r the terms?

 **yourmagjesty:** how about if u guys call off ur ridiculous plan, u can have one unhealthy meal a day, for the rest of the month.

 **donutqueen:** No deal.

 **lenaeclipse:** Take the deal and we won't break up with you.

 **gunscotch:** ur bluffing

 **yourmagjesty:** r we though?

 **donutqueen:** ? Obviously

 **gunscotch:** how about this…

 **gunscotch:** we'll call off our plan if the healthy eating stops Sunday night.

 **donutqueen:** ^^^ We'll call it even and everything can go back to normal.

 **lenaeclipse:** Maggie…thoughts?

 **yourmagjesty:** shit…it seems like it's gonna be our best bet

 **yourmagjesty:** BUT u guys have to get Lena some more of that ice cream

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ Oh hell yeah!

 **lenaeclipse:** And you have to get Maggie those vegan cupcakes she likes!

 **donutqueen:** Deal. No take backs!

 **gunscotch:** ^^^ glad we got that taken care of

 **gunscotch:** gotta say u guys caved a lot quicker than we thought

 **donutqueen:** Lmao yeah, if you would have pushed a little harder, we definitely would have taken the one unhealthy meal a day thing.

 **donutqueen:** Oh well.

 **gunscotch:** too bad :/

 **lenaeclipse:** Fucking hell.

 **yourmagjesty:** i-

 **gunscotch:** see u at lunch!

 **donutqueen:** Muah!

* * *

 **A/N: Kara and Alex are childish and petty but they won so that's all that matters! L-Corp staffers turning to Maggie every time something is wrong with Lena is literally the best. At least things are going back to normal soon!**

 **Here's a fun question for the next chapter: If J'onn was a vine, what vine would he be?**

 **Come talk to me on Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	28. Carrots, Heart to Hearts, and Arizona

**Saturday**

 **(9:08am)**

 **donutqueen** created the group **FamilyTree**

 **donutqueen** added **lenaeclipse** , **yourmagjesty** , **gunscotch** ,

and 13 more to the group **FamilyTree**

 **donutqueen:** Good morning Good Morning! We danced the whole night through! Good Morning, Good morning, to you!

 **YourRouler:** too early

 **yourmagjesty:** ur pulling this shit on a Saturday morning kara? Y?

 **Sassquez:** gotta say im not a fan

 **stayinyourlane:** pls…the constant buzzing is killing me

 **whoyagonnakal:** It's 9am. Why are you all not up yet?

 **YourRouler:** wait…wat group is this?

 **donutqueen:** I created a group with all of us!

 **gunscotch:** ew y

 **donutqueen:** ? Because we're one big happy family!

 **Shocked &Upset:** meh

 **bannedfromchilis:** So…Kara…what's got you in such a good mood?

 **donutqueen:** It's just such a beautiful day!

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain green eyed, black-haired beauty?

 **thethirdolsen:** oooo, is this tea? Im thirsty

 **Sassquez:** I am also a bit parched

 **yourmagjesty:** suddenly my throat is dry

 **Shocked &Upset:** same. Please pour me a glass

 **donutqueen:** I'll have you know that Lena is ALWAYS the reason I'm in a good mood.

 **alwayswinning:** yeah but you're not always singing about how you've "danced the whole night through" either

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes, well a reliable source tells me that it was quote, "more like fucked the whole night through".

 **gunscotch:** god

 **lenaeclipse:** CAT

 **Sassquez:** I assume that source is the certain green eyed, black-haired beauty mentioned earlier?

 **DamnSam:** ^^^ correct

 **lenaeclipse:** sigh

 **thethirdolsen:** this tea is delicious

 **Sassquez:** lmao classic

 **whosthatgirl:** I'm just glad Lena isn't yelling and firing people anymore

 **lenaeclipse:** THAT WAS ONE DAY AND I APOLOGIZED!

 **lenaeclipse:** IT WAS LAST WEEK! LET IT GO!

 **gunscotch:** woah calm down Elsa lol

 **DamnSam:** lmao

 **Sassquez:** lena…has the cold ever bothered u?

 **alwayswinning:** damn now that u mention it… "conceal don't feel" that's all Lena

 **YourRouler:** she once told me to put my emotions in boxes or some shit…whylde

 **lenaeclipse:** As if you have any emotions anyway.

 **Shocked &Upset:** BURNNNNN lmfao

 **YourRouler:** babe…

 **Shocked &Upset:** I mean…raise off my girl Lena

 **YourRouler:** sigh thanks I guess

 **gunscotch:** amazing

 **whoyagonnakal:** Let's settle this once and for all.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Lena, Cat, Lois, Sam, Alex, Pam, and Leslie are Elsa.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Vasquez, Roulette, Jess, Winn, and Maggie are Anna.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Kara and LUCY are Olaf.

 **whoyagonnakal:** James and I are Kristoff.

 **yourmagjesty:** I have sooooooo many objections

 **whosthatgirl:** As do I!

 **stayinyourlane:** same!

 **stayinyourlane:** first off ur outta ur damn mind if u think u're HALF the man that Kristoff is!

 **gunscotch:** lmfao burnt

 **stayinyourlane:** SECONDLY

 **stayinyourlane:** OLAF?! U FUCKIN KIDDIN ME FAM?!

 **stayinyourlane:** LOIS U BETTER GET UR BOY BEFORE I DO

 **donutqueen:** But Lucy, Olaf is cute!

 **TheDailyLane:** Lol, Kal stop harassing Lucy.

 **whoyagonnakal:** I'm not!

 **DamnSam:** I feel like im missing something here

 **gunscotch:** same tbh

 **Shocked &Upset:** give us the tea

 **whoyagonnakal:** Well, if you must know…

 **stayinyourlane:** I swear I will kill u with my bare hands if u type another word

 **lenaeclipse:** Well damn, now we have to know.

 **TheCatGrant:** The people have a right to know. Be a good little reporter and tell us the gossip.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Sorry Luce, I gotta.

 **stayinyourlane:** U ABSOLUTLY DO NOT "GOTTA"

 **whoyagonnakal:** One time Lois and I asked Lucy to house sit for us, and when we got home, Lucy was standing on the sofa, with carrots in her nose, and she was singing "In Summer". It was incredible!

 **thethirdolsen:** WHAT?!

 **gunscotch:** how am I just now finding out about this?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** But wait there's more!

 **whoyagonnakal:** The carrots got stuck in her nose and I had to pull them out!

 **TheDailyLane:** She cried lmao

 **TheCatGrant:** I-

 **TheCatGrant:** How recent was this?

 **TheDailyLane:** Like three years ago lol

 **TheCatGrant:** Jesus Christ.

 **Sassquez:** idk how to even respond

 **donutqueen:** lol im dying

 **whosthatgirl:** Please tell me you guys have a video of it?!

 **TheDailyLane:** I was laughing too hard to get one!

 **TheDailyLane:** One of my biggest regrets, honestly.

 **stayinyourlane:** damn it really be ur own fam

 **stayinyourlane:** excuse me while I go fling myself into space

 **bannedfromchilis:** No no no, don't leave! I wanna know what else you've gotten stuck in your body!

 **alwayswinning:** prolly some weird sex stuff

 **stayinyourlane:** excuse me?! I am PERFECT at sex

 **stayinyourlane:** PERFECT!

 **TheCatGrant:** Can confirm!

 **TheDailyLane:** Gross.

 **DamnSam:** So….

 **DamnSam:** Were they long carrots or like…baby carrots?

 **stayinyourlane** has left the group.

 **yourmagjesty:** lmaooo

 **whoyagonnakal:** Long lol

* * *

 **WeddingKru**

 **Saturday (11:24am)**

 **Sassquez:** yo mags watcha up to?

 **yourmagjesty:** finishing some stuff up at work whats up?

 **lenaeclipse:** I thought you had today off?

 **yourmagjesty:** i do. I just had to come in and help them with an interrogation

 **YourRouler:** did u get the confession?

 **yourmagjesty:** obviously

 **Sassquez:** that's our girl

 **Sassquez:** so mags we were wondering…have u talked to Kara yet?

 **yourmagjesty:** …bout what?

 **lenaeclipse:** I just rolled my eyes so hard.

 **lenaeclipse:** About proposing to Alex.

 **yourmagjesty:** kara is proposing to alex? Weird

 **Sassquez:** ….beech

 **YourRouler:** i just let out the longest sigh

 **yourmagjesty:** fine

 **yourmagjesty:** no I haven't talked to her…

 **YourRouler:** when r u gonna ask?

 **yourmagjesty:** idk…

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh my gosh, are you still scared?!

 **yourmagjesty:** NO!

 **Sassquez:** so that's a yes

 **YourRouler:** dude come on

 **yourmagjesty:** im not scared…im just hesitant

 **lenaeclipse:** Maggie, I promise you that Kara is going to give you her blessing. I promise.

 **Sassquez:** plus youll never know unless u ask

 **YourRouler:** and the longer u wait the longer you'll have to wait to propose to Alex

 **yourmagjesty:** ur right ur right

 **yourmagjesty:** okay I'll talk to her

 **lenaeclipse:** Now?

 **yourmagjesty:** yes now

* * *

 **(11:52am)**

 **yourmagjesty** created the group **Yo Little Danvers**.

 **yourmagjesty** added **donutqueen** to the group.

 **yourmagjesty:** yo little danvers u go plans tonight?

 **donutqueen:** Nothing from the usual with Lena. Why, what's up?

 **yourmagjesty:** wanna hangout?

 **donutqueen:** ! You and me?! Just us?!

 **yourmagjesty:** …yes?

 **donutqueen:** YESSSSSS!

 **donutqueen:** The two of us NEVER hang out! Like Lena and Alex. They're always hanging out and spending time together. I've always wanted us to hangout like that!

 **yourmagjesty:** why didn't u ever say anything?!

 **donutqueen:** Idk. I just thought you weren't interested.

 **yourmagjesty:** what the hell?!

 **yourmagjesty:** Kara I love hanging with u!

 **donutqueen:** Really?

 **yourmagjesty:** ? of course! I thought you knew that!

 **donutqueen:** I just thought you tolerated me because of Alex. Like if you and Alex weren't married, we wouldn't be friends.

 **yourmagjesty:** ok first of all we're not married yet

 **donutqueen:** "yet"

 **yourmagjesty:** secondly!

 **yourmagjesty:** we're gonna fix this immediately bc I cant have you out here thinking that ur not one of the best things that's ever happened to me!

 **donutqueen:** You're just saying that

 **yourmagjesty:** ? Kara, you know I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it.

 **yourmagjesty:** Why is that so hard for you to believe?

 **donutqueen:** Idk.

 **donutqueen:** I know you didn't like SG that much at first, so I guess i kinda figured you really didn't like Kara Danvers that much either.

 **yourmagjesty:** kARA

 **yourmagjesty:** ur about to make me cry my heart is hurTING

 **yourmagjesty:** I love YOU! Kara Zor-El. Kara Danvers. Supergirl.

 **yourmagjesty:** I love EVERY part of you Kara. You're my little sister and one of my best friends. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you're not one of the most important people in my life.

 **yourmagjesty:** and even if me and Alex broke up you'd still be my little sister and one of my best friends.

 **yourmagjesty:** you're my little danvers

 **donutqueen:** I'm crying

 **donutqueen:** My heart is full and I feel like I can fly

 **yourmagjesty:** u can fly

 **donutqueen:** MY POINT IS

 **donutqueen:** You pretend to be a tough badass, but you're really just a sweet, caring, amazing little softie!

 **donutqueen:** I love you!

 **yourmagjesty:** could have done without the little softie part

 **yourmagjesty:** and I AM a badass

 **donutqueen:** Right. Of course.

 **yourmagjesty:** I can feel you grinning from here

 **donutqueen:** you're grinning too! Admit it!

 **yourmagjesty:** Nope. I'm not. I'm at work being professional.

 **donutqueen:** Lies! You've got the biggest smile on your face right now! I see you!

 **yourmagjesty:** What? Where?!

 **donutqueen:** North window

 **yourmagjesty:** when the hell did u even get here?!

 **donutqueen:** About a minute ago! I wanted to give you a hug!

 **yourmagjesty:** Kara stalking is illegal!

 **donutqueen:** Lol, you're just mad because I caught you smiling!

 **yourmagjesty:** oh shutup and get in here

* * *

 **Boys R Us**

 **(1:14pm)**

 **whoyagonnakal:** How's you guys' weekend going?

 **whoyagonnakal:** Please spare me the gross details.

 **thethirdolsen:** HA! weak

 **thethirdolsen:** it's going great! best weekend in a long time tbh

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^ im just glad we could reschedule it since we didn't get a chance to go last weekend

 **whoyagonnakal:** yeah I know that sucked, but at least there's no rogue alien this weekend!

 **alwayswinning:** truuuu

 **thethirdolsen:** wat about your weekend? Watcha been up to?

 **whoyagonnakal:** It's going pretty good! Brainy, J'onn, and I have been hanging out all day!

 **thethirdolsen:** WHAT?!

 **alwayswinning:** WITHOUT US?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Lol, yup! We went to breakfast this morning, then we went to the movies, and now we're heading to ride ATVs

 **thethirdolsen:** ?! IM SO JEALOUS

 **alwayswinning:** same!

 **thethirdolsen:** wait wait wait!

 **thethirdolsen:** how the hell did u convince dad to ride ATVs with u two?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** It was his idea actually!

 **alwayswinning:** LIES!

 **alwayswinning:** there's no way!

 **whoyagonnakal:** lmao I'm serious!

 **whoyagonnakal** added **spacedad** and **Brainy** to the group.

 **spacedad:** It was definitely my idea.

 **Brainy:** Hello fellas!

 **thethirdolsen:** how is it that the one time we're out of town, u guys decide to hangout?!

 **alwayswinning:** yeah!

 **alwayswinning:** also brainy u need a new username!

 **Brainy:** And why is that? It is what you all call me.

 **thethirdolsen:** bc ur username has to be clever and cool!

 **Brainy:** I see.

 **alwayswinning:** I'VE GOT IT

 **alwayswinning** changed **Brainy** 's name to **WantedByZombies**.

 **alwayswinning:** THERE

 **thethirdolsen:** …sigh…really babe?

 **alwayswinning:** I THINK IT'S CLEVER!

 **WantedByZombies:** Oh I see, because it is common knowledge that zombies eat brains. Very clever, Winn.

 **spacedad:** It's not the worst.

 **whoyagonnakal:** You know the ladies are probably gonna change that right?

 **alwayswinning:** yeah but at least I'll get to enjoy it for a while

 **WantedByZombies:** I shall keep it with honor!

 **spacedad:** So, James and Winn, how's your romantic weekend been so far?

 **alwayswinning:** it's been great!

 **thethirdolsen:** we're about to go shopping right now!

 **WantedByZombies:** I thought the purpose of your romantic getaway was so that the two of you could have sex? Why exactly are you going shopping? Do you need more lubricant?

 **spacedad:** Brainy please!

 **whoyagonnakal:** DUDE

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao!

 **alwayswinning:** fdajgfasawkjh

 **WantedByZombies:** I'm sorry, have I misunderstood the purpose?

 **thethirdolsen:** lol no dude, but when people go on romantic getaways they also go out and do stuff….like sight-see and go eat and do other activites

 **WantedByZombies:** Oh I see! So it's like a vacation?

 **alwayswinning:** Exactly!

 **WantedByZombies:** Oh okay! They had me under the impression that the two of you were just going to have sex nonstop.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Who told you that?

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^

 **WantedByZombies:** Lucy, Alex, and Vasquez.

 **thethirdolsen:** lol smh of course

 **spacedad:** Brainy, did you think that they were going to go without eating for the entire weekend?

 **WantedByZombies:** The ladies said that Winn and James would have their mouths busy with something else. I inferred that it was a sexual reference.

 **alwayswinning:** jfc lmao

 **thethirdolsen:** not even surprised lol

 **spacedad:** Sigh, what am I going to do with those three?

 **whoyagonnakal:** ANYWAY

 **whoyagonnakal:** Where did the two of you end up going?

 **alwayswinning:** Arizona!

 **thethirdolsen:** we're gonna go see the grand canyon later on!

 **spacedad:** That place is beautiful. I'm sure the two of you will enjoy yourselves!

 **whoyagonnakal:** It really is. Sometimes Lois and I go out there and just talk for hours as we look at it.

 **alwayswinning:** dat shit romantic

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^^ forreal tho

 **WantedByZombies:** That is rather romantic. Kara told me that the Grand Canyon has great acoustics for sex. Would you agree?

 **spacedad:** Sigh.

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao

 **whoyagonnakal:** What?! She's had sex there?! That's me and Lois' sacred place!

 **alwayswinning:** lmao when did she tell you that Brainy?

 **WantedByZombies:** A few weeks ago. I asked her what's the best sound she'd ever experienced since being on Earth and she said, "Brainy my man, there's no better sound in the world than when you're floating in the middle of the Grand Canyon, the night sky as beautiful as ever, with Lena Luthor riding your fingers and screaming and moaning your name. The acoustics are incredible. Incredible man."

 **WantedByZombies:** She was rather passionate about it, but Alex was not pleased.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Sigh. My cousin is filthy.

 **spacedad:** The filthiest.

 **thethirdolsen:** this is not the tea I wanted….i wish I had never read that

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^ disgusted but not surprised one bit

* * *

 **A/N:I've been wanting to write Maggie and Kara's heart to heart for a while so I hope you guys like it. I'm considering start to do one-shots based on this fic. Tell me your thoughts!**


	29. Vines and Emotional Constipation

**A/N:** I...dont even...know...what...this ...is.

I'm going to be honest with you. There's no point in lying. The reason this took so long is because every time I started writing, I got caught up watching vine compilations. I'm not gonna apologize because I'm sure you understand. xoxo

* * *

 **Family Tree**

 **Monday (10:21am)**

 **alwayswinning:** yu ready to die?!

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me!

 **whosthatgirl:** If Lena was a vine, she'd be that one.

 **lenaeclipse:** Confirmed. Very true.

 **Shocked &Upset:** If Kara was a vine she'd be, "Stop! I coulda dropped my croissant!"

 **donutqueen:** A classic tbh. So glad he didn't drop it.

 **lenaeclipse:** No no no! Kara is "I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets"

 **donutqueen:** That vine is so sad

 **stayinyourlane:** she cried the first time she saw it lol

 **YourRouler:** lol she cries every time she sees it

 **gunscotch:** ya know that vine where that boy drops his free taco?

 **gunscotch:** she was sad for days after seeing that lmao

 **donutqueen:** Don't.

 **donutqueen:** It was hard enough the first time.

 **yourmagjesty:** that's wat she said

 **bannedfromchilis:** Maggie if you were a vine you'd be, "I love you bitch…I aint ever gonna stop lovin you….bitch"

 **yourmagjesty:** that was romantic

 **yourmagjesty:** he put his heart on the line

 **DamnSam:** jfc

 **gunscotch:** lmao

 **gunscotch:** mags would also be "welcome to bible study we're all children of Jesus! Kumbayahhhhh mah lordddd!"

 **yourmagjesty:** lmao truuuu

 **Sassquez:** Alex would be "Smack cam!" "biTcH I HoPE thE fUck u do! u'll be A DeAD son oF a BItcH I'lL tElL u thT!"

 **YourRouler:** lmao perfect!

 **donutqueen:** Damn that's accurate.

 **TheCatGrant:** Can we all agree that Lucy and Lois are both represented in "This is why Mom doesn't FUCKING love you!" ?

 **stayinyourlane:** Can confirm.

 **TheDailyLane:** Proud.

 **TheDailyLane:** Luce is the one with the baby covered in peanut butter. She's the baby.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Savage.

 **stayinyourlane:** joke's on u. that baby looks comfortable & is having a good time

 **whosthatgirl:** BUT CAN WE ALL AGREE THAT ROULETTE IS "This is how I enter my house…..WHAT'S UP FUCKERS?!"

 **thethirdolsen:** AGREED

 **YourRouler:** fair

 **Shocked &Upset:** can actually confirm

 **donutqueen:** OMG! J'ONN IS "is there anything better than pussy?...yes a really good book"

 **TheCatGrant:** Lol Perfect!

 **thethirdolsen:** that's the best comparison so far tbh

 **gunscotch:** wait wait u know the one when the girl starts playing "I never fucked wayne I never fucked drake" and the mom's like "no…No!...NO!"

 **gunscotch:** thts a perfect example of us and dad

 **Shocked &Upset:** omg YES! I handed him the aux cord the other day when we went shopping & he played trash

 **whosthatgirl:** I want it on the record that Leslie is: "At this dumbass school with all these fake ass people" "Hey" "hey!...fucking bitch"

 **whosthatgirl:** And that's the only vine I'll accept her as.

 **DamnSam:** lmao dead

 **YourRouler:** damn babe she nailed u

 **Shocked &Upset:** I fuckin love tht vine! Lol

 **thethirdolsen:** of course u would

 **DamnSam:** lmao James is "Road work ahead? Uh yeah I sure hope it does"

 **whoyagonnakal:** Are we going to gloss over the fact that Leslie and J'onn went shopping?

 **Shocked &Upset:** YEP!

 **Shocked &Upset:** speaking of….Clark would be "Pepsi bottle. Coca Cola glass. I don't give a damn."

 **TheDailyLane:** Damn it, that's so true!

 **whoyagonnakal:** I want it known that I DON'T give a damn

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^ the definition of hardcore folks

 **stayinyourlane:** lmao

 **alwayswinning:** lol wait hold on

 **alwayswinning** added **WantedByZombies** to the chat.

 **alwayswinning:** ok continue

 **YourRouler:** woah woah woah

 **YourRouler:** who the hell is WantedByZombies?

 **alwayswinning:** it's brainy! Get it?

 **gunscotch:** lame

 **Sassquez:** I guess

 **alwayswinning:** I thought it was clever.

 **TheDailyLane:** You would.

 **alwayswinning:** well I'd like to see u guys come up with a better name

 **donutqueen:** What about WantedByScarecrows?

 **whosthatgirl:** scarecrows?

 **donutqueen:** The Wizard of Oz! Duh!

 **DamnSam:** I think we can do better

 **donutqueen:** Pfft.

 **Sassquez:** what about BrainiacManiac?

 **thethirdolsen:** or ItsRainingBrain?

 **lenaeclipse:** How about RaisinBrain?

 **YourRouler:** somehow it's getting worse

 **gunscotch:** eh…I mean I don't HATE RaisinBrain….its not the worst

 **lenaeclipse:** Thank you!

 **TheCatGrant:** Still could be better.

 **donutqueen:** I still think my scarecrow thing was the best.

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^ I like the Wizard of Oz so I gotta go with Kara on this one

 **whoyagonnakal:** Well I liked James' name idea.

 **thethirdolsen:** score

 **WantedByZombies:** These are all good ideas, however I think I have the perfect name!

 **WantedByZombies** changed their name to **Barney**.

 **Barney:** Perfect!

 **donutqueen:** Barney?

 **Barney:** Yes?

 **gunscotch:** wtf is barney?

 **DamnSam:** the dinosaur?

 **TheCatGrant:** I'm so confused.

 **stayinyourlane:** as in barney from the flintstones? Lit I guess

 **Barney:** It's my alias, remember?

 **whoyagonnakal:** I like it!

 **TheDailyLane:** He's lying.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Am not!

 **lenaeclipse:** I knew a guy named Barney in college. He had a huge head.

 **Barney:** I assure you that my head is proportional to my body.

 **Shocked &Upset:** at least for now….

 **Sassquez:** ^^^ tru

 **bannedfromchilis:** ? What does that even mean?

 **Barney:** Will Nia be added to this group chat any time soon?

 **donutqueen:** I was going to add her but she said not to until she came up with a cooler username.

 **donutqueen:** We've been brainstorming!

 **alwayswinning:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **alwayswinning** changed **Barney** 's name to **Brainstorm**.

 **Brainstorm** changed their name to **Barney**.

 **alwayswinning:** sigh…fine

 **yourmagjesty:** lol phucking owned

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara, tell Nia to hurry up! I want to talk to her!

 **stayinyourlane:** ? don't u have her number?

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes. And?

 **stayinyourlane:** ….nvm

 **gunscotch:** classic

 **donutqueen:** Lena, Nia said hi!

 **lenaeclipse:** HI! I LOVE HER.

 **donutqueen:** She said she loves you too!

 **yourmagjesty:** um excuse me….wat about the rest of us?

 **whosthatgirl:** Yeah, I'm feeling left out.

 **DamnSam:** I guess Nia has her favorites :/

 **YourRouler:** sigh…must be nice

 **gunscotch:** forget the rest of u losers!

 **gunscotch:** why didn't she say hi to ME?!

 **donutqueen** added **NiaSangria** to the chat.

 **NiaSangria:** I'M SORRY!

 **NiaSangria:** HELLO EVERYONE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

 **NiaSangria:** there. Happy?

 **Shocked &Upset:** hmph hardly

 **TheDailyLane:** I feel like your apology lacked sincerity.

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^ If we have to beg for you to speak to us then you obviously don't want to.

 **gunscotch:** ^^^ im hurt

 **thethirdolsen:** I think we're ALL hurt

 **donutqueen:** Guys stop harassing Nia with your overdramatic crap! She just got here!

 **yourmagjesty:** blah blah blah she already knows the real us so there's no need to pretend

 **YourRouler:** also "NiaSangria" ? really

 **NiaSangria:** well I had to come up with something quickly because you guys were dying and begging for my attention!

 **TheCatGrant:** Overdramatic. No one was dying.

 **Sassquez:** ^^^ we weren't begging

 **NiaSangria:** Oh! Okay!

 **NiaSangria** has left the group.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Nooooo! Look what you guys did!

 **yourmagjesty:** wtf coME BACK PLS

 **DamnSam:** PLEASE

 **donutqueen:** She said not until Cat and Baby V ask nicely.

 **lenaeclipse:** DO IT! GET HER BACK IN HERE!

 **TheCatGrant:** Okay fine! Please come back.

 **Sassquez:** We miss you! Please grace us with your presence once more!

 **donutqueen** added **NiaSangria** to the chat.

 **NiaSangria:** lol well since you're begging

 **Shocked &Upset:** YAYYYYY!

 **TheCatGrant:** You hold too much power.

 **Sassquez:** way too much

 **NiaSangria:** oh hush you love me!

 **Barney:** Nia, I'm glad you came back! Would you like to go to the movies with me this evening?

 **alwayswinning:** damn just like that huh?

 **NiaSangria:** Of cource Brainy! Text me the deets (details)

 **Barney:** Excellent. I will do that.

 **lenaeclipse:** So…will this be a date?

 **NiaSangria:** No Brainy and I are just friends for now, right Brainy?

 **Barney:** Exactly!

 **DamnSam:** For now?

 **lenaeclipse:** For now….

 **TheCatGrant:** "For now"

 **yourmagjesty:** lol for now

 **whosthatgirl:** Pam remember when we were "just friends for now"?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Lol, ah I remember the days

 **stayinyourlane:** what do u mean "for now"?

 **donutqueen:** Brainy what are your intentions with our daughter?

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^^

 **TheDailyLane:** Very good question.

 **Barney:** Daughter?

 **YourRouler:** yes our daughter…what r ur intentions?

 **Shocked &Upset:** ^^^

 **NiaSangria:** omg you guys please

 **Barney:** I can only assume that you all mean Nia, and if that is the case then I have pure intentions.

 **gunscotch:** thts what they all say

 **Barney:** That's what who says? All of whom?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'd like a PowerPoint presentation done stating your intentions with our sweet child.

 **TheCatGrant:** And a five-page paper along with it.

 **Sassquez:** I would like graphs to be included.

 **NiaSangria:** o m g

 **NiaSangria:** you guys are so embarrassing!

 **NiaSangria:** Brainy ignore them!

 **alwayswinning:** I think the real question is: Nia what are ur intentions with our son?

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^ answer him

 **whoyagonnakal:** We would also like a Powerpoint presentation and a paper!

 **thethirdolsen:** and graphs!

 **donutqueen:** fair

 **Shocked &Upset:** eh yeah I guess that's fair

 **NiaSangria:** first of all I only have perfect and pure intentions

 **Sassquez:** that's our girl

 **NiaSangria:** SECONDLY

 **NiaSangria:** Brainy and I are JUST FRIENDS!

 **Barney:** Exactly!

 **Barney:** Plus, Lena told me that when I have too many feelings I should put them in boxes and hide them away, so that's what I do!

 **DamnSam:** sigh

 **whosthatgirl:** not surprised

 **NiaSangria:** That doesn't sound healthy

 **gunscotch:** lena is the LAST person u should be taking emotional advice from

 **donutqueen:** sigh…Lee did you actually tell him that?

 **YourRouler:** of course she did! she told me the same thing

 **stayinyourlane:** lena's attic is prolly filled with her emotional boxes

 **Shocked &Upset:** she needs an emotional u-haul

 **alwayswinning:** lena are you emotionally clogged up?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Emotional constipation

 **lenaeclipse:** I AM FEELING SO ATTACKED

 **lenaeclipse:** First of all, those weren't my EXACT words!

 **lenaeclipse:** Secondly, I'll have you know that MANY people come to me for emotional support and advice!

 **lenaeclipse:** Thirdly, I am NOT "emotionally constipated"!

 **lenaeclipse:** If anything, Alex and Maggie are the two most emotionally constipated people I know!

 **DamnSam:** ^^^ damn that's pretty true

 **gunscotch:** woah woah woah! Excuse me?!

 **yourmagjesty:** offended

 **gunscotch:** we can be very emotional!

 **bannedfromchilis:** True. I once saw them making out and they were both crying

 **gunscotch:** okay well we all know thts not true

 **yourmagjesty:** very fake. Fake information

 **gunscotch:** if we're being honest, roulette and the electricity master over there definitely box up their emotions

 **Shocked &Upset:** Electricity Master….i love it…dat me

 **YourRouler:** im just gonna go ahead and pass it over to Cat and Lois bc I think we all know they're the most emotionally clogged

 **TheCatGrant:** False.

 **TheDailyLane:** ^^^ I have a plethora of emotions.

 **whoyagonnakal:** She's right. The other day she cried because she couldn't find her shoe.

 **TheDailyLane:** That was confidential.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Oh.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Please ignore that comment. She didn't cry.

 **whoyagonnakal:** She's never cried before. Ever.

 **whosthatgirl:** lmao

 **TheDailyLane:** Sigh. Not helping.

 **thethirdolsen:** lol tbh I've seen everyone cry except for Lena, Vasquez, and Roulette.

 **stayinyourlane:** oh pls, Vee cries every single time we watch The Lion King

 **YourRouler:** eXcUSE mE!

 **YourRouler:** THAT SHIT IS SAD AND MY FEELINGS ARE VALID

 **donutqueen:** Very fair.

 **TheCatGrant:** Warranted.

 **Barney:** I saw Vasquez cry once!

 **Sassquez:** …when?

 **thethirdolsen:** spill the tea

 **Barney:** It was a few weeks ago! You were on your laptop in one of the conference rooms and you were looking at pictures of kittens!

 **Sassquez:** okay well we all know that's an absolute lie

 **Barney:** What? No it isn't!

 **Barney:** You were looking at a picture of an orange American Shorthair cat! A tear rolled down your cheek and you clenched your fist and whispered, "So fucking cute. I love you."

 **Barney:** Remember? It was a Tuesday!

 **YourRouler:** LMFAO

 **TheDailyLane:** "It was a Tuesday." Thank you, Brainy, Thank you.

 **DamnSam:** Awww babe that's so cute lol

 **Sassquez:** He's obviously lying!

 **alwayswinning:** I could easily check ur search history and find out

 **Sassquez:** u wouldn't.

 **alwayswinning:** but I would tho

 **Sassquez:** OKAY FINE

 **Sassquez:** IT'S TRUE

 **lenaeclipse:** gakfjsgha lmao

 **Sassquez:** evil….ur all evil

 **gunscotch:** aww it's okay catgirl

 **DamnSam** changed **Sassquez** 's name to **CryingCatGirl**.

 **whosthatgirl:** Lmfao

 **yourmagjesty:** dflahg;agja

 **CryingCatGirl:** BABE

 **CryingCatGirl:** STOP BULLYING ME

 **CryingCatGirl** changed her name to **Sassquez**.

 **lenaeclipse:** Aw :( I liked the other name better.

 **Sassquez:** oh shutup lena! you're the one that's emotionally clogged

 **Sassquez** changed **lenaeclipse** 's name to **NoTearsLeftToCry**

 **donutqueen:** RIGHT NOW IM IN A STATE OF MINDDDD

 **alwayswinning:** I WANNA BE IN LIKE ALL THE TIIIMMMMEEE

 **NiaSangria:** omg lena we listened to that song the other day!

 **yourmagjesty:** it's her favorite song!

 **NoTearsLeftToCry:** Not TRUE

 **NoTearsLeftToCry** changed her name to **lenaeclipse**.

 **Sassquez:** :( aww I liked the other name better

 **lenaeclipse:** oh fuck off!

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara please tell them to stop bullying me….

 **donutqueen:** Stop bullying my woman, please.

 **whosthatgirl:** whipped

 **yourmagjesty:** wack

 **lenaeclipse:** And please tell them that I have NORMAL emotions and that I deal with them NORMALLY!

 **donutqueen:** Lena has very normal and healthy emotions!

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh, this is very convincing.

 **stayinyourlane:** VERY

 **donutqueen:** I'm serious guys! Sometimes she cries when I eat her out!

 **lenaeclipse:** i-

 **gunscotch:** sigh. And the fun is over.

 **NiaSangria:** ew ew ew ew ew I didn't need that visual

 **thethirdolsen:** we were having such a good time…a nice time

 **YourRouler:** must u drag sex with lena into every conversation?

 **donutqueen:** I was just being honest!

 **alwayswinning:** get a load of Honest Abe over here

 **DamnSam:** Gaybraham Lincoln, if you will.

 **NiaSangria** changed **donutqueen** 's name to **GaybrahamLincoln**.

 **GaybrahamLincoln:** Sigh.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just for the record, I literally have a list of vines that correlate with each character and doing the research was just as fun as you imagine it was lol. Nia and Brainy are officially in the chats and I'm super excited. I hope you guys are looking forward to Maggie's proposal because it's coming soon!

Also, I'm starting to write one shots based off of this fic, so send me things and ideas that you want me to write about!

Come chat with me on Tumblr! alotofunsteady  
I'll be making more and more posts under the tag #waittowbbb

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!


	30. Ideas Galore and Parenting 101

**A/N: Listen babes, I know that episode was a lot, so I hope this puts a smile on your beautiful faces! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yo Little Danvers**

 **Tuesday (10:03am)**

 **donutqueen** changed the group name to **Ron &Rufas.**

 **donutqueen:** Hey Maggie its me!

 **donutqueen:** Kara!

 **donutqueen:** Kara Danvers!

 **donutqueen:** Did you ask Alex yet?

 **donutqueen:** Probably not, she would have told me.

 **donutqueen:** Are you gonna ask at lunch?

 **donutqueen:** I know a cool spot.

 **donutqueen:** Very romantic.

 **donutqueen:** It's in Singapore!

 **donutqueen:** Nevermind, I'd have to fly you there and that'd be too obvious.

 **donutqueen:** Don't worry I have other ideas!

 **donutqueen:** Btw have you seen Lena today? She's gorgeous.

 **donutqueen:** Not that she's not always gorgeous.

 **donutqueen:** I love my goddess.

 **donutqueen:** That's why I decided to start eating healthier now.

 **donutqueen:** I had extra blueberries in my pancakes this morning. And I'm gonna have some guacamole and lettuce on my nachos for lunch.

 **donutqueen:** #HealthyLife

 **donutqueen:** The sacrifices we make for our women am I right?

 **donutqueen:** Anyway, what about proposing with an edible arrangement?

 **donutqueen:** All the fruit covered in chocolate obviously.

 **donutqueen:** I know a guy who can shape it like a hand, and then you could put the ring on there and send it to her.

 **donutqueen:** That's an option.

 **donutqueen:** You could take her to the Grand Canyon! Great acoustics for sex afterwards.

 **donutqueen:** I've heard.

 **donutqueen:** You should ask using a cake!

 **donutqueen:** She would like that!

 **donutqueen:** It can say, "Yo. Marry Me Danvers"

 **donutqueen:** Then she'll say, "I knew you liked me. You going soft on me, Sawyer?"

 **donutqueen:** Then you'll say, "Pfft, what? No. So you gonna marry me or what?"

 **donutqueen:** And then she'll say, "Obviously, I love you babe"

 **donutqueen:** Then you'll say, "Hmph, now who's getting soft?"

 **donutqueen:** Then she'll roll her eyes and say, "So, you got a ring or what?"

 **donutqueen:** That's how you guys talk to each other.

 **donutqueen:** Then you'll put the ring on her finger and you guys will probably start having sex on the cake before I can even get a slice.

 **donutqueen:** Sigh.

 **donutqueen:** Could you guys at least cut me a slice of cake before the sex?

 **donutqueen:** Nvm, I guess it'd ruin the moment.

 **donutqueen:** Just sad to know that the cake won't get eaten properly.

 **donutqueen:** But I'm happy for you I guess.

 **yourmagjesty:** OH MY GOD KARA

 **donutqueen:** HEY!

 **yourmagjesty:** WHAT THE HELL

 **yourmagjesty:** YOU'RE INSANE

 **donutqueen:** ? How?! I've been giving you ideas!

 **yourmagjesty:** there's sooooo much wrong with everything you've said so far….

 **donutqueen:** ? EXCUSE ME?! LIKE WHAT?!

 **yourmagjesty:** first of all….y did you introduce urself to me? I know who you are!

 **yourmagjesty:** and how is talking about Lena helping me?

 **yourmagjesty:** and pancakes and nachos are NOT healthy?

 **yourmagjesty:** an edible arrangement shaped like a hand sounds terrifying!

 **yourmagjesty:** and it's fruit! Y does it need chocolate on it?!

 **yourmagjesty:** I could go on for daysssss

 **yourmagjesty:** btw alex and I DON'T talk like that

 **donutqueen:** Wow. You sound really ungrateful.

 **donutqueen:** I'm trying to give you ideas so that you can marry a queen and you're turning down GOLD!

 **yourmagjesty:** i-

 **WeddingKru**

 **(10:37am)**

 **yourmagjesty** added **donutqueen** to the group.

 **donutqueen:** Hey guys!

 **donutqueen:** I'm offended that I wasn't added to this chat earlier

 **yourmagjesty: (karasrant.j p g)**

 **yourmagjesty: (karasrant2.j p g)**

 **YourRouler:** god

 **yourmagjesty:** could you guys pls make her stop

 **donutqueen:** I don't see the problem.

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara….nachos? Really sweetheart?

 **donutqueen:** Excuse me madam, I called you my gorgeous goddess, and this is how I get treated?

 **donutqueen:** I also mentioned the lettuce and guacamole ON the nachos. Please show some gratitude for how far I'm willing to go to eat healthier for you.

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh yes, I see that now. I am ever so grateful for your great sacrifice.

 **Sassquez:** okay but I will say that you really captured the way alex and mags talk to each other

 **yourmagjesty:** fake

 **lenaeclipse:** Very true.

 **YourRouler:** nah she embodied u guys tbh

 **donutqueen:** Thank you all for your support!

 **Sassquez:** woah woah woah hold on blondie

 **Sassquez:** none of us support anything that u suggested

 **YourRouler:** ^^^^

 **donutqueen:** What?!

 **donutqueen:** Well Lena does! Don't you babe?!

 **lenaeclipse:** The Grand Canyon one isn't too bad.

 **donutqueen:** See!

 **YourRouler:** okay…..fair.

 **donutqueen:** What about the edible arrangement idea?!

 **lenaeclipse:** I want to support you in everything you do. But I don't think I can support that idea.

 **Sassquez:** translation = yeet

 **yourmagjesty:** lmao tragic

 **donutqueen:** Sigh. Fine.

 **yourmagjesty:** I do kinda like the Grand Canyon idea though. That was the first road trip me and alex took together.

 **donutqueen:** I know!

 **Sassquez:** damn I hate to admit it but that'd actually be kinda romantic

 **YourRouler:** ^^^^ wait isn't one of u guys' anniversary coming up?

 **yourmagjesty:** oh shit yeah! It's the anniversary of our first date!

 **yourmagjesty:** its Sunday!

 **donutqueen:** You're such a softie!

 **Sassquez:** very sap

 **lenaeclipse:** Both of them are.

 **yourmagjesty:** well excuse me for loving mah woman

 **yourmagjesty:** and don't act like you guys arent the biggest saps ever!

 **yourmagjesty:** Vee don't u and Lez celebrate the day you guys met?

 **yourmagjesty:** and vasquez, sam told me that u bring her a flower every time you see her!

 **yourmagjesty:** and Lena and kara don't even get me started on you two

 **Sassquez:** she told u WHAT?!

 **Sassquez:** …..y is she out there divulging that information. That's confidential.

 **YourRouler:** …don't ever call me out like that again.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not ashamed.

 **donutqueen:** I've never claimed to be anything otherwise.

 **yourmagjesty:** ANYWAY

 **yourmagjesty:** I think i really like the idea of doing the road trip to the Grand Canyon

 **lenaeclipse:** And you can ask her on Sunday!

 **donutqueen:** You're welcome!

 **Sassquez:** so humble

 **Sassquez:** wait wat if alex already has plans for u guys this weekend?

 **yourmagjesty:** damn…I'll have to talk to her asap

 **lenaeclipse:** As far as I know she doesn't have anything planned yet. She was running some ideas by me yesterday.

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm sure she'd like the idea of going on a road trip though.

 **yourmagjesty:** cool cool I'll call her and tell her so she doesn't make any plans

 **YourRouler:** cool cool

 **Sassquez:** coolio

 **donutqueen:** cool beans

 **lenaeclipse:** cool x5

 **yourmagjesty:** no doubt x3

* * *

 **GrantedLane**

 **(1:38pm)**

 **stayinyourlane:** how's ur day going, cutie?

 **TheCatGrant:** It's not as bad as I anticipated. Seems like the investors that I met with are a lot more competent than I thought.

 **stayinyourlane:** lol so I'm guessing that means they invested?

 **TheCatGrant:** Three times more than originally planned.

 **TheCatGrant:** But enough about me, how are you, dear?

 **stayinyourlane:** that's my lady! Congrats babe!

 **stayinyourlane:** and im doing pretty great! Sitting in this boring meeting that's gonna last for another hour

 **stayinyourlane:** there's a powerpoint…

 **stayinyourlane:** it's almost unbearable, but thankfully im talking to the smartest, cutest, most gorgeous, most beautiful, most sexy, woman ever.

 **stayinyourlane:** so hopefully u can keep me company while I sit through this hell

 **TheCatGrant:** Mhmm. And what exactly is it that you want?

 **stayinyourlane:** ?

 **stayinyourlane:** watcha mean?

 **TheCatGrant:** Darling, please give me more credit than that. I know when you want something.

 **stayinyourlane:** kitty…..we're literally just having a normal conversation….i didn't even hint at wanting something!

 **TheCatGrant:** …

 **stayinyourlane:** oh come on, gorgeous…must you always think the worst of me?

 **TheCatGrant:** I think it's adorable when you attempt to sweet talk me before asking for something.

 **stayinyourlane:** pfft "attempt"

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh, so you admit to sweet talking me?

 **stayinyourlane:** …

 **stayinyourlane:** Fine! Yes I was gonna ask u something!

 **stayinyourlane:** when'd u become psychic?

 **TheCatGrant:** Lol

 **TheCatGrant:** You're not as subtle as you think you are.

 **TheCatGrant:** So, go ahead and ask.

 **stayinyourlane:** Hmph.

 **stayinyourlane:** Well….

 **stayinyourlane:** I was wondering if I could pick Carter up from school and spend the rest of the day with him.

 **stayinyourlane:** I know it's a little random, I just wanna spend some time with him.

 **stayinyourlane:** Maybe stop and get some ice cream and go pick up some supplies for his science project.

 **stayinyourlane:** and possibly even stop by the museum of science to help give him some more ideas

 **stayinyourlane:** would that be cool? I promise we'll be home in time to like….finish his homework & have dinner etc

 **TheCatGrant:** You're….asking permission to pick him up from school, spend time with him, and help him with his homework?

 **stayinyourlane:** yes?

 **TheCatGrant:** But, why?

 **stayinyourlane:** um is this a trick question?

 **TheCatGrant:** No?

 **stayinyourlane:** oh ok well um bc I love him and I want to spend more time with him and like ya know…bond more and stuff?

 **TheCatGrant:** No, I mean, why are you asking me for permission?

 **stayinyourlane:** um….bc he's ur child and I know how much you love him and want to know where he is at all times?

 **TheCatGrant:** Lucy, darling…you know you don't have to ask my permission to spend time with Carter, right?

 **TheCatGrant:** I trust you with him completely. And I know how much you love him and that you would never put him in harm's way.

 **stayinyourlane:** oh.

 **stayinyourlane:** ok cool

 **TheCatGrant:** Why do I get the feeling that you're surprised by this?

 **stayinyourlane:** bc I 100% am

 **stayinyourlane:** like completely

 **TheCatGrant:** Lucy, darling, do you think I would have asked you to move in if I didn't trust you with Carter?

 **stayinyourlane:** oh. That makes sense.

 **stayinyourlane:** i still feel the need to ask tho.

 **TheCatGrant:** But why, darling?

 **stayinyourlane:** bc you're his mom! I feel like that's a good enough reason!

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you not aware that I consider you his mother as well?

 **TheCatGrant:** And so does he?

 **TheCatGrant:** He literally called you "Ma" the other day.

 **stayinyourlane:** wat…..the….fuck?

 **stayinyourlane:** You consider me his w h at?

 **stayinyourlane:** He what?!

 **stayinyourlane:** Carter has literally never….and I mean NEVER called me that ?

 **TheCatGrant:** Yes he did! We were eating breakfast!

 **TheCatGrant:** He said, and I quote, "Hey Ma, can you pass the milk?" AND YOU PASSED IT!

 **stayinyourlane:** I THOUGHT HE WAS TALKING TO YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO REACH ACROSS THE TABLE!

 **TheCatGrant:** I-

 **TheCatGrant:** I don't know what to say to that.

 **stayinyourlane:** YOU SEE ME AS HIS OTHER MOM?

 **stayinyourlane:** SINCE FUCKING WHEN?!

 **stayinyourlane:** WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?!

 **TheCatGrant:** Are you seriously surprised by this?!

 **TheCatGrant:** You've been going to the parent-teacher conferences for months!

 **stayinyourlane:** I thought you guys were just bringing me along so I wouldn't feel left out!

 **TheCatGrant:** ?

 **TheCatGrant:** You always sign his report cards and other forms that he brings home from school!

 **stayinyourlane:** ? Yeah bc you ask me to!

 **TheCatGrant:** And why do you think I ask you to? Plus I don't even ask anymore, you just automatically do it.

 **stayinyourlane:** I just thought u were too busy to sign it! I always sign ur name!

 **TheCatGrant:** YOU'VE BEEN FORGING MY SIGNATURE?!

 **stayinyourlane:** that's what ur hyped up about?

 **stayinyourlane:** u just told me that I have a KID and that ive been PARENTING for MONTHS without knowledge and ur worried about ur crappy signature?!

 **stayinyourlane:** I'M A FATHER CAT!

 **stayinyourlane:** is THAT why u started calling me daddy?!

 **stayinyourlane:** all this time I thought u were just being kinky

 **stayinyourlane:** turns out I actually have a kid. whylde. Very proud tho.

 **stayinyourlane** changed the group name to **ProudMoms.**

 **stayinyourlane:** that's legitness

 **TheCatGrant:** I have never been more speechless or discombobulated than I am right now.

 **stayinyourlane:** what about tht time we walked in on Lois and Clark having sex?

 **stayinyourlane:** u were pretty discombobulated then.

 **TheCatGrant:** …Sigh.

 **TheCatGrant:** Call me when you head to pick up our son, my darling.

 **stayinyourlane:** yes my love

* * *

 **TheThreeAmighoes**

 **(4:39pm)**

 **gunscotch:** hey u guys busy?

 **donutqueen:** Nah just doing some patrolling

 **stayinyourlane:** not really just out with my SON

 **donutqueen:** Tell Carter I said hey!

 **gunscotch:** same!

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys knew?!

 **donutqueen:** ….knew what?

 **stayinyourlane:** that I have a CHILD

 **stayinyourlane:** THAT I'M A FATHER

 **gunscotch:** ….we're still talking about Carter right?

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah!

 **donutqueen:** I thought you already considered Carter your kid.

 **gunscotch:** I think we ALL consider him ours.

 **donutqueen:** and Ruby!

 **gunscotch:** ^^^^^^!

 **stayinyourlane:** well yeah but I didn't know CAT considered me his other mom!

 **stayinyourlane:** Carter called me "Ma" the other day?!

 **donutqueen:** ? He calls you that all of the time

 **stayinyourlane:** SINCE WHEN?!

 **gunscotch:** he's been calling you that for months….

 **stayinyourlane:** NEVER TO MY FACE?!

 **gunscotch:** well…arent u with him? ask him why...

 **stayinyourlane:** nah fam I don't wanna make it weird…

 **donutqueen:** Ever the adult.

 **gunscotch:** ANYWAY

 **gunscotch:** mags and I are gonna take a road trip this weekend to the grand canyon

 **donutqueen:** Yay!

 **stayinyourlane:** for ur anniversary right?

 **gunscotch:** yup! And I have an idea for a present and I need you guys' help

 **donutqueen:** Shoot!

 **gunscotch:** Im gonna propose and I want u guys to help me pick out a ring

 **stayinyourlane:** DUDEEEE! IM SO EXCITED! FINALLY

 **donutqueen:** oh….my….Rao. .

 **donutqueen:** ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **donutqueen:** iM So ExcITeD!

 **stayinyourlane:** oh god

 **gunscotch:** KARA YOU HAVE TO KEEP THIS A SECRET

 **donutqueen:** pfft! Whaattt! ofc I will!

 **gunscotch:** Kara I swear if u spill it im gonna kill u

 **donutqueen:** IM VERY GOOD AT KEEPING SECRETS THANK U VERY MUCH

* * *

 **Forever &Always**

 **(5:02pm)**

 **donutqueen:** LENA

 **donutqueen:** ALEX IS GONNA PROPOSE TO MAGGIE THIS WEEKEND

 **donutqueen: (lookatthis.j p g)**

 **donutqueen:** LOOK!

 **donutqueen:** IM SO EXCITED!

 **donutqueen:** IM GONNA LOSE MY MIND!

 **lenaeclipse:** "I'm very good at keeping secrets" lol

 **lenaeclipse:** And I already know.

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?! HOW?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Alex came by my office to talk to me about it. She wanted my opinion…ya know, being Maggie's sister and all.

 **lenaeclipse:** No big deal.

 **donutqueen:** AWWWWWWWW

 **donutqueen:** I know you just loved that!

 **lenaeclipse:** Eh, it was okay.

 **donutqueen:** You're adorable.

 **donutqueen:** ANYWAY

 **donutqueen:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET?!

 **donutqueen:** IM GONNA COMBUST!

 **lenaeclipse:** NO!

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara, you can't ruin this! You're stronger than you think!

 **lenaeclipse:** Think about how much it would disappoint Maggie and Alex if you ruined their surprises.

 **donutqueen:** Sigh, you're right.

 **donutqueen:** I'll keep quiet.

 **lenaeclipse:** Very good.

 **donutqueen:** But I won't like it.

 **lenaeclipse:** I just know you're pouting right now.

 **donutqueen:** Am not.

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh okay. I was just going to suggest that you come see me so I can kiss that pout away, but since you're not pouting…

 **donutqueen:** I'M POUTING SO HARD

 **donutqueen:** ON MY WAY!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Can Kara keep her mouth shut for the next four days? Well, she kept a secret from Lena for years so...this should be a piece of cake, right? (Yikes...the bitter jumped out lol)**

 **Oh and you can 100% expect a one shot of Lucy and Carter bonding because I NEED that.**

 **MUAH!**


	31. Help From the Boyz and the Goddesses

**A/N:** **It's been a minute but I've been working hard and I've got quite a few things lined up! I hope you enjoy this chapter though! Love you!**

* * *

 **Boys R Us**

 **Wednesday (9:46am)**

 **Barney:** Gentlemen, hello!

 **thethirdolsen:** Sup Brainy!

 **alwayswinning:** HEY!

 **Barney:** I require some assistance.

 **alwayswinning:** ya came to the right people!

 **thethirdolsen:** yeah what can we help u with?

 **Barney:** I would like to ask Nia on a date. However, I am not sure how to do such.

 **alwayswinning:** dude that's awesome! I thought u two were just friends, wat happened?!

 **Barney:** Jess told me to get my head out of my ass and to ask Nia out. Lena also informed me that it's okay to let some of my feelings out of my boxes, sometimes.

 **thethirdolsen:** "sometimes" jfc

 **thethirdolsen:** well at least it's kind of good advice

 **alwayswinning:** kinda…but good for u Brainy! Nia already likes u so just be chill about it!

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^ yeah just ask her man, im sure she'll say yeah

 **Barney:** I've done quite a bit of research and it looks like I should purchase a new outfit and cologne.

 **Barney:** I've come across something called Axe body spray. Will that work?

 **thethirdolsen:** NO

 **alwayswinning:** god NO PLs

 **spacedad:** Brainy, just be yourself. Nia likes you just the way you are now.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Sorry I'm late. There was a robbery.

 **whoyagonnakal:** But yeah, Brainy, I agree with them. Don't overdo it.

 **Barney:** Don't overdo it. Got it.

 **thethirdolsen:** do u know where u want to take her?

 **Barney:** I was going to take her to a movie and then maybe to eat. That is usually the first date experience.

 **alwayswinning:** riiiiight but is that something tht she would like? Like don't u guys go to the movies all the time?

 **Barney:** We do, which is why I figured she would like it. Do you not agree?

 **whoyagonnakal:** I think what Winn is saying is that maybe you should decide to do something a little different. You know, do something special to show her you put a little more thought into it.

 **Barney:** You all have made excellent points.

 **Barney:** Do you all have any ideas?

 **spacedad:** I overheard Nia saying that she wanted to go go-carting. Apparently she hasn't been in a while.

 **alwayswinning:** that sounds fun!

 **whoyagonnakal:** Didn't they just build a new go-cart place in NC?

 **thethirdolsen:** Yeah, it's called "Ready, Skate, Golf!" It has a go-carts, a skating rink, and mini golf.

 **Barney:** I've done some research and it has great reviews. They also have corndogs.

 **Barney:** Nia likes corndogs.

 **alwayswinning:** Awesome! Sounds like that would be a great place to take her

 **Barney:** Great. Do I have to ask her in person? I am quite nervous. Would messaging her be appropriate?

 **thethirdolsen:** hm I don't think it'd be too big of a deal

 **alwayswinning:** yeah that's how james asked me out for our first date

 **whoyagonnakal:** Awwwhhh, I remember when James called me right after that! He was so nervous lol

 **alwayswinning:** Awh babe! Thts so cute!

 **thethirdolsen:** nah you're cute

 **Barney:** Maybe I should tell Nia that I am nervous as well. Will that work in my favor?

 **whoyagonnakal:** who knows? I'm pretty sure she'll be nervous too

 **Barney:** Hm. Maybe I should ask the ladies their opinion as well.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Offended. We're giving great advice!

 **thethirdolsen:** ^^^ v offended

 **thethirdolsen:** they're just gonna give u trash advice anyway

 **spacedad:** I must agree, Brainy. The ladies tend to give rather…radical and inappropriate advice.

 **Barney:** But they are all in relationships. Don't you think they would have good advice on such things? Maybe they could share some of their experiences with me. They all seem to have very healthy relationships.

 **alwayswinning:** they're all gay messes

 **alwayswinning:** they'll tell u to take Nia out and then by next week they'll be convincing u guys to move in together

 **thethirdolsen:** peak lesbian activity

 **spacedad:** Wait, all of our lady couples don't live together do they?

 **whoyagonnakal:** ^^^ yeah I feel like we would have been called to do some heavy lifting

 **alwayswinning:** okay so alex and maggie basically have two apartments bc they're both stubborn and they're both too attached to their places so they just go back and forth.

 **thethirdolsen:** same with Les and Roulette

 **alwayswinning:** ^^^ pam and jess moved in with each other like….a few months ago? Right?

 **thethirdolsen:** right! Same with Cat and Lucy. Lucy moved in after their "not break up"

 **whoyagonnakal:** Oh yeah! I remember I was busy the weekend they moved!

 **spacedad:** Yes, and you and Lois were on vacation the week Pam and Jess moved in together and had their redecorating party.

 **alwayswinning:** that was actually a pretty fun time tbh

 **Barney:** So, Kara and Lena and Sam and Vasquez are the only two couples that don't live with one another?

 **thethirdolsen:** damn….i guess so

 **alwayswinning:** huh…somehow I'm surprised by tht

 **whoyagonnakal:** Same. I mean, I'm not too surprised by Sam and Vasquez because they have Ruby to consider and they haven't been together that long. But Kara and Lena? Definitely thought they'd be living together by now.

 **thethirdolsen:** right?!

 **spacedad:** Well, they did say they were going to take things slow.

 **alwayswinning:** I mean yeah but I didn't think they actually meant it.

 **spacedad:** Fair.

 **Barney:** So, Winn and James, when will you guys move in together?

 **thethirdolsen:** and I oop-

 **alwayswinning:** it's only my third day out here, I don't know

 **whoyagonnakal:** Deflecting with memes, classic.

 **Barney:** Those memes are quite funny. But my question was not answered…?

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao damn

 **alwayswinning:** asgd;ljahg;jafg

 **alwayswinning:** we haven't really had that discussion yet Brainy

 **thethirdolsen:** yeah we're taking it slow as well

 **Barney:** However, you two have vacationed together and done butt stuff, correct?

 **spacedad:** Brainy, that was inappropriate.

 **thethirdolsen:** asdfgjgsdfh I scrEAMeD

 **alwayswinning:** lmaoooooo dude what the fcuk?!

 **whoyagonnakal:** There are moments where I wish I couldn't read. This is one of them.

 **Barney:** Have I said something wrong?

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao y the hell did u call it butt stuff dude?

 **spacedad:** Please.

 **Barney:** The ladies assured me that you guys preferred the term "butt stuff" instead of using the word "sex". Is that not true?

 **alwayswinning:** adsgfjk I fucking hate them

 **thethirdolsen:** no thts not true man

 **thethirdolsen:** when'd they even tell u tht?

 **Barney:** I joined them at lunch on Sunday.

 **alwayswinning:** ? how did tht even come up?

 **Barney:** Well, I simply asked a simple question. I asked them, "How long have you ladies been into arts and crafts?" However, they looked very confused.

 **thethirdolsen:** arts and crafts?

 **Barney:** Remember the last guys' night we had, and we were playing rock, paper, scissors?

 **alwayswinning:** oh no

 **Barney:** You all said that the ladies would probably always choose scissors. "Because they LOVE scissors!"

 **Barney:** Remember? It was a Thursday.

 **Barney:** I figured that meant that they liked the arts.

 **whoyagonnakal:** I-

 **thethirdolsen:** lmao bruh

 **thethirdolsen:** & I'm sure u explained all of that to them didn't u?

 **Barney:** I did. I now know that it was sexual. Usually I'm pretty good at picking up on euphemisms, but I suppose I missed that one.

 **alwayswinning:** And then they told u….what? that we refer to sex as "butt stuff"

 **Barney:** I thought that it may have been a joke, but everyone at the table was so serious about it that I figured it was safer to take heed.

 **Barney:** I see now that they were joking.

 **alwayswinning:** lmao I hate them!

 **thethirdolsen:** afghjl;k fucking trolls all of them lol

 **whoyagonnakal:** Lmao. See, Brainy, this is why you shouldn't take advice from the ladies.

 **Barney:** Noted.

 **Barney:** I will take all of you guys' advice on asking out Nia. I hope I break my leg.

 **spacedad:** Why would you want to break your leg exactly?

 **Barney:** That is the saying. "Break a leg". Isn't that what you say when you want someone to do a good job?

 **alwayswinning:** I mean…I guess? I've just never heard it said that way before?

 **thethirdolsen:** lol same but I like it

 **thethirdolsen:** I stan

 **whoyagonnakal:** Lol, yeah Brainy, break a leg

 **Barney:** Thank you. I will.

* * *

 **Brainy &Nia**

 **Thursday (12:04pm)**

 **Barney:** Nia, how are you doing today?

 **NiaSangria:** I'm doing pretty good! I got to shadow Kara today at an interview!

 **NiaSangria:** what about you?!

 **Barney:** That's great! I am happy for you!

 **Barney:** I must admit I am somewhat nervous.

 **NiaSangria:** nervous about what? Are you okay?

 **Barney:** I am fine. I am simply nervous because I want to ask you out on a date.

 **NiaSangria:** Oh! I thought you just wanted to be friends…?

 **Barney:** Yes. However, I have been informed that it is okay to indulge in my feelings every now and then.

 **NiaSangria:** I see. And those feelings are?

 **Barney:** I like you. I thought that I had made myself clear. Sorry about that.

 **NiaSangria:** Right, well I like you too, Brainy!

 **Barney:** Really?

 **NiaSangria:** Yes really!

 **Barney:** Does this mean you won't turn me down if I ask you on a date?

 **NiaSangria:** idk ask and see

 **Barney:** Nia, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me tonight for an evening of fun and romance?

 **NiaSangria:** Lol, of course Brainy! I'd be honored!

 **NiaSangria:** im so excited! Where are we going?!

 **Barney:** There is a new place in town called, "Ready, Skate, Golf." It seems like a really fun place. They also have corndogs, which I know you like.

 **NiaSangria:** I've been dying to go to that place! I can't wait!

 **Barney:** Great! Does 7pm work for you?

 **NiaSangria:** That's perfect! Can't wait to see you!

 **Barney:** I'll pick you up then. I can't wait to see you too!

* * *

 **Despicable Gorls**

 **Wednesday (12:37pm)**

 **NiaSangria:** Guys! BRAINY ASKED ME OUT!

 **whosthatgirl:** FINALLY!

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh hell yeah now we get to give him the shovel talk

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^ can't wait for that!

 **NiaSangria:** NO! None of that!

 **donutqueen:** Hold the hell on, what happened to you two just being friends?!

 **NiaSangria:** he changed his mind! Apparently someone told him it was okay for him to "indulge in his feelings"

 **whosthatgirl:** You're welcome!

 **lenaeclipse:** You're very welcome!

 **NiaSangria:** Wait, it was you two?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Mhmm! Brainy came by yesterday to work on some things in the lab and we had a little discussion about feelings.

 **lenaeclipse:** I gave GREAT advice.

 **whosthatgirl:** Yeah, and I told him to get his head out of his ass and ask you out!

 **DamnSam:** Hm…and Lena what great advice did you give?

 **lenaeclipse:** I told him that it was okay for him let his feelings out of his boxes every now and then!

 **lenaeclipse:** Like I said, GREAT advice!

 **gunscotch:** "every now and then"….god

 **DamnSam:** lena we need to work on that

 **TheCatGrant:** Very unhealthy.

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh please, all of you can buzz off!

 **NiaSangria:** Well whatever you two said im glad you said it! He's so sweet and I could tell he liked me but he's just so…ya know…Brainy

 **yourmagjesty:** aww you guys r so cute!

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^ When is the date?

 **NiaSangria:** It's tonight! Im so excited!

 **Sassquez:** where are you guys going?!

 **NiaSangria:** we're going to Ready, Skate, Golf!

 **NiaSangria:** he's picking me up at 7!

 **donutqueen:** EEEeeeekkkk! Im so excited for you!

 **gunscotch:** settle down there

 **TheDailyLane:** Do you know what you're going to wear?

 **NiaSangria:** Fuck! I haven't even thought of that!

 **donutqueen:** language!

 **yourmagjesty:** agkja alright grandma

 **Shocked &Upset:** did she say language?

 **NiaSangria:** im a grown adult?

 **TheCatGrant:** Also, Kara you curse like a sailor.

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^^ Very true!

 **donutqueen:** I do not?

 **Sassquez:** sunny D you literally ran through the deo this morning mumbling "fuck me fuck me fuck me" when u wasted ur jelly donut on ur sweater

 **stayinyourlane:** very funny to watch btw

 **donutqueen:** Fake news

 **NiaSangria:** Kara you literally told me that Snapper was AND I QUOTE, "a raggedy fucking bitch with a visible panty line and he's mean because he hasn't been fucked in centuries."

 **TheDailyLane:** LMAO I live!

 **TheCatGrant:** Lol, that is funny as hell! I approve!

 **whosthatgirl:** adfgkajha; visible panty line

 **DamnSam:** im screaming

 **donutqueen:** Well I was right!

 **donutqueen:** Anywayssssssssss on to more important matters

 **donutqueen:** Nia do you want me to come over and help you get ready?

 **YourRouler:** ooooo im coming too!

 **DamnSam:** Me too!

 **Sassquez:** yeah cause we don't need kara putting her in a cardigan

 **donutqueen:** EXCUSE ME I HAVE AN EXCELLENT FASHION SENSE

 **lenaeclipse:** ^^^ She really does!

 **gunscotch:** damn I guess I gotta agree

 **Shocked &Upset:** yeah remember when we went to the club and she wore that little black dress?!

 **whosthatgirl:** Damn, I remember that! She looked so fucking hot!

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah lena couldn't keep her hands off of her and I don't blame her one bit

 **yourmagjesty:** ^^^^ agreed!

 **lenaeclipse:** I think about that night a lot. I'm dating a goddess.

 **donutqueen:** No, I'm dating a goddess.

 **bannedfromchilis:** I think you both are mistaken. I'M dating a goddess.

 **whosthatgirl:** Awww babe, YOU'RE the goddess!

 **DamnSam:** I think you guys are confused bc I definitely woke up next to a goddess.

 **Sassquez:** damn baby that's weird cause so did I

 **gunscotch:** okay well hold the hell on bc Im definitely dating a goddess so all of u are crazy

 **yourmagjesty:** woah woah woah woah woah

 **NiaSangria:** OKAY WE GET IT

 **NiaSangria:** YOU'RE ALL GODDESSES AND YOU'RE ALL DATING EACH OTHER

 **Shocked &Upset:** aw :/

 **Shocked &Upset:** I was just about to jump in and tell u guys about my goddess

 **YourRouler:** She's right. I am a goddess and so is she. That's y our sex is divine

 **stayinyourlane:** cant even disagree. They're both pretty good at sex

 **TheCatGrant:** Confirmed.

 **Sassquez:** damn I forgot u guys had a foursome

 **TheDailyLane:** Still can't believe that happened.

 **DamnSam:** Wish I could have seen that

 **yourmagjesty:** wish I coulda been a part of it

 **NiaSangria:** OMG

 **NiaSangria:** ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO HELP ME GET READY FOR THIS DATE TONIGHT OR WHAT?!

 **gunscotch:** yeah yeah yeah im pretty sure we'll all be there

 **lenaeclipse:** Yes! I'll be there once I get off work!

 **bannedfromchilis:** ^^^ What time do you get off work Nia?

 **NiaSangria:** We should be done by like, 5pm. Right Kara?

 **donutqueen:** Yeppers!

 **NiaSangria:** Awesome! Then we can meet at my place at about 5:30?

 **yourmagjesty:** Coolio!

 **gunscotch:** maggie pls

 **lenaeclipse:** Awesome sauce! Can't wait!

 **YourRouler:** did she say…..

 **whosthatgirl:** god.

 **TheCatGrant:** Do people still say that?

 **DamnSam:** No. Absolutely not.

 **donutqueen:** I think it's cute!

 **Shocked &Upset:** 2nite should be interesting.

 **TheDailyLane:** *tonight

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took forever because I literally couldn't stop coming up with different ideas for other chapters and one shots! Sorry? I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter we'll get an update on how the date went. Also something is going to go wrong in the next chapter and it's going to cause a bit of chaos. Care to take a few guesses?**

 **Come yell at me on Tumblr: alotofunsteady**


	32. Corndogs, Losing Things, and Bridesmaids

**A/N:** **It's been foreverrrrrrr! I know i know! But as you can see thins chapter is longer than usual so i hope that makes up for it at least a little bit!**

* * *

 **FamilyTree**

 **Thursday (9:02am)**

 **YourRouler:** WHATS BITCHIN KITCHEN

 **TheCatGrant:** Sigh. Would a simple "Good Morning" kill you?

 **gunscotch:** WHATS FUCKIN TRUCKIN

 **stayinyourlane:** WHATS SHITIN BRITAIN

 **lenaeclipse:** I don't understand why this is happening.

 **NiaSangria:** WHATS DAMNIN JAMMIN

 **donutqueen:** WHATS FREAKIN GEEKIN

 **Shocked &Upset:** alright fun's over

 **yourmagjesty:** classic

 **donutqueen:** MINE WAS GOOD!

 **TheDailyLane:** Eh it was pretty PG

 **Barney:** I enjoyed it.

 **thethirdolsen:** BRAINY! NIA! HOW WAS THE DATE?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** OH HELL YEAH! GIVE US THE DEETS!

 **Barney:** I enjoyed it.

 **NiaSangria:** I did too! It was sooooo much fun!

 **Barney:** It was very fun! Nia got to get a corndog.

 **Barney:** Although, I am still confused as to why corndogs don't have any corn in them.

 **donutqueen:** RIGHT?! IT'S INSANE!

 **spacedad:** I, too, was extremely confused when I had my first corndog. They don't really make any sense.

 **whoyagonnakal:** ^^^^ IT'S SO CONFUSING!

 **NiaSangria:** This is such an overreaction….

 **TheCatGrant:** It really is.

 **gunscotch:** idk…it's kinda valid

 **bannedfromchilis:** I could see how it could be misleading.

 **Barney:** I just don't understand why people would need to be deceitful about a type of food.

 **NiaSangria:** Brainy called the man at the corndog stand a liar lol

 **Sassquez:** lmaooo I mean he's not wrong

 **TheCatGrant:** For your information, they're called corndogs because they are cooked in a cornmeal batter.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Sounds fake, but okay.

 **donutqueen:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Kara, why are you complaining? I watched you eat almost 50 corndogs once

 **donutqueen:** No need to put my business out there like that.

 **donutqueen:** And just because I eat them doesn't mean I understand them

 **NiaSangria:** it's no secret that you eat a lot?

 **TheDailyLane:** No secret at all.

 **DamnSam:** "just because I eat them doesn't mean I understand them" –me after listening to Sue try to explain to me the difference between her seven identical knives

 **whosthatgirl:** Lmaoooo

 **YourRouler:** lmao biiitch im dying

 **Sassquez:** THEY'RE NOT IDENTICAL

 **DamnSam:** If you say so babe

 **TheCatGrant:** Even if they aren't identical, why do you have seven?

 **YourRouler:** "wHY dO YoU hAVe sEVeN" what kinda question….

 **Sassquez:** ONE FOR EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK!

 **Shocked &Upset:** v smart

 **Sassquez:** THANK YEW

 **DamnSam:** But. They. Are. All. The. Same.

 **gunscotch:** Sam….the disrespect….please

 **yourmagjesty:** we all know that knives are different pls respect them

 **Sassquez:** ^^^^

 **TheDailyLane:** Seems a little pointless though, right? Why not just have one knife that you use for everyday?

 **DamnSam:** ^^^

 **Sassquez:** idk why do you have more than one pair of black heels?

 **Shocked &Upset:** POINTS WERE MADE

 **DamnSam:** THAT'S DIFFERENT!

 **stayinyourlane:** is it though?

 **donutqueen:** Can we please get back on topic?

 **donutqueen:** Has anyone ever had a corndog with actual corn in it?

 **DamnSam:** Are you still on that?

 **Barney:** I feel as though it is an important question.

 **yourmagjesty:** ya know they have a vegan corndog thts pretty good

 **lenaeclipse:** WHERE?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** that sounds disgusting?

 **NiaSangria:** corndogs are meant to be unhealthy what the hell?!

 **stayinyourlane:** okay okay enough of the corndog shit

 **stayinyourlane:** u guys kiss or wat?

 **bannedfromchilis:** Sigh, Lucy please

 **DamnSam:** lmao no discretion

 **stayinyourlane:** oh come on! I know everyone wants to know!

 **lenaeclipse:** …I mean, I wouldn't mind knowing.

 **Sassquez:** same

 **NiaSangria:** god

 **Barney:** No, we didn't kiss.

 **NiaSangria:** We both decided that we would wait until our third date.

 **TheCatGrant:** Wow.

 **gunscotch:** that's…some good restraint

 **YourRouler:** the third date? To kiss? & wat made u guys decide that?

 **Barney:** Well, I was actually the one to suggest it. I was taking Kara's advice.

 **NiaSangria:** …wait….….what advice?

 **TheDailyLane:** Oh this is going to be good.

 **donutqueen:** Wha- I didn't tell you to wait until the third date to kiss her!

 **Barney:** I specifically asked you what to do at the end of the date and you said, "Well, most people usually wait until the third date at least but ya know…you do whatever feels right. Lena and I actually did it before we even went on a proper date but everyone is different. You don't have to rush, just make sure she's comfortable."

 **donutqueen:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASKING ME ABOUT SEX! NOT KISSING HER!

 **NiaSangria:**

 **gunscotch:** lmaoooo

 **Barney:** But what about when I asked you about cheek kisses?

 **donutqueen:** I. Thought. You. Were. Talking. About. Sex.

 **Barney:** Oh I see. Nevermind.

 **yourmagjesty:** no no no no no pls tell us what she said

 **bannedfromchilis:** I have a feeling I know exactly where this leads and it's amazing

 **TheDailyLane:** Do tell, Brainy.

 **NiaSangria:** I wish I could say I didn't wanna know

 **NiaSangria:** but I do

 **thethirdolsen:** spill bro

 **Barney:** She said, "Hm, that's something you'd have to ask her. You know, everyone isn't into that kind of stuff. Lena likes it though."

 **alwayswinning:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **lenaeclipse:** I-

 **Shocked &Upset:** to clarify, kara meant buttcheeks

 **bannedfromchilis:** I don't think anyone needed that clarification, but thanks.

 **spacedad:** This is…too much.

 **TheCatGrant:** Amazing.

 **yourmagjesty:** thts wayyyy more info than I needed to know

 **yourmagjesty:** proud of u tho sis

 **lenaeclipse:** Thanks I love to have fun!

 **whoyagonnakal:** And this is why we don't take advice from Kara.

 **donutqueen:** HEY!

 **whosthatgirl:** I'm cackling!

 **Barney:** I see now.

 **Barney:** Nia, I apologize for not kissing you last night. I hope I will be able to rectify that on our next date.

 **DamnSam:** awwwwwwww

 **YourRouler:** dat shit cute

 **NiaSangria:** akfsitbxdfgh

 **NiaSangria:** It's okay Brainy! You're really sweet!

 **alwayswinning:** thanks I taught him everything he knows

 **whosthatgirl:** Hm, I doubt that?

 **yourmagjesty:** big doubt

 **DamnSam:** Yeah, I'm not convinced

 **alwayswinning:** excuse me! Im very SWEET

 **alwayswinning:** right Jay?!

 **thethirdolsen:** I have to be honest here…Winn is the sweetest

 **thethirdolsen:** obviously i mean come on

 **Barney:** Winn has taught me several things but not everything.

 **Barney:** He taught me how to starch my pants.

 **YourRouler:** lmao classic Winifred

 **alwayswinning:** THAT IS NOT MY NAME

 **lenaeclipse:** Winn, are you going to share the secret of your perfectly starched pants with the rest of us?

 **NiaSangria:** please teach us ur ways

 **bannedfromchilis:** Wait, let me get a pen and some paper so I can take notes.

 **bannedfromchilis:** Okay, go ahead.

 **Shocked &Upset:** will it work on pants other than khakis? Bc I wouldn't be caught dead in those

 **alwayswinning:** you're all asses

 **alwayswinning:** and leslie u 100% have worn khakis before

 **alwayswinning:** leslieinkhakis.j p g

 **donutqueen:** WAIT WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU WORK AT TARGET?!

 **YourRouler:** oh shidd

 **TheCatGrant:** Oh God, I had forgotten about that.

 **gunscotch:** bro that pic is legendary?! Im living

 **whosthatgirl:** And her khakis are bootcut and wrinkled at the bottom I-

 **Shocked &Upset:** I DELETED ALL OF THOSE PICTURES HOW DID U FIND THAT?!

 **alwayswinning:** nothing is ever hidden from me I have skills

 **Shocked &Upset:** SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN

 **YourRouler:** u still look cute babe 10/10 would smash

 **lenaeclipse:** Love is blind

 **Shocked &Upset:** oh shut the hell up!

 **NiaSangria:** Wait wait wait! Is that why you never wanna go to target?!

 **Shocked &Upset:** Too many flashbacks.

 **Shocked &Upset:** It was a warzone.

 **Shocked &Upset:** Retail is hell. I barely made it out alive.

 **whosthatgirl:** Damn….I remember the days. I used to work at Cinnabon.

 **donutqueen:** YOU WHAT?!

 **donutqueen:** DO YOU STILL KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE CINNAMON ROLLS?!

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^^

 **whosthatgirl:** As much as I'd like to scrub it from my memory, yes I still know how to make them.

 **whosthatgirl:** And no I won't make them for you.

 **thethirdolsen:** pleaseeeeeeee

 **whosthatgirl:** No.

 **NiaSangria:** Pam, could you talk some sense into her?! We want sweets!

 **bannedfromchilis:** Sighhhh. She won't make them. I keep asking but she said it's something she doesn't want to relive.

 **whosthatgirl:** ^^^

 **lenaeclipse:** Whenever Kara and I decide to get married, will you make them for our wedding?

 **whosthatgirl:** …..i'll think about it.

 **donutqueen:** Well Lena and I are married in all ways except legally, so I guess you better get started on those cinnamon rolls.

 **yourmagjesty:** dfskgjbjlagl

 **whosthatgirl:** jfc Kara please

 **TheCatGrant:** Kara, please control your gut.

 **whoyagonnakal:** Yeah, you're coming off as desperate.

 **donutqueen:** Wasn't trying to hide that at all? I'm not ashamed.

 **NiaSangria:** well please stop being horny for sweets on main

 **donutqueen:** Lena is the only sweet thing I get horny for

 **spacedad:** Alright that's enough.

 **stayinyourlane:** damn it kara chill

 **lenaeclipse:** im wet

 **Sassquez:** ugh im disgusted

 **Shocked &Upset:** good kinky shit

 **spacedad:** Alright, everyone go back to work, things are getting inappropriate.

 **YourRouler:** lame

 **yourmagjesty:** leave it to little danvers to make things gross

 **donutqueen:** ME?! Nia was the one who mentioned being horny on main!

 **Barney:** …What's a cinnabon?

 **DamnSam:** god….

 **thethirdolsen:** this show is a mess

* * *

 **WeddingKru**

 **Thursday (2:14pm)**

 **yourmagjesty:** 911

 **yourmagjesty:** 9 1 FUCKING 1

 **yourmagjesty:** BITCHES I MADE THIS GROUP FOR U HOES TO RESPOND! NOT TO IGNORE ME

 **yourmagjesty:** I GUCKED UP

 **yourmagjesty:** HALP

 **yourmagjesty:** PLs

 **lenaeclipse:** Lmao. "Gucked up"

 **Sassquez:** legendary

 **Sassquez:** "what the guck, richard?"

 **YourRouler:** just got done gucking bae

 **donutqueen:** "oh mah gucking god she gucking dead"

 **donutqueen:** "gimme your gucking money!"

 **lenaeclipse:** DUN DUN

 **YourRouler:** lmao biiiiiiiiitchhhhhh im screaming

 **Sassquez:** shskslsjuddhjddklds lmao

 **yourmagjesty:** OH MY FUKCING SHIT SHUR THE HUCK UT NAND HEOP ME!

 **YourRouler:** wat language is this?

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not sure. I know a lot of languages but not this one

 **donutqueen:** True. She started speaking Russian last night when I was eating her out. Made me shiver.

 **lenaeclipse:** KARA

 **donutqueen:** What? It's true!

 **YourRouler:** lmao I wish I could say I was surprised

 **Sassquez:** damn kara I didn't know u ate the puss that good

 **lenaeclipse:** Sam and I have told you several times to stop calling it that

 **Sassquez:** sorry.

 **Sassquez:** kara I didn't know you ate the golden taco that good

 **YourRouler:** lmao golden fucking taco I LOVE IT

 **donutqueen:** Love to munch

 **lenaeclipse:** Love to be munched

 **yourmagjesty:** any other time I would laugh at tht but tHIS IS SERIOUSSSS!

 **yourmagjesty:** I LOST THE FUCKING RING!

 **YourRouler:** WHAT?!

 **lenaeclipse:** WHAT THE HELL! HOW?!

 **Sassquez:** BRUH!

 **donutqueen:** WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?!

 **yourmagjesty:** I didn't lOse it ON PURPOSE!

 **YourRouler:** u had one job! ONE fucking job!

 **lenaeclipse:** I thought I raised you better than this. Where'd you last have it?

 **yourmagjesty:** u didn't raise me at all?

 **lenaeclipse:** Pfft, obviously.

 **yourmagjesty:** well I went to go pick it up from the shop and I put it in my jacket pocket but when I was on my way back to work I had to chase down a mugger….

 **Sassquez:** pls don't tell me it fell out of ur pocket

 **yourmagjesty:** ok I wont tell u

 **Sassquez:** …..

 **YourRouler:** fucking hell

 **Sassquez:** r u telling me you lost the ring the same way a child would lose a pack of gum?

 **Sassquez:** r u 7 ?

 **donutqueen:** I-

 **donutqueen:** Lena your sister is just….

 **lenaeclipse:** I know. This is so embarrassing. Very sad.

 **yourmagjesty:** oh shut up! I think I lost it in the park….i think

 **yourmagjesty:** I need help finding it!

 **donutqueen:** Well I have a meeting with Snapper in about two minutes so I'll be there asap

 **yourmagjesty:** coolio these other hoes can help too

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm busy.

 **Sassquez:** yeah I'm at work

 **YourRouler:** I mean im not really busy….im just still in bed & don't wanna move

 **Sassquez:** jealous

 **yourmagjesty:** …its almost 3pm

 **YourRouler:** your point?

 **yourmagjesty:** MY POINT is that all of u hoes better meet me at the park or otherwise I'll be looking for new bridesmaids

 **lenaeclipse:** Empty threat, but fine.

 **Sassquez:** such a bully but I guess

 **YourRouler:** ^^^ omw but I dnt like it

 **donutqueen:** You guys start looking and I'll be there as soon as I get out of this meeting!

 **(3:22pm)**

 **donutqueen:** Have you guys found it yet?

 **lenaeclipse:** No!

 **Sassquez:** nah

 **yourmagjesty:** no these hoes are bad at finding stuff! Don't even know how they found girlfriends

 **Sassquez:** oh like u know how u ended up with Alex?

 **yourmagjesty:** my charm and dimples landed me that babe

 **lenaeclipse:** Right, but how did your personality keep her?

 **YourRouler:** lmaosdf;gjkhgsldkjgb solid question

 **yourmagjesty:** u wanna fucking gO?! Come at me bRo!

 **donutqueen:** Why is everyone so on edge?

 **Sassquez:** bc we've been out here for hours!

 **lenaeclipse:** At least you're not in heels!

 **yourmagjesty:** it's been 30 minutes tops!

 **yourmagjesty:** and nobody told u to wear those stilts out here

 **yourmagjesty:** just keep fucking looking!

 **YourRouler:** ur the detective. Don't u detect or some shit?

 **YourRouler:** detect where the hell this ring is

 **yourmagjesty:** oh fuck all the way off

 **lenaeclipse:** If I get a scratch on my shoes, she'll be detecting my fists on her face

 **yourmagjesty:** oh really?!

 **yourmagjesty:** MEET ME BY THE SWINGS AND WE CAN FIGHT

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh I CANT WAIT

 **donutqueen:** OKAY NO!

 **donutqueen:** I'm on my way! Where are you guys?

 **Sassquez:** we split up. Me & Vee are over by the jewelry shop

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm at the park. And so is Miss. Irresponsible.

 **yourmagjesty:** is this wat it's like having a sister? Unsubscribe.

 **donutqueen:** Sorry, Maggie. Lena gets grumpy when she has to be outside for an extended period of time.

 **lenaeclipse:** Not true.

 **donutqueen:** ? You literally called me a "bold ass bitch" when I asked if you wanted to go hiking a few months ago.

 **lenaeclipse:** I did not!

 **donutqueen:** Lena, yes you did! You mumbled it! Super-hearing remember?

 **YourRouler:** lmao she texted me and ranted about it

 **YourRouler:** "can u believe she had the balls to ask me that?! The audacity"

 **lenaeclipse:** That didn't happen.

 **yourmagjesty:** yes it did u texted me too!

 **yourmagjesty:** "me?! In nature? To do what?! She's fucking insane"

 **yourmagjesty:** lenasrant.j p g

 **yourmagjesty:** see? I have proof!

 **Sassquez:** damn she gots screenshots and everything

 **lenaeclipse:** Is this what it's like to have a sister?! Hate this. Unsubscribe.

 **yourmagjesty:** "uNsuBcRibE" wat a loser

 **lenaeclipse:** You're the loser!

 **donutqueen:** okay enough! Apologize to each other!

 **yourmagjesty:** no.

 **lenaeclipse:** She's a child.

 **Sassquez:** ur both children

 **lenaeclipse:** Not me. I'm a RESPONSIBLE adult person.

 **yourmagjesty:** I WAS CHASING DOWN A CRIMINAL

 **lenaeclipse:** How can you chase anyone with those short legs?

 **yourmagjesty:** I'M TELLING DAD

 **lenaeclipse:** Stop being a snitch!

 **yourmagjesty:** then HELP ME FIND THE RING!

 **donutqueen:** Oh I already found it.

 **lenaeclipse:** Wait what?!

 **yourmagjesty:** WHEN?! where was it?

 **Sassquez:** she found it like 10 minutes ago

 **YourRouler:** yeah apparently u dropped it by one of the food trucks & the owner picked it up

 **donutqueen:** Yeah, I spotted it before I even landed.

 **yourmagjesty:** then why didn't u say anything?!

 **lenaeclipse:** Where are you all now?!

 **Sassquez:** we're at iScream!

 **YourRouler:** iScreamBaddies.j p g

 **yourmagjesty:** WHY DIDN'T U GUYS TELL US?!

 **donutqueen:** The two of you were too busy acting like children

 **Sassquez:** yeah so we figured we'd let u two finish

 **lenaeclipse:** I'm not acting like a child, she is.

 **yourmagjesty:** i don't have time to go back and forth with CHILRDREN, im coming to get some ice cream too

 **lenaeclipse:** Not if I make it first!

 **lenaeclipse:** And you spelled "children" wrong. Pfft, who's the child now?

 **yourmagjesty:** "wHoS tHe cHiLD nOw" nerd

 **yourmagjesty:** AND IM GONNA MAKE IT THERE FIRST

 **lenaeclipse:** Hey guys I just walked by this really short person!

 **lenaeclipse:** shortchild.j p g

 **lenaeclipse:** Oh it was just Maggie nevermind

 **yourmagjesty:** IM ABOUT TO FIRE YOU UP

 **yourmagjesty:** JUST WAIT TIL WE GET TO ISCREAM

 **donutqueen:** Nope! Neither of you can come!

 **YourRouler:** YEAH!

 **Sassquez:** YEAH

 **lenaeclipse:** Excuse me?!

 **yourmagjesty:** why tf not?!

 **donutqueen:** Because we don't want your negative vibes here!

 **Sassquez:** YEAH

 **YourRouler:** YEAH

 **donutqueen:** You can come once you two have apologized to each other.

 **yourmagjesty:** Fine we apologized. Happy now?

 **donutqueen:** You think we're stupid? We can see you two speed walking down the sidewalk trying to beat each other here.

 **Sassquez:** Pathetic.

 **YourRouler:** Also Lena we saw you shove that man out of the way lmao

 **lenaeclipse:** I BARELY TAPPED HIM HE WAS BEING DRAMATIC

 **Sassquez:** U still can't come in until u apologize

 **yourmagjesty:** fine I apologized when I passed her slow ass, happy now?

 **donutqueen:** "Sorry you're gonna lose sucker" doesn't count

 **donutqueen:** Both of you stop at the crosswalk and apologize correctly.

 **lenaeclipse:** Sigh. Fine. There I apologized.

 **yourmagjesty:** Me too.

 **donutqueen:** Meh. Make it more genuine.

 **lenaeclipse:** Sometimes I hate that you have super hearing.

 **yourmagjesty:** Same. Big wack

 **donutqueen:** Yeah yeah yeah, now apologize correctly

 **Sassquez:** and try not to roll your eyes

 **YourRouler:** and uncross your arms.

 **donutqueen:** Aw, that was sweet!

 **YourRouler:** Now hug.

 **Sassquez:** That was weak. Try again.

 **donutqueen:** Better. Now say "I love you"

 **donutqueen:** Awwww

 **Sassquez:** lmao

 **YourRouler:** lol ok u guys can come in now

 **lenaeclipse:** I fucking hate all of you

 **yourmagjesty:** fucking same

 **donutqueen:** We all know that's not true

 **Sassquez:** yeah shutup and get in here

* * *

 **TheThreeAmigoes**

 **Thursday (7:46pm)**

 **gunscotch:** so I had lunch with Lois today

 **stayinyourlane:** on purpose?

 **stayinyourlane:** i woulda been a better lunch companion

 **donutqueen:** I beg to differ

 **stayinyourlane:** then beg.

 **donutqueen:** ….no.

 **gunscotch:** lmao

 **gunscotch:** pls focus

 **gunscotch:** I asked her if she wanted to be my bridesmaid in the wedding

 **donutqueen:** OMG YES!

 **stayinyourlane:** damn are we not enough for u? sad

 **stayinyourlane:** I know she said yes tho

 **gunscotch:** sdfkgjb oh shush I just figured…ya know….she's kinda like an older sister to me so ya know…

 **stayinyourlane:** wow that was a sap fest

 **stayinyourlane:** didn't know u had feelings alex

 **gunscotch:** pfft I dnt even know wat those are

 **donutqueen:** I mean….technically im older than Lois but whatever. I get it.

 **stayinyourlane:** uh oh kara is jealous

 **donutqueen:** I'M NOT

 **gunscotch:** you'll always be my favorite kara don't worry

 **donutqueen:** Awwwwww Alex! THAT"S SWEET

 **stayinyourlane:** ew

 **stayinyourlane:** alex you're making it harder to tell her that im ur maid of honor

 **donutqueen:** WAIT WHAT?!

 **donutqueen:** ALEX WHAT THE HELL IM TELLING!

 **gunscotch:** SHE'S LYING

 **stayinyourlane:** lmaoooo look how quick she was to tattle

 **stayinyourlane:** the little sister energy is strong in this one

 **donutqueen:** Lucy, you're a little sister too!

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah but im cool

 **gunscotch:** and delusional

 **donutqueen:** So wait, I AM your maid of honor?!

 **gunscotch:** Sigh….yes kara

 **gunscotch:** I don't even know why u had to ask

 **stayinyourlane:** right? Its pretty obvious

 **donutqueen:** Well I don't like to assume!

 **donutqueen:** I mean, you could have invited me to dinner and asked me like a promposal or something but I guess it's fine.

 **stayinyourlane:** ^^^^ yeah! u gotta earn us alex

 **gunscotch:** jfc

 **gunscotch:** how do u know I didn't have something planned?

 **stayinyourlane:** hmph….well did u?

 **donutqueen:** ^^^^

 **gunscotch:** maybe…but I guess it's kinda ruined now

 **donutqueen:** no no no go ahead with whatever plan you had!

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah we'll act surprised!

 **gunscotch:** sigh

 **stayinyourlane:** so are u gonna add the lesser Lane to the group or what?

 **gunscotch:** adfgsikjhsljhjsdg be nice!

 **gunscotch:** hold on

* * *

 **Thursday (8:04pm)**

 **gunscotch** made the group **OperationMarryMaggie.**

 **gunscotch** added **donutqueen** , **TheDailyLane** , and **stayinyourlane** to the group.

 **gunscotch:** ur probably wondering why I gathered u all here today

 **TheDailyLane:** I think it's pretty obvious.

 **stayinyourlane:** yeah

 **stayinyourlane:** u want us to marry Maggie

 **stayinyourlane:** I'll have to ask Cat if she's okay with it first

 **TheDailyLane:** I'll have to check with Clark as well.

 **donutqueen:** Lena will be pissed if I marry Maggie before I marry her

 **donutqueen:** It's like sister code or something

 **gunscotch:** idiots fucking idiots all of u

 **donutqueen:** You love us.

 **donutqueen:** Do you have everything packed for the weekend?

 **TheDailyLane:** This is Alex we're talking about. Of course not.

 **stayinyourlane:** agdjlha;gajkfgl truuuu

 **gunscotch:** excuse u ill have u know that I have packed a shirt or two

 **gunscotch:** I even threw in a pair of jeans earlier

 **donutqueen:** Alex! You guys leave tomorrow!

 **donutqueen:** Has Maggie packed anything?!

 **donutqueen:** ?

 **donutqueen:** Alex hello?!

 **stayinyourlane:** im gonna take that as a no?

 **TheDailyLane:** Definitely a no.

 **gunscotch:** sorry mags and I are playing the wii

 **gunscotch:** and no she hasn't packed anything either

 **donutqueen:** ALRIGHT LENA AND I ARE COMING OVER TO PACK YOUR STUFF

 **stayinyourlane:** damn I wanna come! but Cat's lookin sexy in her new nightie so I think im bout to smash

 **gunscotch:** proud

 **TheDailyLane:** Lucy…please.

 **TheDailyLane:** I'd come help but I'm already back in Metropolis

 **gunscotch:** also kar u don't have to come we'll just pack in the morning b4 we leave

 **TheDailyLane:** Yes, because that always works out.

 **stayinyourlane:** even I know thts a bad idea Al

 **donutqueen:** We're already on the way!

 **donutqueen:** We're bringing pizza and beer!

 **gunscotch:** BET COME ON OVER WE'RE AT MAGGIE'S

 **gunscotch:** maggie said u guys cant play the wii tho bc last time yall got too competitive

 **gunscotch:** and I agree

 **stayinyourlane:** S

 **TheDailyLane:** Wow….that was bold Alex.

 **donutqueen:** you phucking kidding me alex?!

 **donutqueen:** we'll phucking see about that!

 **gunscotch:** god

 **gunscotch:** send prayers

 **stayinyourlane:** bet

 **TheDailyLane:** I don't think any prayers can save you now

 **stayinyourlane:** rip

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter is so full of chaos and tbh it's one of my favorites!**

 **Alex and Maggie are officially about to be engaged! Any bets on who'll propose first?**

 **I finally opened up my asks again on Tumblr so don't be afraid to come talk to me! I've gotten a lot of good asks lately and i love them, you guys are whylde lol. You can find any posts about this fic tagged under #waittowbbb.**

 **And one shots are coming soon! I'm still working on making them perfect so thanks for your patience! Love you guys!**

 **Tumblr: alotofunsteady**

 **Comment Comment Comment!**


End file.
